


【授翻】Nobody Loves Me Like You

by piupiupiupiu



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakka!Isak, Body Shots, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, sexual tension galore, they're gross, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 188,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piupiupiupiu/pseuds/piupiupiupiu
Summary: “我是Isak最好的朋友。”Even几乎在瞪着Jakob说。“呃，就像是最好的伙伴，就像我们已经认识了一辈子的那种，”Isak紧张地补充道。但随后，当Even灌下他的第六杯或是第七杯酒之后，他从桌子上面探过身去：“我们或许认识对方一辈子了，但是如果你提议的话，我会操你的。”.Isak和Even是童年伙伴，他们喜欢破坏对方和其他人的一切机会，喜欢反复看同样的电影，喜欢互相照顾，也喜欢假装他们没有爱上对方。





	1. Blue is The Warmest Color（2013）  蓝色是最温暖的颜色

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Loves Me Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201243) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> cuteandtwisted太太的作品Nobody Loves Me Like You中译文

**正在播放：Hilary Duff- Wake up**

  
There’s people talking  
有人在谈论  
They talk about me  
他们在谈论我  
They know my name  
他们知道我的名字  
They think they know everything  
他们以为他们知道一切  
But they don’t know anything about me  
但他们不知道我的任何事

  
Give me a dance floor  
给我一个舞厅  
Give me a DJ-  
给我一个DJ-

* * *

Isak大声抱怨着，把被子从身上扔出去，从他那张特大号床上翻滚下来找手机。

“他妈的混蛋，”他喘着粗气念叨，晕头转向了三秒钟。

_我把那该死的手机放哪了？_

他的手机躺在床和墙之间的缝里，可能在他凌晨两点睡着的时候掉下去的，那会儿他正翻看自己的相册，想找出些博人眼球的素材来分享到instagram上。

Isak叹了口气，把床架从墙边挪开，胳膊伸到缝隙里去捡手机。他挪得不够远因而弄疼了自己，不过这也值得了，只要能阻止这个不知是谁的人唱到副歌部分就好。

“God！”他又叹息了一声，终于关掉了闹钟。

接着他从床上坐起来，手伸进乱糟糟的头发，打出一条愤怒的短信。

* * *

Drittfyr（混蛋）  
07：02

你他妈的糟透了

你也早上好啊

你又改了我的闹钟

只是想确定你能醒来

你正常时间的闹钟总是叫不醒自己

Hilary Duff是什么鬼？

你认真的吗？

是的

我现在要停止回复了

你还生我的气吗？

是的

那只是个玩笑

再见

* * *

Isak把手机扔到一边，又躺回床上。他不习惯这么早起床，他的身体需要一点时间，他只是需要再躺一小会。

他再次醒来的时候又是被Hilary Duff吵醒的，因为他刚才不小心点了再睡一会的键。他大声叹了口气，声音大到有可能吵醒了Edvard。

Isak需要些新朋友了。  
.

“早上好啊，小Isak。”Edvard靠在客厅大窗户旁的沙发里，手里拿着报纸，咖啡放在旁边的桌子上。

Isak想说他不该喝咖啡，但是Edvard几乎有一个世纪那么大了却依旧硬朗，他大概知道自己在做什么。

“早上好，Edvard。”Isak像往常一样避免眼神接触，感到有些尴尬。

这种合住的状况，他可能永远也适应不了。  
   
“你今天起得很早啊。”Evard刻满皱纹的脸上带着善意温暖的笑容。

Edvard几乎没有什么头发了，但他把仅剩的那些打理得很好，总是向后梳得整整齐齐。他看上去像一个商人——非常非常老的商人，但依然是个商人。他也总是穿得非常得体，就像他马上要跟某个女士约会，或参加一项重要会议似的。他比Isak高，但是他佝偻的样子有时看上去反倒更矮一些。

“今天是我上大学的第一天。”Isak冲进厨房，从橱柜里翻出一袋快吃完的麦片塞进背包。

“噢，多好！真好啊！我真羡慕你。”Edvard折起报纸放在咖啡桌上，相当吃力地站起来，“我们得庆祝一下这个时刻！”

“哦，呃，没什么特别的。”Isak在他身后绊了一下。

Edvard没有手杖就很难走路，Isak总觉得自己需要一直陪在他身边，以防他绊倒。讽刺的是，Isak自己却是老绊跤的那个。

“这很特别！”Edvard说，“小Isak开始上大学了，这是非常特别的事情，你需要一顿丰盛的早餐。”

Isak叹了口气，打算撂下这话题。他知道Edvard会坚持意见，他在考虑要不要至少跟他吃一次早餐。他总是回绝Edvard的邀请，然后觉得自己像世界第一大混蛋似的走开。Edvard想要的只是陪伴，但Isak实在太窘迫也太自私，以至无法满足他的小小心愿。

这毕竟也是他们合约的一部分。Edvard起初有点疑惑，因为Isak从不履行他的那部分协议，但他从来不提起这个。

他打开那个几乎堆满Isak的东西的橱柜，底层架子上有一盒新的麦片。

“你的蓝朋友给你续上的，”Edvard微笑着说，“你昨天出去散步的时候他来了。

“哦, 好。”Isak说。他感到脸颊发烫，有种羞耻的感觉渗入血液。

_他一定就是这时候换了我该死的闹钟。_

“要咖啡还是要茶？”Edvard问。

“咖啡，”Isak从洗碗机里拿出一个写着“史上最好室友”的马克杯，“我来。

他正伸手去够那个高级的Nespresso咖啡机，Edvard却把他的手拍开，以一种近乎慈爱的方式。就是当小孙子等不及伸手去抓很烫的饼干时，他们奶奶做的那样。至少是电视上的奶奶吧，Isak不了解现实生活。

“我或许是89岁了，但我还是能给你倒杯咖啡的，年轻人。”Edvard面带微笑的样子差点让Isak尴尬地红了脸。

.

现在，Isak已经和Edvard一起住了近五个月了，但还是很别扭。一切还是怪怪的，他还是不知道在Edvard身边应该怎么表现，或者说多少话才够。

他是在网上看到Edvard的广告的。就在某个酒醉的夜里，他刚刚打出 **“需要在奥斯陆找个便宜的地方我快爆炸了我不能再这么下去了”** ，Edvard立刻就回复了。

.  
   
**Edvard Albertsen，89岁，世界上最好的猫的单身父亲。**  
  
**需一名室友作伴，并时常聊聊《舞动奇迹》（从2006年开始的真人秀节目）。**  
  
**无需租金，只需时间和幽默感。**  
  
**如能帮忙打扫和买菜就太理想了。**  
  
**请金融业从业人员免谈**  
  
**非常感谢**

 Isak如果清醒的话是不会给他发邮件的。他或许还会截个屏，发给Mutta或Sana (反正不会给 _他_ ，他那天晚上对他太生气，不过Isak好像老是在生他的气。）然而，醉了的Isak似乎总有不一样的计划。

> **嗨Edvard，广告很酷，喜欢你的字体，想认识你的猫，虽然猫不喜欢我。我名字是Isak，19岁，快上大学了，我需要尽快搬出现在住的地方。能在你那借宿吗？**
> 
> **爱你的帽子也爱你哦。**
> 
> **Isak**

Isak完全把这封邮件抛在脑后，直到他收到了Edvard的回复，问他是不是还好，是否需要帮助。

Isak觉得他很贴心，于是忍着宿醉回复了他。

两天后，一个女人在门口迎接了他，同他商量了住宿事宜。她四十来岁，衣着优雅，带着甜美香水味。她是Edvard最小的女儿，她告诉Isak，Edvard已经无法照顾自己了，但他拒绝去养老院。

这样一步一步地，Isak最终在一周后搬进了Edvard的房子，这让Edvard喜出望外，他并不知道Isak至多也就是只笨拙的小乌龟，几乎都不会离开自己的房间。

他的床，那个特大号的床是整个住宿安排中最好的事。

.

“我得走了，”Isak僵硬地挥挥手，“祝今天过得愉快。”

“祝你今天过得愉快，小Isak。”Edvard说。

Isak飞快地跑出门去，以免Tequila给他弄出更多抓痕。

* * *

 Drittyr

08：20

你是不是错过巴士了？

我赌你错过了

我没有错过巴士

还生气呢？

是的

Edvard和Tequila怎么样？

* * *

“我叫Eva，”一个女孩做着自我介绍，她有着美丽的红褐色头发，一口西部口音，Isak曾经在Sana的ins上见过她，“还不知道我要在大学里做什么。”

“呃，Isak，”他漫不经心地回应，咬了一口他吃过的最难吃的三明治，“工程专业。”

“Wow，哪一种？”Eva把椅子拉近Isak。

“你干嘛盘问他？”Sana带着她一贯不以为然的表情说。

他们正坐在学校自助餐厅，Isak现在了解到，Sana的整个朋友圈都跟他自己一样迷茫。

“我们可以添个男生在我们的姐妹群。”Eva说。

“如果添了个男生，那就不是姐妹群了。”Noora说，她是个一头金色短发的漂亮姑娘。

Isak想说点跟她一样的刻薄的话来回应，但他没什么精力。他昨晚基本没怎么睡觉，而且他也不并打算投入到Sana这些来自Nissen的朋友的闲聊中。

“我反正对加入姐妹团没什么兴趣，别担心，我不会毁掉你的审美品味的。”Isak又咬了一口三明治，他没控制住自己，不过Noora脸上的表情让他觉得很值得。

另外两个女孩Vilde和Chris——如果Isak没记错她们的名字的话——对他的言论哈哈大笑起来。

“Sana，我喜欢他。”Chris一边咬着勺子，一边跟Isak保持眼神接触。 _什么鬼？_

“我告诉你们了他是个贱人。”Sana耸了耸肩。

“哦，滚吧。”Isak不满地咕哝。

事实上，Isak根本没料到，在所有人里他最终会跟Sana一块吃午饭。但是他有点绝望，因为貌似每个人都奇迹般地融入了某个团体，所以当Sana在下课的路上邀他共进午餐时，他装作很勉强的样子，却紧紧跟在她后面。

“所以你们两个是怎么认识的？”Eva问。

“他是我哥哥的朋友。”Sana耸了耸肩，“我们实际上也没那么亲密。”

“哦得了吧！”Isak翻了个白眼，“实际上我是你的生物课伙伴，还记得我一直在保你不死吗？”

“噢你是说，每次我保你不死的时候？”Sana回敬道。

“等等，你也是Nissen的？”Chris问。

“没，”Isak说，“我在Bakka，只是帮她复习功课。”

* * *

Drittfyr

12：18

吃午饭吗？

不

你不吃午饭的不?

我不和你吃午饭的不

好吧

我看到你交了新朋友

你在监视我？

总得有人罩着你

我不是小孩子

* * *

“谁是Drittfyr？”Vilde的声音对于周一和开学第一天来说都太尖细了，Isak差点想抓起背包走人。

“就是某人”，Isak耸耸肩，锁上手机屏幕。

他想补充说偷看别人的短信有多无礼，但忍住了。

“像是前任之类的吗？”Vilde问，鉴于他们刚刚才认识，她看起来过于热情了。

“差不多吧。”Isak又耸耸肩，感到自己不满了这么久有点徒劳。

接着他想起Sana就在旁边，而自己刚刚把他称为“前任”。他想要收回自己的话，或者解释一番，但意义何在呢？

“我们说说别的事吧。在我家所有人说的都是Isak，我都烦死了。”Sana说。

“听说我们上一级有个帅得要死的男生，在学校里干了特别诡异的事。”Eva说道。

“Eva，你有男朋友了。”Noora翻着白眼，好不容易从她正在读的Aaron James的《混蛋：一种理论》里抬起头来。

“我又没说我要去勾搭他，”Eva说，“再说，Jonas和我也不是对方专属的。”

“好吧，没错。”Noora说。

“不管怎样，我得去认识一下酷的人，我们又成了一年级的loser了。”Eva回答道。

Isak打了个哈欠，解锁手机开始刷instagram。当他发现所有的表情包都是前一天晚上见过的时候，他变得很沮丧。一切都不够有趣，而他无法忽视女孩们的喋喋不休。

他真的需要男性朋友。跟一群姑娘们聊 _男孩子_ ，这是他今天最不想做的事了。

“他的名字是Even Bech Næsheim，在做电影短片之类的东西。”Eva说，“他有个Vimeo频道，反正就是潮人们有的所有东西。”

Isak听到Even的名字的时候脖子差点断了。 _哦不要。_ 接着Sana皱起了她那完美的眉毛，这是唯一使得整个变故让人可以忍受的一点。

“他太他妈帅了！我在他一个朋友的ins里看到他的照片，叫Yousef什么的，”Eva说，“我猜他们都是Bakka的。”

“我们能不能说点除了男生以外的话题？”Sana怎么突然变的恼怒和 _害羞_ 起来？

Isak暗自好笑。他每次能看到Sana脸红的时候，都跟Yousef有点关系。

“你还好吧，Sanasol？”Isak笑着问她。

“你呢，Isabell？”她立刻反唇相讥，“你觉得这个Even怎么样？毕竟你也是Bakka的。”

_这不公平。_

“我觉得他是个混蛋，”Isak咧嘴一笑，把腿交叠放在座椅上，“我还听说他在床上不能持久。”

“真事？！”Eva问。

Isak闭上眼睛，抿紧嘴唇然后超夸张地点头。

“不过听说他的老二很大。”Chris说，依然在吸着勺子。

“天啊！”Sana吼出来，Isak以最快的速度捂住耳朵站起来。

“好吧，这是我的锅，”他声明，“我们俩再也别这样了。”

.

下午的课并没有比上午的痛苦少一分，但Isak很享受这种自由。他享受一切都是匿名的感觉，他享受一切都跟Bakka无关的感觉。

他正要打起瞌睡，一个穿着蓝色运动服的稍矮点的男孩走近他。

“Yo，哥们我能借支笔吗？”这个黑皮肤的男孩说。

“呃，好，当然，”Isak转身去翻他的包，“给。”

“谢了，”那男孩说，“呃，我能不能再要张纸？”

Isak眯起眼睛，很快明白了，这人好像没有背包。

“我忘带背包了，我叫Mahdi，”男孩说，“很高兴认识你。”  
   
“呃，Isak。”

Isak希望他能安静地听完这堂课，但Mahdi决定坐在他旁边。

到这节课快结束时，Isak开始觉得，他并不那么介意他的陪伴。

“你读的是哪个高中？”在他们去自助餐厅的路上Mahdi问，Isak正努力回想来时的路。

“Bakka，”Isak说，“你呢？”

“Nissen，”Mahdi说，“所以你是那种创意型的传媒潮人？”

“不，完全不是。”Isak说。

“那你为什么去Bakka？”

_为了照顾他。_

“不是所有Bakka的人都像那样，你知道吧。”Isak说。

“不管怎样，得把你介绍给我的兄弟们！你好像很孤单。”

Isak并不孤单。他同龄的朋友都去工作了，没有上大学，而他没有出去工作的朋友呢，他在躲着他们。

“当然，”Isak终于看到自助餐厅时松了口气。

“顺便说一句，你是有变态性癖好之类的吗？”

“什么？”

“你身上到处都是抓痕。”Mahdi笑了，指着他脖子上的淤痕。

_Ugh，妈的Tequila。_

“是一只猫。”Isak说。

“变. 态。”

“不！不是，是一只真正的猫，”Isak不知怎么脸红起来。“一只非常凶的猫，它可能疯了。”

“我可不信任猫，哥们，”Mahdi说，“你是个大学生，为什么会有一只猫？”

“不是我的猫。”Isak说。

这倒是真的。Tequila是Edvard的猫，也是Isak从不离开他的房间，甚至有一次锁上房门的主要原因。Isak还记得他第一次见到Tequila时，等待Edvard开始笑着透露她的真实姓名。

“她的名字真的是Tequila。”Edvard微笑道。

“呃，为什么？如果你不介意我问的话。”

“因为她有趣，而且她陪我过夜。”

Isak有时候很想把他说的话写下来。

* * *

Drittfyr

17：12

第一天怎么样？

还在生我的气？

是的

很好

？

那么你马上就要更生气了

？？

我可能干了点什么事

* * *

 

>   **To：我**
> 
> **亲爱的Isak Valtersen，**
> 
> **感谢您对加入2121工作室的兴趣。试镜将于周三晚19点举行。请从 什么时间最好链接里选定您合适的时间段，并确定您要演奏的乐器，或者您是否选择声乐。**
> 
> **我们十分期待您以及您的表演。**
> 
> **诚挚问候，**
> 
> **Sigrid**

* * *

Drittfyr

18：19

你他妈疯了吗？

你不能随随便便就给我报名社团

Ouch

不是故意这样说的！

没事

并且这不是随便的社团

Sigrid是主席

就试试嘛

或许你会喜欢的

我不会去的

周三19点在主礼堂

我会在那的

你最好出现

* * *

 Isak在车厢中间叹息了一声，把手机狠狠塞回兜里。他生气极了，然后他又在思考自己为什么这样生气。如果是Mutta搞了这么个恶作剧，他可能就一笑了之，不会去参加。可这个人是他。  
   
Isak叹了口气，又把手机和耳机拿了出来。听歌总能让他平静，让他不再纠结于那些混乱的思绪。于是他倚靠在座位上，开始播放最恶俗的John Legend的歌。

.

Isak一边跟着唱，一边挣扎着开门，这时Edvard替他把门打开了。

“哦！”Isak倒抽了口气，立刻摘下耳机，觉得非常难为情。

“你的嗓音很美啊，小Isak，”Edvard退到一边让Isak进门，“欢迎回来。”

“呃，谢谢。”

不知为何，这番赞扬让他心里暖暖的。当Isak感到有些不知所措的时候，他总喜欢唱歌，但说实话，就是平常他也喜欢唱歌。唱歌是很好的情绪发泄出口，并且他还有一群坚定的粉丝团，虽然他从没想要过。

“你的第一天如何啊？”Edvard问。

“还不错。”Isak非常不自然地说。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“呃，吃过了。”Isak回答的时候已经溜到客厅中间去了。

他打算消失进他的房间，让Edvard看看电视，一直看到他去睡觉为止。

Isak感觉很糟糕，但他不知道自己还能给他带来什么。

“我还有点活要干。”他扯了个谎。

“那就去吧。”  
 

* * *

Drittfyr

21：23

还生气？

是的

你吃晚饭了吗？

没

烤肉？

Ugh 好吧我饿死了

我十分钟后到

在外面等我

我想跟Edvard聊聊

不行！

* * *

**Eva Mohn邀请你加入了群聊 Los Losers（失败者天团）**

Los Losers

23：27

Eva：热烈欢迎我们的新成员Isak！！

Vilde：yay，嗨 Isak！

Chris：ayee ;)

Sana: -_-

呃 Hey

Eva：bwy，这周五在我家有趴体Isak如果你想来的话

Eva：Jonas会来的，我可以介绍你们认识

谢谢邀请

Eva：嗯，好吧

Eva：那个叫Even的把他的头发染成蓝！色！了！

Chris：omg我之前在学校看到了。太！帅！了！

什么 ？

Eva：他在给摄影班当志愿者模特

Eva：LOOK BITCH

  
Vilde：wow

Noora：oh

Sana：等等 什么

200%ps的

* * *

“你觉得怎么样？”Even双手举到半空，站在Edvard房门前的路灯下。他穿着黑色T恤和蓝色牛仔裤，他看起来很棒，非常棒。

“什么啊？”Isak瞪大眼睛，惊讶得几乎张开了嘴。

“看上去很酷，有没有？”Even笑着说，“Sigrid帮我染的。”

“Even，什么鬼啊？！”Isak大叫着走上前一步，手指穿过Even的头发，拉他的发根，“你的头发他妈的变蓝了！”

“我知道，”Even同时抓住Isak的两个手腕，“你在干嘛？”

“这是真的吗？”Isak还在揪他的头发，尽管Even的手指扣住了他的脉搏。“这不是那种暂时性的玩意吗？我以为是ps的！”

“100%真品，”Even说，“Edvard说看起来很酷，我昨晚来过了。”

Isak叹了口气，想起Edvard的话里曾提到过，他的“蓝朋友”。

“我才应该是当熊孩子的那个，不是你！”Isak叫道。

“你不喜欢吗？”Even平静地问。蓝色的眼睛，蓝色的头发，忧郁的语气。

_我为什么要这么愤怒？_

最近Isak总是那么愤怒，Even做的每件事都让他愤怒，Even说的每句话都让他发疯。

我为什么无时无刻都在对你生气？

“没有，很好看，”Isak最后这样说，他终于放开了Even的头发，他的脚终于落回地面，才意识到自己刚才一直踮着脚尖。

“你这样觉得吗？”Even露出了笑容，并没有松开Isak的手腕，“sigrid和我为它花了好多时间。”

当然了，Sigrid有一次还试图要弄Isak的头发呢。

“让我猜猜看，”Isak微笑着说，“你重看了《蓝色是最温暖的颜色》（2013年法语片中译名《阿黛尔的生活》）。

“你怎么知道的？”Even立刻报以微笑，拇指轻轻绕着Isak的脉搏，动作那么轻柔。

_我为什么总是那么生气，如果你没有对我微笑？_

“你至少每三个月就重看一次，所以我估计这也就是时间问题。”Isak轻轻脱开Even的触碰，走到他前面。

“有力的论据，”Even说着，随后追上Isak，转过身来倒着走，以便能面对着他，“我已经放弃让你和我一起重温了。”

“对的，两个女人互相啃对方30分钟，我并没有兴趣看第二次，”Isak说，“屌戏不足，看一次就够。”

“God，你太基了！”Even大笑起来。

“最基的那个，”Isak推了他一把也笑了，任由Even拉过他的胳膊，抱住他的肩膀。

“我们走吧小Valtersen。”Even说着去搂他的脖子，好像要锁住他头似的抱住他，“我今晚要喂饱你。”

“混蛋！”Isak用手肘去撞他的肋骨，“我说了别那么叫我。”

“这就是你告诉别人我在床上不能持久的代价。”Even说着大步向前走去，Isak为了跟上他快喘不过气来。

“消息传得快啊，”Isak耸耸肩，“再说，这是Sonja说的，我只是在报告事实。”

“我在床上非常持久Isak Valtersen！”Even大叫，这下他真的在锁他的头了。

“深表怀疑。”

.

等他们终于在烤肉店坐下的时候，Isak已经忘记他在气什么了，他正忙着瞪回那些目不转睛地盯着Even的头发看的人。

“所以你的第一天怎么样啊？除了“不跟我玩”的那部分？“Even显然对周围所有人都毫不在意，“还觉得我丢人吗？”

“很棒，认识了一堆人。”Isak狂咬了一大口烤肉，酱汁溅得到处都是。

“你真是一团糟。”Even叹了口气，用拇指和纸巾擦拭着Isak的嘴巴。

“我们已经不是小孩子了。”Isak把他的手打到一边，略微有些心慌意乱，“这个我可以自己来。”

“还在生我的气，明白了，”Even坐回去吃自己的烤肉，给Isak腾出私人空间。

“我没生气。”

“但你还是不肯公开我们的感情。”

“友情，Even！友情！”

“友情就是一种感情，Isak，除去做爱的部分。”Even说。

Isak发出夸张的呕吐声,直到听到Even咕哝着“行啦！”才停止。

“请不要再谈起我们假设做爱的事了。”Isak说。

“见鬼了，我从没说过！”Even扑哧一乐。

“怪胎，”Isak露出了微笑。

Isak看到Even脸上浮现出一种介于假装恼怒和宠溺之间的表情，于是他像个孩子一样伸了伸舌头，因为 _为什么不呢？_

“那个叫Jakob的有什么消息吗？”Even依然凝视着他的脸。

“你个混蛋！”Isak突然记起他生气的原因了。

“怎么了？我只是保护你罢了。”Even耸了耸肩。

“你绝对是史上最差的僚机！我永远也不会再带你出去了。”

“我跟你说，那人给我一种很坏的气场，我是在帮你个忙。”Even说着，嘴里塞满了食物，“听说他特别粘人而且没安全感，你最烦那样了。他很有可能逼你在他和我之间选一个。”

“不是每个人都那样的，Even！”Isak翻了个白眼。

“这已经发生两次了，”Even说，“我只是在替你节约时间。”  
   
_混蛋。_  
   
“你没必要这么混蛋的！”  
   
“但那就是个玩笑。”Even说。

“随便好了。”

.

Even把Isak送回家，等着他进门。

“我不是你刚刚带出来约会的女孩，”Isak抱怨着，“走吧。”

“不，你是我刚刚带出来约会的男孩。”Even展开笑容。  
   
“天，我又要吐了。”Isak发出作呕的声音，他快要到门口了，“你现在是在我身上练习台词吗？我现在已经被你简化成这样了？练习的目标？”

“你太戏剧化了。”Even亲昵地翻了个白眼。

“好吧，随便你，”Isak说，“现在走吧。”

“等你进去了我再走。”Even双手交叠放在胸前。

“你为什么这么烦人？”Isak也翻了个白眼，就要拉开门把手。

“去吧！”Even扬头示意他进去。

可是，就在Isak要打开门的时候，一种奇怪的晕眩感贯穿了他的身体。这是夏天的末尾，也是新一年的开端。他现在是个大学生了。他现在每天都可以见到Even，不用再因为Even和Mutta都从Bakka毕业，留下他凄凄凉凉一个人了。他免费和Edvard住在一起，每天和一只名叫Tequila的猫做斗争。他最好的朋友有着蓝色的头发。生活本可以更糟一点的。

他没有看到星星，但他知道星星在向他闪耀。有风吹来，但一点都不冷。微风轻抚着他的皮肤，拂过他的松垮的白体恤。完美的天气。

Even穿着黑衣服，Isak穿着白衣服。

天空是那么黑暗，黑暗，黑暗。

而Even的头发则是那么湛蓝、湛蓝、湛蓝。

Isak将目光锁定Even，他笑了。  
   
_我们不再是小孩子了。_

而Even立刻回应他一个微笑，手臂大大张开。

_我们不再是小孩子了。_

Isak像孩子一样跑向Even，当他们相拥时他大笑着，紧紧搂住他的背，Even也紧紧回抱着他，双手环住他的脖子，他们在马路中间温柔地轻轻摇晃。

“我们好多年没有这样拥抱了。”Even说着抱紧了他。

“对啊，”Isak呢喃着，他的脸颊贴着Even的脖颈。

“祝贺你作为大学生的第一天成功地幸存下来。”

“随便好了。”

他们又在Edvard房前的街灯下多停留了好一会，只是在对方的臂弯里轻晃着，但这丝毫不会尴尬，他们已经这样做过一百万次了。他们就这样静静待着，直到Even打破了沉默。

“现在你能把我的联系人姓名从“Drittfyr”换成别的吗？”

“好了，抱抱时间结束！”Isak说着离开了他的怀抱。

.

“介意我坐这吗？”一个粗眉、头发蓬乱的男孩问，带着一把原声吉他。  
   
“一点都不介意。”Isak说。

这时是周三19点，他正在坐礼堂里。  
   
“我是Jonas，”带着吉他的男孩说，“很高兴认识你。”

“我是Isak，”他看着他在自己身边安顿下来，“我猜你是来面试吉他的。"

“你观察力很强啊，”Jonas笑道，“你是来面试什么的？”

“呃，声乐。”Isak突然有一点羞涩。

“不错啊，”Jonas说，“我猜他们是把我们按照字母顺序排序的。”

“嗯？”

“我刚看了名单，我们两个人的姓挨得很近。”Jonas说。

“哦这很奇怪。”

“是啊，不过也挺好。”Jonas微笑着说。

Isak很不自在地坐在那里，掏出手机来查看时间。已经过了19点了，Even还不见踪影。 _Great！ 棒极了！ 给我报了这么个破玩意然后自己不出现，随便好了。_

* * *

 Drittfyr

19:24

你的联系人姓名刚刚又变回混蛋了混蛋

我在这呢

在右侧很远的角落里

你干嘛躲着

封闭式试镜

* * *

Isak悄悄对自己笑了起来。 _真是个loser。_

“那人想干什么？”Jonas指着Even问，Even正试图不动声色地从座位之间挪过来。

Isak大笑起来，Even实在太高太瘦长又太笨拙了，他怎么会有一秒钟的时间认为自己可能不会被人发现？

“你认识那个人？”Jonas问。

“是啊。”Isak笑着说。

“他是谁？头发好炫，我喜欢！”

“那是Even。”Isak说。

“Even？”

Isak又忍不住笑出声，因为有人盯上了他的长颈鹿发小，正想方设法要赶走他，而Even却不那么优雅地跳到另一排座椅上试图逃走。

“是啊，Even。他是我最好的朋友斜线唯一的粉丝。”Isak回答。

_而且，我们愿意为对方去死。_

.

 

> 闪回1： **玩笑** 。 19岁与21岁  
>    
>  Isak没有使用约会app，因为觉得这些app不够可信。在他面对面接触一个人之前，他从来不知道应该期待些什么。然而，比起他自己的失望，那种最终见面后他会令别人失望的念头，才是他不敢触碰约会app的真正原因。
> 
> 所以Isak以趴体和酒吧为主战场，让别的男孩子来接近他。
> 
> Isak正在“约会”——好吧，很难称其为约会，在这个酒吧他总是会陷入和Even以及其他男人在一起的局面——他对面是Jakob，一个漂亮男孩子，看Isak的眼神好像就要上去膜拜他背上的雀斑似的，于是Even决定，是时候启用“最好的朋友”来收场了。
> 
> “我是他最好的朋友。”Even欠身滑进他们的座位，几乎在瞪着Jakob。
> 
> “呃，你知道的，像是最好的伙伴，就像我们已经认识了一辈子那种。”Isak紧张地补充，他不想让Jakob受到惊吓。
> 
> 但随后，当Even灌下他的第六杯还是第七杯酒之后，他从桌子上面探过身去。
> 
> “我们或许认识对方一辈子了，但是如果你提议的话，我会操你的。”
> 
> “你他妈太混蛋了，你为什么要说那些？！”Isak在马路中间冲他大喊。
> 
> Even无暇回答他，他正抵着墙呕吐。
> 
> 第二天，Isak醒来看到两条信息。
> 
> * * *
> 
> Giraffe（长颈鹿）
> 
> 03：27
> 
> 因为你太喜欢他了
> 
> 07：24
> 
> 那是个恶劣的玩笑，对不起。我喝得太多了:( 你已经改了我的联系人名字是不是？
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Hey Siri，把Even的联系人姓名从‘Giraffe’改成‘Drittfyr’。”
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **（原作者的）Notes：**
> 
> 我：我要离开饭圈了。
> 
> 还是我：这是另一个平行世界
> 
> 非常爱他们 <3
> 
> 我从没写过非尼森的Isak，这是我第一次尝试打破窠臼。在这个世界里，Isak一开始不认识Jonas，Eva和Mahdi，他只认识Even，他的朋友，还有Sana，因为她是Elias的妹妹。
> 
> 这个世界将会继续发生的事情：
> 
> -Even对他的专业——电影和编剧，投入200%的热情。
> 
> -他会弄来一些差劲的剧本，让Isak读里面的（假）台词，暗暗希望他能觉察到自己的心意。
> 
> -他还有一架专业照相机，找Isak帮忙“测试打光”，让他在镜头前摆各种pose，不过呢？这也是假的。
> 
> -会有一场在instagram上的tag战争。
> 
> -在Even改变主意之前，他的头发一直会是蓝的。
> 
> -body shots
> 
> 希望你们喜欢，如果喜欢，或者想看这两人的更多情节请告诉我。
> 
>  Thank you for everything as always<333

  
 


	2. All I See Is You （2017） 我所看到的都是你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak想要一个男朋友，Even则在他遭遇挫折心情低落时，用手指挑起他的下巴。关于Mutta，剧本， 烤肉店，和instagram。

“无意冒犯哥们儿，可你有点逊啊，”Jonas把刚刚在Isak眼皮底下卷好的大麻烟送到嘴里。

“说什么呢？”Isak嗤之以鼻，翘起一条腿，抱住自己的膝盖，“你交朋友真是好有办法哈！”

Jonas大笑着靠回沙发，又把烟递给Isak。他的笑容真诚而发自内心，Isak不禁也对自己微笑起来。

“我把你带回家，还给你大麻抽，你还要我怎样？”Jonas说。

Isak也笑了，接过烟的时候触到Jonas的手指，稍稍流连了一下，他心跳加速了一点点，只是一点点。

“我一般是不会跟说我唱歌很烂的人友好相处的。”Isak长长地吸了一口烟，比通常吸的时间要长一点。

_有点想要嗨起来。_

“兄弟，你根本没唱好吗，你只是在那说了段rap，”Jonas说，“倒是很有勇气而且逗b，我可以这么评价。”

“我并没有报名这个试镜，是有人逼我的。”Isak耸耸肩，把烟递回去。

“那个蓝头发的哥们？”Jonas挑起一侧眉毛，接过烟的时候蹭过Isak的手指。

“对，”Isak点点头，“我就是想在他朋友面前让他难堪，他们也在那个社团。显然，他告诉人家我是个音乐天才。”

Jonas捧腹大笑，差点从沙发上跌下来，这让Isak的胸口充满自豪。 _是我让他笑的。_

“我已经开始喜欢你了，”Jonas说，“在你走上去开始说唱Lil Wayne的时候，我心想‘妈蛋这哥们好酷，想跟他一起抽烟’。”

“感谢另一个很酷的哥们的夸奖。”Isak微笑着说，希望他的脸没有像自己感觉到的那么红。

Isak刚秀完自己的rap小技能走下台，Jonas就截住了他。Isak当时一直在礼堂里寻找Even，现在才注意到Jonas的眼睛是多么的碧绿。 _好吧_ 。

“Yo，完事后想去爽一下吗？”Jonas问。

“哪一种爽？”

“我家里有些叶子。”

就这样，他们凑到一起了。Jonas正说起那天早些时候，他班上一个古怪的家伙想要摸他的头发的事，Isak在他的沙发上红了脸。

 _也有点想摸摸你的头发_ 。

就在他马上要开始讲出一些蠢话的时候，他的手机响了。

_**来电：Drittfyr** _

Isak翻着白眼叹息了一声，有时候他怀疑Even是不是在他身上装了摄像头，能帮他准确判断最佳的拦截时机。他永远能破坏Isak好事的能力简直令人惊叹。

“你不打算接吗？”Jonas问。

“不，”Isak耸了下肩，“只是Even而已。”

“你不接你朋友的电话？”Jonas问道，他或许没有想要让自己听起来在评判什么，但Isak还是感受到了评判，他也感觉不太好。  
  
.

“咋了？”Isak对着电话呼出一口气，他略有些心烦，微微皱着眉。

“咋了？你现在就这么跟我在电话里打招呼吗？咋了？”Even说。

“你差不多三十分钟前才见过我。”Isak下意识地别过身避开Jonas。

“你抛弃了我！”Even说，“你故意毁了自己的试镜然后甩了我，然后跟一个背着吉他眉毛很酷的家伙走了，他是谁？”

“我一会再跟你说。”Isak感觉自己脸颊发热。

“哦！噢！”Even叫起来，“你喜欢他！”

“闭嘴，”Isak压低嗓音，“我待会再和你说。”

“你在哪里？外面吗？”

“不是。”Isak说。

”Isak，别告诉我你在他那里呢。”Even说。

“我现在要挂了。”

“Isak，我是怎么告诉你跟陌生人回家这事的？”

“拜。”

Isak挂断了电话，掌心一片汗湿，他涨红了脸，心怦怦直跳。 _妈的Even。_

“你还好吗？”Jonas问，“你得走了吗？”

“不，”Isak说，“我可以继续待着。”

“Cool！”Jonas从沙发上站起来，“Eva一会就来了，我想你会喜欢她的。”

当Jonas提到Eva这个名字时，Isak的大脑开始旋转。这大概有很多可能吧。Eva可能是他的妹妹或室友或朋友，Eva可能是他的任何人。但是Jonas在说起这个名字时，嘴唇泛起的甜蜜微笑却在诉说着另一个故事。

“Eva？”Isak问。

“对，我的女朋友。”Jonas说，“她很酷。”

Isak现在已经习惯这种事了。每当一个可爱的男孩朝他的方向呼吸，或者莫名对他很好时，他就会燃起希望，然后在发觉那除了兄弟情谊以外什么都不是的时候又心碎掉。Isak已经习惯了，但他还是会被刺伤，还是会有一点心痛。  
.

“你在这做什么呢，新成员？”Eva一看到他就尖叫起来。  
  
_Great._

_“Jonas会去的，我可以介绍你们认识。”_

Isak觉得自己很蠢，他没把这两个人联系起来。毕竟Eva已经提过自己的男朋友叫Jonas了，他至少应该怀疑一下是不是同一个Jonas。好吧 _。_

“我得走了伙计们。”Isak在陪他们俩喝完一瓶啤酒之后说，他不想继续当透明人。

“这就走了？再喝一个吧。”Eva的手指深深埋进Jonas的头发。

他们看起来很甜蜜，嫉妒在Isak的心里翻腾，他觉得很愚蠢，毕竟他才认识Jonas几个小时而已，他根本没权利嫉妒。

“我得去见一个人。”Isak从地板上捡起他的包。

“噢，女孩吗？”Eva的眼睛闪着光。

Isak绝对没有一点意愿在这种情况下出柜，他刚认识她的男朋友，接着他们就在一起躺了一个小时，这太明显了。16岁的Isak大概会对他很失望的，不过 _随便好了。_  
  
“对。”他撒谎了。

* * *

Drittfyr

20:45

Isak

我知道这不关我的事

但你现在安全吗？

我知道你很聪明

但就是

我在你的背包里放了一些避孕套

最里面的袋子

就是以防万一

21：27

我他妈恨死这样了

我知道你可能在忙

但我只是想知道你没事

22：01

烤肉

开心时刻的还是伤心时刻的？

选项2

Isak出什么事了？

你还好吗？

他伤害你了吗？？？

闭嘴

我没事

把你自己带过去就行了

这就来

* * *

为什么你的gay达会坏成这样？我真搞不懂。”Even说着，手指埋进蓝色的头发，仿佛他才是刚刚遭到打击的那个。

“别把你的手放在头发里，你还得吃东西。”Isak调整着他的座椅，他们正在烤肉店，每当两人中有谁心情不好时，就会来这家店。

“我就像你那样用叉子好了。”Even耸耸肩。

“我这样吃的时候你从来都要嘲讽我。”Isak说。

“非常时期需要采取非常手段。”Even笑笑。

“再说我的gay达没有坏，”Isak皱着眉，总算想起了Even的评论，“我只是和他待的时间不够长，不知道，我被带跑了，我很蠢，爱谁谁吧。”

“Hey,” Even几乎耳语着，他蜷曲的食指移到Isak的下颏，轻轻抬起，“你不蠢，而且他有女朋友也并不意味着他不喜欢男孩子。”

“随便啦。”Isak眼睛转向别处，Even这样的动作依然能如此影响到他，让他有些局促不安。他已经数不清Even已经这样做过多少次了，在他不肯看他眼睛时用手指挑起他的下巴。

“不管这能不能让你好受点，我个人很高兴这事没有成。”Even说。

“你为什么会是这样一个混蛋？”Isak抱怨着，终于扇开了他的手。

Even总在Isak被拒绝或受打击的时候安慰他，同时也一定会告诉他，他很开心他依然是单身。

“我无法和别人分享你，”Even说，“我告诉过你了。“

“这太操蛋了，我又不是你的东西，可以让你去分享。”

“我知道，我不是想要物化你。我只是想说，如果你交了男朋友 _这_ 会很难的。”Even说。当他说到“这”这个字眼时，用手势在他们之间比划着。

 _这_ 。不管“ _这_ ”是什么，Isak有一半时间都不明白。但他知道，Even的所有追求者都会从某一刻起开始介意他们的关系。

“所以你能交女朋友，但我不能交男朋友？”Isak说，“你不觉得很操蛋吗？”

“不，你没有男朋友的原因是你太好了以至任何人都配不上。”Even笑得阳光灿烂，这个肉麻的混蛋。

Isak总以为自己已经对他的 _胡说八道_ 免疫了，但他还是脸红了，他依旧每一次都要脸红，这令Even非常开心。

“我恨你。”Isak愤愤地说，Even却大笑起来。

他皱着眉，直到Even的手指寻到他涨红的脸颊，磨蹭他的皮肤。

“你漂亮得已经不利于你自己了，”Even说，“你就像一朵该死的花似的。”

“滚蛋！”Isak推开他的手，心跳微微加速，“我告诉过你了别那样碰我！”

“哪样？”

“就像我们在一起了还是什么狗屁的。”Isak眼神四处游离，就是不看向Even，他在等着Even的目光不再灼痛他的皮肤，等着那股刺痛消失，等着，等着，等着。

_别这么对我。别这么对我。别这么对我。_

“Okay.”Even爽快地给他腾出私人空间，“我很抱歉。”

他们安静地吃着烤肉，那股刺痛一直不曾离开他的心脏，那种压迫感一直不曾离开他的胸口。

他恨这种时刻。当Even开始过于动手动脚，使他想要蜷缩成一团燃烧起来的时候；当他勾起了那些往事的记忆，本以为它们已经烟消云散的时候；当他的肌肤开始忆起Even的触碰有多么美妙的时候。Isak恨这些。 _别这样碰我。_  
.

“我们还好吗？”Even问。他们在午夜时分回到了Edvard的房子前，空气有些冰凉但也让人舒适。

“我们很好。”Isak尽力露出微笑，给他的最好的微笑。

他给了他最好的微笑，因为Even看起来那么懊悔、低落和忧郁。蓝色的忧郁，不是Isak钟爱的他眼中的蓝，不是Isak已经开始学着去热爱的他发色的蓝。

不是，是那种Isak痛恨且恐惧的，永远不愿再见到的忧郁（blue）。

“Hey，”Isak拉住Even的手，即使没有经过他同意，尽管刚才是他自己说要守规矩，“我们很好。”

“你保证？”Even眼睛睁得大大的，充满疑虑和忧郁，那么忧郁。

“我保证。”Isak对他笑了。

他想拥抱他，想用手臂缠住他的背，把他的心贴近自己的心。他想去感受他，触摸他，告诉他一切都好，他们没事，但他不能。他们付出了多么大的努力才回到现在的状态，他不能那么做。

_我好想你。_

“我想念每天早上给你做早餐了。”Even笑了一下，捏着Isak的手指有点太紧。

“Edvard也做得一手好早餐。”Isak笑着说。

“难道不该是你给他做饭吗？”

“如果他想再活十年的话，不该。”Isak说。

“那太可怕了。”Even哈哈大笑，这让Isak在脑内对着空气挥舞起小拳头。 _他笑了。_

Isak也笑了。

“我依然无法相信你为一个老男人甩了我。”Even说。

“我能怎么说呢？同我年龄相仿的男孩子不适合我。”Isak打趣着。

“我比你大两岁呢，Valtersen。”

“我需要一个男人，Even，不是男孩。”

“Ouch.” Even大笑。

Isak和他一起笑着，他胸口的紧张没有了，心脏的刺痛也消失了。两个人就在街中央放声大笑，这是他们常干的事，在他们都是孩子的时候就是这样，自他们在六岁和八岁时相遇起就是这样。

“你不是因为我才搬走的，是不是？”Even突然又变得紧张严肃，声音又忧郁起来，但没放开他的手。

“我不是因为你才搬走的。”Isak说了谎话。

“你发誓？”

“我发誓。”Isak又说谎了，他感到很内疚很糟糕，但他自认为这样是最好的方式了。

“妈妈想你了。”Even说。

“告诉她我也想她。”

Isak最后还是拥抱了他，不再管那些规矩和废话，因为Even看上去很需要一个拥抱，而他也需要，所以他们拥抱了。  
.

“你还没睡吗？”Isak进门后发现Edvard还坐在电视机前的沙发上。

“哦，小Isak，我没注意时间。”Edvard说着，脸上露出笑容。

“需要我帮你回到房间吗？”Isak问。

他知道Edvard在这么晚的时候没有多少精力了，而他自己也疲于表现出不耐烦。

“我很乐意。”Edvard说。

Isak一手环住Edvard的背，毫不费力地将他从沙发里扶起来。他花在健身房的工夫总算派上了用场。Edvard靠着他，由他牵着自己回到了房间，出奇地安静顺从。他一向都会坚持说自己不需要帮助的，但今晚他太累了。

“一切还好吗？”Isak帮他在床边坐好的时候问道。

“一切都很好。”Edvard说，“谢谢你，Isak。”

“随时乐意效劳。”  
.

晚些时候，Isak躺在他的大床上，意识到Edvard是不能自己从沙发上站起来了，他一直在等他回家，好让他帮自己回到房间。Isak有点难过，他的心很疼，他不知道在自己搬进来之前Edvard过得是什么样的生活。他在想，如果今晚自己没有回家，Edvard该怎么办？假如Jonas真的对他有兴趣，然后在他家过夜了呢？

Isak在想，如果他没有搬进来，Edvard今晚会怎样，如果他还跟Even和他父母住在一起呢？他沉思着。

.

 

> 闪回 2
> 
> 从Even家搬走可能是Isak最痛苦的经历之一，但并不是因为他自己很受伤，而是因为Even很受伤。Even看起来那么难过，Isak没办法应对Even伤心难过的状况。
> 
> “你为什么要离开我？”Even问，他并不知道自己的话对Isak来说有多么沉重。
> 
> _我没有要离开你，我永远不会离开你的。_
> 
> “我不能一辈子住在你父母家里，Even。”Isak回答。
> 
> 然而这只有一半是真话。Isak在爸爸抛弃了他们，而Marianne不得不离家去接受专业治疗后搬进了Even家。
> 
> 那时Isak整个人都崩溃了，坦白说，如果不是因为Even和他的家人，他不知道自己会做出什么事来。他对他们充满了感恩，因为Even的母亲所给予他的友谊，因为他们接纳了他，不曾有片刻的犹豫。
> 
> 反正，他原本就整天跟Even和他的朋友混在一起，他也常常去Even家过夜，因为他无法忍受自己母亲的尖叫。这一切都行得通。
> 
> 一切都行得通，直到不再行得通，Isak再也不能忍受和Even住在同一屋檐下了，他不得不离开。
> 
> “没有你我活不了。”Even说。这个矫情的混蛋，他或许不知道他这些蠢话会给Isak带来怎样的影响。
> 
> “别他妈的可笑了，”Isak说，“我也不是要死了，我只是搬到另一个地方，甚至都不是很远的地方。”
> 
> “还是一样，你再也不会出现在这个客厅里了，”Even说，“我睡不着的时候再也不能溜到你床上了。”
> 
> _一点没错。_
> 
> Even帮他搬了东西，全程都紧蹙着眉。他很难过，但这是Isak希望的，所以他还是帮了他。
> 
> Isak还是会想念这个房子的舒适，会想念这些已经认识了他一辈子的人，会想念永远有食物放在桌子上，会想念这个他已经叫了三年“家”的地方。但他必须放下这些，开始过自己的生活，他必须拥有一些可以安睡的夜晚，不会心动过速的夜晚，不会因为Even在夜里爬上他的床，蜷在他身后，丝毫不知道他们的触碰让他多么想要燃成灰烬的夜晚。
> 
> Isak不能再把这些都憋在心里了。
> 
> “我喜欢他。”Even见到Edvard之后说，Tequila正坐在他腿上，他坐在Isak的大床上撑起身子，“我非常喜欢他。”
> 
> “我都不知道怎么和他说话，”Isak叹息着，“我有一半时间都不知道说什么。”
> 
> “就做你可爱的自己就好。”Even轻轻摇晃着在他腿上打盹的Tequila。  
>    
>  _Ugh，bitch._
> 
> Isak并不是嫉妒那只猫，不，他只是气她在Even面前表现得那么温驯，对着他却不是抓挠就是威胁。
> 
> “我不可爱。”Isak翻着白眼说。
> 
> “不，你可爱，你最可爱了。”
> 
> “随便吧。”
> 
> Even离开后，Isak尴尬地溜进厨房觅食，在他看到Even给他买了多少水果时翻了个白眼。
> 
> “可爱的小绅士。”Edvard撑着餐桌冒出来，把他吓了一跳。
> 
> “噢，我没看到你在这。”他说。
> 
> “别担心，”Edvard微笑着说，“我真的很喜欢你的朋友，Even。”
> 
> _我也真的很喜欢他_ 。
> 
> “他也很喜欢你。”Isak说着，又转身回到橱柜里翻来翻去，试图藏起自己羞红的脸。
> 
> “他是你的爱人吗？”
> 
> Isak吓得把麦片盒子拽了出来，架子上的东西掉得到处都是。 _Shit！_
> 
> “什么？”Isak差点嚷出来。
> 
> “我可能年纪很大了，但我不是活在化石下面的，我知道时代变了。”Edvard说。
> 
> “呃，我，不是，他只是，我们是朋友，我们从小就是好朋友，”Isak结结巴巴地说着，“呃，你什么都不必担心。”
> 
> 这些话说出来很伤人，Isak也不知道他为什么要这么说，这话听起来像是在暗示如果他是gay的话会给Edvard带来困扰，好像这会是一个负担。
> 
> “我不担心，Isak，你可以做你想做的任何人。”
> 
> “呃，好吧，”Isak说，“但不是，他不是我的爱人，我们是朋友。”
> 
> “温柔的朋友，”Edvard说，“最珍贵的那种。”
> 
> _温柔的朋友。_

* * *

Drittfyr

01:25

明天在学校你还打算不理我吗？

不了

终于要向世界公开我们的友情了吗？

:O

我猜是的

奥斯陆大学将会颤~抖~

闭嘴

我确实跟一些人说了你的坏话

他们会很惊讶的lol

Oh Sana的朋友

你怎么知道的？

她告诉我了

\--’

不管怎样吧

这只是时间问题

做不到离开我太长时间吗？:p

引自Mutta*

混蛋

:p

现在快凌晨2点了

去睡觉

又开始监管我的睡眠习惯了？

闭嘴

我一直在按时吃药什么的

别担心

我没担心

你需要休息明天才有精力对付我

变态

滚蛋

* * *

Isak对着手机笑得像个傻瓜，他想念这种相互调侃。事实上，他的确有一点担心Even，尤其在他刚把头发染成蓝色之后，但他相信Even会在事态不妙时及时向他求助的，他也确信自己能看的出来。

Even还好，Isak也还好，他们很好，他们必须好好的。  
  
  
.  
  
Isak醒来时发现手机电量只有28%，他睡觉之前忘记充电了，可能又在刷instagram找表情包的时候睡着了， _Ugh._  
  
**Even Bech Næsheim在一张照片中标记了你**  
  
“操！操！”Isak大叫着醒来。  
  
  
.

* * *

Drittfyr

07:37

你个混球！

你也早上好

我在ins上举报你了

为什么？！

欺凌和骚扰

这就是为什么你找不到男朋友

你太戏精了

草泥马

* * *

当他走出房间去做咖啡时，Edvard并没有像惯常那样坐在沙发上，Isak不禁皱起眉，他暗地里总是希望他不会出现，但现在Edvard果真不在，他忍不住担心起来。

Isak快速吃完麦片，穿上衣服走向门口，刚踏出门槛就又回来了。

“Edvard？你还好吗？”Isak敲敲他的房门。

“Isak？”他听到Edvard的声音从门内传来，“我没事，就是今天想多睡一会儿，别担心。”

他听上去有些疲倦，但谁在刚睡醒的时候不是这样呢？

“Okay,”Isak说，“呃，有需要的话打电话给我。”

“谢谢你，Isak。”  
.

“你认识EvenBech Næsheim？”Eva刚看到他踏进走廊就尖叫起来。

她和Sana，Noora，Vilde和Chris站在一块，同往常一样。

_Great._

“呃，对。”Isak耸了耸肩。

“我们在讨论他的老二的时候你为什么不说话？”Noora皱着眉问他，“你觉得很好笑吗？你是不是跑去告诉他大一的女生都在意淫他呢？”

Isak给她一个白眼，“没，信我，他知道的。再说了，Sana也没告诉你们啊，所以咯…"

Isak说完就走开了，脑补了某个Mutta超爱但Even很鄙视的动作片，觉得自己就像个反派大佬，引爆炸弹后消失，深藏功与名。  
.

Isak在自助餐厅看到Mutta时露出了笑容，他已经好几个星期没见他了，不过这多半是他自己的错。

“Muttaaaa!” Isak大喊着，拨来人群挤到他身边。

Mutta和Elias、Sonja、Mikael站在一起，似乎在进行非常重要的谈话，但Isak才不在乎。

他窜到Mutta身后，去抱着他的肚子。

“然后他说我的狗在沙发上拉了泡屎，但我知道事实上那是他的狗拉的。我的狗从不在沙发上拉屎，你知道的，Myrcella从来不会那样，我把她训练得那么好。”Mutta说着，几乎对贴在他背后的Isak没什么反应。

“哥们儿，Isak就像长在你背上一样，你一点反应没有？”Elias说，正好赶上Isak从Mutta胳膊下面探出脑袋，跟其他人打招呼。

“他知道我想要关注，然后不肯给我，”Isak撅起嘴巴，“还有什么新鲜事吗？”

Mutta笑着用一只手勾着他的脖子，保持锁住他脑袋的姿势。

“你没有资格发脾气，”Mutta说，“周一就开学了，你现在才跟我们说话？”

“不好意思，正努力交点和我同龄的朋友，等他们发现我认识酷孩子的时候就来不及了。”Isak说。

Mutta放开了他，大家都笑了，Isak微笑着跟每个人打了招呼，除了Mikael，他还是忍不了Mikael。

他们两个都是“团宠”，而Isak非常好胜。他也总是不爽Even貌似也对Mikael充满保护欲，不过管他呢。

“我不敢相信你现在上大学了，你是个baby！”Mutta说。

“闭嘴，”Isak叹息着，“我不敢相信你的室友还没有教会他的狗不在沙发上拉屎。”

“我就知道！”Mutta说，“就是这样！”

重回集体的感觉很好。从Even在Bakka的最后一年起Isak就没有真正觉得自己是这个团体的一份子了，其他兄弟都比Even提前一年毕业。所以他发自内心地欢喜，他不再是一个人了。

“说到蓝色的东西，你的男朋友呢Isak？”Elias问。

“滚蛋去！”Isak抱怨着。

这是他最不想念的部分，被取笑他和Even有多亲密，Isak一点都不想念这个。

好吧，或许有那么一点点。

“我不知道，我们分手了，记得吗？”Isak戏谑地说。这场戏得有两个人才能演下去。

“对啊，你搬走时伤了他的心，”Elias说，“我怎能忘记。”  
  
“Ugh，闭嘴吧！”Isak翻了个白眼。

“Even是如此忧伤以至把头发染成蓝色，你能相信吗？”

“我走了，”Isak愤愤地对Elias比了个中指，然后和他的小团体挥手告别，“Mutta，我爱你，这个早安只给你一人。”

“我做什么了？！”Sonja吃惊地笑着，“我为什么不能得到一个早安？”

“你和Even睡过。”Elias说着大笑起来。

“Fuck you Elias!” Isak又冲他比了个中指。  
.

Isak很享受他的课。他最初选了生物工程专业时并不那么确定，尤其是听说专业课有多难的时候，但目前为止他还挺享受这些内容的。他喜欢那些厚厚的书呆子气的书，他喜欢挑战，喜欢身处于一群和他有着共同学术兴趣的人中间。

他专心记着笔记，没留心有个男孩挪到他旁边的座位上，他太专注了，所以没注意到他把椅子拉得离自己那么近。

“你一定很喜欢生物学吧。”那个男孩轻笑着说。

Isak睁大眼睛抬起头，有点惊愕地微张着嘴，望着他眨眨眼。这个男孩还有点帅，并且看上去一点都不像个男孩。他留着络腮胡和修剪得很整齐的胡须，有漂亮的淡蓝色眼睛。不是Even眼睛那种漂亮，但也蛮漂亮。最重要的是，他看着Isak的眼神好像是想立刻靠着某个桌子上了他似的。

“嗯，是啊，目前为止还不错。”Isak紧张地回答他，祈祷自己的脸没有变红。

“我叫Joakim。”那男孩伸出右手。

“呃，Isak。”他握住他的手摇了摇。

“Isak？很可爱的名字。”Joakim捏着他的手指半天不肯放开。

_我不是在幻想吧，他是在和我调情，对吧？_

“没有你的名字可爱。”Isak回答道，当Even对他使出类似的肉麻招数时，他常会这样回应。

“一年级的？”Joakim问，这会儿他在微笑了。

“对，你呢？”

“我也是。”

_如果他待会邀我去他那里，见鬼！我身上带了东西没有？_

“你今晚有安排吗，Isak？”Joakim托着脸靠在桌子上，仍然对他微笑。

“噢，呃，我是要见几个朋友的，但我可以爽约，要是有其他有趣的人给我一个好的理由。”Isak慢慢地说出这些话，虽然他的心跳得飞快。

“我没那么有趣，但我在离学校不远的一个酒吧打工，如果你今晚能来的话我会很高兴的，”Joakim挤了一下眼睛，“愿意的话可以带上你的朋友。”

_妈的，他好帅。_

“我会考虑一下的。”Isak说。

“别考虑得太用力了，”joakim说着，眼神投射到Isak的裤子前面，“如果你懂我意思的话。”

_这操蛋的家伙。_

“现在我得放你回去记笔记了。”他离开前补充了一句，又对Isak挤了挤眼睛。

* * *

Drittfyr

13：19

晚上看电影

看《我所看到的都是你》（All I See Is You)2017年出的

来我家

带上Tequila

是猫不是酒

今晚不行

？

忙

:p

????

Isak你是怎么做到的？

我能说什么呢

我有特殊的撩汉技巧

他叫什么名字？

你查过他么？

为什么你能这么轻易地信任别人？

闭嘴

我又不是小孩子

我知道自己在做什么

他叫什么名字？

干嘛？

我没准认识，这人可能是个渣男

他是大一的

你不认识

名字

你他妈不是我男朋友

那这是谁的错？

去你妈的Even

我们可以一会再唧唧歪歪

你先告诉我名字

Ugh

滚开啦

Joakim

嗯

好吧我不认识叫这个名字的人

你是个混蛋

你们在哪见面

不关你的事

这种狗屁的占有欲已经变得诡异了

我不是占有欲

我只是在保护你

我可以保护我自己

我又不是个宝宝

是的你是

你就是个信任每个长了屌的人渣的漂亮宝宝

你是个混蛋我恨你

* * *

“你没事吧，兄弟？”Magnus问，他是Mahdi的金发朋友，“你看上去像是想杀人了。”

“我很好！”Isak把手机塞进口袋无视它的振动。

Even可以去 _操他自己_ 。

他正和Mahdi、Magnus以及Jonas——这个似乎认识Isak开学第一天接触过的所有人的家伙——坐在一起，他们在自助餐厅吃过午饭后一块喝咖啡，Isak原本那么兴奋，甚至洋洋自得，可现在Even又毁了他的一切好兴致。

“我听说你认识那个蓝头发的人，”Magnus说，“他看起来好酷啊！他是不是泡了很多妞？”

“我不知道，”Isak撒了个谎，“我们没有那么亲密。”

_我不想谈起这个。_

接着他想到Jonas就在旁边，他已经跟他说过Even是自己最好的朋友。

他的眼光瞥向Jonas一两秒种，Jonas点点头，好像在说我懂你的。Isak当即就决定他好喜欢Jonas，但很快他又觉得很蠢，因为他们迟早会知道他和Even有多亲密的。

他刚想解释，两只大手从背后遮住了他的眼睛，惊得他在座位上抖了一下。

“猜猜我是谁？”Even说。

“兄弟，我觉得你不应该说话，”Jonas说，“他肯定能从声音听出你是谁啊。”

“对啊，”Even咯咯地笑着，“你好聪明，我喜欢你。”

他把手从Isak眼前移开，在旁边的椅子上坐下，他侧过身来坐着，这样Isak的膝盖就夹在他两腿中间了，Magnus和Mahdi看着他们两个，惊呆了。

“什么情况啊男孩们？”Even绽开他傻傻的笑容，那种让每个人都替他觉得好傻的笑容，“我叫Even。”

Isak叹了口气，一只手捂住脸。

“怎么了？”Even问，他把双手都放在Isak膝盖上。

“我刚刚告诉他们我们俩没有这么亲密。”Isak耸耸肩。

“你还在把我们的感情保密吗？”Even逗弄着他。

“友情，Even！我们他妈的是友情！”

Mahdi最终习惯了Even在身边，但Magnus还是全程对他目瞪口呆，Isak怀疑是不是因为他的头发，同时他也想知道Even是怎么在这么短的时间和每个人成为朋友的。才15分钟的工夫，他让Mahdi和Jonas吐露的东西比Isak在几天内得到的还要多。

_随便好了。_

“所以你们两个已经认识一辈子了？”Mahdi问。

“是的，我差不多抚养了他长大，除了他的言行举止，那些习气我不知道他是怎么沾染的。”Even笑着说。

“滚蛋！”Isak把他的手推开，他正轻轻拍着他的脑袋，“你来这到底干嘛啊？”

“你没有回答我的问题。”Even的腿挤着他的膝盖两侧。

“什么问题？”

“你今晚在哪约会。”Even说，Isak凝视着他的蓝色眼睛。

 _没错。没有一点能够比得上Even眼睛的美丽。_  
  
“我已经回答了，我说这不关你的事。”Isak继续喝他的咖啡。

“Isak今晚有约会？”Magnus一脸惊喜，“是谁啊？！她漂亮吗？！”

_她。_

Even看向他，Isak让他对上自己的眼神。

_他们知道吗？_

_不知道。_

_你想让他们知道吗？_

_现在还不想。_

他们有时不需要语言来交流，只用眼神说话。

“是啊，她很漂亮。”Even答道。  
.

为了让Even安心，Isak在那天傍晚还是给Even发了短信，告诉他酒吧的名字，并叫他一起去。

“你希望我过去打‘最好的朋友’牌吗？”Even问。

“我不是想要嫁给他，我只是想操他。”Isak说着，把Even吓了一跳。

“太多操的信息了，Isak！”

Isak哈哈大笑。可能确实信息量有点大，但他不想让Even觉得如果他跟这个人没成，他会受到伤害。他只是想停止无时无刻的性挫折感。

“我到时会去的，”Even说，“这回我不会吓跑他了，我保证。”  
.

Even坐在那里，白色T恤配着他的蓝色头发和蓝眼睛。Isak最喜欢他穿白T和深色牛仔裤的样子，Even知道的。Even知道这是Isak最喜欢的装扮，今晚他为Isak打扮了自己， _为什么？_

Isak不想思考这事，于是他把这个想法抛到一边。

“你看起来，呃，你今晚看上去非常漂亮。”Even的舌头有点打结，这非常的不Even。

“我不想要看上去漂亮，我想要看上去性感。”Isak突然有点羞涩。他穿了一件能秀出锁骨的白T恤，还有他最喜欢的牛仔裤，戴着一顶红色棒球帽。

“你太可爱并不是你的错。”Even说。

“你是说我不性感吗？”Isak瞪他一眼，这时他看见Joakim出现在吧台后。

 _出场时间到。_  
  
“等会再说，”Isak用一只手捂住脸，“我们一会再说这事。”

Even的目光顺着他的眼神落到了吧台后的Joakim身上，然后他回头看看Isak，挑起眉毛。

“那个人？”

“对，”Isak点点头，感到脸颊发热了一点。

“他有络腮胡诶，”Even说，“还有肌肉。”

“我注意到了。”

“你现在喜欢这种类型了？猛男？”Even问。

“我没什么类型，”Isak说，“就是想找人上床罢了。”

_信息量太大。_

“以前是有个人在你床上的，”Even目不转睛地盯着他，然后在他胸口捅了一刀：“但紧接着你就搬走了。”

_哦。_

Isak的脸色变了，他控制不了，他恨Even总把事情搞得很奇怪，他恨自己不懂他到底是什么意思，他恨Even又带给他那种心脏的刺痛和胸口的紧张。他恨死了。

“对不起。”Even的眼神终于柔和下来，“你是来找人上床的，结果我把焦点放在我身上，对不起。”

Isak叹了口气，转身朝吧台走过去。

 _我就不应该叫你跟我一起来。_  
.  
  
“Isak，兄弟，Hi，你来了。”Joakim说着，他的笑容很客气，甚至有点冷漠，与早些时候他看着Isak的那种大胆的、挑逗的、下流的笑容一点都不一样。

“呃，是啊，我想着要顺路过来一下。”Isak非常随意地说。

“我看你把你的朋友带来了，”Joakim说，他指的是站在Isak身后有点尴尬的Even，“你没把他甩掉，很好。”

“我是Even，”他微笑着把手伸向Joakim。

_而且他可能不会让我们俩上床的。_

“哦，我知道。”Joakim说着露出了笑容。 _那种_ 笑容。

Isak隔了一会儿才搞明白，但现在他明白了。他不傻，他长了眼睛和能思考的大脑，尽管他不擅长洞察人心，但他还是可以看出眼前的一切意味着什么。

这个叫Joakim的人在他介绍之前就知道Even是他的朋友，虽然Even一直站在他身后，但并没有明确迹象能看出他们是一起来的。Joakim知道Isak和Even是一体的，他也知道Even是谁，并且他在冲着Even抛出那种微笑，不是冲Isak。

 _我想要回家去_ 。

“我能为你们做点什么？”Joakim微微倚着柜台问。

“我们要两杯比利时啤酒。”Even绽开他那耀眼的微笑。我恨你。  
.

“他不错，事实上我很喜欢他。”Even在Joakim去拿啤酒的时候说，“这次给你开绿灯。”

_你他妈瞎了吗？_

“我想回家了。”Isak泄气地说，他已经预料到待会的打击了，“喝完这杯我们就回家吧。”

“啊？为什么？”

Isak正要回答，Joakim就带着酒杯过来了。

“男孩们，你们的两杯比利时啤酒，和一杯蓝色夏威夷。”

“谢了，”Even伸手拿过啤酒。

“我们没点蓝色夏威夷。”Isak说。

“这是送你们的。”Joakim又露出了微笑。

Isak觉得很不舒服，他知道这是什么意思，他知道这杯蓝色夏威夷是给谁的，是给那个蓝发男孩的，不是给他的。

“哦，呃，谢谢。”Isak说着，尴尬地伸手去拿那杯酒。

“呃，不是给你的，”Joakim说，“这是给帅的那个，有嘴唇的那个。”

 _噢_ 。 Isak预料到会有打击，但他没想到这打击来得如此疼痛，如此残酷，如此难看，他万万没想到这个。

“操你妈，去你妈的酒，你这坨长毛的狗屎！”Even说完，拉起Isak的手腕夺门而去。  
.

“吃饭。”Even把Isak的烤肉往他的方向推推，他们正坐在那个属于“伤心时刻”的店里。

“不饿。”Isak说，把手臂交叉在胸前。

“Hey，”Even呼出一口气，他的食指从Isak眼前抬起，可能又要勾住他的下巴了。

“我没事，Even，你不用安慰我，不用像对小孩子那样对我，我会活下去的。”Isak说。

Even抬起Isak的下巴，今晚他用到了拇指和食指，于是Isak真的想哭了。不是因为某个傻逼取笑了他的嘴唇，又像通常那样利用他去勾搭Even，而是因为Even在场，是的他又在场，这简直太丢脸了。

“Isak，跟我说说话。”Even的声音那么轻柔。

“我太他妈尴尬了。“Isak依偎着Even手指的触碰，因为它们很安抚人心，而且它们刚好在那里。

“别尴尬，你没什么可尴尬的，他就是个操蛋的蠢货，”Even说，“而且你帅得要死，你的嘴唇是他妈全宇宙最好看的，那人是瞎了，要是他觉得我能有一点点比得上你的话。”

“闭嘴吧。”Isak乐了，他真心笑出来。Even是个傻瓜。

“我认真的，别让有络腮胡的操蛋家伙弄得你不开心。”

“我没不开心，我根本不在意他，”Isak说，“各人口味不同，这没什么。”

他把Even的手轻轻推到一边，拿起自己的烤肉，如果他吃点东西，Even可能就不会那么担心了。

“Isak，有人伤害你之后你可以感觉很糟糕的。”

“噢拜托！他没有伤害我，我几乎都不认识他，”Isak说，“我只是想好好的操一回。”

 _好吧_ ，这很简单粗暴，而且要不是他这会儿感觉烂透了，他可能也不会这么说的。但Even大概能懂他，他或许会明白。

“如果你提出的话我可以帮忙。”Even说着，这让Isak大笑出声，同时也觉得内心在坍缩。

“又来了，你那愚蠢的笑话！”Isak发着牢骚，依然微笑着，“你又想让我不跟你说话了是不是？！”

但Even笑了起来，他一直笑啊笑，于是Isak也跟着笑，因为他的笑让他觉得好傻，因为每当Even笑起来的时候，Isak总会忘记自己为什么不跟着他一起笑。

“我让你笑了，”Even用拇指摩挲他的脸颊，“你笑了就说明这是个好笑话。”

_别那样碰我。_

Isak闭上眼睛，回应着Even的抚摸，今天晚上他想要安慰，他能得到的一切安慰，他都会照单全收。

“真抱歉我把你今晚的一切都毁了。”Even说，拇指依然轻蹭他的脸，其他手指拨弄着他的头发。

“你没有毁掉任何东西，”Isak说，“他一开始就想要你，他可能知道我们是好朋友，所以先瞄准我来接近你。”

Even沉默不语，只是搂着他的头轻轻摇晃，Isak感到放松和舒展。 _妈的Tequila。_ 这可能就是她这么喜欢Even的原因了。

“Isak，”Even唤着他，他的声音低沉，那么低沉，他的手指仿佛有魔力。

“嗯？”

“我需要你不再受到伤害。”Even说，“我需要你不再对渣男和直男动心，让他们伤你了。你能为我做到吗，baby？”

_Baby._

Even并不总是这样叫他。但Even每一次这样叫他，都是在他碰巧受到伤害的时候。这是个“Isak很受伤”的字眼，这个字眼让他感到安慰，他的确被抚慰了。但同时他也很想爆炸成千万个碎片。但这让他温暖，让他觉得自己很重要。 _只要我还有你。_

“为什么？”

很傻的问题，可Isak不知道还能说些什么。

“因为当你受伤的时候我也会疼，我讨厌自己疼的感觉。”Even说。

“我没有受伤。”Isak说。

“那我为什么会疼？”Even微笑着。

“不知道啊，因为你是个怪胎？你想过这点吗？”Isak不禁勾起嘴角。

两个人都笑起来。他们吃完了烤肉，然后一块散步回家。

 _为了你，我会试着努力的。为了你，我不会再受伤了。_  
.

“我们为什么又要干这个啊？”在Even把“剧本”递到他们两人手上时，Mutta翻着白眼说。

“我在修一门编剧写作课，需要有人帮我读剧本。”Even在窗边的沙发上坐下，Mutta和Isak则坐在另一个大沙发里。

“呃，所以到底是谁写的这破玩意儿？”Isak问，“你吗？”

“呃，不。我们就是做一个练习，修改随机的剧本。”Even答道。

“那你干嘛要让我们读，如果你已经知道它很烂需要修改了？”Mutta又问。

“你们得念出来，我才能知道具体哪里需要改啊，你知道吧。”Even说。

Isak扫到第二页的时候，就知道他完全是在胡扯。

“我要回家了而且你是个大混蛋。”Isak对他说。

“Jesus，就坐一下好不好，”Even恳求着，“就这一次。”

“我知道你要干什么。”Isak说。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Even耸耸肩。

“好吧，那么我是个酒保，Isak是个路人，然后我要勾搭他？”Mutta问。

“对的。”Even微笑着说。

“为什么Isak就能保留他的名字不变啊？”  
.

“Isak，你是这个星球上最性感的人，你的嘴唇是有史以来最美的嘴唇。我好想一直一直亲吻它们，如果能有幸得到你允许的话。”Mutta像机器人一样毫无感情地念着，“这词也太尬了，谁写的这破烂玩意？”

“我早就知道了，我很性感，我的嘴唇是最美的。不过谢了，我对满脸长毛的傻逼不感兴趣。”Isak白眼快翻上天了，“真的，Even？”

“怎么了？”Even哈哈地乐着。

“你真烂爆了。”

“看吧，Mutta都觉得你性感，觉得你的嘴唇是最美的。”Even说着从沙发上起身走过来。

“等下，啥玩意？”Mutta说，“我可从来没说过。”

“你太傻了。”Isak感叹着，但他无法控制自己的嘴唇蜷曲成一种最愚蠢的微笑。

Mutta在这之后立马离开了，因为他不想再被一个“蓝头发的混蛋”耍来耍去了。Isak则为了Even妈妈做的意面留了下来。

“我送你回家。”Even吃完后说。

“这太蠢了，”Isak说，“你为什么要送我回家？你已经在家了，我们等一下还得为Eva的趴体做准备。”

“因为我想，”Even说，“因为我想和你一起走走。”  
.

“你知道吗，你不能再继续对我这么好了。”Isak说，他们并肩走在人行道上，阳光正洒满他们全身。

“为什么？”

“因为我可能要开始有感觉了，“Isak说，“我警告你。”

“感觉？对我吗？”Even指着自己。

“是的，对你。”  
  
“看来有好多坏事要发生在我身上了。”Even对他一笑。

“你个混蛋！”Isak笑着把他推下台阶。

“我是说你对我好得像男朋友那样，比如在我郁闷时带我吃烤肉，还有说我很性感之类的，”Isak说，“你不能再像我男朋友似的对我了。”

“男朋友。”

“对啊，你又不是我男朋友。”Isak说着加快了步伐，他已经后悔提起这个话题了。

“对啊，这是谁的错呢？”Even又笑了起来。

 _我恨你，这对我来说不是个玩笑_ 。

“继续说下去，你就会知道后果了。”Isak继续调侃。

“噢，我都等不及你爱上我了，相信我。”Even说。

“你真的是最烂的那个。”Isak说，“别担心，我只是开玩笑，我不会爱上你的。”

“那这又是为什么呢？”Even笑嘻嘻地问。

“你自己说的啊。”

“嗯？”

“我不会蠢到爱上一个直男的。”Isak的心悬了起来。 _直男。_

“直男。”Even喃喃重复。  
  
他们已经到达Edvard家了，但他们都没有觉察。

“对，直男。”Isak说。

Even直直地盯着他看了将近一分钟，两人都没有再说一句话，这很伤人。Isak心里的刺痛又回来了，他又觉得胸口发紧。

_当你不再说那些蠢话的时候，我怎么才能不痛呢？_

“你的gay达，”Even终于开口了，两手插进后面的裤兜，上前几步走近Isak。

“怎么了？”Isak问。

Even缓缓俯下身去，Isak的心脏几乎要从胸膛里蹦出来，Even的手依然插在裤兜里。 _他吻我的时候从不会收起他的手。_

但Even没有吻他。相反，他凑近他耳边低语：

“你的gay达他妈的坏掉了。”  
.

 

> **闪回 3**
> 
> “有时，在他躁狂的时候，他会亲吻男孩子。有时，当我幸运的时候，我会是这些男孩中的一个。”

* * *

 

  

 

 

 

> （原作者）Notes：
> 
> 这个世界很难写，因为他们已经互相认识，他们的关系发展似乎有点限定了。但剧透一下：一切正在变化中。我们会把过去他们之间发生的事情慢慢揭晓，不过会一点一点来。
> 
> 下一章会揭晓的是，为什么Isak和Even从童年时代就对彼此这么温柔，还会再讲讲兄弟团、Edvard、烤肉店、两人之间的张力，还有更多的拥抱。
> 
> 有人问，我还在写是因为我真的很享受，还是因为我觉得这是个责任，不想让大家失望。我是真的很享受，也许没有以前那么多，由于某些人在这个饭圈里放毒的缘故。但我很享受这个过程，我爱这两个男孩，如果我不爱他们就不会写了。
> 
> 谢谢阅读，我爱你们！同往常一样，如果你喜欢，或者有什么感想，或者对剧情发展有什么期待，请给我留言。
> 
> ps：你们有没有过这种体验，觉得自己活在另一个人的阴影下？比如人们常常想都不想就选了他而不选你，哪怕你一直在拼命努力？你们有没有过这样的感觉，一方面觉得自己不够好，另一方面却根本没办法去责怪那个人，因为你真的很爱他？Xx


	3. My Sister's Keeper (2009) 姐姐的守护者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak重新检测了他的gay达。这章涉及到所有的兄弟团和姐妹团。Isak是红娘！Isak， Even，Even，Even，葬礼，以及各种情感。

_“你的gay达他妈的坏掉了。”_

有时候，当Isak和Even待了一个晚上或一个下午，在两人分开后，Isak会有那么一会儿觉得无法呼吸。

这种事不是每次都发生，却常常发生，或许已经频繁到超出他的意愿了。他会和Even说晚安，说再见，或者待会见，然后继续向前走，直到他回到房间或是其他地方，只剩他一个人。他的心会跳得很快，直到有点疼痛得喘不过气来。

有时Even就是会让他变成这样，因为Even说了什么话，做了什么事，真真切切地带走了他的呼吸。接着Isak可能会像白痴似的满屋子傻笑，也可能会紧紧抱住自己，直到他不再感觉窒息，或想把东西摔到墙上为止。Even就是会让他变成这样，有的时候。

Isak知道Even不是故意的。Even如果清楚自己会给他带来多大的影响，会让他内心崩盘的话，他是不会这样做的。他知道Even最想要做的就是帮他呼吸，所以Isak从来不会告诉他，从来不会承认。

 _你是在要我的命，有的时候。但只是一点点。_  
.

今天晚上就是这样，这个夜晚Isak无法呼吸。虽然他并不想砸东西，但他也实在笑不出来。

_“你的gay达他妈的坏掉了。”_

这他妈到底是什么意思？Isak冥思苦想，甚至有点被激怒了，他真的不想再猜下去了，他猜不起。他有一半的时间都在心碎，另一半时间则在假装他一点感觉都没有，假装他们之间什么都没发生过，他们只是普通的好朋友。

_“我们绝对不是普通的朋友。”_

Isak曾经有一次告诉Even他是撒谎大师，当时他们正躺在Even房间的地板上，因为大麻的作用有些飘飘然，Even为此还拿他打趣。但这是真的，这必须是真的，Isak是如此的会说谎，简直连他自己都被骗到了。他的谎言那么出色，以至于他说服了自己，除了友情他什么都不想要，他想要的无非是在伤心的时候找一家破烤肉店——这是他故意选的，这里的高脚凳挨得那么近。他知道当他们靠得这么近时，Even会忍不住摸摸他的脸，紧贴着他的膝盖，而他除了流连于Even的触摸以外，并不会有更多的奢求。

Isak的谎言那么出色，以至于他说服了自己，除了“今天是周五”这个特殊借口外，他不想要更多轻柔的、温情的触摸抚上他的脸颊，不想要更多关于他的嘴唇和头发的肉麻诗歌，不想要更多的“Baby”，更多的“我无法分享你”，更多的肌肤相亲。

Isak不再那么做了。Isak现在拥有每个周五，这就够了。Isak不再是16岁的小小少年，不会再爱上那个他无法拥有的人。

16岁的Isak总是喝得太醉，也太恨自己。16岁的Isak每一次都主动靠向Even，只要Even的蓝色眼眸和美丽的微笑出现在人群中，只要他的那双大手搂上他的腰，搭上他的手臂，或抚上他的脸，或碰到他任何地方，16岁的Isak几乎立刻就会靠向他，蜷缩在他身边，融化在他的怀抱，好像他的身体毫无办法，只能和Even融为一体。只要Even给他机会，他就会依偎他，触摸他。Isak想知道他的触摸是什么感觉，他无比渴望的那种被触摸的感觉是什么样的。他渴望着，渴望着，他的舌头渴望着Even的肌肤，但它能尝到的只有酒精的味道。每当他话到嘴边，正常状态下的Even总会打断他，不是摇头就是看向别处或走开，躁狂状态的Even则偶尔会把他们的嘴唇贴到一起，这两种情况都会令他心碎。

Isak痛恨那个16岁的Isak。但至少那个年少的他不会对自己说谎，至少，那个年少的他允许自己渴望他所渴望的，不仅仅满足于每个周五。  
  
_振作点吧，Jesus._

Isak从床上坐起来，努力正常去呼吸，感觉很傻又有些头晕。他的想法毫无道理，它们在自己耳朵里听来都很陌生，他甚至不能辨认这些想法，它们不可能是来自于他的。

他已经不再爱着Even了，这已经是过去的事情。这只是每一个同性恋少年最俗套的青春期成长故事： _一个可悲的、自厌的小屁孩爱上了他直男好友，才知道原来自己喜欢的是男人的老二。_

Isak从没想过自己会是一个俗套，但他确实是的。他是同性恋少年的缩影，包装着最陈词滥调的凄惨故事：“疯狂”的母亲，缺席的父亲，一个比该死的太阳还耀眼的直男好朋友，还有无论怎样都不可能有什么自尊心的自己。他是每个庸俗写手的春梦。他是个特定角色，一个俗套，这种俗套的同性恋男孩的关键点就是，他们永远得不到那个耀眼的男孩，那个异性恋男孩，他们的梦中情人。不过，Isak的故事却有点峰回路转，他有时真的能得到他梦中情人的吻，只不过它们都是虚假无效的，没有任何意义。他的梦中情人病了，他的吻只是一个病症。于是Isak停下了，他们都停下了。

Isak不再爱着Even了，Even也不会在自己发病的时候吻他了。

他们很好，他们没事，他们不再那么做了。

他们是最好的朋友，最平凡的那种，除了在周五，事情偶尔会变得有些过火。  
.

_“你的gay达他妈的坏了。”_

_是你他妈弄坏的，都是因为你。_

他的心跳终于平稳下来，胸膛不再起伏不定。他平躺在床上，Tequila在他胸口蜷作一团，好像知道他需要安慰似的。

“我还是不喜欢你。”Isak喃喃地说，但他的手违背了自己的话，那么轻柔地抚摸她，他大概还是有一点喜欢她的。

Tequila最后还是抓了他，这是他应得的，但她没像过去那么凶狠地攻击他，她可能对他感觉有点遗憾，但又不想表现出怜悯。Isak讨厌人们（现在包括动物）对他表现出怜悯。Tequila是个聪明的姑娘。

“得不到回馈的爱是坨屎。”Isak对她说，拇指和食指缕着着她的脑袋，“就他妈是坨狗屎，我可不推荐。”

Tequila打了个哈欠走开了，看起来很无聊，Isak笑了起来。

“无情的小婊砸！”Isak冲她的背影喊了一句，希望Edvard没有听见。

* * *

Drittfyr

21:22

大约15分钟后我会和Mutta还有其他人到你那

你最好准备一下

21：32

hello？

Iss你在吗？

你又睡着了吗？

我们不认识你的朋友Eva

你不能甩掉10个人Isak

Isak？

？？  
.

**未接来电：Drittfyr（7）**

21：46

我22点下来

Isak你搞什么鬼啊？

抱歉

对我的猫做精神分析的时候睡着了:p

Tequila?

你现在叫她你的猫了？

嗷我要哭了

闭嘴啦

行吧

我在外面了

你在这里了？

对啊你不接电话

我以为出什么事了

你吓到我了

Loser

Lover*

？？？

你没看《It》吗？（《小丑回魂》）

你在说什么鬼？

算了

出来吧

* * *

“和朋友们出去吗？”Isak走出房间时Edvard问道。

Isak有一阵子没见他了，坦白说，他轻轻微笑的样子温暖了他的心。Isak一直担心他身体出了什么问题，但他最近似乎健康多了，Isak有点想念他。

“呃，对，今天是周五晚上。”Isak调整着他头上的黑色棒球帽。

他按照今晚应有的方式戴着它，没有反戴。老实说，他今晚不太想露出自己的脸。

“祝你玩得愉快，Isak。”Edvard在沙发上对他挥手。

“有需要给我打电话。”Isak说着走向门口。

“会的。”  
.

天气比先前Even让他震惊那会儿更冷了些，夜空也更黑暗了，如果月亮在某个地方升起，Isak却感觉不到它的光亮。

“你穿了黑色。”Even说，他穿着白色T恤和浅色牛仔裤，和往常一样美的让人心惊。

“我猜是的。”Isak虚弱地笑了笑，他还没从下午的暴击中缓过来。

“一切还好吗？”Even皱了皱眉，走近了几步，街灯照亮了他的全身。

他的眼睛是蓝色的，头发是蓝色的，而他t恤上别着的胸针是三色相间的：粉色、黄色和蓝色。

 _代表泛性恋的颜色。_  
  
“我没事。”Isak咳嗽了一声，退后一步，“我觉得我要感冒了，你最好离我远点。”  
  
Even的脸色变得凝重。Isak这话的意思是， _今晚不要碰我_ 。  
  
“Okay.” Even说着也退了一步，他的神情忧郁，“兄弟们很快就来了。”

“Cool.” Isak盯着脚尖，他特别庆幸头上的帽子遮住了他的眼睛，因为他又开始有点呼吸困难了，Even总是能从他的眼睛里看出有什么不对劲。

他们在Edvard的房子前站了一会，接着Isak决定他不想让兄弟们发现他跟一个老人和他的猫住在一起。于是他们走到下一个路口，Isak一袭黑衣，Even身着白衣，Isak戴着黑色棒球帽，而Even顶着一头蓝发，两人都默默无言。

“介意我抽烟吗？”Even问。他们在路灯旁停下来，Isak正给Mutta发送他们的位置。

Isak摇摇头，没有抬眼看他，他听着Even点烟的声音，他的拇指不断滚动着金属打火石，直到冒出稳定的火花。这听上去很傻，但这是Isak最喜欢的声音之一。Even曾让他把这种愚蠢的声音录下来，用于他的某个电影短片，Isak告诉他网上有无数素材可以选择，但Even想要更真实的东西，他想要的是“男孩子在凌晨三点挪威的寒风里努力点燃一根烟的声音，而不是男人在下午两点的加州点烟的声音”。Isak不明白这有什么区别，但他自此开始留意起各种声音——Even发出的声音。这就是他为什么会对Even点烟的声音莫名的敏感，还有Even转动门把手的声音，他清晨醒来时第一次呼吸的声音。

“你还好吗？”Even又问了一次，他的手落到Isak的肩头，支起一条腿来倚着灯杆。

“求你今天晚上别再问我了。”Isak眼睛仍盯着地面，“求你。”

他心乱如麻，今晚他一团糟，但他打算允许自己这样一团糟。

“好吧。”Even把手移开，又摸摸自己衣服左边的胸针，就在他的心脏上方。

 _泛性恋_ ，一切都不言自明。

“胸针不错。”Isak终于开了口，想要打破这种紧张局面。

这种紧张是他一手制造的，他讨厌这种情况的发生。当沉默占据两人中间，言语会岌岌可危，会变得太沉重，说错一句话就可能引发一场战争。

“你这样觉得吗？”Even的眼睛明亮了一点点。

“对啊，”Isak试着微笑，“我喜欢这颜色。”

“你之前管我叫直男，我得做点什么啊，”Even终于露出笑脸，“我打算在facebook上发一篇帖子，出一个全国大型柜，但我又想起来，你是唯一需要澄清的人。”

_你到底在说什么鬼话。_

Isak刚挂在嘴边的微笑消失了，想要爆炸的冲动又回到了他的骨髓。

“Even，我已经认识你13年了，你从没说过任何你是泛性恋的事，”他爆发了，“从没有！”

“Isak，去年是我带你去的同志骄傲游行，当时我举着一面泛性恋的旗子摇来摇去，你觉得我这么做是为了搞笑吗？”

 _好吧_ ，Even可能有点道理。不过还是不公平，Isak对他出柜的时候哭得泪流满面，他们是朋友啊，最亲的朋友。Even难道就不觉得有必要和他单独说这种事吗？为什么Isak就不能得到同样重要的待遇？

“你从没说过一句你喜欢男孩的话，别怪到我头上！”Isak皱紧了眉头，他感到烦躁和恼火，无比的恼火。

“Isak，我一直在派对上跟各种男人和女人亲热，你需要我写个书面说明吗？我之前差不多把舌头伸到你嘴里—”

Isak在他胸口使劲推了一把，Even险些向后倒过去。 _God！_ 他真的气死了。

“对不起，”Even举手投降了，“操，对不起，我不应该说这些，我不该提这个。”

“算了吧，Even！”Isak怒气冲天地把他甩在身后。  
.

“所以又是这样一晚，哈？”Elias问，他和其他男孩终于露面，“小两口吵架？”

“你可以滚蛋去，Elias。”Isak推了他一把，走到队伍最前面。

“Even，你他妈这次又对他干了什么？”他听到Elias在他身后叹息，这时有只胳膊搭上他的肩膀，吓了他一跳。

_Mutta._

“怎么回事？”Mutta问道，他追上Isak的脚步，和后面的兄弟保持相同的距离。

“没什么。”Isak低声说，感到挫败又愚蠢，非常的愚蠢。

“想让我教训他一顿吗？”

“闭嘴啦。”Isak笑了两声，又想起来他为什么会感觉这么糟糕。

Mutta把他搂得更紧了一点，Isak靠在他身上，他实在厌倦了自己总是那么情绪化，厌倦了自己总是不明缘由地生气。

“他是不是，呃，你知道的。”Mutta非常小心地问，显得很不自然。Isak知道Mutta很讨厌谈起这类事情，但他为了Isak还是问了。

“不，他没有。”Isak回答说。  
  
_他没有亲我，他没有试图做任何事，没有。_

“如果他骚扰你的话，我还是会去揍他一顿的。”Mutta莞尔一笑，“我答应过她，任何人让你难过，我都会去教训他的。”

_她。_

“我好得很，”Isak翻了个白眼，“再说她才不在乎呢。”

“可我在乎。”

 _天啊，_ Isak可以为Mutta去死。

Mutta什么都知道，他是那个一直都陪在Isak身边的人，他知道Even偶尔会控制不住自己，偷去Isak两三个吻。

Mutta总会在事情变得失控时把Isak捡回来，Mutta一直都在那里，对愚蠢的鬼魂守护着他愚蠢的承诺。  
.

Eva穿着橘色连衣裙，看起来非常漂亮，Isak让她在门口拥抱了自己，他本来有点担心她会不高兴，因为他带了这么多人来，但他猜想若是有大二和大三的学长来参加她的派对，她可能会很开心的。

他猜对了，她开心得快飞起来了。

 _至少，我们中有一个人很开心。_  
.

Isak喝了几杯酒就开始找地方躲起来，就在他瞟到Even在跟Mikael说话，而且微微靠在他身上的时候。 _泛性恋_ ，这改变了一切。他在16岁时每每看到Even和Mikael在一起都会妒火中烧，现在这一切得到了确证，他不是在捕风捉影。

_随便好了。_

“Hi！”他正坐在通往Eva房间的楼梯上，一个尖细恼人的声音传来，这声音的主人坐在了他身边。

_Vilde._

她穿着黄色上衣和黑色短裙，长发披下来，看上去很漂亮，而她的笑容热情得几乎有点招人烦。

“Hey.”Isak回应着，又把啤酒送到嘴边。

“玩的开心吗？这个趴体很酷啊，Eva办的趴体总是超酷的。”Vilde抱着一瓶白葡萄酒，“她妈妈从来不在，所以她可以一直自己用这个大房子。”

Isak礼貌地点点头，但他对Eva的悲惨故事并不感兴趣。他累了，他想要回家去，和Tequila一起玩到昏睡过去为止，直到不再是周五。

“你的朋友都很帅。”Vilde说，“你第一天就应该告诉大家你和他们是朋友。”

“为什么？”Isak终于抬起头，把啤酒放到地板上，但仍用两个指头捏着瓶口。

这似乎吓到了她，她的眼神马上流露出惊慌。

“我不知道，只是说如果你有一些很帅很酷的朋友，会很容易交到新朋友的。”她提心吊胆地回答。

_胡说八道。_

“那这些新朋友真的是你的朋友吗？”Isak说，“还是利用你去结交那些又帅又酷的朋友呢？”

这种对话在星期五晚上可能太深了。可Isak仍然因为那个叫Joakim的人，或在此之前的每一个Joakim对他做的事感到受伤，他们总是利用他去接近他那些帅的酷的朋友。Isak的想法有些不讲道理了。

“我不知道。”Vilde看起来也有点受挫。

她自己也有一些漂亮的朋友，大概她也能体会这种感觉吧。

“Noora就很漂亮。”Isak只是想试探一下。

“她是漂亮。”Vilde说。

Isak刚想补充说Eva也很漂亮，但他把话咽了下去，因为他看到了她脸上的表情。这表情太熟悉了，Isak讨厌这种表情，他自己就老带着这副表情。这种“我不够好”的表情。

“你今晚他妈的超级漂亮，Vilde。”Isak换了另一套说辞，转过身几乎直视她的脸，碰到她的膝盖。

“你这样觉得吗？”她紧张地讪笑着，眼睛不敢抬起来，她好可爱。

“是啊，”他点点头，“你是这里最漂亮的姑娘。”

接着Isak停下了他的赞美，因为这话听起来也太熟悉。Even前一天晚上就为他做了同样的事。Even每时每刻都在为他做这样的事。Isak真的觉得Vilde是整个房间最漂亮的女孩吗？大概不是，但这不重要，重要的是让她感觉好过一点。

Isak知道Even并不认为他是这个星球上最性感的男孩，但这种觉知很伤人，Isak只是一个施舍对象。

“可你不是gay吗？”Vilde说。

他感觉像被扇了一巴掌。

“啊？”Isak慌了，“什么？谁告诉你的？”

他在奥斯陆大学还没有出柜。他本可以第一天就出的，但他一直在拖延。他知道自己可以不用出柜，就像Even那样，一直做他想做的事就好。可这对Isak来说从来不是易事。唯一知道他性向的只有那些Bakka的男孩，当时他出柜的经历非常戏剧化。可最近，Isak并不为自己感到自豪。

“没有人。”Vilde微笑着说，“我只是有个很灵敏的gay达。”

“什么鬼？”Isak嗤笑着。

“我不会告诉任何人的。”她又笑了，把一整瓶酒送到自己嘴边呷了几口。

他们安静地坐着，看着喝醉的人们跳舞，时不时地绕到一边去喝酒，Isak很纳闷自己居然会和这个讨厌的金发女孩有种心灵相通的感觉。

“如果Eva告诉你，要是你提出来的话她愿意操你，你会怎么做？”Isak问她。

Vilde笑得蹲下去，差点歪倒在过道里，他们都喝醉了，Isak也笑得停不下来， _真是一团乱。_

“告诉我，”他追问，“要是她这么说的话你会怎么做？”

“她永远不会和我说这样的话。”Vilde说。

“但是假设呢！就像在一个平行宇宙，如果她说了，你提议的话她就操你，你会怎么办？”

Vilde微笑着，在他脸颊印下一个纯洁的吻。

“我会提议的。”她说。  
.

“Isak，”Even终于找到了他，他看起来高挑又漂亮，那么漂亮。 _是时候了。_

“怎么了？”Isak尽量让自己听上去不那么尖刻。

他已经醉了，他不再生气了，但心里还是酸酸的。

“我是个混蛋，原谅我。”Even低头看着他，“你说过你永远不想提起那事，但我不停在提起，我很抱歉。”

“没什么。”Isak小声说，耸了耸肩，又回去喝他的啤酒。

Even用头示意他自己能不能坐在旁边，Isak又抿了一口酒，点点头给他让出一些空间。

他们又坐在一起了，他们的肩膀相触。 _我需要停止再感受一切了。_

Isak希望他们没有经历那番对话，因为现在他唯一能想到的就是肌肤相亲，他的肌肤。

“我很抱歉，”Even不断道歉，“我讨厌自己惹你生气，对不起。”

“我也很抱歉。”Isak最终叹了口气。

Isak把头搭在Even的肩膀，因为这是周五， _为什么不呢？_ 嘈杂的乐声从音响里传来，Isak看到Mutta和Mikael在跟Vilde和Chris跳着舞，Jonas和Eva以及另一个带着粉色假发的家伙在蹭着Noora。 _都什么乱七八糟的。_

然而，最让他感到慰藉的，就是他几乎能听到Even的心跳声。此时此刻，在这样一个热闹拥挤的聚会中，Even最喜欢的那首歌正播放得如此响亮，但他的头依然靠在他的肩膀。因为无论一个派对有多精彩，只要Isak感到难过或者受伤，Even总会找到他，总会第一个过来，无论他多么爱那首正在播放的歌。

_没有人像你这样爱我。没有人。_

“很抱歉我把你的性向变成了关于我自己的。”Isak用鼻尖蹭着他的肩膀。毕竟现在还是周五。

“嗯？”

“我为你骄傲。”Isak说，他抬起头注视他的眼睛，这是他欠他的，“而且我很高兴，你也为自己感到骄傲。”

Even对他微笑，不知为何他的笑戳痛了Isak的心。他总是让一切都看起来那么容易，但Isak知道，一切的一切对于他来说是多么的艰难。他比任何人都更清楚，这个男孩有多么坚强。

“你真的很棒。”Isak伸出手来捧起Even的脸颊，“你让一切看上去那么容易，但我知道这不容易，从来都不容易。”

Even微笑着贴近他的触摸，他的大手覆盖在Isak的手上。

“谢谢你。”他含着泪轻声说，因为他是Even，总是那么善感的Even。

“你真的很了不起，你知道吗？”Isak轻轻笑了起来，因为他越来越无法赶走喉咙中的哽咽。

接着他搂住Even的背，当他们胸膛靠近时，他闭上了眼睛。两人坐在台阶上拥抱，因为这就是他们常做的事情。当Isak对Even出柜的时候，Even曾对他说过同样的话。

“我也为你感到骄傲。”Even贴着他颈窝温热的皮肤回答。  
.

“想跳舞吗？”Even终于打破了沉默。

“我还以为你不会问呢。”

Isak跳着，笑着，他醉了，他一直微笑。他和Even跳舞，又和Mutta跳舞，接着他和Chris跳舞的时候，因为Chris想要亲他，让他受到了惊吓。于是Even拉过他的胳膊保护他，大笑着让Isak蜷在他的怀里。

Isak忘记他为什么会觉得心里那么沉重了，他完全忘了。

那么，明天当他醒来的时候，他不会再想起Even的嘴唇，他不会再想起他的手碰到他的感觉，不会再想起他的身体在他双腿之间的感觉，他不会去想了。因为它们就像海浪一样来了又走，他的情感会重新浮出水面，整夜吞噬着他，但这之后他会清醒，让一切又重新好起来。就像海浪一样，它们来了又走。

 _Even。我的朋友。我的姐姐。我最好的朋友，他说如果我提议他会操我的。友情。就是这些。_  
  
.

“我们还好吗？”

“我们很好。”Isak喃喃地说，他一路跌跌撞撞，Even温柔地把他抱到他的大床上。

Isak不知道他们是怎么回到Edvard家里的，也不知道现在是几点钟，但Even一直牢牢牵着他，所以他不在乎。

“你保证？”Even的手臂抵在他的身侧，Isak的头在不停地旋转、旋转、旋转。

“我不能保证这个。”Isak抱住Even的脖子，因为他喝醉了，而且这是周五，因为在他喝醉和周五的时候，有些事情是被允许的。

“你搬出去是因为我吗？”Even还在俯视着他。

Isak咬住他的下唇点了点头，他不想再说谎了。

“对不起。”Even说，“我总是让你的所有事都变得那么艰难。”

_那么艰难。哈 哈。_

Isak闭上眼睛，把Even拉得更近些，把脸埋进他的颈间。

“Isak？”

“抱抱我。”Isak说，“我不能呼吸了，求你抱抱我。”

Even抱了他，Even总会在他不能呼吸时抱住他，哪怕现在已经是周六，不再是周五了。

“没有人像你这样爱我。”Isak轻声呢喃着，在他的怀抱里沉沉睡去，“没有人。”  
.

接下来的周末他们没有说话，但这没关系。有时当事情有些过火，Isak需要冷静一下。Even也会给他需要的空间，他们都需要的空间。

Isak知道他们不会再讲话，因为Even夜里独自离开了。临走之前在他的额头上种下了最轻柔、最“姐姐般”的吻。事情又变得奇怪，但他不确定原因。

“你的朋友去哪了？”Edvard在周日下午问了他，Isak正在客厅里学习。

Edvard知道Even的名字，但不知为何他总是坚持称他为“你的朋友”，好像他知道这些字眼对他来说多么讽刺似的。

“呃，他也在学习。”Isak回答。

“好吧。”Edvard说，“他有一阵子没来了，我希望不是因为我的缘故。”

哦，Edvard是那么的善良，Isak有时简直不知如何是好。

“他明天会来的。”Isak说，“他一直很想见见你。”

简单的几句话能给人带来这么大的快乐，这真是疯了。Edvard的脸色立刻晴空万里，这画面太让人愉快了。 _见鬼，我会把我所有朋友都带来的_ 。

* * *

Mutta

17：19

你和Even吵架了吗？

？

没有啊？

怎么了？

他看起来糟透了

…

你在他家吗？

对啊

他情绪低落吗？

你和他妈妈说了吗？

他不是个小孩Isak

他只是看上去有点难过

Ok

没有我们没有吵架

就是暂时冷静一下

Wtf

而且一有人说你们是一对儿你就抓狂

不 是 那 样 的！

那是哪样啊Isak？

Ugh

我好像周五那天说了我搬走是因为他

哦

不管怎样

我们会好好的

我会和他谈的

好吧

嗯 顺便问一下

？

你的朋友

Noora

呃呃呃呃呃呃

Lkfdjhs

???????????????????/

我大MUTTAA终于于于有心心心上人了??????

Fkjdjhff

Wow 闭嘴

我还啥话都没说呢

OH MY IFJUDSJH

ISAK我对天发誓如果你现在打电话给Even

* * *

“Isak？”Even几乎立刻就接听了电话，“你好吗？”

“Mutta看上Noora了！”Isak对着电话大喊。

“什么？”

“他刚刚给我发短信了，”Isak说，“我要哭了，终于啊，我们的小伙子！”

但他又哽住了，他突然意识到自己在做什么。在共度了那个情绪冲动的夜晚后，他终于联系了Even，只是为了讨论Mutta和他假想的暗恋对象。

_我真是个混蛋。_

“我从周五那天就一直在嘲笑他了。”Even终于说话了，他轻轻地笑着，“他整个晚上都在盯着她看！既可爱又可悲。”

“你怎么不告诉我？”Isak说，尽管他清楚地知道为什么。

“我正要告诉你！”

“烤肉？”Isak小声试探着问，他的心提到了嗓子眼。

求和的象征。

“烤肉。”  
.

Isak和Even在“开心时刻”的烤肉店碰面，没有去伤心的那家。虽然他们的“约会”气氛最初还是有些尴尬，但到后来他们都泪眼婆娑的捂着肚子，因为他们笑得太厉害了。

“去我那看电影？”Even问。

“去你那看电影。”

他们一起看了《It》，在看到Eddie把他石膏上的“Loser”字样改成“Lover”时，Isak很快明白Even说的那个梗了。

“你可真是个nerd。”Isak用脚踢了他一下。

“怎么了？Eddie的台词最经典了。”Even笑着说。

“你在说什么呢？那个戴眼镜的孩子才是最好的。”Isak说，“再说你为什么要让我看恐怖电影？我不会像小时候那样被吓跑了。”

Even笑着往Isak的方向挪了挪，离他更近些，两人的膝盖触碰到一起，但Isak并不在意。分开的一个周末已经让他内心的风暴平复了下来。

“我还挺希望你会害怕然后紧紧抓住我的。”Even带着他那溺死人的微笑说。

“你个混蛋。我是gay，又不是什么不敢看恐怖片的小女孩。”Isak抱怨着。

“这是性别歧视，Isak。”Even笑着说，“而且男孩子也需要有人抱抱，有的时候。”

_我知道。_

“不管怎样吧，Mutta和Noora的事我们能做点什么呢？”Isak说。

* * *

Los Losers

13:29

Chris: 两个词，浴室性爱。

Eva: ew

Chris:ew是什么意思???

Eva: 就是太不卫生了吧？谁知道你进去之前谁在那

Chris: who cares

Chris: 我们年轻又自由。

Noora: 要是你在那得了传染病可就不自由了

Vilde: 对我同意Noora

Chris: 你们这些妹子什么时候变得这么无聊了？？

Chris: Isak还在吗，还是他已经把我们静音了

Eva: 可能是静音了

Hey

浴室性爱很火辣的

Chris: 大写的谢谢

好吧

你们都是单身吗？

我忘记问了

Vilde: :O

Chris: 我单身 ;))

Eva: ???

Eva: 为什么?

Eva: 谁问的??

我有几个朋友想问问

Eva: 这个朋友吗??

他为毛又在拍照了神啊

Chris: Even问的吗???

可能

Chris: 他在撒谎，每个人都知道Even和Isak在暗中偷偷打炮

wtf?

Chris: 他的ins基本上都是你

Chris: 我们太傻了，没早点搜一下，还相信你说不认识他。

Chris: 结果他实际上就是你男朋友

wtf??? 真敢讲啊！

那只是玩笑啊我的妈

人是可以有朋友的你 **晓得** 吧chris!

Vilde: 我喜欢这张图，Even发的去年的你们俩

????

Vilde:  


Chris: 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Eva: 这个太操蛋了

Eva: 这就像Isak是他的宝宝似的？

我不敢相信这照片还在上面

天

Noora: 我们为什么又把Isak加到群聊了？

你是不是单身啊

Noora: 和你无关

Eva: 她是

Eva: 几个月前和他的脑残男朋友分手了

Chris: Isak帮我们给她找点男根吧

Noora: wtf???

Vilde: 或者你造的就是一般的男淫 :)

* * *

“她是单身。”Isak宣布，于是整个兄弟团非常惹人嫌地欢呼雀跃，Mutta无奈地捂住了脸。

他们都聚集在餐厅外有长椅的桌子旁，Isak希望没人发现自己跟女孩们聊天时脸红了。Mutta对Noora的暗恋已经不是秘密了，虽然他始终没承认，但Isak和Elias都已经把这作为头等大事，摆出不达目的不罢休的架势。Mutta从未有过女朋友，他就是从未对任何人表现过兴趣，所以这是个大事。或者，Isak表现得太过上心了一点，他对这整件事的投入甚至有些诡异了，但这仍然很重要，这可是Mutta。

“我们打算在Yousef家办一个趴体，把女孩们都请来。”Isak说。

“为什么是我家？”Yousef问。

“嗯，Even和他父母一起住，Elias和Mikael的父母是穆斯林，Mutta肯定不可能了因为整件事会让他尴尬死的，然后Adam就是不管怎样都太他妈烦人了。”

“去你妈的，Isak。”Adam从后面说着，Isak给了他一个飞吻。

“去你那怎么样？”Yousef说，“你从Even家搬走了，对吧？”

“对，但是，呃，我的室友讨厌趴体之类的东西，所以没可能。”Isak有点吞吞吐吐。

他不清楚自己为什么这么耻于说出自己的住处，但不知为什么，他知道兄弟们一定会为他感到难过的，他讨厌人们为他难过。这些男孩大部分都有安稳的家庭生活。真正的原因是，Isak嫉妒他们，但他不会承认。

“行吧。你打算什么时候让我们过去？”Elias问。

“某一天，随便吧。”Isak耸耸肩，把几本书装回背包里，他过几分钟要去上课。

_拜托你们别说这事了。_

“不公平，Even天天都能跟你回家。”Elias说。

“对啊，但是Even能给他口而你不能，所以…”Adam说着，结果被一本厚厚的生物学书砸到脸上。

“说了一百万次了，我和Even没有在一起！”Isak大声吼道，强调每一个字眼。

“那么这是谁的错呢？”Elias，Mutta，Adam和Even异口同声地说，接着一起大笑起来。

“我恨你们所有人。”他又叹了口气，从Adam的腿上拿起他的生物学书，转向教室的方向。

“这难道不是她的错吗？”Mikael说。

_她。_

“我想她现在应该会认可Even了。”Elias说。

_快别说了。_

“我会想你的，baby。”Even在他背后喊道。

Isak对着空气竖起中指，但他去教室的时候傻笑了一路。 _妈的白痴_ 。

* * *

Drittfyr

14:03

把你ins上那张你抱着我像宝宝似的照片删了

这张吗？

去你的 这张照片我喝醉了

你看起来根本没醉

不过你握着我的手很可爱

那是因为我喝醉了！

好吧

删掉这张！

哈哈哈哈哈哈

Even！！！

omg但这是我ins上最好的一张图

我恨你

要是你今天对我好点我就删了

？？？

我今天要放一个电影

跟我一起去

那是个爱情片

我不会去的

:(

别人会以为我们在约会还是怎么的

那又怎么了？

我发誓会删了那张照片的

啊啊啊

* * *

 

九月飞也似的过去了，一种不安的感觉逐渐在他的胸口沉淀。Isak知道这是怎么回事，但他选择忽略。他已经是个19岁的大学生，不再靠榨取Even父母的善意过活了。他也不孤单。他有朋友，到目前为止他身边一直围绕着他最喜欢的人。一切都很棒。

可是，那种不安的感觉还是没有一刻离开过他，也许他应该让自己更忙一点。  
.

“你在做什么，小Isak？”一天早晨Edvard问他，“你比我起得还早。”

Isak微笑着抬头看他，站起身来，他刚才正跪在地板上。

“我把你吵醒了吗？不好意思，我不是故意弄出声音的。”Isak有点出汗。

他正在打扫卫生。他从来不做家务，但这是他们合约的一部分。Even有时会在周日过来，在Isak午睡或者学习的时候为他们打扫，这对他们俩来说都不公平。

他刚才睡觉的时候突然爆发了一阵小宇宙，于是他决定在周二早上六点起来大扫除是一种很好的时间利用方式。

“不，你没有吵醒我。”Edvard说，“但一切都还好吗？现在是早上六点。”

“我八点有课，所以我想利用一下这段时间，再睡不着了。”Isak回答道。

“哦，好吧。”

Edvard放过了这话题，Isak很感激。他只是想打扫一下，让自己忙一点而已，他从不打扫，这几乎是疗愈性的。  
.

“所以我试着和Noora成为朋友，但有点难啊，她是个碧池。”Isak说。

“别管女孩叫碧池，这可不好。”Even说。

“管他呢，”Isak翻了个白眼，注意力回到男孩们和在角落里打着哈欠的Sonja身上，“这实在不管用，但我会让它管用的。”

他们都在Elias家的后院里懒散地躺着，完全无所事事。

“你为什么不让Mutta自己去追她啊？听起来他一点都不愿意。”Even说。

“谢谢！”Mutta在他的座位上叹息，他正在玩着手游。

“现在的情况好像Isak是那个爱上Noora的人，”Mikael说，“你对这事太痴迷了，你还好吗？”

_天啊，这一点都不会让我对你的讨厌少一分。_

“对啊，你这样简直有点脱离你的人设了。”Adam说。

Isak感觉被逼到了死胡同。好吧，或许他并不真正关心别人的感情生活，或者一切生活，他有点太执念了，但这是Mutta，他当然会关心，当然—

“别逼Isak了，”Even说，“他只不过真的很在意Mutta的幸福，不像你们，自私的混蛋们。”  
.

“一切都还好吗？”Even在送Isak回家的时候问，他的话让他心痛，在各种意义上都是。

“我很好。”Isak笑了笑，“为什么问？”

“没什么原因。”Even背着手走到Isak前面，转身对着他，一边倒着走一边冲他微笑。

“怎么了？”Isak也笑起来，Even的笑容会传染。

“你今天很性感。”Even在阳光下眯缝着眼睛，依然倒退着走，依然微笑着。

“我每天都很性感，Even。”Isak同他打趣。

“这是真的，非常正确。”

Isak大笑着，从他身边蹭过去。

“好了，现在你得停止为我当gay了，我需要你回到平时那个好的你。”Isak说。

“嗯？”

“为了Edvard。”

Isak最近注意到Edvard一直都很孤独，虽然他努力去和他说话，但他比不上Even的一半。Even天生就会特别会聊天，而且他热爱那些在他出生前就有的东西，可以聊个没完没了，于是这个问题完美解决了。

“你想让我去迷倒你的爷爷吗？”Even露出一丝坏笑。

“更像是我的干爹，”Isak对他眨了下眼睛，把瞠目结舌的Even甩在身后。

“你真他妈的无情，Isak ，你知道吗？”

“有人告诉过我了。”Isak大笑。  
.

Even进门后巡视着房间，他的笑容变成了另外一种表情，一种Isak讨厌的近似于担忧的表情。

“是谁重新布置了橱柜？”Even问。

“是我。”Isak耸耸肩。

“那家具呢？”

“也是我，怎么了？”Isak说。

那个表情，那 _该死_ 的表情，Isak很熟悉，他讨厌那个表情。

“你一个人重新布局然后打扫了整个房子？”Even问。

“对啊，怎么了？Edvard不介意的。”

“你讨厌打扫，你讨厌这些事。”

“不对，”Isak说，“现在别烦人了，帮我把桌子摆好，我要做饭了。”

“你要做饭？！”

Even担忧的表情一直没消失。当Edvard开始说起战争的话题，Isak感到喉咙被什么东西哽住了。

呼吸又变得有点困难。他不知道自己为什么这么低落，尽管一切都这么完美，尽管日子已经一年又一年地过去了。Isak纳闷。

“希望我今晚留下吗？”Even最后向他提议，他的神情十分严肃。

在其他任何情况下，Isak都会笑着把话题变成关于性的调侃，但今晚，他做不到。

_你还记得吗？你知道我为什么这样吗？_

Even或许真的记得，他每年都记得。

“你为什么要留下过夜？又打算趁我睡觉的时候摸我？”Isak笑着说，可Even没有笑。

“好吧，那我们明天见？”Even说。

“好。”Isak呆呆站在门口，眼睛盯着地面。

“我能抱抱你吗？”

_求你，求你抱抱我。_

“回家去吧，Bech Næsheim。”Isak却这样说。

“好吧。”

Even消失在黑夜中，Isak蜷缩在床上，直到太阳升起。  
.

“这副葬礼的样子是怎么回事？”当Isak加入男孩们的午餐桌时，Magnus问他。

“什么？”Isak皱着眉，心脏咯噔了一下。  
  
“你从头到脚都是黑色。”Magnus说。

“我得洗衣服，”Isak耸耸肩，“我剩下的全部是黑衣服。”

“啊好吧，那你的帽子是怎么回事？”

“嗯？”

“你用正确的方式戴着帽子，你一向是反戴的。”Mahdi说。

“哦，我不知道。”Isak又耸耸肩，不安的感觉开始萦绕在他的心口。

就在他开始感觉更糟的时候，一只温暖的手搭在他肩上。

“男孩们。”Even微笑着向其他人打招呼。

“Even！”Magnus欢呼起来，“见到你真好，哥们儿，你的头发屌炸了。”

Even笑着把包放到地上，坐进他的惯常位置：Isak的身边，但是拧成一种别扭的角度，这样他可以把手放在Isak的膝盖上。

“谢谢，”Even轻轻捏了一下Isak的大腿，这种触碰很抚慰人心，Isak几乎想钻进他怀里，“我刚刚补色了发根。”

“很棒。”

随后Jonas宣布，他下午要从父母家搬到自己的地方，Isak主动要帮他搬东西。Mahdi和Magnus也加入，但Even下午有课不能一起去。接着男孩们讨论起在某个趴体上把妹的话题，于是他又放空了。

“我要去弄点咖啡，你们有谁想要吗？”Isak问，他的肩膀突然失去Even的重量，感觉有些奇怪。

“当然。”他们都回答道。

“需要帮忙吗？”Even问。

“不用，我可以的。”

Isak放下包，到柜台去为所有人点咖啡。他很礼貌地跟那个女士打了招呼，耐心地等着单。随后他端着一个装了四杯咖啡和一杯姜茶的托盘回到他们的桌子。

“哥们儿，糖在哪呢？”他刚把托盘放下来，Mahdi问。

“哦，我的错。”Isak说着返回去取糖。

他又花了点时间，把帽檐拉得更低，这样或许能遮住他的眼睛。他今天无法直视Even，他确定Even今天在工作室很忙，这是他来自助餐厅的唯一原因。但他还是找到了他，Even总是能找到他。

“我们要怎么搅拌啊？”Magnus说，Isak带着糖回来了，但没有带勺子。

 _当然。_  
  
“对哦，”Isak喃喃地说，“我这就去—”

“我去拿勺子。”Even说着离开了座位，“坐下，我去拿勺子。”

Isak觉得自己像个白痴，但还是听他的话坐下，他知道否则Even不会罢休的。

“茶是给谁的？”Jonas问。

“Even.”Isak咕哝着，低头盯着自己的手，“他不喝咖啡。”

“哦，好吧。”

Even几秒后带着勺子回来了，他基本上是把它们扔到桌子上，所有人都吓了一跳。

“呃, 好吧。”Magnus皱起眉来。

“你是不是还要Isak把你的咖啡搅好？”Even听起来有一点刻薄。Even从来不会这样刻薄的，除非涉及到Isak，他从不会这样刻薄。

“Even—”Isak悄声说着，手指揪住他的衬衫。

“什么—”Mahdi在他们旁边嘟哝。

Isak觉得自己像个小孩子，但他实在喘不过气来，所以Even在这里可能是好事。他哽咽的感觉又回来了，那种彻底的无助感再次淹没了他。

“我要走了。”Isak把椅子向后撤了撤，站起来。

Even立刻拦住他，两手温柔地放在他的肩膀，把他按回椅子上，接着跪在他跟前。

“让我看看你。”Even用双手捧住Isak的脸，他的脸立刻变得通红。“你的脸很烫，你发烧了吗？”

Isak想笑。Even真的不知道他的脸为什么会这么烫吗？就在他当着他的新朋友的面这样抚摸他的时候？

但紧接着Even飞快摘下Isak的帽子，把他的大手放到他的额头，拨开他额前的发丝，又皱起眉来，露出一种介于专注和担心的神情。

Isak快燃烧起来了。

“你发烧了，”Even说，“你烧得厉害。”

“不，我没有。”Isak弱弱地反抗。他或许应该把Even的手推开，但他不能，他抑制不住地脸红。

“我们去医务室吧。”Even说，“你可能生病了。”

“Even，”Isak缠住他的手腕，“求你停下。”

Isak不知道是什么让他停了下来，是因为他颤抖的声音，因为他的手指按着他的脉搏，还是因为他眼中的泪水，但Even没有坚持。

_他们不知道，请别让我更加为难。_

“好吧。”Even说，一只手还抚着他的脸，另一只手把帽子重新戴回他头上，压低帽檐遮住他的眼睛，这样男孩们就不会看到他快哭出来了，“好吧。”

“谢谢。”Isak低声说。

Even笑了，他倾身爱怜地吻了吻他的脸颊，同时不引人注意地快速替他擦掉一颗溢出的泪珠。

“我现在得去上课了。”Even的注意力转向男孩们，“抱歉我刚才表现得像个混蛋，Isak这几天有点不舒服。”

然后他从地板上捡起背包，在Isak的眼角亲了一下，和大家挥手告别，“别让他搬太多重的东西。”

_Shit._

Even走了以后，Isak不敢抬眼，无法直视那些始终说不出一句话的男孩们。令人难堪的沉默。

“所以变态性爱，哈，是跟他的吗？”Mahdi最后吐出一句，所有人都笑喷了。

“闭嘴！”  
.

Isak整个下午都在忙碌，他把所有沉重的箱子抬上楼梯，比其他男孩们多搬了三倍，帮忙放家具和拆箱子，甚至干了一些组装的活。

“你看着很懒，但做起事来真的很惊人。”Mahdi说。

_哈。_

后来他又留下帮忙清理墙壁和浴室。

“你不必这么做的。”Jonas对他说。

“我不介意。”Isak笑笑，“这就像锻炼一样，没什么大不的。”

Isak清理到Eva和女孩们都来了，Sana看到他带着手套满头大汗的模样，同情地看了他一眼。那个 _表情。你也记得_ 。

Isak回到家的时候，疼痛蔓延到整个背部。可能他不该一个人搬那么多东西。

他打开Grindr，差点同意和一个男人见面，那人打招呼的第一句话是“想把你操哭”。

_我今晚不是很想哭，不好意思。_

他躺在床上，疼痛渐渐变得难以忍受。一个星期以来他都像傻瓜一样打扫和跑来跑去，他每天都打扫Edvard的房子，每天都搬家具。他的床不再抵在墙边了，那个大书柜也找到了新住所。他还跑到附近的健身房举哑铃，在别的情况下他是不会去的，他起初从不去健身房，现在他已经连续去了一周。更不用提他还一直在给Mutta牵线搭桥，试图跟Noora套近乎。Isak简直 _他妈的_ 神经错乱了。

_今年我只是不想感到空虚。_

Isak不能呼吸了。

* * *

Drittfyr <3

21:21

我不能呼吸了

这就来

<3

* * *

Isak在床上等着，等着Even脱下他的外套，他的鞋子，然后脱掉他的袜子。他等着，尽可能仔细听每一个声音，Even的外套落在他的卧室地板上，Even的鞋子砸到他的卧室地板上。他最喜欢的声音。

Even爬到他的床上，像往常一样。但这次很特别，这是一个仪式，一个Isak讨厌却时刻都在需要的仪式。他们每年都这样做，Isak本以为今年他已经19岁，已经上了大学，这种情况不会再出现了，然而现在他们又在这里

他紧闭着眼睛，Even慢慢环住他，让他靠近自己的胸口，包裹他，庇护他，淹没他。

“我不能呼吸，”Isak絮絮地说，“我还是喘不过气来。”

Even把他搂得更贴近自己的胸膛，紧紧缠绕他的背，几乎在碾压他的身体。Isak的脸埋在他的颈窝，贴着他的脖颈用力呼吸，抬起胳膊牢牢拴住他。

每年10月2日，Even都会用同样的方式在床上抱着他，从Isak10岁起就是这样。Even抱得那么紧，那么久，直到Isak的疼痛渐渐离开，直到他又感到安全，又能呼吸为止。

“帮我呼吸。”Isak有一次对他说，那时他大概14岁，他对Even承认自己不能呼吸，除非他在那里陪着他，抱着他，帮助他。

这变成了一个不言而喻的仪式。每年10月2日，不管他们之前还是不是说话，是不是在吵架，是相爱还是普通的最好的朋友，Even总会在床上拥抱他，总是如此。

“好点了吗？”当他的呼吸终于平稳下来，Even问。

“好点了。”

 

>  .  
>    
>  闪回4 
> 
> 10岁与12岁
> 
> Isak十岁那年，就在新的学年开始不久，街上越来越冷的时候，他的姐姐Lea在10月2日一场悲惨的事故中死去了。Isak什么都不记得，甚至不记得他自己是不是也在那场事故中，还是说这一开始就是意外。Isak那时候十岁，他不懂死亡是怎么回事或意味着什么，他只知道他的父母每天都在哭，而他好想念她。
> 
> Lea是Isak最好的朋友。她比Isak大两岁，当别的孩子因为他的长发取笑他欺负他时，Lea总会站出来保护他。Lea那么强大，Isak渴望自己也能像她和她的朋友一样。她有一群最酷的朋友：Even，Elias，Mikael，Mutta，Sonja。虽然Isak并不喜欢Mikael，但他真的很喜欢Even，因为Even夸他的头发很美。
> 
> 在葬礼上，当Isak看到Even哭的时候，他也哭了。Isak已经习惯了他父母的哭泣，但Even的眼泪让他很难过，所以他跟着他一起哭了。
> 
> 晚些时候，当人们开始陆续离开，Even抓住了Isak的手，对他微笑。
> 
> “现在我就是你的姐姐了。”他说。
> 
> “Lea帮我睡觉。”
> 
> “我会帮你睡觉的。”
> 
> 那一夜他们第一次同床，Even抱着Isak小小的身子，直到他进入梦乡。每年Lea的忌日他们都会这样做。Even总会记得，总会爬到他的床上，总会抱着他。
> 
> 后来情况变得更糟了，因为Isak的记忆捉弄了他，他坚信一切都是他的错，她的死是因为他的缘故。
> 
> “帮我睡觉”不知何时变成了“帮我呼吸”，Even每年都帮助他，直到Isak的身体再也无法忽略他的存在。  
>  .

“你想她吗？”Isak问，他的脸仍然埋在Even的脖颈。

“当然，”Even的手指穿过Isak的头发，轻轻拉着他的发丝，从未如此温柔，“她是我最好的朋友。”

“她也是我最好的朋友。”Isak说，“每年我都觉得我放下了，但之后我还是感觉糟透了。“

“哀思是没有期限的，Isak，不管过了多久。”

“我猜是吧，”Isak耸了耸肩，“不过这很奇怪，它好像也是生理上的，你知道吗？”

“我知道。”Even点点头，在床上翻了个身，让Isak躺在他的胸口，自己把玩着他的头发。

“明天想去看她吗？”Even说，“兄弟们也会去的。”

“要是在墓地碰见妈妈怎么办？”Isak咕哝着。

在墓地见到他妈妈是他最不希望的事。

“别担心，你爸爸妈妈今天去了。”Even说着，有些迟疑地又把手搭上他的头发。

“你怎么知道？”Isak终于抬起头，Even的眼睛那么蓝，他的头发也那么湛蓝，湛蓝，湛蓝。

Isak问他，但他内心深处是知道的。

“今天下午我载你妈妈去了，在你帮Jonas搬家的时候。”Even转开了眼神。

Isak的心变得满满的，但他还是有点生气，Even太善良了，这把他逼疯了。

“你说下午有课是撒谎了。”Isak说。

“我是撒谎了，”Even说，“对不起。”

Isak没有任何理由生气，他知道，所以他闭上眼睛，深深呼出一口气。

“谢谢你。”他轻轻地说，“谢谢你照顾我。”

“你也照顾我啊。”Even笑着吻了吻他的额头。

_没什么大不了，就是两个哥们儿在床上互相依偎，亲吻着对方的额头罢了。_

“还有，我真的很喜欢你的床。”Even说，“超级大。”

“我也很喜欢。”Isak的心快要跳出来，Even像羽毛般轻柔的触摸灼痛了他的皮肤。

“比你以前的床好吗？”Even问，Isak能感觉到他在自己头上微笑着。 _Gosh._

“不。”他说，“我以前的床有你在。”

Even再次拥抱了他，这次有一点点粗暴，有一点点笨拙而迫切。Isak闭着眼睛，嘴唇轻蹭Even的脖子，感到他在自己怀里颤抖。

_我是在幻想吗，还是你的身体想要我，就像我的身体想要你一样？_

他们拥抱得那么紧， 紧到他忘记了自己的姓名，他微张着嘴唇，闭紧双眼，他的头向后仰去，他屈服了，他准备好被索取了。 _今天是周五吗？_

Even的掌心贴着他的脸颊，Isak唯独能感到周围的存在，就是当他们的额头抵在一起，然后他们鼻尖相触。亲密，如此亲密，Isak已经沸腾了。

“记得我们的初吻吗？”Even耳语道。

“不记得。”Isak说了谎，“你呢？”

“不记得。”Even也说了谎。 

 

 

> 闪回 5
> 
> 16岁与18岁
> 
> Even第一次亲吻Isak的时候，Isak的眼前一片眼花缭乱，他的五脏六腑以及他体内的某种坚硬的东西死去了。这个场景那么超现实，Isak只是躺在那，直到他能够想起自己的名字，直到明白他的心为什么会在胸膛里炸裂。
> 
> 当他终于回过神来，已经有点太迟了。Even已经离开了，Isak没有回吻他。
> 
> 那个夜晚，只有两种声音在他的房间里回荡：他的心跳声，和Even的话语的回声。
> 
> “没有人像我这样爱你，没有人。”
> 
> _没有人像你这样爱我，没有人。_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> （原作者）Notes：
> 
> 很快就会甜的，抱歉虐了大家。我在写childhood AU的时候总会很心痛。
> 
> 谢谢你们对蓝发Even的反馈，还有你们那么多贴心的支持。
> 
> 你们可能知道，最近有些mean people攻击这个饭圈，我也成了目标之一。我只想让那些给我发来最sweet信息的人放心，我一点都没有难过或者受伤或怎么样。我在忙纽约电影节还有别的事情。<3 这种事很糟心，但很不幸的是，这是饭圈的日常。只要你对你做的事情投入感情，有些人就会联想到自己身上。如果你选择仇恨的路，那么good luck，因为仇恨除了仇恨什么都不会带来，很快你的心就只剩下愤怒和阴暗了。<3
> 
> 好啦，NLMLY！Isak有好多好多的问题，主要和他怎么看待自己和世界有关。他是个sweetheart，但他已经压抑自己太久太久了。他看起来像是我所有版本里最幸运的Isak了，因为他总会有个支持系统，但他真的超级缺乏安全感，总是很疏离，对自己又太苛刻。我也想多探索一些其他的角色关系，比如isak/mutta，以及isak/vilde（我瞎说的，这一对我每一次都在探索）等等
> 
> Even是Isak的大姐lol。如果你看过《请回答1994》，就会明白是怎么回事了。那些男孩都是Isak姐姐的朋友，在她去世以后，他们都把Isak护在他们的羽翼下，这就是他们这么爱他的原因。Even爱Isak胜过一切，但他们关系的界限很模糊，Isak真的以为Even只把他当作小弟弟，永远都不会超越这个界限。
> 
> 这很复杂，但我们会一点点解开所有秘密的。
> 
> 再次感谢你们的爱，不要担心那些恨。如果有人觉得我的作品是“low quality”的，那就觉得好了。只要它能给我和你们带来快乐，或者让你们有所感触，我就很开心，我不是想要争取出版赚钱之类的，不知道那些人干嘛要这样生气发飙。:x
> 
> 同样，如果你们喜欢请留言，这对我来说意味着整个世界.。Thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> ps：每章的标题都是电影名，猜猜下章的题目是什么？ :p <3


	4. Romeo + Juliet (1996)  罗密欧与朱丽叶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak和Even穿上西装，在草坪上共度的下午。过万圣节。关于Bakka兄弟团，Mutta是大好人，感觉，否认，坦白，张力，Edvard和猫，出柜。

Isak不是个早起的人，从来不是。他总是很难从睡梦中醒来，不管闹钟定在几点。因为睡眠不是他的朋友，对他来说睡觉不像别人那么容易，所以Isak十分珍惜能睡着的时间，尤其是早上。

换句话说，Isak有点懒惰，不过只是一点点。

他也总是起不来做早餐，除非Edvard或Even的妈妈坚持让他吃，他通常都空着肚子带着起床气出门。

Isak不喜欢早上，有些人则坚信他恨透了早上。

“不要在早上和他碰面。”Elias常常这样警告他周围的人，但Even的回应却是，“他早上很好啊，我不知道你在说什么。”

“你每时每刻都喜欢他，这就是原因。”Adam后来补充说明，让Isak脸红得更加厉害。

Isak并不恨早上，他只是从来不能在没有闹钟或者其他人叫醒他的情况下起床。

好吧，大概不是从来不能。有时他确实在闹钟响起之前醒来，有时他能在破晓时分醒来。而通常，这是为了盯着 _他_ 看，尽管听上去十分羞耻。

_他。_

Isak不知道自己什么时候醒来的，但在意识到那双抱着自己的有力手臂是谁的时候，他几乎倒吸了口凉气。他躺在大大的床上，靠在Even身旁，感到温暖、安全和宁静。Even给了他最好的拥抱，Isak的身体早就该适应了，可他永远都适应不了这种温暖，在他怀里这种美妙感觉。 _他_ 。

Isak轻轻地呼吸，像他小时候那样紧紧依偎着Even，把脸埋进他的颈窝，把搭在他腰上的胳膊缠得更紧些。这违反了规矩，但他控制不了。Even就在他的床上，他们的腿交缠在一起，他的头发可能已经伸进他嘴里。Isak只想离他更近些，融化进他的身体，沉溺在一切他能得到的慰藉中，直到他必须面对现实，意识到整件事多么混乱为止。

_God. 我究竟是在干什么？_

Isak闭上眼睛，手臂在Even的背上游走。他抱着他，好像无法忍受和他分开哪怕一点点，他把小腹跟Even贴在一起，直到感觉自己的下身硬了起来。 _Jesus，原谅我。_

Isak不想做爱，不想要那些顺着他的脖子和沿着他大腿内侧的饥渴亲吻，他只想被抱着，被爱着，被关怀着，哪怕他的身体有别的想法，但他并不想要更多—

Even在床上挪了挪，他的思绪被压制了。Even仍紧闭着眼睛，他的胳膊松开了Isak的后背，让他有点裸露，有点冷。Isak等了一会儿，等着Even再次抱住他，等他的手臂再次环住他。可Even完全放开了他，翻过身平躺着，Isak的胳膊还缠在他身上。

_好吧。_

Isak也松开了手，他不想弄醒他，不想让这个时刻结束。他把头枕在右手上，另一只手搭在Even宽阔的胸膛，只是放在那儿，就像Isak每次在他们身体接触时一样无措。

Isak盯着睡着的Even看了一会，感到平静、满足和感恩。这已经很多年没有发生过了，当他醒来时发现Even在他的床上，让他感觉很好很安全，而不是想要爆炸。可能Isak根本不该搬走，毕竟他这么想念这个，在清晨时分感受到他人的肉体在自己身旁的感觉。

Isak曾经拥有一个世界，却从它身边走开，仅仅因为他的心无法承受它的重量， _这多么蠢啊。_

所以，他尽量久久地看着他，一旦这个时刻过去，Even再也没有理由在这里过夜，抱着他，在他脸上印满轻吻。这是一次性的，因为他们俩昨天很悲伤，但这不会再发生了。他只能等到明年。

_明年。_

就在一时冲动间，Isak伸出他空着的那只手，用拇指轻轻摩挲一下Even的下唇，好像他突然神经错乱了，仿佛是鬼使神差。这令他心跳加速了一点，感到自己有点莽撞和饥渴。

 _我想你。_ 他想。这是真的，他好想他。

起初他非常小心，试探着触了一下Even有些干燥的嘴唇，几乎没有蹭到。随后，当他没得到什么反应时，他施加了一点重量，用拇指轻轻地分开他的唇瓣，感觉自己整个身体瞬间点燃了。 _我沦陷了。_

Isak正要收回手，中止这个荒唐行为，Even的嘴唇却突然皱了起来，他似乎是闭着眼睛撅起嘴，惊得Isak倒抽了口气，差点从床上掉下去。接着Even在他的拇指上轻轻印下极细微的吻，让他彻底哑口无言，他的心简直快跳出来。

_你是睡着了吗？_

Even没有睡着，当他的大手握住他的手腕，Isak几乎没有反应，除了他睁大的眼睛和急促的喘息。

“我—” Isak想说点什么，他的脑袋还枕在另一只手上。 _我要道歉吗？我应该做什么？_

可Isak能想出什么话来呢？Even的眼睛如此洞穿人心、如此湛蓝，他能够一眼看穿他，他了解Isak甚至超过Isak自己。

所以他干脆放弃了，只是看着他，等Even帮他化解尴尬。Even一向特别擅长消解他们之间的紧张气氛，把一切都扭转为朋友式的调侃。

“你搞得我好为难。”Even的蓝眼珠直直地盯进他的眼睛，他肺里的空气都凝住了。

_My god._

Even一直握着他的手腕，目光在他的脸上游移，好像在寻找什么。但Isak一句话都说不出来，什么都回应不了，他无言以对。

“对不起。”他垂下了眼帘。他的确感到抱歉，他老是把Even弄到最尴尬的处境，又指望他来修补一切，再做回他往常那个可爱的自己。

“你真得好好处理一下你的口气了。”Even终于吁了口气，灿烂的笑容又回到他脸上，“我不能再在你的口气中醒来了，杀了我吧。”

_哦，就是这样。转移话题，朋友式的调侃，我搞得你很为难是因为我早起的口气。当然。_

Even松开他的手腕坐起来，理着他的蓝色头发。

“睡得好吗？”他补充了一句，可能没注意到Isak呆愣的表情。

Isak很擅长隐藏情绪，但现在他并不觉得自己隐藏得很好。

“Isak？”Even又看了他一眼。

“对，睡得非常好。”Isak也坐起来，“谢谢你的呃—”

“抱抱？”Even微笑着，他穿着白衬衫看起来像天使一样。

“对啊，我想是的。”Isak耸耸肩，他还是有种噎住的感觉，几乎想钻回被窝继续睡。

“我打算先洗个澡，你介意吗？”Even下了床。

“不介意，去吧。”Isak红着脸回答。他的害羞非常可笑，但Even从没有在他的新住处洗过澡，这有点太过私密了。

等Even带着一条他的毛巾消失进浴室，Isak立刻抓过一个枕头，把脸埋进去尖叫。  
.

“早上好，Isak。”他走出房间，Edvard在客厅向他打招呼。他穿得整整齐齐，同往常一样坐在沙发里，手上拿着报纸，旁边的小桌上放着咖啡。

“早上好。”Isak有点羞涩，他大概看起来一副惊慌脸，“要去哪里吗？你看起来很不错。”

Edvard轻笑着把报纸放在腿上。

“没什么具体的地方，”他说，“我只是做好准备，以防有人想带我出去。”

Isak尴尬地笑了笑，思考着要说点什么好，可就在他的脑子开始组成有逻辑的句子时，浴室的淋浴声停下了。 _哦_ 。

“呃，我，呃，我的朋友昨晚在这过夜因为时间太晚了，”Isak紧张得结结巴巴，“呃，他很快就要走了。”

“哦，那很好。”Edvard露出微笑，“他不必走的。”

他的语气相当正常，但还是流露出一丝认为这是一夜情的感觉，Isak的脸好像要着火了。

“他不是—，不是那样的，”Isak坚持辩解着，“只是Even！”

“如果是Even，那我必须请他和我们一块吃早餐。”Edvard还是面带微笑，“我可是超级粉丝。”

_你是个老古董，你为什么要戏弄我！_

“今天早上他有事。”Isak不明白自己为什么要这么戒备和烦躁，Even明明和他们吃过很多次饭了。

“我还是想碰碰运气，”Edvard说，“除非你不愿意，当然。”

Isak在客厅里听着Edvard讲《舞动奇迹》的最后一集，Even不知从哪里冒出来，在他身后亲了他一下，正好吻在他的肩颈处的皮肤，让他从头到脚都颤栗起来。

“早安。”Even带着他清晨的嗓音说，蓝色头发的水滴落在颈间围着的毛巾上。

Isak的嘴还因为刚才的吻半张着，他怀疑自己的脸已经红得发紫，他已经出离尴尬了，而Edvard甜甜的咧嘴一笑并没有什么帮助。

“怎么了？”Even打量着Isak的脸，微微皱着眉，看上去一脸无辜。

_你在逗我吗？_

“噢，嗨 Edvard，你好吗，朋友？”Even绽开大大的笑容，这时他终于环视房间，发现了沙发上的Edvard。

“Even！看到你所以我特别好。”Edvard说。

Even走向Edvard，两人碰了下拳头。

Isak恨他们俩，真心的。

“我的女孩哪里去了？”Even又说。  
.

Isak默默吃着早餐，Even和Edvard热烈讨论着政治，偶尔瞅瞅Tequila，这只猫显然已经在Even的腿上宣示了她的领地。

Isak也恨她。

“你知道小Isak有一副多么可爱的嗓子吗？”Edvard说，话音刚落Isak就被吐司呛到了。

“Oh my god！”Even两手一拍，“你听过他唱歌吗？他是不是棒极了？”

“天啊！”Isak哀叹着瘫在椅子上，“可别又说这个了。”

“什么？！”  
.

“现在你必须报名参加社团了，你能想象Edvard看到你在舞台上会有多开心吗？”Even躺在Isak的床上摆出一个大字，看着他挑衣服。

_不知道我的床单会有多长时间保持着你的味道。_

“是啊，这不会发生的。”Isak说。

“Isak！拜托！”Even在他身后无奈地叫着，抱住了一个枕头。

_别碰那个枕头。_

Isak脸红了，他意识到Even抱的是哪一个枕头，他想起自己对那个枕头做的所有事。

“你的脸怎么了？”Even皱起眉。

“没什么。”Isak隐瞒着。

“你很诡异。”Even坐起来，依然抱着枕头。

“就是，那个枕头。”Isak指指那个枕头，快速瞥了一眼Even，继续埋头于他的衣柜。

“枕头怎么了？”

“我可能应该洗洗那个枕套。”Isak还是背对着Even，他已经羞得不行。

“Isak，oh my god！”Even大叫一声，赶紧把枕头一扔站起来。

Isak忍不住大笑，也许他不该透露这个信息，但这样显然更加搞笑。

“你对这个可怜的枕头做了什么？”Even也走到衣柜前。

“谁说是我对这个可怜的枕头做什么了？”Isak冲他咧嘴一笑。

“哦. 噢，哇哦. Shit！”Even边后退边眨巴着眼睛，像演舞台剧似地表现出不可置信，“在我之前还有其他人上过你的床？“

“全城的人，宝贝。”Isak大笑着说，从衣柜里找出一件灰色毛衣。

“你不停地伤我的心，你知道吗？”Even捂着左边的胸口，“我还以为我是特别的。”

“你是的。”Isak笑着从他旁边蹭过去，把毛衣放到床上。

“哦真的吗？”Even的眼睛亮了，“为什么呢？”

“你的头发是蓝色的。”

_而且我爱你。_

“你好残忍。”Even叹息着，而Isak笑得像个白痴。“还有，你不能穿这件。”

“让我清静清静吧，Even！”Isak翻着白眼在床尾坐下，“我们又不是出去约会。”

“你绝对不能穿那件衣服去见她！”  
.

Isak蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，暗自希望Edvard不在，他不想解释自己。

“你看起来很隆重，”Edvard说，他待在厨房中间的橱柜旁，“要去什么地方吗？“

 _该死_ 。

“呃，是啊，就是有个事。”Isak说。他穿着不合身的黑色西装，感觉自己很傻。他可能该买一件新的，他不能老穿这件从15岁起就穿着的西装。

“需要帮忙打领带吗？”Edvard问，Tequila坐在他身边。

Isak在求助Even之前就把他赶走了，他的确需要帮助，他永远都搞不明白怎么打领带。

“当然。”他怯怯地走向Edvard。

“一个绅士应该知道怎样打领带，”Edvard说，“这很重要。”

“我从没学过。”Isak耸耸肩，“而且反正我从来也不戴，没关系。”

Edvard的手看上去那么苍老，Isak不禁想，他能不能活到自己的手也像这样的那天。

“我可以教你。”Edvard说，“如果你想学的话。”

不知何故，Isak觉得自己和这个年迈的陌生人比跟家里的任何人都要亲近，他不知道Edvard是否有同样的感觉。

当然，Isak对家人也从未如此温柔友善。他怀疑Edvard是不是一样，在他的一生中对待家人都非常混账。而这就是他对Isak这么好的原因，仿佛是在自我救赎。

“我很愿意学，”Isak说，“谢谢你。”

“你看起来很英俊，”Edvard微笑着轻拍他的肩膀，“你的朋友见到你会非常高兴的。”

“呃，谢谢。”Isak回答，他不知道Edvard指的是不是Even，他是不是在暗示Even会很高兴。

但是，他心口升出的奇怪感觉不仅有尴尬和困惑，也有一种奇异的自豪。从没有人说过他很英俊，除了Even。他听过Even的母亲叫过Even很多次“我英俊的儿子”，可Isak从没收到过这种充满爱意的表达。

“如果你不介意分享一下，你这是准备去哪？”Edvard重新坐回餐桌旁的椅子上，他站不了太久。

“去看我的姐姐。”Isak对自己的坦白十分惊讶，但他觉得自己欠他一个诚实的回答。

“噢，多好啊！”Edvard说，“她叫什么名字？”

“Lea.” Isak说，尽量忽视每次提到她名字时那种刺心的感觉。

“Lea.” Edvard微笑着重复，但那笑容比什么都伤感，“我女儿给她的一个女儿取名Lea，这是个美丽的名字。”

“是啊。”Isak有些哽咽，提着鞋子站在一旁，他恨这种暴露在外的无助感。

“好吧，希望你过得愉快，她听上去很棒。”Edvard说，“我很愿意哪天能亲自和她见面。”

 _我真心希望你不会和她见面，Edvard，发自心底地希望。_  
.

“你迟到了。”Even漫不经心地倚在他的车旁，唇间夹着一支烟，看上去像个直接从杂志里走出来的该死的模特。

 _我恨你_ 。

他穿着黑色西装，白衬衫顶端解开一个扣子。Even总是帮Isak打领带，但自己从来不打。 _永恒的反叛式审美。_

“这整件事都是你的主意，你的领带呢？”Isak用嘲弄的口吻说。

“你知道我从来不系的。”Even微笑着起身离开车门，解锁后进到车里。

“是啊，我永远都不懂。“Isak翻着白眼拉开车门，坐到副驾驶位置。

“这很简单了，”Even坐到方向盘后，“就是使我肉眼可见的更性感了，你知道我多喜欢取悦肉眼的。”

“你可真是个傻子。”Isak笑着系上安全带，“再说你谁都没取悦，我已经说了我不会爱上你了。”

“哪怕我现在已经不是直男了？”Even笑着逗他，随后发动引擎启动了车。

“你是个傻子。”Isak继续翻白眼。

“你已经说过了。”Even说，“再说我也没说是你啊，需要提醒你一下，我们正要去拜访一个可爱的女士吗？”

“你真恶心，她才12岁。”Isak惊叫着，钻到座位下面去找电源线。

“什么啊！她今天本该21岁了，Isak！”Even揶揄着他。

“本该，”Isak喃喃复述，把头撞在仪表盘上。

他本想佐证他的观点，但听起来却很悲伤。 _本该。_

“对不起。”Even说。

“别对不起，”Isak耸耸肩，“你也失去她了。”

这天不是周五，但Isak还是让Even在车上拉住他的手，让他在停车走向墓地前亲了亲他的头发。这天不是周五，但最近每天都像周五。  
.

“你们这些人真是呆子！”Isak大喊，他终于看到了Mutta，Elias，Sonja，Sana，Mikael，Yousef和Adam。

他们都已经站在Lea的墓碑前，现在Isak明白Even为什么责备他迟到了。Sonja穿着美丽的黑色蕾丝连衣裙，踩着高跟鞋，Sana身着华美的黑色长袍，男孩们全部穿着西装打着领带，Isak不敢相信Even让Mutta也系上了领带。

“我先声明一下，这都是Even的主意，”Elias说，“然后Mutta逼迫我们所有人让这一切发生了，因为他是Mutta。”

“你们看起来都很可笑。”Isak轻哼一声笑了。

“不好意思，我觉得我很漂亮。”Sonja说。

“我也很美，”Sana说，“别把我们和这些男人归为一类。”

Elias穿了双运动鞋来配他的西装，Isak忍不住要取笑他。他嘲讽的笑声最终却变成了某种深情的微笑，因为他不敢相信所有人都盛装出现在Lea的墓前，在这样一个周六，在Lea祭日的第二天。他不敢相信，在这么久之后，他们依然觉得她这么重要，依然如此珍视着对她的回忆。Isak很感恩，很快乐，他真的很快乐。

“谢谢你们所有人。”他低头看着自己破旧的鞋子，“我知道我一直是个不懂事的小孩，但是谢谢你们今天过来。”

Elias和Sonja首先拥抱了他，接着每个人都加入了拥抱，Even和Mutta等在最后。

“你们在干嘛？”Yousef问他们，“来加入抱抱团啊。”

“我更是个喜欢单独抱抱的人。”Mutta说，“不喜欢组团抱抱。”

“和他一样。”Even双手插在口袋里。

“你们俩只是想单独占有他。”Elias说着，逗笑了Isak，他从大家的拥抱中脱身出来。

“我想我今天已经有够多的抱抱了。”Isak说。

“啊不行，”Mutta说着扑到他身上。

Isak笑着让Mutta拥抱了他，然后是Even。Even伸出手臂环上他的背，如果他在Even亲他脖子时闭上了眼睛，那么他希望没有人注意。  
.

“你想她吗？”Isak用手肘碰碰Mutta的胳膊，他们站在墓碑前，其他人在他们身后远一点的地方说笑。

“这是什么问题？”Mutta说。

“不知道，只是一个问题。”Isak耸了耸肩，“我不知道我什么时候应该停止想她。”

Mutta微笑着，伸手揉了揉Isak的头发。

“这是没有截止日期的，”他说，“如果你愿意，你可以永远想她。”

“我不知道我愿不愿意。”Isak咬着自己的下嘴唇，“这样有时候很糟糕。”

他们没有看着对方，两人都望着墓碑，但Isak还是感觉到暴露。除了Even，Isak从不让自己对任何人袒露心声。

“我知道，”Mutta说，“我有时也有这种感觉。”

Isak抬头看他，他的表情Isak有时也能在自己脸上看到，那种挫败迷茫的表情。他看上去好像被困住了，Isak不知道该怎么表述。

“她是我的初恋，你知道的。”Mutta依然凝视着墓碑，Isak望着他的侧脸。

他不知道。他听兄弟们谈起过，但从未明确知道。Mutta从没跟他说过这些，他们并不会时常谈起她，因为Mutta不愿意，Isak也不想说。这仅仅是Isak自己有所觉察，却从未得到确证的事实，它太复杂了。

“你从来没有告诉过我。”Isak说。

“这并不是什么有用的信息。”Mutta耸了耸肩。

“我有一次告诉你，Even在床上搂着我让我硬了，我也不觉得那是什么有用信息。”Isak说。Mutta大笑起来，笑声直传到他的心底。

“那确实是信息量太大了，你说的没错。”

“我都告诉你那些最羞耻的破事了，你也可以和我说说你的事，你知道吧？”Isak说。

“我知道。”Mutta终于转过脸来看他，“只是不想成为负担。”

Mutta有时会伤了Isak的心。他总是笑着，一副无忧无虑的样子，但或许他是所有兄弟中最没有安全感的一个，甚至超越了Isak。他总是那么看轻自己，除了必要的东西从不会分享更多，他总是站在背景中，不希望得到过多的关注。

“你永远不会是负担。”Isak去触碰他的手，“对任何人来说都不会。”

“谢谢。”Mutta露出真诚的笑容，用手指按着Isak的手背。

他们静静地站着，Isak胸中涌起一丝奇怪的骄傲，因为他们刚才小小的交心。他也非常开心，因为今年的天那么蓝。Isak和Even每年都会在Lea的周年这天来看她，但天从来不是蓝的。

“给你男朋友表演一场戏吗？”Mutta打破了沉默。

“嗯？”

Mutta举起两人的手，表示他指的是他们正握着手的举动。

“我没有男朋友，Mutta。”Isak翻着白眼说。

“别跟他这么说，恐怕会让他不高兴的。”他笑起来。

“随便好了，他是个大孩子了。”Isak耸了一下肩膀，完全意识到他刚刚承认了什么。

“有多大？”Mutta问，话音刚落胳膊上就得到了一记拳头。

“Oh my god！”Isak大叫，“你是谁？你对Mutta做了什么？”

Mutta笑得捂住肚子，Isak过了一秒也加入了他。他们看起来一定很荒唐，在他姐姐的墓前这样大笑，不过这就是他们。

“她可能正在想‘妈的这些白痴是怎么了？’。”Isak依然笑个不停。

“我想她会明白的。”Mutta说。

_是啊，也许吧。_

Isak把手插进裤兜，决定问出他心里那个愚蠢的问题。

“你想起她的时候，她在你心里是个孩子吗？”Isak问。

“你是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，她现在应该和你一样大了，但是在我脑海里她还是12岁，这很奇怪，因为她是我的姐姐，你知道的。”

“我真的不知道。”Mutta说，“差不多上个月之前我都没有真的想起过她。“

“为什么是上个月？”

Isak看到Mutta的脸上浮现出一种尴尬和羞耻的神色。 _哦。_

“是什么情况？”

“好吧，不知道为什么，但是我在那个趴体上看到Noora的时候，我想‘哦，Lea大概就会看起来像她一样吧’。”Mutta说。

_噢。_

“Noora？Noora？！”Isak难以置信地嗤笑着。

“怎么啦？”

“Lea会漂亮多了，而且友善一百倍！”Isak说。

“我从没有否认这个，”Mutta轻轻笑着，“你和Noora到底是怎么回事？”

“我不知道，她很粗鲁，我不太喜欢她。”Isak耸耸肩。

“她对我很亲切很可爱，”Mutta说，“我觉得你们俩是一开始的打开方式错了。”

“诶等等，你没有看上Noora？她只是让你想起了你的初恋？这可挺操蛋的。”Isak说。

“闭嘴。”Mutta推了他一把，“这压根都不重要。”

“这是什么意思？什么不重要？”Isak皱起眉。

Mutta深吸一口气，也把手揣进兜里。

“她那样的姑娘永远不会喜欢我这样的人。”Mutta说。

“卧槽什么？这到底是什么意思？”Isak的眉头皱得更紧了。

“我不像Yousef或Even那样好看，也不像Adam或Elias那样自信，多半时候我都不知道自己想要什么。”Mutta耸耸肩。

Isak无法相信，这么长时间他一直把这些藏在心底，而他第一次吐露真情会是这么沉重，这么伤感，这么令人心碎。

“你在说些什么鬼话？你就像是完美的，假如你不是直的话，我绝对会爱上你的。”Isak试图用活跃气氛的语气说，“那是你唯一的缺点。”

Mutta大笑起来，接着俯在他耳边悄声说：

“那也没有妨碍你爱上 _他_ 。”

Isak刚要问那个所谓的“他”是谁，这时Even出现在他的身旁，仿佛直接从他最疯狂的梦中走出来一般。 _God！我的膝盖。_

“舒服点了？”Even双手插在兜里，手肘碰碰Isak，动作轻柔无比。

“我，呃—”Isak的舌头绊了一下，接着Mutta退了下去，给了他一个会心的微笑。“我们还没说完话呢，Mutasim先生！”

“那你可记着点哈。”他挥了挥手，加入到远处其他成员当中。  
.

“你们俩好像进行了一场非常严肃的对话。”Even的唇间挂着一支烟，西装外套搭在肩膀上，看起来性感得 _让人想骂脏话_ ，Isak恨他。

“是啊，特别激烈。”Isak眼神放空。

“介意分享一下吗？”

“不好意思，这是隐私。”

Even拿着烟的手指对准自己的心口，假装开了一枪，Isak翻了个白眼。

“你要为Mutta甩了我吗？这就是正在发生的一切吗？他要抢走我最好的朋友的宝座吗？你已经厌倦了我吗？”Even戏剧化地唠唠叨叨。

“很嫉妒吗？”Isak轻哼一声。

“你什么时候能不伤我的心，Isak Valtersen？”Even说着，风吹乱了他的蓝色头发，他的蓝色眼睛望进Isak的绿色眼睛。

“我不知道。可能当你不再伤我的心时。”

Even的脸色变了，Isak这才意识到他的话有多重。Even很会隐藏自己的感觉和情绪，但Isak基本能读懂他，至少大多数时候，他都对他了如指掌，除了真正重要的东西。

“Isak—”

“我在开玩笑，”Isak的眼神透出惊慌，“我只是开玩笑。”

他不想让他们的关系变得更尴尬。不能是今天，不能是现在，不能就在Even让每个人都来看望Lea的时候，这种古怪的感觉可以晚些再出现。

“好吧。”Even的脸色缓和下来，又把烟送到嘴里，“没事的。”

Isak知道他越界了，今天不是周五，但天空是那么蓝，Even的头发也是，所以 _管他呢_ 。他寻到Even空出的一只手，默默将他们的手指交扣在一起，沉浸在这种亲昵和他胸口开始蔓延的眩晕感中。

“你现在牵我的手，是因为你先前牵了Mutta的手吗？”Even露出了笑容，“想让我安心？”

“这不一样。”Isak低下头，看着他们交缠的手指，当Even的手碾转着他的指关节时，他几乎有点呜咽。

“怎么不一样？”Even问。

“就是不一样。”Isak耸了耸肩。

_Mutta和我昨晚没有差点在我的床上接吻，这不一样。_

_._

> 闪回 6
> 
> 19岁和21岁
> 
> “还记得我们的初吻吗？”Even耳语道。
> 
> “不记得。”Isak说了谎，“你呢？”
> 
> “不记得。”
> 
> Isak搬走了，因为他无法承受和Even同床共枕。可现在他们又在他的床上，在他姐姐去世的纪念日。他们四目相对，呼吸交错，他的心又变得灼热而痛楚。Isak累了，他厌倦了这种感觉，他不知道为什么在Even身边无法呼吸。但如果今晚Even想要再次偷去他的吻，Isak会任由他，他会欣然献上自己。
> 
> _天哪，请你吻我。_
> 
> Even抚在他脸上的大手那么难以抗拒，他的拇指掠过他的下唇，迫使他张开嘴，Isak只能无法自抑地闭上眼睛，探出舌尖来迅速舔一下Even的指尖，好像一个处子般迫切地渴望舔舐和被舔舐。
> 
> _请求你。_
> 
> Even没有吻他的嘴唇，只是吻了他的额头。
> 
> “我们睡觉吧。”他打破了他的期待。
> 
> “好吧。”Isak没有回应。
> 
> _你在要我的命，有的时候。但只是一点点。_  
>    
>  .

“你在想什么呢？”Even问他，他们依然十指紧握，那支烟早已抽完了，两人仍站在Lea的墓碑前。

“没什么，”Isak隐瞒着，“你呢？”

“也没什么。”Even微笑着说，他们的肩膀碰到一起，Isak终于敢抬头直视他的眼睛。

_我很高兴我们昨晚没有接吻，否则我们就不会拥有今天这一刻了。_

“今年的天很蓝。”Isak说。天从没有这样蓝过，每年他都会观察。去年他们站在这里，也和现在一样十指相扣，当Even问他有什么心愿时，他说：“一个蓝天”。

“是很蓝。”Even说，“待会想去公园的草地上躺躺吗？”

“好啊，”Isak点点头，“我很想那样。”  
  
.

他们俩抛下整个兄弟团独自跑了，但Elias都没有说点什么奚落的话，Isak不知道他是感激还是讨厌今天的特殊待遇。

他们还是单独在一起了。十月的风在呼啸，但草地还是碧绿的，天空还是蔚蓝的。

一切都那么完美。

“我们的西装要毁了。”Even看着Isak在草地上躺下。

“反正这套衣服已经毁了，看这裤子有多短。”Isak说。

“那没什么大不了的，可以是一种时尚。”Even的膝盖触到地上。

“我不是你那种‘妄想型’模特，不好意思。”

“我不是什么‘妄想型’模特，我是个‘妄想型’导演。我只是兼职做这个，因为摄影班上有个人很客气的问了我。”Even侧身躺下，用手肘撑着脑袋看着Isak。

“一个男的叫你去给他当模特？The fuck？”Isak皱起眉，“我以为是给一整个班当。”

“不是，有个叫Herman的家伙给我发了短信，我知道要找到一个愿意的人有多难。”Even边说边用手拔出一点草，“他也答应来参加我的一个电影制作，这是双赢。”

Isak一直眉头紧锁，直到Even的拇指抚平了他眉间的痕迹。

“你为什么皱眉？”Even笑着问，“嫉妒了？”

“滚蛋。”Isak推了他一把，Even大笑着，直笑到Isak看不到他眼中的蓝色。

Isak皱眉的表情持续了两秒，也跟着笑起来。Even的笑太有感染力，Isak无法对他生气太久。

Even从他脑后摘下一朵蒲公英，别在他耳朵上，一直笑吟吟地看他。

“这是要干嘛？”Isak微微脸红。Even常说他是一朵花，他恨他这样说，但这总会让他心里暖暖的，Even总是那样温柔地待他。

“最漂亮的小花。”Even用食指轻轻点一下他的鼻尖。

“蒲公英，真的吗？它是杂草，Even！”

“我不是在说蒲公英。”Even笑了，于是Isak涨红了脸，翻了个白眼。

他恨他，恨他肉麻的 _胡说八道_ 。

“你对你所有的战利品都用这招吗？你对男孩用过吗？我想知道，这是为了科学研究。”Isak说。

“只对我喜欢的男孩用。”Even对他挤了下眼睛。

“闭嘴啦！”Isak嬉笑着推了他一下，还是红着脸，他的耳朵还是嗡嗡作响。

“怎么了？”Even大笑起来。

“这些男孩对你的胡言乱语是怎么回应的？”Isak问。

“只有一个男孩，他说‘闭嘴啦’。”Even展开了笑脸。

“我恨你。”Isak抬起胳膊来挡住自己的脸，Even在他旁边乐不可支。

这是最抚慰人心的声音。风吹过Even的蓝色头发的声音，Even恣意地开怀大笑的声音。

Isak移开胳膊注视着他。  
  
_他。_

在十月下旬的这个阳光明媚的午后，他躺在草地上，Even在他上方俯视他，Isak不禁注意到他的头发和蓝天的色彩是多么相像。

“你的头发像天一样蓝。”Isak下意识地把手埋进Even的头发，既没有思考，也没有想太多。

“只是以防今年天不是蓝的。”Even对他微笑，他的手指也伸到自己发间，和Isak的手指交缠在一起，就像先前那样。

Isak感到窒息，他听见自己的心跳像打鼓一样。他仿佛正在坠入虚空，仿佛坐上了云霄飞车，仿佛在大海中间陷入了漩涡。他的胸口好像燃起火焰，心中的风暴又一次肆虐。又一次，如他所料。每一年他都会这样。但他无法忽略这种感觉，这种愚蠢的感觉他已经快藏不住了。每年这个时候他都会有点脆弱无助，所以他更无法否认他的感觉，这太痛苦了。

“Isak？”Even的声音几乎低不可闻，脸上满是担心，低头看着他。而Isak依然一动不动地躺在草地上，带着震惊而恍惚的神情。

“你的头发，”Isak终于开口了，呼吸有些不稳，“是…为了我吗？”

Even点点头。

“所有事都是为了你—”

Even没能说完这句话，因为Isak突然起身捧住他的脸，几乎坐在了Even的腿上。Isak恨自己破坏了所有规矩，这是10月3日，这是周六，但Even又一次摧毁了他。

“为了我。”Isak的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他用最柔情的方式捧着Even的脸，他们的嘴唇挨得那样近，仅仅是耳语的距离。

“为了你。”Even低低窃语，双手移到Isak的屁股上，有意加大了力度。

Isak闭上眼睛，他们的额头触碰到一起，当Even的右手抵在他的腰间，他忍不住呜咽出声。

 _有一半的时间，我不知道我是爱上了你，还是以一种荒谬的方式需要着你，因为你总是对我那么温柔。_  
  
_我不知道你是不是一个幻想，在我拥有你的瞬间便会破灭，还是如果无法拥有你我就会死去。_  
  
_我不知道我想做你的朋友，还是爱人，还是你的弟弟。_  
  
_我不知道这些调情和挑逗是不是真的，或者你只是想要让我感觉好过一点，因为我毫无自尊心可言。_  
  
_我什么都不知道，我也不知道如果把这一切都弄清楚，我能不能承受失去你。_  
  
_我不知道。_

“我不知道我在做什么。”Isak又一次被彻底打败了，“每一年我都做这种蠢事，很抱歉。”

“什么蠢事？”Even的声音沙哑低沉，依然搂着他坐在自己腿上。

“占你的便宜。利用你，让你觉得内疚所以这样宠着我，因为我只想在我姐姐死去的纪念日可以有人抱着，我知道我这样的时候，你不会对我说不的。”Isak闭着眼睛，手指依然抚摸Even的脸，“你不必这样做的，我很抱歉。”  
.

回程的一路完全是令人难堪的尴尬，Isak随机播放他的歌单，试图让气氛轻松一点，Even坐在他身边一言不发。

Even不高兴了，Isak可以很明显地看出来。他很低落，语气几乎是冷冰冰的。Isak知道自己总是对他不够公平，但他没办法开口问，今天他已经说了够多的话，可能一个月都足够了。

也许他们俩应该冷静一段时间。

“你在生我的气。”Isak说。车在Edvard的房前停下，Even始终没看他一眼。

“我没有。”Even说。

“你有，你都不看我。”

“我从来不会生你的气，我只是很挫败。”

“为什么？因为什么？”

Even叹了口气，接着闭上眼睛，头向后仰去。

“我们还是以后在谈吧，好吗？现在很晚了。”Even说。

“好吧。”

Isak头也不回地冲下车，进屋后关紧了前门，一次也没有回头看。

如果那天晚上他哭了，因为他什么也不知道了，那么除了Tequila之外没人会知道。

* * *

Even

23：22

我不知道我还要怎么做才能让你看见我

你看不见我

* * *

Isak冲动地打出一行“我他妈看见的只有你”，然后冷静了下来，删掉了这句话。他不想把一切弄得更复杂了，他依然有半数时间不知道Even的意思。

* * *

Even

23:25

去睡觉吧Even

我明天和你说

好吗？

好吧

* * *

情感就像海浪一样来了又走，Isak现在已经习惯了。他们再也没有谈起这天下午在公园的事情，再也没有提起Even发的短信。它们就这样被遗忘在过去的尘埃中，仿佛从来没有发生过。它们被锁进潘多拉的盒子扔到一边，再也没有被谈起。

最可笑的是，他们已经设法把这种关系维持了三年之久。

当然，从那时以来发生了许多事，那年Even被诊断患有躁郁症，在此期间他经历了好几次病情发作，他也因此在高三休学重读了一年。与此同时，Isak则出了柜，和他父母断绝了联系，接着他度过了最糟糕的高中第三年，因为大家都已经从Bakka毕业了，他发现作为学校里没有朋友的gay并不是一件有趣的事，原来人们没有那么包容。

但唯一不变的是，Isak和Even总会陪在彼此身边，即便事情变得混乱复杂，即使有时会让人难以喘息。但他们总是温柔地对待彼此，无论一切多么纠结，他们最后都会在烤肉店里开怀大笑。

所以在周三下午，当Isak在自助餐厅发现了一个蓝发的身影时，在他们已经好几天没有讲话的情况下，Isak的嘴角扬起了傻傻的笑容，他迅速跑过去，像小孩子那样粘在他身上，这是他通常为Mutta保留的恶作剧。

“你在干嘛？”Even好笑地问，其他兄弟都在盯着他们。

“你的头发还是蓝的。”Isak说。

“是啊。”

“对不起，”Isak委委屈屈地说，手臂缠上他的胸膛，“对不起我周六的时候惹你生气了，而且过去的两周我都一团糟。”

Even笑起来，转身给他一个紧紧的拥抱，然后搂着他往前走了几步，这样男孩们就不会看到或听到他们在说什么了。

“我想你了。”Isak又叹了口气，脸蛋贴在Even的胸口，紧紧锁住他的腰，Even揽住他轻轻摇晃。

“我也想你了。”他微笑着，在他的额头落下一吻。

“还是朋友？”Isak终于抬起头看他的眼睛。

“最好的朋友。”

Isak和Even一直保持着拥抱的姿势，这时Elias开始对着他们录像，威胁说要把这场戏放到他的youtube频道上。

“滚开，Bakkoush！”Isak冲他喊，依然抱着Even，“我们正在共度一个重要的时刻。”

“不如你们赶紧在一起好不好？这样我们几个也能睡个好觉，不用再听Even抱怨他是隐形的。”Sonja说。

“闭嘴，Sonja！”Even几乎惊叫起来。

“God！既然这场戏总算结束了，我们能继续回来计划万圣节吗？”Elias说。

“随便好了。”Isak翻了个白眼。

“我们打算搞个计划促成Mura。”Elias说。

“Mura？”

“Mutta和Noora。”

“好吧，我在听了。”Isak把Even从他身上推下来，把大家都逗乐了。  
.

“Even有躁郁症是真的吗？”接下来的一周，当一切都回归正常时，Magnus突然在图书馆里问他，Isak差点大脑当机。

“什么？”Isak皱起眉。

“有一些传言说他有躁郁症。”Magnus说，他正吃着从自助餐厅里买来的高价酥皮饼。

“谁说的？你从哪听来的？”

“我不记得了，可能某个趴体上？我忘了。”Magnus耸了耸肩。

“这不是什么操蛋的趴体话题，Magnus。”Isak愤愤地说，“那些人说了什么难听的话吗？”

“不，他们没有。而且我妈妈是躁郁症，要是他们说了难听话我是不会好好坐在那的。”

_噢。_

“所以他是吗？”Magnus又问。

“是的。”Isak说，“不过他在按时吃药，而且他状态一直都不错。”

“最近他有发作过吗？”

“你为什么要问？”Isak皱紧眉头。

“因为染了蓝发有可能是一个预兆。”Magnus说，“对于我妈来说，很难看出她什么时候会发作，但有一次她把头发染成了黑色，接着她就每况愈下了。”

Isak叹了口气，把手指插进头发里，放下他的笔和计算器。

_那是为了我。他染蓝发是为了我。因为我想要一个蓝天，因为他做的所有事都是为了我。_

“他没有发病，他就是那么随性的人。”Isak说。

“但你怎么能那么肯定？”Magnus问，“他发病的时候你曾经在场吗？你知道他什么时候抑郁什么时候不是吗？”

“是的。”Isak回答，“他每次发病我都在，是的。”

“真的？他抑郁的时候情况很糟吗？”

“你为什么要问我这么多问题？你为什么要关心这个？”Isak微微有些不耐烦。

“你说我为什么要关心是什么意思？他是我的朋友。”Magnus说。

_对啊。_

“对啊，对不起。”Isak说。

“他是怎么确诊的？是因为某次躁狂发作吗？”

Isak点点头又打开了书，拿起计算器。在Magnus提议一块学习的时候，他并没有准备好被盘问Even的病情。

“他伤害过你吗？”Magnus问。

Isak瞬间抬起了头，他的眼睛里可能充满了伤痛。

“什么？”

“算了，这问题很怪，抱歉，哥们儿。”

“这就是我们给你的印象吗？你看到我和Even在一起的时候看到的是这个？他在伤害我？”

Isak不知道这个问题怎么会让他这么难受，他不知道是什么让他热血沸腾，是这个问题还是它基于的假设。

“没有，有一半的时间看起来像是你们在xxoo。”Magnus耸耸肩，用鼻子笑了一声。

“那另一半是什么？”

“嗯？”

“你说有一半的时间。”Isak说。

“另一半的时间，看起来像是他爱着你，但你不爱他。”

_Wtf._

“你知道的，我是说你喜欢妹子，而他喜欢所有人。”Magnus补充道。

_喜欢妹子。对的。_

Isak差点笑出声，每个人都能看出Even既喜欢男孩也喜欢女孩，从来不需要一个书面说明。 _太神奇了。_  
.

“我得跟兄弟们出柜了。”Isak躺在Even的床上说，Even正在书桌旁画着什么。

“我确定他们都已经知道了。”Even说。

“不是我们的兄弟，我是说Magnus，Jonas还有Mahdi。”Isak不断把Even一直带在身边的那个小弹力球抛到空中，然后在它砸到自己眼睛之前接住。

“哦，好啊，你想怎么告诉他们？”

“我不知道。”Isak说。

“你想搞一场出柜大戏吗？想找个趴体亲热一下吗？”

“闭嘴。”Isak翻了个白眼，虽然Even看不见。

Even大笑起来，放下正在画的稿子，到他旁边躺下，Isak往旁边挪了挪。

“我没有特大号的床，你看。”他说。

“但你可以有啊，给自己找个有钱的干爷爷就好了。”Isak说着把自己逗笑了。

“没那么容易，我不像你那么漂亮。”

“Ugh！”Isak怒吼一声推开他，坐起来想要走开。

“对不起，开个玩笑，别生气啊！”Even笑着抓住他的手腕，“留下嘛。”

“你是个大混球。”Isak叹息着又躺回床上。

“而你是个小坏蛋。”Even笑着说，“不过没关系。”

“看吧？我来找你说一件非常重要的事，你就这样敷衍我。难怪我要用Mutta来替代你了。”

“哦 wow！”Even翻过身来，用手肘撑起身子来俯视Isak，“这可是非常严重的指控，我可没敷衍你Valtersen先生，要说真有什么的话我只是在努力逗你笑。”

“我看上去像是在笑吗？”他质问着，然后真的笑了起来，他感觉自己有点傻但特别快乐，因为Even也在笑。

Isak喜欢这些傻傻的时刻，他爱这些时刻可能胜过世界上任何东西，他们让对方微笑、大笑和呼吸，他喜欢这些。

他伸出手抚上Even的脸颊，用拇指摩挲他的脸，轻抚他的嘴角。

“我喜欢看你笑。”Isak说。

“别这么说。”Even微微移动下唇蹭着他的拇指。

“不好吗？”

“不好。”

“我们可以抱抱吗？”Isak问。

“我们可以抱抱。”  
.

> 闪回 7
> 
> 16岁与18岁
> 
> “Even，醒醒。”那一天，这句话Isak可能已经喊了一百次，“求你醒一醒。”
> 
> Even没有醒来，没人期待他会醒，他不会这么快醒来。他这次的发病来得又急又猛烈，他需要睡眠，也需要适应他的新药。躁郁症，Even仍然不能适应它，Isak也不能，但他已经为他尽了最大的努力。躁郁症。
> 
> Even告诉过他，他多么痛恨每个人说的都是这件事。不管在哪，在学校，在家里，在Elias的家里，在他们的烤肉店，在每一个派对，在任何地方，Even都是话题的焦点，他痛恨这个。Isak也痛恨这个，他恨极了让他受这么多苦，他的黄金男孩，这个比任何人加在一起都更加闪闪发光的男孩，此刻蜷缩在阴暗的病房里，眼中几乎失掉了所有的光彩，Isak恨极了。
> 
> _我要为你做这件事。_
> 
> “醒醒，我有一件很重要的事要告诉你，求求你。”Isak恳求着，他缩在Even身边，在医院那张狭窄的小床上，但Even几乎一动不动。
> 
> “非常重要，我发誓。”他继续说，“好吗？我再也没有任何要求了，我保证。”
> 
> Even没有动，Isak可能有些失去理智了，他开始摇晃他，感觉自己有点歇斯底里，被激动和恐惧压倒了，Even可能永远不会醒来的念头令他无法承受。
> 
> “Even，你不能把我自己留在这！你听见我说话了么？你现在得醒来了，已经两天了，你他妈要吓死我！求求你！”Isak乞求着，眼泪不知不觉顺着脸颊流下，“我现在什么人都没有了，你他妈的不能离开我！”
> 
> 仅仅是说出这些话，就有一种灵魂出窍的感觉。他的一切生活都依赖于Even的善意和支持，但他没有意识到的是，Even和他的笑容是他的全部重心，直到他看见他躺在病床上，看起来完全不像他认识的那个Even，他深爱的Even。Isak吓坏了，他止不住眼泪，如果他没有Even，他真的什么也没有了。
> 
> “你也不能死，不行，如果你死了我会杀了你！”Isak抽泣着，“操，Even，求你了！”
> 
> 他在他身边蜷成一团，在他胸口哭泣，这时他感觉Even的胳膊搂住他的背，很虚弱但的确在那里，Even醒来了，他醒了。
> 
> “你为什么哭？”他微微蹙了一下眉，“别哭。”
> 
> Isak又哭了，可恶的眼泪一直流到脖子里，他不知道他的眼泪是因为Even躺在医院，还是也有别的原因。他的妈妈发疯了，爸爸离家出走了，他因为自己的性向困惑不解又苦苦挣扎。他终于弄明白Even的吻意味着什么了，它们什么都不是，Even只是躁狂发作了，而他现在无家可归，只能住在Even父母的房子里，这一切换来的只是Even被诊断为精神病。这个列表太长了，他不知道原因是什么，只有一件事是确定的，他好累。
> 
> “可能我应该干脆去死，你就不用受罪了。”Even说。
> 
> “你要是死了，我也死，你他妈的傻逼！”Isak哭着责备他。
> 
> “我要是死了，你也死。”
> 
> “你要是死了，我也死。”Isak重复着，把脸埋进Even的脖颈，把自己缠绕在他身上，用他的腿、他的胳膊、他的全身。
> 
> “你说你有重要的事要说。”Even用低哑的声音问，就在Isak已经睡意朦胧的时候。
> 
> “我是gay。”Isak用非常平静的语调说，他的泪依然哽在喉咙里，变得滚烫，“我想第一个告诉你。”
> 
> _哇_ ，Isak从没想过这些话会如此容易地说出口。在这么多哀叹和眼泪过后，这仿佛是一种解脱。他知道对Even说这些可能会很尴尬，他已经否认自己对男孩子和他的好感很久很久了，Even第一次吻他时，他几乎拒绝了，而他只在自己喝醉或吸嗨了大麻或者这两种情况同时发生时，才会回吻他。但是他希望Even第一个知道。
> 
> “你是gay。”Even的声音沙哑而疲惫。
> 
> “我是。”
> 
> Isak知道Even没有一点精力了，所以他坚持要他们睡觉，接着他们睡着了。
> 
> 后来，当Even发现Isak对每一个人都出了柜，好把大家的注意力从他的躁郁症上转移过来的时候，他整整生了十三分钟的气，然后他告诉Isak，他为他骄傲，也很开心他能为自己骄傲，他是多么的棒，多么的了不起。
> 
> “别再为我做任何会伤害到你自己的事了，好吗？”Even说。
> 
> “我没有强迫自己出柜，我很好。”Isak执意说道。这只是部分事实，若不是为了Even，他不知道自己会不会这么勇敢。
> 
> “这很重要，你不能为任何人出柜Isak，你为了自己而出柜，我好恨你为了我这样做。”
> 
> “不是的，这是关于我自己的，是什么使我这样做的并不重要，我依然是为了自己这样做的。”
> 
> Even没有再提起这些话。可是，就在Isak把他从公众审判中解救出来，却使自己的生活一片狼籍之后，Even对他更加温柔，更加宠爱，甚至对他更加有求必应。他从来没有对他发过脾气，一次都没有。如果Isak想要拥抱，Even就会拥抱他，如果Isak因为怀疑他在躁狂期，而无耻地索要他的亲吻时，Even便会吻他。
> 
> 他做的所有事都是为了Isak，所有事。他对他充满感激，就是这么简单。而Isak在滥用着他的感激，因为没有人会真的想要他，就是这么简单。

.

“妈的见鬼，我想我曾经到过那个妹子下面。”Jonas说着喝光了自己的啤酒，其他男孩都在看着他。

这天是万圣节，他们都在Yousef家的趴体上，Isak的计划如期进行了。

“那个妹子？！那个我们已经说了15分钟的妹子？！”Magnus惊呼，“什么？你现在才认出她来？”

“她穿着戏服，我没看出来。”Jonas耸了耸肩。

这三个男孩完全没为万圣节装扮做任何努力，Madhi直接以他的经典造型——一身蓝色运动服加上不背书包——出现了，Isak觉得自己的一身天使装似乎是过分装扮了。Mutta强迫他打扮成天使，Even在网上给他订了天使的翅膀。

“那就是说，你到过她下面？你的意思是用嘴？”Magnus问。

“对啊，哥们，我知道你对性一无所知，但是你他妈以为到一个人下面是什么意思？”Jonas说，Isak对着嘴边的酒瓶笑了。

“兄弟，你他妈攻击我干什么？我不知道应该到一个妹子下面去，她们真的喜欢这样吗？”

Isak笑了一阵，但在Even走进来的一瞬间他的注意力就转移了。 _当然_ 。

他穿着骑士的盔甲和链甲衫，肩上戴着铠甲，腰间别着一把剑，看起来可笑又性感，Isak恨他。 _罗密欧。_

* * *

Mutta

21:02

Fuck you

狗屁的天使

我他妈是朱丽叶

:p

我恨你

<3

* * *

Romeo

21：03

要是爱情虐待了你

你也可以虐待爱情

你改了你的联系人名字

你烂爆了

它刺痛了你,你也可以刺痛它

这样你就可以战胜爱情了

EVEN

嘿:p

我们今年是情侣装扮哦:p

我们每年都是

真不敢相信我信了Mutta的鬼话

你的new best friend很有趣

Ugh

你告诉男孩们了吗？

告诉他们什么？

你想告诉他们的事

哦

没有

还没有

Ok

只是想知道我可不可以直接走过去亲你

闭嘴

只是玩笑

我为你骄傲<3

<3

你这张照片挺酷

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

LOL

Herman做这个很厉害

不过他应该为了蓝头发谢谢我，是不？

如果你想要我可以给你他的电话号码;)

…

* * *

“你在跟谁发短信？”Magnus问，“你所有朋友都在这里了。”

“什么啊，”Isak哼了一声，“你又不认识我所有的朋友！”

“好吧，我们在这说非常重要的事情，哥们儿，你一直在对着手机傻笑。”Magnus说。

“他说的没错，我们在给他传授到妹子下面的重要性。”Jonas补充道，他身上唯一的装扮就是他一直拒绝摘下的墨镜。

Isak笑着藏起了他的手机。

“我不懂这有什么大惊小怪的。”Magnus叹了口气，“你到过妹子下面吗，Isak？”

“呃，没有。”Isak答道，因为这是事实。

“谢谢！”Magnus把手举到半空，Isak猜他是想和他击个掌，“看吧？我不是这屋子里唯一没有性经验的傻子。”

“但我到过男的下面。”Isak很随意地说，小口抿着啤酒。

“等等，”Mahdi开始觉得哪里不对，“男的？”

“是啊，”Isak耸耸肩，“你知道的，两个字，BJ.”

Mahdi和Magnus哈哈大笑，Jonas则全程保持严肃，定睛看着Isak。

“等等，你认真的？”Mahdi又问了一次，他发现Isak不是在开玩笑。

“对啊，哥们儿，我发誓我干过，而且不止一次。”Isak说，“差不多是我时不时就干的事。”

Jonas真被他这句话逗乐了，给了他一个大拇指，“这挺酷的，哥们儿。”

“谢谢。”Isak笑着说。

“等等，所以你也是泛性恋？”Mahdi问。

“等等，你是泛性恋？”Isak问。

“不是！我是在说Even。”

“哦，”Isak笑了，“没，我挺gay的，我的意思是我真的就是gay。”

“可是，你和那么多穆斯林哥们儿是朋友？”Magnus说。

“闭嘴，Mags。”Jonas笑着叹息。

“什么？”  
.

Isak挖苦了Magnus一小会儿，因为他刚刚假设Isak那些兄弟是恐同者。这时候Even过来打招呼，Isak让自己微微靠在他身上，露出微笑。

“怎么了？”Even也跟着笑起来。

“你现在可以亲我了，他们知道了。”Isak轻松地笑着说。

“要小心你的愿望，”Even眨了下眼睛，在他身后坐下，一只手搂着他的肚子，Magnus，Jonas和Mahdi都狐疑地眯起眼睛。

“等等，所以你们俩真的是一对？”Magnus问。

“我倒想！”Sonja在她的沙发上叫着，显然她听到了全部谈话过程，“还有，请你一定要到女孩下面，Magnus，谢了！”  
.

“哦罗密欧，罗密欧！”Isak有节奏地吟诵着，Even正在Yousef家的厨房里给他们倒水。

“嗯，你他妈的喝醉了。”Even仔细地打量他。

“太聪明了，你！你逼我看那个傻冒巴兹·鲁赫曼电影看了两万次了。”Isak笑得心神荡漾，要不是Even的手臂及时搂住他的腰，他差点跌倒。

“你可以拉住我胳膊的。”Isak感到热血上涌，他的身子被Even那个愚蠢的盔甲压住了。

“那样不够亲密。”Even戏谑地挑了挑眉。

“是啊，“Isak说，”反正隔着这些金属我也感觉不到你。”

“感觉到我。”Even喃喃地重复着，看上去有点心慌意乱。

_不是那样的。_

“罗密欧和朱丽叶躲在厨房里干什么呢？”Eva进来打断了他们小小的尴尬瞬间。

“来弄点水，Tinkerbell小姐，”Even回答，“朱丽叶不小心喝得烂醉了。”

“滚蛋，我没事。”Isak说，“还有别叫我朱丽叶，为什么我要是朱丽叶？我讨厌这样。”

“脾气太大了，这小孩。”Eva叹了口气。  
.

“所以，就是说，你做爱的时候是当女人还是当男人？”Magnus问道，接着所有人都无语地捂住了脸。

“我不知道，我正想问你同样的问题呢，但是我又想起来你是个没有性生活的人。”Isak说着，惹得大家哄堂大笑，让他有点沾沾自喜。

“什么鬼？我只是试着去理解。你干嘛怼我？”Magnus说。

“兄弟，你有时候真的很需要闭上你的破嘴。”Mahdi说。

“我附议。”Even很不自然地说，他的目光落到Isak的脸上，极其小心。

 _闭嘴_ 。

“什么啊！”Magnus再次哀叹着，“而且我不是处男！”

“哦是吗？那你能讲讲你的第一次吗？”Mahdi说。

Isak被整个对话的走向逗得好开心，于是他把脑袋向后搭在沙发上，每当有人拿Magnus开涮就狂笑不止，当Even在他身边坐下，一只手放在他膝盖上时，他几乎没什么反应。像往常一样。

“没人想谈论第一次，你认真的吗？”Magnus说。

“有何不可？”Sonja说，“对我们女孩来说是相当糟心了，但是对大多数男人来说，只要故事里有他们的老二他们就很高兴。”

Elias问Yousef他家有没有灭火器，因为每个人都捂着肚子笑到了地上，Isak也不例外。

“不是所有男人都像那样。”Adam开始了他的陈词，得到的回应则是Noora和Sonja的干呕声，以及Sigrid的白眼。

“有些人的初夜故事很糟糕，也许Magnus不想谈论这个。”Mutta说。

“来自另一个处男的支持。”Elias大笑着和周围三个人击掌，Isak则在沙发上用鼻子哼了一声。

“哦闭嘴吧！”Mutta的脸真的涨红了，Isak这才意识到Noora就坐在那里。

“当一个处男没有任何错。”Noora说着，结果所有人都疯狂大笑，活像一群念中学的孩子。

Isak心想，过一会要去跟Mutta道个歉。

“不过是啊，坦白说，我认为没有人会对他们的第一次感到高兴，”Eva说，“它作为第一次是有原因的，因为之后还有更好的其他次。”

_什么—_

“我的第一次是完美的。”Isak小声嘀咕着，终于睁开了眼睛，感到有些茫然不知所措，因为所有东西都在绕着他旋转。旋转，旋转，旋转。

_我太他妈醉了。_

“好吧！有人喝高了。”Mutta突然站起身来，可能想看看Isak醉到什么程度，他看上去险些要恐慌发作了。

“我很好，妈，别管我啦。”Isak不耐烦地抱怨着。

“Isak，我要带你回家了，好吗？”Even低声对他说，声音低微到几乎不像他的声音。他听上去也有些呼吸不稳，他听上去紧张又慌乱。

“为什么？”Isak说，“我想要留下。”

“Baby，我们回家吧，好吗？”Even贴近他的耳朵悄声说，他的蓝色头发在旋转，旋转，旋转。

_Baby。_

“好吧。”  
  
.

“我让你不高兴了吗？”Isak问，Even正把他轻轻放到他的床上。

这已经变成屡屡发生的事情，可能Isak需要处理一下这个酗酒的毛病了。

“没有。”Even说，“你没有让我不高兴，Isak。”

“那为什么感觉像是这样？”

Even叹了口气，用胳膊圈住Isak的背。

“我得解下你的翅膀了，你能为我坐起来吗？”Even说。

_解下我的翅膀。_

“我可以为你做所有事。”Isak喃喃地说着，令Even微笑起来。

“这种感觉是相互的。”他说，然后解下了他的翅膀扔到地上。

“这就是解下女孩胸罩的感觉吗？”Isak问，他的脑袋还是在旋转着，于是这话就这么从嘴边溜出来了。

“不，我想不是。”Even说。

“那是什么感觉？”

“你知道是什么感觉。”

“对，”Isak笑了，他知道是什么感觉，当然。

“对了，你买了一套新的西装吗？” Even问。

“没啊，为什么？”

“你的床上有一套西装，我刚刚把它放在你的椅子上。”

“你是不是也醉了？我没买西装啊。”Isak说。

“噢，也许是Edvard给你买的？”

“怎么可能？”

“几周前他问我要了你的尺寸，就在我们去看完Lea之后。”Even说，“大概他看到你的西装确实紧得快崩开了，实在不合身了？

“Oh my god！” Isak惊诧地笑了，“Edvard现在真是我的干爹了？”

他们都大笑起来，因为他们是两个傻瓜。Isak希望他明天早上还能记得这件事，好跟Edvard正式地表达谢意。

“我现在要脱下你的鞋和袜子了。”Even说着从床上挪下来，移到他的脚边。

“你是个天使。你知道吗？“Isak说，“你才应该装扮成朱丽叶，不应该是我。”

“我们俩可以都是天使，”Even微笑着说。

“好的。”

.

Isak在Even脱下他鞋子之前就睡着了，等他再次醒来时，他的两只脚都是自由的了，Even正坐在他身边，他已经脱掉了盔甲和链甲衫，穿着一件Isak的毛衫。

“几点了？”Isak问。

“23:55，”Even说，“你那么快就喝醉了，人们会嘲笑你的。“

“现在还是周五。”Isak说着，他一丁点都不在意那些毫无分量的人会怎么想他。

“至少在未来的四分钟里还是的。”

“你干嘛急着让我离开聚会？”Isak问。

“因为你喝醉了。你讨厌你喝醉的时候总做出一些奇怪的事，你总是会在这之前就叫我把你拽回家的。”

“我让你不高兴了。”Isak低声说，交叉着两只胳膊遮在脸上，因为他眼前的世界仍在旋转，“你在骗我。”

“不，我没有，”Even听起来很紧张，他的声音从来没有如此紧张。

Isak轻叹了一声，用力挣扎着坐起来，尽管酒精的作用还在令他晕眩。他贴近Even坐着，转过身去触摸他的脸，因为现在还是周五。

“Isak，我没有不高兴，我向你保证。”Even说。

“可我差点告诉了所有人—，我答应过的。”

“Isak—” Even叹了口气，抚摸Isak的脸，他的脸色和声音都疲惫不堪。

“现在几点了？”

“23：59.” Even答道。蓝色的眼睛，蓝色的头发，忧郁的心。

Isak冲他笑笑，将一只手埋进Even的头发，另一只手轻轻捧起他的脸颊。他们又在Isak的床上，经过一个本该是有趣而无害的夜晚，可现在他们又这样相拥在一起，仿佛世界末日就要来临。

“我再也不会喝酒了。”Isak说，Even被他逗得轻轻笑起来，尽管那种古怪的紧张气氛已经在他们中间弥漫开来。

“好。”

“不过在那之前—”

“嗯？”

Isak在片刻间把Even拉得更近，一手抚在他的脸颊，一手埋在他的发间。周围的一切还在旋转，但他们的嘴唇几乎挨在一起，他们的鼻尖相互磨蹭着。

“天啊，我爱这样，像这样离你那么近。”

“Isak，”Even在他耳边低语，但听起来更像是在说“求你”，所以Isak凑了上去。

“我便这样在一吻中死去。“

Isak吻了他的嘴唇。他希望他的伤、他的爱和他的痛会因他们双唇的触碰而蔓延，他希望他的心在日日夜夜、分分秒秒所盛载的一部分重量能够在这纯洁的一吻中传递。他这样希望着。

 _“我便这样在一吻中死去。”_ Isak现在懂得罗密欧愚蠢的台词了。

Isak睡着了，他不知道Even有没有回吻他，但没关系，因为现在已经不再是周五了。  
. 

> 闪回 8
> 
> 17岁与19岁
> 
> “我的第一次是完美的，因为是和他。”

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

> (原作者）Notes：
> 
> *runs*  
>  这个世界让我心力交瘁了，我简直lghddjsdj。我一开始有个想法，接着就变成了完全不同的东西，但就是这样了，希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 我真心爱mutta，希望在这个世界里给他一点声音。edvard是个天使，他希望给予Isak他从未拥有过的疼爱和一切东西。是的，他给他买了那套西装，因为发现以前的那件太小了。
> 
> Even爱着Isak，但Isak依然在迷糊中，这是因为过去发生的一切，也因为Even给他的信号是含混不清的。Isak不知道那是依赖，还是身体上的吸引，还是爱情。他不知道Even想要什么不想要什么。但接着Even染了蓝发，因为他们总会在看望Lea之后来到草地上躺着，Even总会俯视着他，于是他想着如果今年的天不给力的话，他可以用发色让天空变蓝。  
>  当你和一个人太亲密时，你真的很难很难冒着毁掉你们关系的风险，去搞个大动作，再想亲的时候就去亲他。万一明天不再有这种感觉了怎么办？万一你的冲动把目前尚有的东西都毁了怎么办？
> 
> 下一章是圣诞节，会揭晓更多。Isak会和Jonas更亲近，Even为某件事出远门，迫使Isak独自去面对处理自己的感情。另外Edvard绝对是个sweetheart。
> 
> 谢谢你们的爱。同样，如果有感想请留言 <3  
>  love youu.


	5. The First Time（2012）第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even照顾Isak，接着离开了一小段时间。  
> 涉及到Sonja，和第一次。

_“我便这样在一吻中死去。”_

在他的梦里，Isak感到Even的舌头抵着自己的舌头，湿润、无法抵抗但却温柔，他的舌头撬开他的嘴，而他在Even的怀里呜咽，头向后倒去，在亲吻变得有些压迫时不住轻叹。

在他的梦里，Even的手紧紧陷在他的腰侧，将他拉到他的腿上，急迫、饥渴但却甜蜜。如此甜蜜，甜蜜到Isak用双腿缠住他的腰，直到他们的胸口都染上红晕，直到世界停止了旋转，世间只剩下他们两人。亲吻，呻吟，炽烈，欲火焚身。

在他的梦里，Isak感受到爱，也感受到被爱。在他的梦里，他没有动摇，没有怀疑他的感情是否是真的，是否是他仅仅把自己的孤独投注到他这个世界上最喜欢的人身上。他没有担心这样会破坏他们的友情，因为他们所拥有的要比这大得多，重要得多。它超越了一切。因此Isak在他的臂弯里低吟呜咽，融化在他的怀抱，屈服于他的每一次触摸，倾身于他们每一次嘴唇的厮磨。他是他的，全身心是他的。无论Even想要什么，Isak都会给他。所以他尽力张大了嘴巴，双手缠住Even的脖子，呻吟着，亲吻着，亲吻着，亲吻着他。

Isak亲吻了他。

在他的梦里。  
.

Isak醒来时觉得头好像被人打了一拳，心脏在胸膛里跳得咚咚直响。他的思绪好像卷入一团乱七八糟的漩涡，交织着前一晚混淆不清的记忆，无头无尾的怪梦碎片，还有工程学课本第一章的镜头快放。他的脑子好像没办法专注于一个念头，想要同时提取所有东西，把他弄得稀里糊涂，筋疲力尽。

他估摸着自己还是有点醉的，但很自信只是一丁点。

那个方程待会可以自己解，他现在得去吐了。

_不能在床上。_

他从那个使他保暖的枕头上面翻过去，爬到床尾，这时有只手抓住他的腿，让他差点尖叫起来。

“Jesus！”

“妈的怎么回事？”Even抱怨着，他的声音低沉，迷迷糊糊的，还带着一丝痛苦。

Isak刚才正好把膝盖顶在他肚子上。原来那不是枕头。

“操，对不起！”Isak喊着，又突然想起他为什么这么急了。

他刚跑到卫生间，他的胃就开始对着马桶自动清空了，让他觉得很恐怖。他感到恶心。Isak讨厌呕吐，呕吐的时候他感觉自己的内脏正在被往外抽，就像他正被驱魔似的。Even总会嘲笑他这个比喻。

_“驱魔才不是那样的。”_

_“给我闭嘴！”_

他坐在地板上，头痛得更厉害了，他只能抱着马桶大喘气，或者至少在努力喘气。

他很庆幸自己有个独立的卫生间，能给他时间清理自己，缓一缓神，不必担心有人——Even或他妈妈——需要用洗手间。但他又想起Edvard可能会听到他吐了，于是他又变得羞愧不安。 _Great._  好像事情还不够尴尬一样。他甚至还没想好怎么跟他说那套新西装的事。那套放在他床上的西装，昨晚Even把他带回家时发现的。

_Even._

脱下他的鞋子和他的翅膀，还跟他开了几句玩笑的Even。 _Even._

“我便这样在一吻中死去。”

_Oh my god._

Isak又吐了，他恨这样，恨死这样了。他紧紧攥着马桶圈，直攥到指关节发白，直到他觉得疼痛。因为他活该，他太活该了。

_我亲了他。我亲了他！_

Isak是个糟糕透顶的人，他活该受这种内脏被抽出来的罪，他活该头晕、头痛和胃痛。这一切他都活该，他是个糟糕透顶的人，世界上最糟糕最自私的人。

Isak正忙着鄙视自己，并在脑内回顾着羞耻play，没注意到Even已经来到卫生间，往手上冲着冷水，然后蹲在他身后，把冰凉的右手放到他汗湿的、滚烫的额头上。

“Iss，我在这呢。”Even的气息落在他颈后，他的汗毛立马竖了起来，好像一个个微小的士兵——好像 _勃起_ ，Isak想着，然后又吐了。 _我太恶心了_ 。

Even并没注意到Isak小小的心理危机，他专注地拨开他前额的头发，另一只手顺着他的背。他总是为他这样做，Isak已经不记得这是从什么时候开始的了，这可以回溯到他小时候半夜因肚子疼醒来，因为晚餐吃了太多意面，或者睡前吃了太多糖果。

Isak一直很嫉妒Even有个能在他生病时照料他的母亲。但从成长的某一刻起，Even也开始照顾他，他便不再嫉妒了。

“走开，这太恶心了。”Isak虚弱地抱怨，身体却不自觉地靠近了他温暖的抚摸，沉浸在这些动作带来的安慰中。

“没什么是我以前没见过的。”

Even一直陪他待在卫生间的地板上，直到Isak反胃的干呕是唯一把他们留在那的原因。Even不停地顺着他的后背，用冷水打湿自己的手，然后把水抹到他脸上。接着他暂停了一下，又去清理他的嘴角。

Isak感到恶心。

“天啊，我太恨我自己了。”Isak呻吟着说，两手依然紧抓着马桶圈。

“我们都有过这样的时候。”Even的声音平静镇定，他的语气太冷静了，太客气了。Isak恨他这样。

_昨晚我亲了你。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。_

“真的。”Isak差点呜咽起来，他的肩膀垂下了一点，后背耷拉下来，“我恨自己。”

接着是一段尴尬的停顿。他依然能感觉到Even在他身后，他的腿在他的身体两侧伸开，庇护着他。Even还在那，但他似乎把自己关闭了一小会儿，他的体温仿佛停止扩散了一小会儿。这感觉太安静，太谨小慎微，让Isak无法忍受。

“你太戏剧化了。”Even终于叹了口气，“你喝醉了，就和你以前每次喝醉一样，我把你带回来，就像我每次做的那样。然后你第二天早上吐了，也像你每次那样。没什么大不了的。”

_可是我亲了你。_

“这就是你时不时就会有的周六早晨。”Even继续说，“你有什么可抱怨的？你真是个Drama Queen。”

“Fuck you, ”Isak挣扎着嘟哝出一句，尽管他头疼得快裂开了。

“这就对了。”Even贴着他后背笑了，从地板上站起来，“现在把你弄回床上吧，小家伙。”

“小家伙？小家伙？！你敢这么说？”

事实上，Isak知道Even在做什么。转移话题，逗弄，调戏，这是他的经典战略。Even总是会花上点时间隐藏在自己的思绪中，让Isak陷入一片胡思乱想和不安，接着他又会带着一个微笑和玩笑回来，引诱Isak说出“ _Fuck you_ ”，然后再加上更多的调侃。

Isak知道这个，这是他帮他发明的。这是他们在情况变得奇怪和复杂时的一个信号。这是一个“ _我们不要说起昨晚的事_ ”的信号。如果是Even打破了规矩，Isak完全没有问题。可现在他的胸口发紧，疼得快爆炸的脑袋让他更没法思考。Isak觉得自己很自私，很内疚，很羞耻。

“你还坐在地上干什么？想让我抱你还是怎么的？”Even用逗弄的口气问，低头看着他，Isak仍沉浸在自我憎恨里。

Isak对他比了个中指，撑着马桶座站起来，把Even推到一边回到床上。

“这有点粗鲁啊，你不觉得吗？”Even又在逗他，他颀长的身子倚在门框上，双手抱着胳膊。

“你是个ass.” Isak翻了个白眼，脸朝下扑倒在床上。

“是啊，不过，至少我闻起来不像。”

“Fuck you.” Isak又呻吟着骂了一句，声音被刚刚压在下面的枕头挡住了。这个枕头闻起来好像Even，好像Even在清晨的味道，好像Isak安心地躲在他的臂弯里睡了一夜后的味道。

这是Even用的枕头。天啊，Isak很可能会在他独自一人的时候去干蹭这个不幸的枕头了。 _我恨我自己_ 。

“你需要洗个澡。”Even的语气有点居高临下，但还是很温柔，总是那么温柔。

“你需要离开我的房子。”Isak侧过脸看他，“你究竟为什么会在这？”

也许Isak真的很想知道这个问题的答案。这是Even第二次在这过夜了。但这次他并不是真的需要留在这，Isak醒来的时候他也没有抱着他。

“我在这睡着了。”Even耸耸肩，“我不知道我现在需要你的授权才能留宿了。你倒是从来没问过我，在你去我那蹭睡的三年间。”

 _混蛋_ 。

“混蛋！”Isak冲他吼道。

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以让Mutta起草一个合同，反正他是学法律的。”Even无视他继续说，“我只会在陛下同意的时候才来过夜，我说的陛下指的是你。”

“Even，我现在没有力气去应付你那些烂爆的屁话。诚心地求你，滚开。”Isak咕哝着用被子蒙住脑袋。

“我们还可以在合同里列出规则和条件。涵盖什么时候可以逗你，什么时候不行，取决于你的心情。还可以在某一栏里写上我的性取向，万一你还不清楚的话——”

“你是看了五十度灰还是什么狗屁玩意？！”Isak把被子从头上掀开，“我头疼！别再说合同了！”

“五十度灰是关于性爱的，我们又不会做爱。再说，我觉得让Mutta起草一个性爱合同，他肯定会死于心脏病发作的，那个假正经的家伙。”Even耸了耸肩，又掏出手机来，他刚刚收到了一个提醒。

_“我们又不会做爱。”哈 哈 哈_

Isak知道这时应该是他作出一贯的回应“ _恶心，你个变态，你干嘛要说我们做爱的事_ ”，但他的头真的很疼，而且他确定自己快要硬了，虽然听起来很荒唐。

“Mutta不是假正经。”Isak再次把脸埋进枕头，“我们一直在讨论性。”

“什么？！”Even的声调那么高，Isak不得不睁开眼睛看他。

“怎么了？”

“你和Mutta讨论性？”

“对啊，怎么了？”Isak尴尬地支起腿，好表现出他还在专注于这个对话的样子。

“你在逗我吗？！”

“怎么了？”Isak设法让自己笑出声，“你为什么要不高兴？”

“可是Mutta一点都不了解，呃，gay sex。”Even回避了他的问题。

 _Gay sex_. 不知为什么，这两个字让他嘴里泛起一丝苦涩。 _Gay sex_.

“他不需要了解什么，他只要听我讲就好了。你为什么不高兴？”Isak追问着。

“我一提这些你总会抓狂，然后你现在告诉我Mutta是你的性爱日记保管员？”

_你他妈在逗我吗？你他妈在逗我吗？你真心指望我和你讨论性？！_

Isak不知道要说什么，所以他就躺在那。毕竟他还是很疲倦，头也很疼，而那个枕头闻起来太美好了，太像Even了。所以他等着，希望Even能明白他的意思然后离开，可他只是待在那。

他待在那，因为天杀的Tequila认为这是个很好的时机走进来，在屋里慢悠悠地踱着步，像个美丽而无情的 _小绿茶婊_ ，Isak恨她。他往下挪了挪，依旧趴在床上，藏起他两腿间的问题，尽量忽略Even可笑的质问。

“你好吗，我的公主？”Even柔声细语地跟那个该死的猫说话，他的声音立刻窜进Isak的脑袋，打上了烙印。 _我的公主。我的妈呀。_

“你喜欢我这样摸你，是不是啊，小猫咪，嗯？”Even继续说着，“真是个好姑娘，可爱的小东西。”

_“小猫咪”，My god._

Isak在被单下咬着那个该死的枕头，希望Even不会看到，或看出为什么他的背会在羽绒被下面弓起来。Even就待在门框那里，Isak却把持不住自己了。他可能还醉着，因为谁会在早上九点被自己的好朋友抚摸一只可恶的猫撩得春心荡漾啊？

“真听我的话呀，小天使。”Even低声耳语着，Isak感觉到了，Isak听到了，“太可爱了，看看你。”

_God, Even!_

Isak的心思可能从嘴边溜出来了，不过是以呻吟的方式叫出来的。因为当他惊慌失措地把被子掀起来，他看到Even站在门框下面，他的嘴张开了，他的脸红了，他的怀里抱着Tequila。

他好漂亮。

“呃，什么？”Even瞪大了眼睛，他的头发好蓝，他的胸口不太正常地起伏着。

 _我搞砸了。我搞砸了。我搞砸了_ 。

“我现在真的需要睡一觉。”Isak把脸更深地埋进枕头。

“呃，Okay.”  
.

Even离开了，然后Isak看着小黄片，看到他又能喘过气来为止。

_“真听我的话。小猫咪。好乖啊。小可爱。”_

他咬住那个该死的枕头，阻止自己不要做出什么更加愚蠢的事来，比如呻吟着喊出Even的名字之类的。然后他瘫在床上，盯着天花板，等待那股极端的羞耻感逐渐消散掉。

_我简直是一塌糊涂。_

他确实是。那天余下的时间他都萎靡不振，唯一穿梭在脑海里的念头就是Even的嘴唇贴着他，久久停留在他的唇上，柔软，温暖，湿润，完美。

他既惊恐又兴奋。随着时间的推移，他的心却越发地膨胀，膨胀到原来的十倍那么大。因为他不那么确信那只是个轻吻了，因为那个完美的梦不知怎么延伸到了现实中，现在他几乎感觉到心口有蝴蝶在扑腾。

是记忆还是梦境？Isak无法分辨，但这已经不重要了。因为Even昨晚在这里过了夜，忐忑已经打败自责，完全占据了他的心口。

Isak想知道Even现在是什么感觉，他会不会若无其事，因为昨晚Isak只是又一次变成那个醉酒的小混蛋，还是他也和Isak一样，怀揣着忐忑的心在床上辗转反侧。Isak想知道。

* * *

Romeo

16:19

你在干嘛？

在床上躺着

你呢？

在床上躺着

感觉好点了么？

嗯

上午谢谢了

在卫生间的事

不是狗屁合同的事

随时效劳:)

你在想什么

就现在

你想要真实的答案还是扯淡的答案

真实的答案

你

想我是个醉鬼？

就是想你本身

那就是醉鬼

只要你开心就好Valtersen先生

那个扯淡的答案是什么

我没有扯淡的答案

…

 **你** 在想什么？

在Stranger Things里Steve Harrington的角色发展

这是你扯淡的答案吗？

他在第二季里是最好的角色

你真实的答案是什么

你在想什么

在想你有领带

但你从来不戴

这引起了我的思考

思考什么？

你把谁绑在你床上

你个淫荡的混蛋

哈哈哈wtf

啊啊抱歉

我希望有人把我绑在床上:(

呃呃好吧

我以为你希望我跟你讨论性的

现在不是那么自信了哈？

你和Mutta讨论绑在床上的事？

没有 我只是在耍你

我需要一个新的最好的朋友

而我需要一个男朋友

…

我还需要去谢谢Edvard的西装但我不知道怎么说

我为什么这么笨啊

:)

就和他吃顿饭吧

我想他会很开心的

我想如果有像你一样的人和他一起住，他会更开心的。

为什么会有人愿意和像我这样的精神病患者住在一起？

连你最后都离开了我

我要跟你说几遍“不是因为你，是因为我”

每一次你说这些我都觉得你在和我分手

而且这不意味着我就不是精神病患者了

不是说好不说这些自我贬低的屁话么:)

这话来自于一个叽歪了一早上说恨自己的人

我现在已经克服了

我现在爱我自己了

好吧，我希望有一天我也能做到

Even..

<3

好了，我今天已经当够loser了

  
我得去干点事了

干什么事

比如不再想着你

吐了一早上

妈的真粗鲁

:p

* * *

待到夜幕降临的时候，Isak的心已经平静下来，他的胸口里不再是忐忑，只剩下自责。当Even承认自己在想他的时候，他已经宣告了自责的获胜，因为这是不公平的。他们建立那些规矩和界限是有原因的，当他一时兴起吻上Even的嘴唇时，他对Even是不公平的。

他叹了口气，又洗了个澡，然后再次清理了浴室。  
.

“有趣的夜晚？”Isak刚进客厅，Edvard就把椅子调了个头，和他打招呼。

“Hello。”Isak尴尬地回应，希望Even不要看出来他在宿醉，而且用了一上午的时间呕吐。“你好吗？”

“我挺好的。”Edvard说，他满是皱纹的手抚摸着在他腿上打盹儿的Tequila。她看上去舒适又温暖的样子，Isak几乎有些嫉妒。

“你感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯？”

“听上去你昨晚度过了艰难的一夜。”

Isak羞愧不已。Edvard当然听到了他在卫生间里清空自己的肚子。

“我喝了Tequila（龙舌兰酒），我真的hold不住Tequila。”Isak红着脸承认，他耸着肩膀，听到Edvard爆发出一阵笑声后抬起眼睛。

_对啊，Tequila。_

这真是温暖人心的笑声，对于一个风烛残年的老人来说那么充满活力。

“我注意到了，”Edvard说，“她真是很难搞。”

Isak也笑了，他不知道自己的笑声是不是像Edvard那么愉快，但他觉得很轻松，笑一笑感觉真的不错。

“你应该多笑笑。”Edvard说，“我觉得我从没见过你笑。”

Isak这个室友已经将近一百岁了，但他还是能用最简单的话让他忸怩不安。他不知道自己为什么老是在他关切和善意的话语下脸红，可是他控制不了。而且他也不想这样，Edvard的话让他感到温暖。

“Even也说我应该多笑笑。”Isak说，这是实话，他没有多想就脱口而出，他看到Edvard的表情变得很温柔。

“我想我和Even都非常关心你。”

Isak站在那里，把手搭在沙发上，感觉自己有点傻傻的、怯怯的，感觉自己好像一个小男孩，在跟妈妈说起自己的暗恋对象。他过去从未有过这样的感觉。

“说起你的蓝朋友，他临走之前在厨房里留了一些吃的。”Edvard清了清喉咙，把注意力转回电视节目上，仿佛注意到Isak有多么不舒服。

但Isak没有不舒服，他觉得太舒服了，这才是最奇怪的地方。

“要是你愿意的话，你应该去取一些过来，然后到沙发上和我一起看，电视里正在放《阿甘正传》。” Edvard的声音透露了一丝紧张。

Isak不禁暗自微笑。这个老人只想要陪伴，而这么久以来，Isak第一次想要满足他的心愿。

“好。”Isak说，他看到Edvard的脸上绽开了一个有点滑稽的笑容。

“ 好吗？”

“是啊，好的。” Isak也对他微笑。

“可这是周六晚上。”Edvard又补充一句，好像不相信Isak终于肯花点时间陪他。

“没有比这让我更想待的地方了。”

 _好吧。_ 可能这有点太夸张了，他起身去厨房的时候才意识到这话有多怪。

_“没有比这让我更想待的地方了。”妈的白痴。_

但Edvard很开心，那么在这天快结束时，这才是唯一重要的事。

.

_像上次我教你那样把汤加热一下，然后喝了！_

_如果你不喝，我会知道的。_

_你睡觉的时候我花了好长时间做的，不信你问Edvard。_

_-你的妈妈（Even）_

_PS：喝了，你的，汤。_

_PPS：我很乐意把你绑到床上。_

.

Isak看着这张冷汤旁边的纸条忍不住笑了。Even是个傻瓜，这个傻瓜给他做了恶心的加了新鲜蔬菜的汤，帮他从宿醉里恢复回来。有时候，Isak觉得Even比他自己更重视他的身体。

Isak决定不要对最后一句话大惊小怪，于是他把食物放到托盘上，回到客厅里去陪伴Edvard。

这很不错。吃着他那恶心却美味的汤，同时听Edvard全程对那个该死的电影做评论。他甚至比Even还糟糕，Isak简直不敢相信。

“这个电影我可能看了20遍。”Edvard说，“但每看一次，我还是能发现或者注意到一些新的东西，是不是很神奇？”

“是很神奇，”Isak笑着说，“Even也总是这样说。”

 _Even干了这个，Even干了那个_ 。Isak受不了自己不管做什么都要提起他了，他都无法想象其他人得怎么应付他对自己好朋友的这种迷恋。

“他喜欢《阿甘正传》吗？”Edvard露出温柔的微笑，额头上的皱纹更深了些。

“他喜欢。”Isak回答，他觉得不管怎样Edvard都能看穿他似的，“他逼我看了两次。”

“他是个好朋友。这是一个非常重要的电影。”Edvard说。

“重要，哈？”Isak笑了起来。

“我很好奇，”Edvard回头看着坐在对面沙发的Isak，“你从这个电影里得到了什么？”

Isak抻了抻手脚，挠挠后脑勺，不知道这问题是不是个陷阱。

“我不知道，生活就像一盒巧克力？”Isak开玩笑地回答，他知道这个电影不止这些，但他忍不住。

但Edvard没有笑，也没有皱眉，只是继续用善意的目光看着Isak，超过了正常对话的对视时间，似乎在分析他。

“对你来说这个电影里最悲伤的一幕是哪里？”Edvard问。

“Jenny死的时候。”Isak毫不犹豫地回答，“ _妈妈总是说死亡是生命的一部分_ 。”

Isak第一次看到这里的时候哭了，因为他想起了Lea，这让Even十分心碎。

“确实非常悲伤。我妻子的去世仍然困扰着我。”Edvard说。

“我很抱歉。”Isak胆怯地说。

“不用抱歉，”Edvard笑了，“这是多年前的事了。”

“哀思是没有期限的。”Isak说着，呼应着Even和Mutta的话，他觉得自己都不像自己了。

Edvard看着Isak，好像突然被卸下心防，这令Isak感到片刻的自豪。

“你很有智慧。”Edvard微笑着说，“我就知道。”

Isak尴尬地笑着，拿过一个枕头抱在腿上，“我有的时候还好啦。”

“我想你应该一直笑，如果你的心也很智慧的话。”Edvard说。

“啊？”

“对我来说，最令人心碎的场景是Jenny拒绝了阿甘，而他对她说，我不是个聪明的人，但我知道什么是爱。这一幕总是会打动我。”Edvard又笑起来，还是那样温暖善意的微笑。

Isak不知道这跟他是不是微笑，他的心是不是有智慧有什么关系。

“我不懂。”Isak承认。

Edvard再次露出微笑，接着轻轻把Tequila放在地上，拿起遥控器关掉播放一半的电影。

“我想你的朋友逼你看《阿甘正传》是有原因的。”Edvard说，“而且我想我得去睡觉了。”

* * *

Romeo

22：19

Hi

你觉得阿甘正传里最悲伤的场景是什么？

Jenny死的时候

怎么了

Cool，谢了

为什么

刚刚和Edvard重看了一次

你最喜欢的场景呢？

生活就像一盒巧克力

LOL别骗人了

一切都还好吧？

是的

谢谢你的汤

一如既往的恶心

;)

* * *

97ers (+ Isak)  

23:08

Elias：昨天晚上的isak

Elias：

死

Sonja：这不太好吧

Mutta：这倒是上周末的你，Elias

Adam：这是真的

Elias：我喝醉的时候不像碧昂斯

？

我就像了？？

Elias：等等

Elias：这算恐同吗？

死！

Even：他没有醉到这个程度

Adam：那孩子就要开始写一首他如何失去童贞的歌了

Adam：笑尿我了

FUCK YOU

**Mutta把Adam移出了群聊**

Mutta：同志们我们还要不要聊新一季stranger things了:)

Sonja：

Elias：不要剧透谢谢:)

Mutta：嗯？

Mutta：oh

Mutta：不是故意的wtf

Sonja：

 

**Elias把Adam加入了群聊**

Adam：wtf？

我要睡觉了

Yousef：这是周六

恭喜你正确地认出了时间

Mikael：为什么Isak今晚格外刺头？

Even：他刚看了阿甘正传，他只是很难过

Elias：你们俩又共度了一个浪漫电影之夜？:’)

Sonja：Even在我家

Elias：真是剧情反转

Mutta：

Sonja：放心吧

Sonja：我们在讨论Isak的癖好

Wtf

Elias：

Yousef：这是stranger things里的Mike吗？:’)

Mutta：你们为什么要讨论Isak

Sonja：显然Isak需要有人一起聊聊性生活

Sonja：跟我联络啊朋友

WTF？

Sonja：Even说你和Mutta聊这些事

Mutta：？？

Even：我没有说那些！

Even我要杀了你！

Even：她在歪曲我的话！

* * *

Isak愤怒地把手机丢到一边去，找出最新一季Stranger Things，看到第三集一半的时候睡着了。

_真是丢脸。_

第二天早上还算风平浪静。Isak和Edvard一块吃了早餐，昨天关于阿甘正传的对话一直在他脑海里回放，接着他在收到一条Sonja的短信后翻了个白眼。

* * *

Sonja

11：09

跟我见个面？

不

出来嘛

我恨你

烤肉，我请客

* * *

Isak答应和她见面，他穿着运动裤，因为这样很舒服。同时他也确保自己晚了7分钟再露面，因为Sonja讨厌人们迟到。

面对Sonja的时候Isak总像个小坏蛋，即使她对他那么好，有时候他还是忍不住。

“你看起来很舒服。”她看到Isak走进烤肉店，用手指理着自己凌乱的头发，“可爱。”

“我是gay。”Isak叹了口气，但她一只手捏住他的脸，把他的嘴捏成像小宝宝那样的奇怪形状。

“你真是个小坏蛋。”她终于放开了他的脸，在一个高脚凳上坐下。

“我饿了。”Isak发着牢骚，“给我买吃的。”

“先抱我。”她要求道，双手交叠在胸前。

“昨晚你在群聊里羞辱了我！”

“你有一次叫我婊子！”Sonja立马呛回来。

“那是很多年前的事了！”

“我不管。抱，我。”

Isak知道，和Sonja斗是一项必输的事业，并且他现在想吃东西，而她主动提出买单。

“行吧。”他叹了口气，从高脚凳上下来，起先非常勉强地拥抱了她，但随后完全让步了。

有时候，Isak会忘记自己多么高大，Sonja在他的手臂里那么娇小，在拥抱的时候踮起脚尖，几乎是非常可爱的。

“你的拥抱是最好的，你这个小屁孩。”她贴近他的脖子说，紧紧搂着他。

“只有在拥抱的时候我才能忍受你。”Isak在烤肉店中间抱着她摇晃，“而且你闻起来真的很不错，什么鬼。”

“新的沐浴露。”  
.

Sonja向他解释了她正在看的书“I Love Dick”之后，他们坐下来开始吃东西。

“我肯定愿意看这个的，如果是关于，你知道的， _DICK_ 。”Isak边吃边乐。

“说起dick，这差不多就是我想和你聊的东西。”Sonja说着转过椅子面向Isak。

“啊？”

“如果你想聊聊这些东西，你可以，你知道的，和我说。”她似乎有些紧张，Isak不知该说点什么好。

“啥玩意？”

“我是说，那些男人们总是在讨论泡马子，我有女性朋友可以讨论老二，但有时候，我觉得你没人可以说说这方面的话题。”她几乎是在磕磕巴巴地说着，Isak能看出来这个对话让她多么不舒服。

“无意冒犯，但是我很好。”

“我知道你很好，但是人们一般都和有类似爱好的人凑在一起，这样聊起他们想要的东西会更舒服一些，不会羞耻，你懂的，我只是说—”

“我没有对我的性取向感到羞耻！”Isak打断了她，他的脸开始发烫。可能她说的有道理，可能也是因为他有时候确实希望能有人一块聊聊某些男人是多么帅。

“我从来没这样说！我只是—，我只是说我喜欢老二，你也喜欢老二，所以我们可以讨论喜欢老二的事，如果你愿意的话，如果你想为Mutta省去某些细节。”

接着她咬了一口烤肉，Isak盯着她优雅的吞咽。他永远都不知道她怎么能把所有事都做得那么优雅。

“是Mutta让你这么做的？”Isak问。

“Even。”

 _当他妈的然了_ 。

“我会考虑一下的。”Isak说。

“Cool”

“Okay. Cool.”

.

  
.

“我知道你是个爱嫉妒的混球，但这实在太过分了。”回到Edvard家门口时，Isak看到了Even倚在墙上的高挑身影。

“什么？”Even微笑着，看着Isak朝他走近。

“你让Sonja来当我的性爱咨询师，这样我就不用再跟Mutta说那些我不会和你说的事了？”Isak从后兜里掏出钥匙打开门，“这是你的历史新低。”

他推开门径自走了进去，因为他知道Even会跟在后面，他果真跟了进来。

“这不是因为Mutta。我只是突然感觉你没有人可以说这些事，就是这样。”Even说着把包放到地板上，那是个很大的包。

“你要去哪？”Isak走到厨房拿水，“再说你为什么会担心这个？你真是太奇怪了。”

“为一门课出趟远门。”Even回答，“我大概会在两周内回来。而且你知道的，罩着你是我的工作。”

“哈？”Isak关上了冰箱门，转身面对着Even。

“你的'哈' 是因为罩着你是我的工作，还是因为我要出远门？”Even问。

“哪门课？”

“摄影。”

“你没有修摄影课。”Isak皱起眉来。

“没有，但是那个叫Herman的人跟他的教授说了，他们会带上我一起。”

“什么？”

原来，那个摄影课在每学期会有几周的时间组织大家去北部旅行，记录挪威美丽的风景。这次Even被邀请一同出游，因为他是一个“好模特”。

“ _你_ 的课怎么办？”

“我不用非得出勤，我可以借别人的笔记。”Even耸了耸肩。

“你疯了吗？”

“现在没有，但有时候，我是的，对。”Even微笑起来，Isak一拳捶在他胸口，他却笑得更灿烂了。

“别拿这个开玩笑！”Isak皱着眉说。

“唉哟，是我不好，妈。”Even吐了吐舌头，Isak则翻了个白眼。

“那你什么时候走？”

“一个小时内。”Even说。

“什么？”  
.

Isak花了一些工夫，但是他可以明确看出Even什么时候正在毫无防备地走入一个发病周期，那些征兆还是相当明显的。Even通常会开始花很多钱，投入到一些新计划里，对平时在意的东西毫不在意，开始在意那些平时不在意的东西，然后他会亲他，会亲他很多次。

他们周五已经亲过一次了，但那基本上是Isak的错。那也只是个轻吻，除了他的梦不止如此。Even没有比平时花更多钱，也没有比平时更加不可预测。总的来说，Even还是Even，Isak却止不住地担心。

Even在活动被取消的最后一刻自愿顶替了另一个人的位置，这可以被归类为“投入新的计划”。

“我知道你在想什么。”Even说。

“我知道你知道我在想什么。”

“我他妈没有要发疯，如果这是你想知道的。”Even强压着怒火低声说，他的话听起来很刺耳。

“我没有那样说。”

“我知道你还是会继续你那些想法，我不是想试图说服你，但我希望你能暂且相信我一下。“

.

 _几个星期_ 。Isak不习惯和Even分开那么久。当然，他们有时会冷战上几个星期。但Even一向只离他一段短途车程的距离，Isak知道，有需要时Even会马上跑来的。但这就不一样了，他会有几周的时间完全接触不到Even，Isak不知道他对此应该怎么想。他们分开最久的一次是Even住院的时候，因为当时不允许探视。

周五的吻是他们在很长时间以来第一次亲吻，而过了两天Even就要跑了，Isak也不知道他应该怎么想这个。

但这可能是他的一厢情愿，那只是一个轻吻。Isak几乎都快想不起来了，或许，Even也一样。

只是几个星期而已。  
.

起初的几天有点奇怪。Isak一直没有Even的消息，收不到他的短信，这让他一直处在烦躁中。平时如果Even没有及时回复，Isak通常不会不高兴。但现在他走了，Isak不由自主地盯着手机，等着Even对他的表情包做出回应。他不由自主地想入非非，想着Even是不是在山上认识了某个漂亮姑娘，或者那个叫Herman的人会不会想要找个舒服的地方拍一些更私密的照片，他会不会让Even在树林里躺下把腿分开，既然Even现在已经是泛性恋了。

_他一直都是泛性恋，别再犯蠢了。_

Isak不停地胡思乱想，嫉妒，吃醋，感觉被抛弃了。他意识到自己不能正常运转，不管他在吃饭，睡觉，还是坐在哪个无聊的课堂上，如果他不知道Even在哪里，不知道Even和谁在一起，他在分开谁的腿，他在抚摸谁的猫，或者他在为谁张开腿。Isak不知道，实际上他也睡不着，他一遍遍查看手机，期待着一条短信，或一条私信，或一张Snap图片，或一个ins视频，或表情包上的一个tag，或任何东西。

Isak有点走火入魔了，他在想，Even会不会也像这样，这是不是Even在每个周五对他的感觉。

Isak什么都不知道了。

在第四天，他采取了一个新策略，在上课的时候把手机调到飞行模式。这样等他关掉飞行模式，所有通知都会一齐涌进来，如果他看到Even给他来了一两条短信的话就会很开心。可惜的是，一条也没有。

_没什么大不了，他只是很忙。_

“Iss，你还好吗？”Mutta和Jonas在午餐时间问他。

“我为什么会不好？”他的回答既恼火又令人恼火。

在第五天，有个女孩在ins的一张图片上标记了Even，Isak坐在离散数学的课堂上，感觉胸口有些坍缩，一种类似嫉妒和挫败的感觉渗入血液。

* * *

Sonja

18:23

我需要性生活

LOL

Ok

Hello

:((((

怎么了？

你说过我可以偶尔和你聊聊性生活

我说的是性生活，不是缺乏性生活

滚蛋

我开玩笑的

你有什么想法吗？

你没有那个app吗？Grindr还是什么？

我不知道

我可以过去

给你找个小情人

我一会去你那

你那有什么问题？

你到底住在哪？

我出发了

* * *

Sonja随便挑了一个人，不让Isak看他的脸和他的名字。

“你是神经病。”Isak不满地说。

“你需要放飞自我一点点，”她说着，在床上伸展她的腿。

“你不能那样做。我不能就这么去见一个我不知道名字的人。”Isak抱怨着。

“没关系，他知道你的。”她挤了一下眼睛。

“那太不合理了，至少跟我描述一下他。”

显然，那个幸运的家伙是个高个的金发大胸有着淡褐色眼睛的男人——按照Sonja的说法。临走的时候她拍了一下Isak的屁股。

“像爬一颗树一样爬上他吧。”她模仿野兽叫了一声。这个傻老娘们。

Isak不知道他为什么答应这事，这完全讲不通。他知道Sonja搞了点小阴谋，但他还是顺着走进去了，他实在受够了也厌倦了盯着手机看，等待着某个他爱不起的人的短信。  
.

Vidar坐在Sonja挑的一家小咖啡馆里，Isak在看到他的一瞬间差点掉头走了。

“我看到你的消息时，简直不敢相信我的眼睛。”Vidar说。Isak终于鼓起勇气走向了他。他还像过去一样英俊，棕色的眼睛，带点棕的金发，身材瘦削而健美。

“好久不见。”Isak感到肚子里有什么东西在蜷曲起来。这不可能是个好主意。

“我们得叙叙旧了。”Vidar微笑着说。  
.

Isak的确像爬一棵树一样爬上了他，或者，至少他努力了。他尽最大的努力闭上眼睛，在每一次Vidar把他们的髋部顶在一起，搂住他的背，在每一次Vidar把他们撞到什么家具上，贴着他脖子嬉笑时，他都努力地迎合。

在某一刻，他怀疑Vidar是想炫耀他的家具，还是他只想在Isak的全身留下淤青。

Isak在考虑要不要干脆回家去，但是他两腿间的问题显然需要引起关注，而他无法再度过一个在枕头里呻吟的夜晚，那个枕头已经没有Even的味道了。

_我在做什么？_

Vidar抱起他放到橱柜上，眼神带着饥渴，嘴角露出一丝淫荡的笑容。

“所以这一次我们是真的要干了吗，还是你又要跑回他身边了？”

.

> **闪回8**
> 
> **17岁和19岁**
> 
> Isak在他17岁的时候决定，他准备好了，是时候让它发生了。他决定要和他交往了两个星期的男朋友，也是他的第一个男朋友——Vidar上床，而且这一定会很棒的。Isak毕竟不是个小女孩，他不需要在某个男人 _操_ 他的时候带着什么感情。
> 
> “那是性别歧视，而且错得超级离谱。”Even说。他的眼睛比平常更大也更有光彩，他似乎是抑制不住的容光焕发，似乎他身体里有种东西正闷烧着积聚能量，等待在爆发的瞬间吞噬一切。
> 
> Isak几乎可以肯定，Even正处在发病期，但他们俩都没有谈起这个。他们甚至完全不讲话，只是偶尔在Even家的过道和厨房里擦身而过。
> 
> 这是几周以来他们第一次说话。Isak知道，他应该谈谈Even最近没完没了的喝酒、聚会以及缺乏睡眠的事，但他不能，他实在太生气了。
> 
> Isak知道Even可能已经和Sonja上了床，因为他处在躁狂状态，因为他躁狂的时候热爱并渴求着美丽的东西，因为Sonja是个美丽的东西，Isak明白。但这还是会刺伤他，还是让他心痛。
> 
> “ _你生气了吗？_ ”当他在Even的床上看到Sonja时，Even问他。
> 
> “我为什么会生气？”Isak用一个反问来回答他，紧紧咬着下嘴唇。然后他摔上浴室的门，把自己反锁在里面哭了将近一个小时。
> 
> Isak太他妈的愤怒了，太他妈的心碎了。
> 
> Isak是如此愤怒和心碎，以至于他微笑着接受了这个叫Vidar的人的示好，这个家伙喜欢他，大概只是因为他是Bakka唯一不画眼线的公开的gay。
> 
> Isak想起Even对他说过的什么内化恐同的评语，“ _只要你愿意，你就可以画眼线的，Isak_ 。”他不禁咬牙切齿。 _哦，去你妈的。_
> 
> Isak是如此愤怒和心碎，以至于他只和Vidar出去了几次，就在一家电影院的厕所隔间里，任他把舌头伸进他嘴里。
> 
> Isak是如此愤怒和心碎，以至于当Vidar在他们认识的第三天就喊他男朋友时，他都懒得去纠正他。
> 
> _“你现在有男朋友了？”_ Even有一天早上问他，那段时间他们正互不理睬。
> 
> _“我现在有男朋友了。”_
> 
> 这种情况很别扭，因为Isak并不习惯对Even生气，他甚至不知道应该怎么对他生气。他常常想，不然就提议一块看个电影，然后把这事忘了吧。可是之后他又注意到Even每次看到他和Vidar在学校一起出现时，都表现得那么恼怒，就好像他有权恼怒一样，这又再一次把Isak惹毛了。他们就这样陷入了一个焦灼和别扭的怪圈。
> 
> Even坚信Isak是在试图证明什么。某一天晚上，在他们抽了很多大麻烟之后，他告诉Isak这个想法。但Isak才不这么认为，这根本就与他无关，这是关于Isak和他的需求。Even可以滚去 _操他自己_ ，或者 _Sonja_ ， _爱谁谁_ 。
> 
> Isak压根就没有精力，也没有意愿去给一个几乎不会愈合的伤口止血。所以，如果Even打算因为他找了个男朋友而生他的气，那他就气好了。
> 
> _你他妈何必在乎呢？_  
>  .
> 
> 就这样，Isak不和Even说话。17岁的他正在尽最大的努力爬出爱河，把自己从对他的直男好友的迷恋里拔出来，而这个直男好友不知怎么还是会表现出嫉妒。他已经尽了最大的努力，包括尽量远离Even的房间。可是，他现在有任务在身，因为他没时间为他和Vidar的“第一次”购买避孕套，所以他潜入Even的房间，想要偷几个出来，结果被当场抓获。
> 
> _Shit._
> 
> “你又打算和女孩子上床了吗？”Even冷漠地问，耸了耸肩。
> 
> “Fuck you！”Isak皱紧眉头。
> 
> “Sorry，忘了你并没和Sara发生什么实质关系。”
> 
> Isak好不容易才解开她的胸罩，整整挣扎了三分钟，然后下决心和她道歉后跑掉了。当然，这是在他出柜之前的事，这没什么。Even提起这事就是为了刺伤他。随便好了。
> 
> “随便好了，Even！”
> 
> Isak用手肘狠狠撞在他的胸口上，然后冲到过道里。他火冒三丈，满脸通红地喘着粗气。但随后他的本能又控制了他，他马上就后悔推了他，这样既小气又恶劣，他讨厌自己那样伤害Even。
> 
> “对不起，”Isak又转身回来了，“不是想要推你，我是说我确实推你了，但我没想那样伤害你。”
> 
> “避孕套是给谁准备的？”Even并不理会他的道歉，他的目光尖锐，如此尖锐，高大的身子倚着门框，好像世界上没有任何他在意的东西，一切对他来说都毫无分别。他的眼神刺痛了Isak的皮肤。
> 
> “你为什么要在乎？”
> 
> “你从来没做过爱。”Even的话好像扇了他一巴掌。
> 
> “ _你又不知道！_ ”Isak想这样说。但Even知道，Even知道Isak做过的所有事，去过的所有地方，感受到的所有东西。Even痴迷于Isak，Isak则痴迷于他的这种痴迷。这很可悲，但他喜欢这种被关注的感觉。他喜欢这些纠缠、盘问，这些占有欲。他知道当自己在外面吮吸着Vidar的舌头时，Even会夜不能寐，当他在周五晚上看向别人或亲吻另一个人的嘴唇时，Even会坐卧不宁，但他喜欢这样，他沉溺于此。这样自私又可怖，他知道Even值得一个更好的朋友，可他太心痛以至无力顾及这些。
> 
> “那又怎么了？”Isak反问。
> 
> “是给Vidar准备的吗？”Even说，“那些避孕套。”
> 
> “我他妈不想说这个。”
> 
> “回答我。”Even坚持追问着，他的声音柔和，但目光直直射进Isak的眼睛，从他的眼眸中几乎只能看到他的瞳孔，幽暗，幽暗，幽暗。他大概不知道自己在Isak的体内燃起了多么大的火焰。
> 
> _这太不公平了。_
> 
> “Even，我恨这样。”Isak恳求着。但他不恨这样，他喜欢这样，他希望Even从此刻起一直这样看着他。
> 
> “我需要确保你是安全的。你的父母可能不在身边，但是你需要有人跟你谈谈性安全的事情。”
> 
> “你在逗我吗？！你又不是我爸。”
> 
> Isak突然间羞惭不已。他一直知道Even痴迷于他，但他不知道这种痴迷的根源在哪。他也不确定他是否想知道。有时候，他会抬举自己说这是嫉妒。另外一些时候，他感觉Even似乎认为需要对他负责，仿佛他是他的大哥哥。这两种想法都让他感到极其混乱和不安。
> 
> “你必须得和他上床吗？”Even无视了他的暴怒，”我是说，你才开始跟这个人约会，而且据我所知你喜欢他，这时候上床难道不会毁了一切吗？我的意思是，你不想等等吗？”
> 
> “我不是个小姑娘，Even。我不需要有了感情再去操他。”Isak撒谎了，他是个谎话精，是个无耻的骗子。 _感情是我唯一拥有的东西。_
> 
> “那是性别歧视，而且错得超级离谱。”Even说。当然。
> 
> “是啊，不过，至少我没有去睡一个从童年时代就喜欢我的女孩。”
> 
> 这句话说完，Even立刻变了脸色。一语中的。Sonja。每个人都知道Sonja爱着Even，但Even并不爱她。每个人都知道Even因为睡了她感到无比糟糕和愧疚。每个人都知道这是不该触碰的雷区。
> 
> “对不起。”Isak喃喃地说，他恨自己伤害他。
> 
> “我讨厌在你伤了我以后马上道歉，这让我感觉更糟了，就让我伤吧。”Even说，“伤害是我们之间的全部了。如果你道歉，你就是在剥夺我受伤的权利。”
> 
> _什么鬼话。_
> 
> “我真的没有时间搞这些。”Isak感到精疲力竭。所有的一切都让人心力交瘁。
> 
> “我们可以等一下再说我。现在是关于你上床的事。”Even说着，把他往墙边逼近了一点，关上了他身后的门。
> 
> “你在干什么？”Isak瞪大了眼睛。
> 
> “妈妈刚从过道走过去。”Even说。
> 
> “我真的得走了！”Isak说，“你可以找别的时间当我爸，教我安全性爱的事。”
> 
> “你想偷避孕套，这倒是件好事。”Even无视他的冷嘲热讽。
> 
> “好事？！”
> 
> “不过，你有润滑油吗？”Even继续问，眼睛不断扫视着他的外套和口袋。
> 
> “什么玩意？”Isak大叫着后退了一步，后背差一点撞到墙上。
> 
> “润滑油是必不可少的，Isak。”Even平静地回答。
> 
> “你什么时候成了gay sex专家了？！”
> 
> Isak能感觉到自己正在大发脾气，像个愤怒的青少年一样大喊大叫，而Even一直镇定自若地回答他。Isak几乎怀疑到底谁是那个狂躁的人。
> 
> “我查过了。”Even耸了耸肩。
> 
> _不要耸肩，该死的，请你停下。_
> 
> “为什么？”
> 
> “什么叫为什么？我知道这一天会来的。”Even说着，一只手搭上Isak的灰色帽衫，轻轻拉扯着帽子上的线绳。
> 
> 这件帽衫是Even给他买的。Isak就要让另一个男人脱下这件Even给他买的帽衫了，Isak就要被另一个男人压在身下，而这件Even给他买的帽衫会被扔在那个人房间的地板上。
> 
> “我给你买的这件帽衫。”Even说。
> 
> “你为我查了gay sex？”Isak继续问，“像是单身爸爸为女儿查什么月经之类的狗屁玩意？”
> 
> “是啊。”Even叹了口气，拉着他帽子的两根绳子，没有抬头看他的眼睛。
> 
> “你他妈到底有什么毛病？”Isak愤恨地说。
> 
> “不管怎样吧，我床底下有一瓶润滑油，要是你也想偷的话，”Even说，“或者这样吧，你干脆拿走，我也图个心安。”
> 
> Isak知道不应该因此怨恨他，他应该理解，不能什么都往心里去。但他现在这样被Even压在他卧室的墙上，感觉自己像纸片一样不堪一击。他感到脆弱无力，感到赤裸，Even说的所有话、做的所有事都会伤害他。
> 
> “为什么你原本会有一瓶润滑油？”Isak说，“这比搜索gay sex出格多了。”
> 
> “只是以防万一。”Even说。
> 
> “以防万一什么？”Isak问。
> 
> “你知道是什么。”
> 
> 他们挤在Even房间的墙角里靠着门，Isak不知道他们究竟是怎么落到这个境地的。这样一个满怀期待的日子怎么就变成了这样，两个人眼里都闪着泪光谈论着避孕套和润滑油。Isak不知道。
> 
> “我他妈恨你。”Isak狠狠冲他的脸吼道，声音哽咽，“我恨死你了，我他妈恨你，全心全意地恨你，我恨你！”
> 
> 但是，当Even温柔地俯身靠近了他，Isak闭上了眼睛，他的眉梢贴紧他的脸颊，呜咽着。 _我不恨你，我不恨你，我不恨你。_
> 
> “一定要让他用足够的时间打开你。”Even对他耳语，他的气音灼热，沉重，残酷，打垮了他，完完全全击碎了他。
> 
> 他在他的额头印下一吻，温软而轻柔，Isak猛地推开他，无比用力，接着他夺门而去，带着避孕套，没有润滑油，还有一颗破碎的心。
> 
> “玩的开心。”Even在他身后说。  
>  .
> 
> Isak在床上跨过Vidar的身体，他的腿在颤抖，他太紧张了，他不知道要从哪里开始，不知道自己是不是真的想要，因为此刻他脑子里唯一的东西就是Even，脑海里唯一播放的声音就是“ _一定要让他用足够的时间打开你_ 。”
> 
> 他跨坐在他身上，努力回应他的亲吻，这时手机在他后面的口袋里振动起来。
> 
> Isak知道是谁的信息。他知道是关于什么的，他应该无视，但他还是伸手去拿了。
> 
> * * *
> 
> Even
> 
> 20：19
> 
> 不要操他
> 
> 这是在要我的命
> 
> * * *
> 
> .
> 
> Isak去了Mutta家，他们抽着大麻，一直抽到他的肢体漂浮起来，直到他胸口的压迫感被纠结的感伤和怪异的感觉所取代，他唯一能感觉到的就是Mutta的肚子在他脑袋下面挪动，他们正为了某个蠢事哈哈大笑，五分钟后他就忘到了脑后。Mutta是最好的，一直都是。
> 
> “你还好吗？”他问。
> 
> Isak告诉他，他不好。他告诉他，他没有和Vidar上床，因为他爱上了另外一个人。
> 
> “Even？”
> 
> “不是。”Isak撒谎了，“什么鬼？Even他妈的是直的。”
> 
> “不，他不是。”Mutta说。
> 
> “你是high了还是怎么的？他是直的。”
> 
> “首先，是的，我high了。其次，他不是！”
> 
> Isak没有和Vidar上床，因为他爱上了一个他爱不起的人。他那么渴望性关系，但不是跟他。他不希望自己的第一次是这么丑陋而愚蠢。他没告诉他这些，但他确保自己在离开之前和他分手了。总之，这整件事都傻到家了。
> 
> 但他也不想那么早回家。他不想让Even觉得是他那条短信阻止了他。Isak在想，如果没有那条短信他们是不是已经发生关系了。 _大概不会_ 。
> 
> Isak在凌晨一点左右进了门，他的心跳得飞快又猛烈。他希望Even已经睡着了，但大概没有。Even可能正在某个party上，或者在他的笔记本上写一些关于世界末日的话。Isak不跟他说话，但有一次在凌晨四点看到他在厨房里狂热地写着什么。Isak太过好奇，于是第二天偷看了那本笔记，结果他整整读了几个小时，读到得全是关于天启还有他脑子里有摄像头的东西。
> 
> Isak很害怕，但他太气愤了，于是他什么屁事都没做。
> 
> 他只希望Even不要偷偷溜进他的房间，问他一切进行得如何。
> 
> .
> 
> Even没有来。
> 
> 在01：30的时候，Isak变得很低落，因为他没有来。Isak就是这样一个矛盾体。
> 
> 因为，对于一个会为了Isak的性生活这么大费周折的人，他好像真的不是很关心他接下来的进程。
> 
> * * *
> 
> Even
> 
> 01：35
> 
> 他把你操得好吗
> 
> wtf你嗨了吗？
> 
> 可能
> 
> 别管我
> 
> 你喜欢吗？
> 
> 你为什么要关心
> 
> 我就是关心
> 
> 你为什么要表现得像个诡异的前男友
> 
> 有的时候我觉得我就是
> 
> 去你妈的
> 
> 你感觉好吗？
> 
> 你高潮了几次？
> 
> 他把你准备好了吗？你也操他了吗？
> 
> 有时候我在想 你高潮的时候看起来是什么样子
> 
> 有时候我在想 你高潮的时候听起来是什么样的
> 
> 有时候我在想 你高潮的时候尝起来是什么味道
> 
> 我想那一定是我第二喜欢的味道
> 
> *Even正在输入…*
> 
> * * *
> 
> “你他妈疯了吗？！你不能这么跟我说话。”Isak推开Even房门的瞬间冲他喊道，他突然很庆幸现在是周五晚上，Even的父母正在外面共度周末。
> 
> “疯了。”Even重复着。
> 
> Isak可能在看到Even的第一条短信时就已经被撩动了。
> 
> “ _他把你操的好吗？_ ”这太多预设了。为什么Isak就不能是那个 _“操”_ 的人呢，是因为他没有经验吗？
> 
> Isak如堕云雾中，他可以把这归咎于他几个小时前吸的大麻，或者他的性挫折。可在他弄清楚之前，他已经在Even的房间里，对着他残酷的男孩喊叫着残酷的话。
> 
> 房间的灯已经熄掉了，但借着窗外的路灯，他还是可以辨认出他的轮廓。
> 
> Even坐在床尾，他修长得可笑的双腿分开着，双手紧扣在一起，攥着手机。Even的呼吸急促，Even在等待着。
> 
> Isak不知道要做什么，他不知道他一开始跑到Even的房间是做什么。Even过去从没有用如此粗暴的方式对他讲话，如此充满情欲和原始冲动的方式。 _“有时候我在想你高潮的时候看起来是什么样子”。_
> 
> Isak当下就快要在他的裤子里弄得一团糟。这简直是疯狂，没有其他任何语句可以形容，他们俩都丧失了他妈的理智了。
> 
> Isak突然意识到，Even从他坐着的地方大概能看到他的勃起，他立刻用手挡在自己裤子前面捂住自己。
> 
> “你他妈是疯子。”Isak又诅咒了一句，他没有道歉。
> 
> 他知道这是自己能对他说出的最残忍的话了。但在他的心灵深处，他也在流血，他也在受伤。他恨自己加深了Even对自己精神疾病的认知，恨自己证实了他用全部时间来布道的那些想法： _“我是疯子。我的心是无可安慰的。我的灵魂是腐朽的。我是一场徒劳。我他妈是疯子。”_
> 
> 但Even想要被伤害。今晚Isak可以为他做到。今晚他是个小恶魔。今晚，他们不会对彼此温柔以待。今晚，他们要互相伤害。
> 
> “你他妈是什么毛病？”Isak继续咒骂着，因为他注意到Even没有反应，Even就这样沉默地盯着他，仿佛他掌握了宇宙的钥匙，“你他妈想从我这要什么？”
> 
> “我想让你高潮。”
> 
> Isak的嘴唇瞬间分开了，他身体内的一切在顷刻间变的更加坚硬，同时也更加柔软了。
> 
> “我想看着你高潮。”Even又补充道。
> 
> 世界上不再有任何事是公平的了。
> 
> _我也想要你让我高潮。_
> 
> 沉默占据了整个房间，Isak能听到的只有他自己和Even的喘息，都是那么的粗重，急促而紊乱。
> 
> “来。”Even用双手轻轻拍他的腿，他的嗓音低沉，如此低沉。
> 
> 他的嗓音令人晕眩，Isak感到晕眩。
> 
> “这真是疯了。”Isak喃喃地说，但他的整个身体都背叛了他，他朝床边挪近了一步。
> 
> “过来。”Even重复着，这次他一字一字地说出来，直到Isak走到他眼前。
> 
> 世界正在毁灭。
> 
> “坐。”Even再次示意着他的大腿，抬起一只手来试探地覆上了Isak左侧的屁股。
> 
> 他本能地贴近了他的触摸，无力，他完全无能为力。
> 
> 于是他坐到Even的大腿上，双手扶着他宽阔的肩膀，安放在那儿，这让他觉得既舒服又不舒服，当他感觉到Even的手扶上他的后腰时，他的身体立刻战栗起来。
> 
> 他们在深更半夜无言地坐着，两个人都硬了，愚蠢地浸没在黑暗里。
> 
> _现在要做什么？_
> 
> “他操你了吗？”Even的声音低沉柔和，几近残忍，直渗入他的后颈背。
> 
> Isak感到有电流穿过了他的全身经脉，这个问题是多么的不当，这一切都太错了，但感觉又太对了。Isak没有喝醉，但感觉像在醉酒，他感觉自己醉了，嗨了。他现在理解了那些小说，那些书，那些过分浪漫化的胡言乱语了。Isak已经迷醉了。
> 
> “是的。”Isak撒谎了。当Even攥紧他的肌肤作为回应时，他感到一股震颤顺着他的脊椎而下。
> 
> “你疼吗？”Even再次对他耳语，这一次是温柔的，这一次是温软的。
> 
> “不。”
> 
> “你喜欢吗？”Even用鼻子磨蹭着Isak的下巴，把他搂得更贴近自己的胸口。
> 
> “是的。”Isak又撒谎了。
> 
> 世界上最美妙的事情发生了。Even隔着他的牛仔裤用右手包住了他。Even的大手就在Isak的两腿间，包裹着他。Even马上就要让他的愿望实现了，Isak在他的手中几欲燃烧起来。
> 
> “你是为我硬的还是为他？”Even问。残酷，如此残酷。
> 
> Isak先亲了他，饥渴，贪婪，咸湿，混乱，那么不像他们。Isak吻着他，就好像他受了伤，好像他饥渴难耐，因为他确实是的。Even不可以像这样挑逗他，Even不可以像这样扰乱他。Even知道，他明知道Isak是多么的崇拜他，独独地崇拜他。 _操他妈的。_
> 
> “你也这样亲了他吗？”Even微微有些喘不过气。他的胡茬蹭过Isak的脸，使得他狂乱地磨蹭着他的大腿。
> 
> “是的。”Isak咬住Even的下唇，拖拽到他的齿间，“就像这样。”
> 
> Even重重喘息着，将Isak在他的大腿上擎得更高些，同时不由自主地收紧了臀部，他硬了，他坚硬无比。
> 
> “你是为我硬的还是为她？”Isak对着他的耳朵低语，他的手现在大胆起来，同样覆盖住Even的下身。
> 
> “Isak—”
> 
> “你太硬了，我的天！”Isak低吟着。
> 
> Even吻住了他，一手托住他的脸颊，一只手依然裹在他勃起的下身，他吸吮着Isak的上唇，不给他留下任何呼吸的余地。他吻着他，仿佛他渴慕已久，他的触摸令Isak感觉自己被拆开了，被毁掉了，彻彻底底的毁掉了，他的肩膀不受控制地垂下。
> 
> 他们曾经接吻过，但从未像这样，从未如此疯狂，从未如此… _色情_ 。
> 
> “你他妈把我逼疯了。”Even喘息了一声，他的手逐渐伸进Isak的衬衫内，他肆意的、大而温热的手掌抚摸着他，“他是这样摸你的吗？”
> 
> “是的。”
> 
> Even的双手在他的后腰上游移摸索，慢慢地使他向后倾倒，然后亲吻他的脖颈、下巴，隔着衬衫亲吻他的锁骨。他的鼻尖一点点向下探索，直到Isak的后背完全向后隆起，他的头完全向后仰过去，整个人唯一的支撑力量就是Even的双手，维持着他坐在他的腿上。他们都已经魂飞天外了。
> 
> Even就这样将他的额头抵在Isak的腹部，呼出温热的鼻息，Isak则抱紧他的头，手指深埋入他的头发。
> 
> “他是这样膜拜你的吗？”
> 
> “是的。”
> 
> Isak感到房间似乎在一个瞬间开始旋转，他好像就要倒下来，仿佛地心引力不再起作用了。紧接着他的背撞击到床垫上，他意识到Even正将他从自己的腿上抬起，抱着他转过身，把他放到床上。
> 
> Isak没有耽搁一秒的工夫，他勾住了Even的后脖颈，把他的嘴唇压到自己的唇上，无比急迫，带有一丝迷乱和狂热的意味，就好像他如果此刻不吻他，他立马就会死去。
> 
> “摸我，”他在亲吻的间歇呻吟着，“把你的手放到我身上，Even，摸我。”
> 
> Isak就要到达燃点了，因为Even立即照做了，他解开他的牛仔裤，伸手探进他的内裤里。他的嘴唇潜伏在他的脖子上，吮吸着，亲吻着，咬噬着，没有片刻等待和犹豫。如果Isak要求抚摸，Even便会抚摸他。
> 
> Isak怀疑自己是不是有几秒钟失去意识了，因为他不记得自己的衣服是怎样脱下来的，而现在Even正舔吮着他的乳头。
> 
> _到底怎么回事？_
> 
> “他这样舔了你的乳头吗？”Even问道，令Isak疯狂地点头。
> 
> 这是一场梦，这一定是，这不可能是真的。所以Isak让自己的手指穿过Even的头发，在他呻吟的同时也呻吟着。
> 
> Even亲吻了他的整个胸膛，轻轻地啃咬他的锁骨，他的肋骨，接着又舔舐它们。Isak弓起了背，竭尽全力压制自己不要随时爆发出来。但这太难了，因为Even的手正不停地摩挲着他。
> 
> “停下，我就要——”他恳求道。
> 
> “我想让你这样。”Even说。
> 
> “不是像这样。”
> 
> “他是怎么让你射出来的？”
> 
> Isak无法抑制潮红攀上他的脸颊，当Even对他说出这些话时，他忍不住羞赧地扭动着身体。他们不会这样讲话的，这不是他们，他们两个都大大地脱离角色了。然而他们就这样痴缠着，Isak的脑海里翻滚着欲望，交缠着肉欲、爱意与疯狂。
> 
> 他坐起身来，在黑暗中摸索到Even的运动裤，迅速将它从他的屁股上褪下来，紧接着他惊愕地抽了一口气，因为他发现他没有穿内裤，他什么都没穿。Isak伸出手来抚摸他，不禁呻吟起来。
> 
> “Isak—”
> 
> 他不加思索地把Even从自己身上推开，两人都坐在床上，接着他潜下身去，将他的性器含入口中。
> 
> “怎么—”
> 
> “让我来，”Isak乞求着，“求你。”
> 
> “我，呃，你对他也这样做了吗？”Even变得结结巴巴。
> 
> “没有。”Isak说，他的手依然包裹着他，终于，他说了一句实话，“教我，你希望我怎样做？”
> 
> Even只是愣愣地盯着他，好像他长了两个脑袋。好吧，从Isak的视野范围内他真的看到了两个头，也许这是真的呢。 _天啊_ ，Isak已经神经错乱了，他已经失去控制了。
> 
> 但是他没有停下，他等不了。万一Even突然从这种不明所以的疯狂中清醒过来了呢？万一Even推开了他，于是他不得不在悔恨中度过余生呢？
> 
> 一阵恐慌之中，Isak快速俯下身，重新将他含进嘴里，莽撞地、胡乱地、错误地舔吮着。当然，Isak以前是和别人做过这个的，但这次跟他过去的任何经历都不一样。他不知所措，浑身发抖。这是世界的尽头，可他不知道该怎么办好。他惊慌失措了，Even不喜欢这样，Even只被那些有着长长的睫毛的漂亮女孩口交，Even—
> 
> Even的双手寻到了他的脸，温柔地把他揽了回来。可能他已经发现，他身下的Isak已经在恐慌中窒息了。
> 
> “宝贝，”他柔声叫着他，声音温柔深沉。God，Isak的膝盖都软了。
> 
> “你不喜欢这样。”Isak沮丧地喃喃。他把一切都毁了。
> 
> “天啊。”Even深叹一口气，然后用力地、热切地亲吻了他，“你的嘴唇只要贴近我就是天堂。”
> 
> 接下来，一切都变得太过火了。亲吻，啜泣，融化于彼此，都太过火了。Isak不再知道什么是真实，什么是虚幻了。
> 
> Even只穿着一件T恤，他只穿着牛仔裤，他们的角力变得太过火了。这还是关于Vidar的吗？这究竟是什么？他真的在意吗？
> 
> Isak并不在意，他几乎把Even的衣服从他的胸口扯掉，亲吻着他能够寻到的每一寸肌肤，吻着，吻着，舔着，吮吸着他的乳头，就像Even刚才为他做的一样，他在他身上碾磨着，迫切地渴求更多，不停地要求着更多。
> 
> 在他能够理清头绪之前，Even已经完全赤裸地在他身上，如果这不是最美的东西，还有什么是呢？
> 
> “你好美。”他的话脱口而出。
> 
> “只在你的眼中如此。”
> 
> 他们热烈狂乱地接吻，Isak正努力把他的牛仔裤向下拉拽，他的裤子褪到膝盖上，但他无法用腿盘住Even的腰，这样还有什么意义呢？
> 
> “帮我。”他恳求着，于是Even把他的裤子从他腿上拉扯下来，他看到他绷紧的肌肉，饥渴，饥渴，饥渴。
> 
> _我们在做什么？_
> 
> 接下来是静默。在这个周五的晚上/周六的凌晨，他们都赤身裸体，身体泛起情欲的潮红。他们疯了，两个人都疯了。
> 
> “你还好吗？”Even问他，因为他总会这样问，他处在躁狂中，他的眼中已经燃起火焰，但他还是这样问。
> 
> _我无可救药地爱着你。_ Isak想这样说。 _我爱你，我想要你进入我。_
> 
> “我好紧张。”他承认道。
> 
> Even吻了他，不是那种急迫而疯狂的吻，不，这个吻那么柔软，温情，充满关怀，Isak的脚趾在黑暗中蜷缩起来。
> 
> “你和他做的时候也这么紧张吗？”
> 
> Isak觉得这种角力应该足够了，他们大概该在这里停下。可他们怎么能呢？他怎么能呢？当你尝到了天堂的滋味，你如何能停下呢？
> 
> 这不够，这不可能够。因此，他抓过Even的手指，引向他渴望的部位，他的心已经跳到喉咙里。
> 
> “打开我。”他低声耳语。
> 
> Even发出了一声低沉的带有本能欲望的呻吟，这击垮了Isak，他不敢相信他刚刚说出了这样的话。他们建立的一切界线都完全被擦除了。他真的 _完蛋了_ 。
> 
> “Isak—”
> 
> “你的床底下有瓶润滑油，求你了。”他在说到“求你”的时候声音变得嘶哑，他看到Even的脸色变了，Even的脸上浮现出某种他无法解读的神情。
> 
> 接着，他看着他探身到床下，一只手依然托着他的屁股。Even现在一定知道了，他没有和Vidar发生任何事，这和Vidar一点关系都没有。Even的动作温柔、轻柔而美妙，但Isak还是在被他扩张的一瞬间几乎尖叫起来。
> 
> 好痛，这太痛了。
> 
> “你还好吗？”Even问，他的眼睛里充满惊慌。
> 
> _不，这很完美，请你不要惊慌。_
> 
> “再来—” Isak要求着。
> 
> “再来什么？”
> 
> “更多手指。”
> 
> Even压在他的身上，他看起来好像被毁掉了，完全地沦陷了。Isak喜欢看到他这个样子。
> 
> “他用了多少根—”
> 
> “我他妈根本就不在乎他，”Isak说，“就—”
> 
> “好。”
> 
> 这个过程很疼痛，直到他不再感到疼痛。当他看到Even戴上了避孕套，他倒吸了口气，而后他屏住了呼吸。他在想，他们是不是把一切都毁坏了，在这之后他们还会好好的吗？ _可能不会了。_
> 
> 这种感觉有点像挤脓疱，这是件不该做的事，可当时的感觉太棒了。和Even上床就像在挤一颗脓疱，满足过后则会留下悔恨和伤疤。
> 
> “我太他妈害怕了。”Isak对他坦白。
> 
> “我们可以停下。”Even在他身上喘息着。
> 
> “不，如果我们停下，我会死的。”
> 
> Isak和Even在一起时总是有些戏剧化，他总是像一个小混蛋似的夸大其辞。但今晚他感受到的一切都那么的深刻，那么的非同寻常。 _如果停下我会死_ ，Isak是认真的，他不确定他的心是否能够承受。
> 
> “我不会伤害你的。”Even向他保证着。
> 
> “但这是你所做的全部。”
> 
> Even亲吻了他，Isak陷在他的身下，他终于得到他想要的了，但他不明白自己为什么会想哭，他不知道。
> 
> “对我说点甜蜜的话。”Isak说，就在Even即将进入他的时候。
> 
> “没有什么比你更甜蜜了。”
> 
> “我不能失去你，Even。如果失去你我会死的。”Isak带着急促的呼吸说。
> 
> “你不会的。”
> 
> “对我说点甜蜜的话，Even。”
> 
> “没有人像我这样爱你。”
> 
> .
> 
> Even处在躁狂中，Isak知道。整个过程他都知道，但他依然把双腿缠在他的腰间，依然呻吟着，依然不断要求着更多。Even同他做爱，如同Isak一直期待的做爱应有的样子。Even使他颤抖，使他痴狂地迷失于情欲中，使他哭泣着，喘息着，每每在他释放之后再次积蓄力量继续冲击。
> 
> 这一夜，Isak感到头晕目眩，他浑身酸痛，他被耗竭了，但他依然不想停下来。因此他咬牙强忍着眼泪，不停地要求更多。Isak陷入了困境，他陷入了爱情。他们一直在做爱，做爱，做爱。
> 
> 这是完美的，绝对的完美。他们的身体是为彼此打造的，Isak确信这一点，他打心底明白这一点。而Even是最贴心的爱人，最慷概的伴侣。Even给予着，给予着，给予着，只拿走适当的分量。Even是完美的，今夜是完美的。
> 
> “你是我的。”Even一次又一次地对他说，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的下巴，“告诉我你是我的。”
> 
> “我是你的。”Isak呜咽着，“我是你的，我全部都是你的。”  
>  .
> 
> Isak在这之后就差不多失去了他。第二天早上也很完美，之后的一天也是。但在这之后Even对于世界末日的信念越来越笃定了，他坚信科特·柯本在梦里警告他，有一个秘密的组织要控制他的大脑。Even迷失了自己，Isak也失去了他。
> 
> 于是，两天后当Isak在Sonja的床上看到他时，他有一小会儿不敢相信他的眼睛。Even不会这样对待他的。Even也是爱他的。
> 
> 但后来他明白了，这不是Even。这不是他爱的Even。这不是他，并且和他做爱的也不是Even，他根本不是他。
> 
> Isak明白了一切，当他在酒吧和一个陌生人喝光了一瓶龙舌兰酒后，他更加明白了。然后他去了Mutta家，他泪如雨下。
> 
> “那是我的第一次。”他抽泣着，“他伤透了我的心。”  
>  .
> 
> 后来，他得知Even好像在十天内睡了其他五个人，此时他们周遭的所有人都开始喊他怪胎。
> 
> 在一次咖啡馆的紧急会议里，Elias和男孩们讨论了这件事。Isak抱紧自己，Mutta则小心地盯着他。
> 
> “我无法想象失控成那样是什么感觉。”Elias说。
> 
> “不过，他的精力，”Adam小心地措辞，“我倒是有一点点嫉妒。”
> 
> “滚蛋，”Elias说，“这就好像是他已经不是自己了，他只是他的躯体。他在那种状态下会操任何东西和任何人的。”
> 
> “这是胡说八道。”Mutta说，“这并不会消解掉他的自我，只是加强而已。”
> 
> “我们都知道Even不爱Sonja，他根本都不想那样要她。”
> 
> “你又不知道。”Mutta说。有那么一会儿，Isak不知道他们究竟是在说Sonja还是在说他。
> 
> “我在某个地方读到，在你发疯到那个程度的时候，你真的会去操任何一个有洞的东西，女孩，男孩，任何人。”  
>  .
> 
> 心碎。
> 
> Isak花了一些时间，但他放下了。事实上，Even住院的一个多月对他很有助益，给了他时间来消化一切。这很自私，但的确如此。Even并不是那一夜唯一失去神智的人，那是Isak要求的，是他乞求的。若非说是什么，那是他占了Even的便宜。他是那么的不配，那么的不堪。
> 
> 他花了一些时间，但他放下了。等他们再次见面的时候，两人坐在一家精神病院里，隔了差不多一米的距离，直到Even开始崩溃地哭泣。
> 
> “我太羞愧了！我对你做的事，我太抱歉了！求你原谅我，我太羞愧了！”
> 
> Isak现在是个大人了。这番对话他已经在脑海里练习了一千次。他知道要怎么做。
> 
> 他用双手环住Even的背，尽可能紧紧抱住他。
> 
> “你没有任何事需要羞愧或者抱歉，”他说，“什么都没发生。”
> 
> “Isak—”
> 
> “我们很好，你和我。我们是一个团队，一个超棒的团队。我们能克服这一切的，没事的。”他坚定地对他保证，“我一点都不觉得羞愧，什么都没发生。”  
>  .
> 
> _什么都没发生。什么都没发生。什么都没发生。_
> 
> 事实证明，如果一句话被反复说了足够多的次数，它们会变成真的，变成万能的。什么都没发生。  
>  .
> 
> 他们再也没有提起这件事。六个月后，他们又回到了互相逗趣的状态，并将有关性的话题融入了日常的调侃。Isak有了规律的性生活，Even也变回了一个直男。
> 
> _什么都没发生。_

.

“所以这一次我们是真的要干了吗，还是你又要跑回他身边了？”Vidar问。

Isak低头瞪了他一小会儿。 _他知道。_

“‘他’是谁？”Isak假装什么都不知道。

“你认真的？你为了他跟我分手了。”Vidar笑着说，“你伤了我的心，我那时那么年轻。”

Isak笑了起来，在Vidar的腿上调整了一下位置。

“这倒是一个很好的骗炮男背景故事，你不觉得吗？”

“性感，聪明，而且幽默。”Vidar叹息着，又捏紧了他的屁股，“真是浪费了。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“你已经名花有主真是太糟了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Isak说。

“你的男朋友，”Vidar翻着白眼说，“Even。耳熟吗？”

“哦，你是说我的老公。”Isak笑了笑，用食指绕着Vidar的一缕头发。

“你是个妖孽，Isak。”

“我听说了。”

他们相互微笑了一会。Isak很孤独，他太孤独了，他料想Vidar也是一样，因为他答应见他，即使他知道Isak早已心有所属。也许，这一次他可以真的和他上床，给他一点结束的宽慰。反正Even也不在他的心上，Even远在北方，在忙他的事，可能正和某个叫Herman的人一起追逐日落呢。

Isak值得拥有一个不会觉得和他做爱是可耻的人，Isak应该去暗恋一个会回他短信，而不是在亲了一下之后就跑路的人，Isak应该—

* * *

Even

19:08

你在哪呢？

我在Edvard家

提前一周回来了

好想你啊:p

你觉得这张怎么样？

* * *

“你为什么不回我的短信？”Isak回到自己的房间，看到Even正舒服地躺在他的大床上，Tequila趴在他的胸前。

“我在山上，信号不太理想。”Even说。

“我觉得自己像个白痴一样等你的短信。”Isak沮丧地叹了口气后倒在床上，躺在Even身边。“我像个陷入暗恋的13岁女孩。”

“噢，baby，你暗恋我吗？”Even露出笑脸，翻身侧躺着，“太可爱了。”

“滚开，好么？”

Even笑了，在Tequila终于走开后坐起来，从他的背包里翻着什么。

“这种糖你以前很喜欢。”他说着，递给他一包糖，这是他们小时候Isak喜欢的糖果。

“你在旅行的时候给我买了糖？”

“是啊，我看到了，我必须得买来。”Even耸了耸肩。

Isak不禁窃喜，像孩子似的抱着那包糖果。他好开心，世界上的一切都好起来了。

“你去哪了？”Even小心翼翼地问，“如果你不想回答就不用回答，我知道你是个非常让人垂涎的男子。”

“Vidar那里，我今天见到Vidar了。”Isak答道。

沉默有点令人尴尬，Isak很感激那包糖果弄出的噪音，否则他的心跳声一定会被听到的。

_Vidar，本来应该是我的第一次的男人，在你之前。在同样的一个夜晚，Vidar。_

“你过得愉快吗？”Even问。转移话题，永远的转移话题。

“还行。”Isak耸耸肩，“不过我一收到你的短信就跑回来了，因为我是个白痴。”

“噢宝贝儿，我有优先权吗？”Even笑了。

“再叫我一次宝贝儿，我向上帝发誓！”Isak叫着。

“宝贝儿。”

他们一起大笑着，Isak压倒Even和他扭打在一起，想让他投降，结果Tequila扑向了他，像个忠诚的野兽。

“我不明白她为什么对你那么忠心！”Isak抱怨着，“她恨我！你觉得她恐同吗？”

Even嗤笑一声，“我觉得她是对drama queen过敏。”

“混蛋！”Isak推了他一把。  
.

“我觉得她的名字是Elizabeth，”Even说，把他们的第三根大麻烟递给Isak，“我觉得那是她真正的名字，不是Tequila。”

他们在房间里抽着烟，Isak变得越来越焦虑，担心Edvard发现会不高兴。他们的合同里没有提到药品使用的事，但他还是感觉很不好。

并且，Even一向只抽两根烟。可现在他们已经快抽完第三根了。

“Elizabeth是什么胡扯。还有，说句题外话，我知道你不喜欢我说，但这是第三根了。”Isak盯着Even靠在墙上的长腿看了一会，“就是怕你没有数。”

“我在数呢，别担心。”Even微笑的样子很漂亮，他配上一头蓝发是那么漂亮。

“不是说好节制的吗？”Isak尽量不让自己听上去太过指手画脚。

“没关系，今天是周五。”Even说。

 _周五_ 。这是Even可以作弊的日子。他曾经向他解释过，在周五，Even会放纵一点。在周五，Even会多抽一点烟，多喝一点酒。在周五，Even会做一点弊，放宽一点规则。在周五，他会玩火。在周五，他会测试自己的底线。

“今天是周五，你是对的。”Isak说着，把烟递了回来。

在周五，他们偶尔会接吻。

他们安静地抽着烟，然后Isak又想起了Elizabeth。

“为什么是Elizabeth？”他问。

“因为她是个女王。”

“你是个傻子，”Isak哼了一声，“他的名字是Tequila。”

“Elizabeth，二世！”Even哈哈大笑。

“闭嘴。”Isak推开他坐了起来。

“你要去哪儿？”

“清理这些垃圾。我和老年人生活在一起，我现在不能点完烟就不管了。还有，你得走了。”Isak说，“反正已经很晚了。”

“Meh，扫兴鬼。”

“我觉得你只是很喜欢我的床。”Isak趴在他心爱的床垫上。

“我确实是的。”Even笑着，也从地板上走了过来，“不过是因为你在上面。”

他在Isak旁边躺下来看他，眼神充满温柔疼爱。

Isak觉得心里暖融融的，但他的心也再次扑腾起来。 _如果我可以爱你呢？_

“你在想什么？”Even的目光在Isak的脸上游移，接着定定地落在他的眼睛，然后是他的嘴唇，他的脖子，Isak感到全身变得滚烫。

“你。”他说。

“想我什么？”Even微笑着捧起他的脸。

“我想你。”Isak喃喃地说，贴近了他的抚摸。他闭上了眼睛，他的感情淹没了他，“你不在的时候我好迷茫。”

“来。”Even轻声说着，把他搂近自己的胸膛，温柔地把他的头嵌在他的颈窝，像一个小宝宝那样。温暖，那么温暖。

Isak让自己被拥抱着，被包裹着，被疼爱所填满。Isak好爱这样，他想住在他的臂弯里。

他们拥抱着，直到这一切变得太火热，太汗湿，太尴尬。直到拥抱变得不再那么纯洁，他的心再次忐忑不已，直到他仰着头弓起背，完全失去力量，直到Even的右手寻到他的脸颊，停留在那儿，轻柔地抚摸。

Isak闭上眼睛，嘴唇轻启，慢慢地呼吸。这简直有些荒谬，Isak怎么就会突然从一个世界上最不逊的人变成融化在一个高高的蓝眼睛男孩怀里的模样。有时候，Isak认不出自己。

_God. 我在做什么？_

当他睁开眼睛，他遇上了一对最湛蓝的眼眸，望向他，充满惊叹和深情。Isak喜爱这双眼睛，他想在这双眼睛里沉沦。

“你不能再亲我了。”Isak对他耳语，他低下了眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，“就算是周五，你也不能。”

“我不会的。”Even悄声说，拇指落在他的下唇，他的眼神好像早已舔进他的嘴里了，“我不会亲你的。”

“你不能在这过夜。”Isak依偎着Even的脸颊，“上周五把我逼疯了，我们不可以。”

“我现在要走了。”

“好的，谢谢你。”  
.

Isak看着他跨过Edvard家的门槛，他的心悬了起来。他想问那些一直困扰他的问题： _我们上周五做了什么？那只是一个轻吻吗？你还记得那个晚上，我们做爱一直做到太阳升起吗？你还记得吗？_ 可是，他没有问，他没有勇气去问，也没有担当去应对那些答案。他不能。

Even只走了两步，可能三步，就在黑暗中转身回到Isak面前。

“你说那是完美的。”他说，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，Isak觉得他的心扉正对自己敞开。

“嗯？”

“我们， 在一起，那个晚上。在Yousef的派对上。是真的吗？你说的，你说我们是完美的，你说—”

Even在问性的问题，他在问Isak的第一次。Isak从没在他面前承认过，他从未告诉他，他从他身上拿走了什么。他从未告诉他，他是第一个进入他里面的男人，也是唯一他想要的进入自己的男人。

但Even知道自己是他的第一次。当然。

“你是我的第一次。”Isak说。

“我知道。”Even答道，听起来好像在认罪。

“你为什么听起来很抱歉？”

“因为我把你毁了。”Even的声音颤抖，脸色也变得沉重，“我亲爱的宝贝。”

“你没有。”Isak不敢去碰他，也不敢挪动一步，“那是完美的。”

“完美的。”Even喃喃自语，“我们是完美的。”

“我们是的。”

他们拉着手待了一小会儿，只是几秒钟，接着Even把Isak拉到怀里，紧紧抱着他，那么紧。

“对不起。”他靠近他的脖子低语，“对不起。”

Isak没有回答，因为这个道歉本身就那么伤人，一切都那么伤人。

但他们分开时，Isak觉得有些呆滞，于是他问了，

“上周五万圣节那天我们亲热了吗？还是只是一个轻吻？”

“我们亲热了。”Even立刻答道，“我们一直亲热到我们睡着了。”

“好的。”Isak说，他的心很痛，甚至在不断下沉。所有那些呻吟，那些“求你”，那些“Even，my god！”都是真的，Isak羞愧万分，“那么，明天见了。”

“明天见，Isak。”

.

 

> **闪回 9**
> 
> Even的精神科医生建议他远离三种东西：
> 
> 1.酒精
> 
> 2.大麻
> 
> 3.Isak
> 
> （除了在周五）
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> （原作者的）Notes：
> 
> Oh well.  
>  抱歉用了stranger Things的梗，那里我太激动了。（如果你看出了CMBYN的台词为你点赞。Wink wink）“call me by your name”
> 
> 他们完全被搞得一团乱，他们伤得太深，一切都糟透了，但他们深爱着对方，他们只是太害怕伤害和扰乱对方了。Isak深信自己对Even是不利的，Even也深信他对Isak是不利的，他们俩都一团糟。
> 
> 他们陷入了一段非常糟糕和不健康的处境。尽管Isak不断把他的第一次理想化成完美的——可能因为他后来再也没有得到这样的爱和关怀——但它不是完美的。它是由嫉妒、焦虑和冲突引发的，并非纯粹的爱。Even当时充满了占有欲、嫉妒和苦闷，这就是他为什么会这么难以原谅自己。他觉得自己占了Isak的便宜，而Isak也觉得他占了Even的便宜。Even对Isak有着最深刻的感情，但他在等待，他在动摇，他在犹豫，因为他记得自己对Isak做了什么，这种悔恨吞噬着他。他感觉自己是隐形的，因为Isak似乎看不到他也在深受折磨，他只是在等待自己重新配得上他的那天，他正尽自己最大的努力重新赢得他的心，那一次并不仅仅是因为他躁狂发作。Even感觉他看不见他。
> 
> 我需要写糖了相信我，我再也虐不下去了。  
>  我计划了一整场兄弟团的戏份，但查了下字数和时间后我打算下一章再写。  
>  这一章有很大一部分是“第一次”，但这基本上是闪回里最后一个大事了。
> 
> 爱你们
> 
> 如果有任何想法请留言。<3


	6. Words and Pictures(2014) 文字与图像

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak和Even还好，只是还好。  
> 又：某人撞到了某人和另一个人的亲密行为。  
> Even拍的照片，Edvard是个时空旅行者，Isak唱歌，关于结婚的誓言，教堂，sex体位，Jonas是最棒的，Isak是一团糟。

_“你是我的第一次。”_

_“那是完美的。”_

_“你不能再亲我了。”_

_“你不能在这过夜。”_

_“我们是完美的。”_

那一晚Isak无法入睡，不是他不想睡，但Even甜美的气息依旧流连在他的房间，在他的床单，在他心里，吞没了他的所有感官。 _他_ 。

Isak在他的大床上辗转反侧，胸口的压迫和心脏的痛楚久久未消。他隔三岔五地查看手机转移注意力，或者是在等待一条短信。或许，Even也睡不着呢，或许Even正在回来找他的路上。或许，他想明白了“ _你不能再亲我_ ”的意思是，“ _我无法忍受一秒离开你嘴唇的温存。_ ”或许，Even其实是爱他的，他并没有对睡了他感到抱歉。他只是为自己在掰开他的双腿后，又去睡了全城的人感到愧疚——那一夜过后Isak有几个月都无法再靠近Even的房间——或许吧。

毕竟，Even是他们两人中主动的那一个，他总是那个大胆走近一步的人。Isak不能冒险感情用事，不能没有包袱地随心所欲，跟随他的心。他甚至在大半时间都不清楚他的心想要什么。

_“我想你。你走了我好迷茫。”_

Isak从没有这样敞开，这样诚实。当然，他时常告诉Even他想念他，但这次是不同的。这包含着太多他现在还无法启齿的话。

_那一吻后你就走了，没有你在我身边我坐立不安。_

他想知道Even是否明白他的意思，这些是不是太过火，他会不会又要躲开他了。他在想，如果他没有警告Even的话，Even会不会吻他。他不知道。

Isak无法入睡，而Even没有发短信给他。

在凌晨三点左右，他下了床，把那个“Even枕头”锁进了柜子。他本来就睡不着，更不要说Even的味道靠他这么近。他不能保持淡定了，不管Even在还是不在，他都寝食难安。

回到床上之前，他把卧室门大敞着，希望Tequila能在清晨跳上他的床。反正她也总是会在最恼人的时间过来挠他的门，她可以让自己变得有点用处，给他当一次抱枕。

但是Isak也怀疑她会不会直接冲着衣柜去，追随Even的味道，毕竟她更喜欢Even。

_为什么我是这么一个该死的loser啊？_

想要赢得一只猫的感情是历史新低了，但这也比暗恋一个只会在周五亲他的人来的好。这个人让他感受到天堂般的快感，让他说出“我是你的”，之后却又上了别人的床。

 _“我是你的，我全都是你的。”_ Isak依然无法接受自己在床上说过这样的话，他无法相信Even使自己讲出这样的话。但更重要的是，他不敢相信自己是多么真心地说出， _“我是你的，我全部都是你的。”_

_你也让他们这样对你说了吗？你爱他们也像“没有人那样爱他们”一样吗？你也同样碾碎了他们的梦吗？_

Sonja总是说，没有比脱腿毛更痛的事了。但她错了。

把自己全心全意、毫无保留地献给一个人，那个人却把自己分享给所有人。没有比这更痛的事了。

 _我是你的，我全部都是你的。但你却是所有人的_ 。

Isak拢了拢头发，从心底发出一声苦笑。

Sonja知道，她比任何人都清楚。可能就是她发明了暗恋Even Bech Næsheim这个概念，她只是比他更加善于隐藏。

Isak又拿起手机——开始在youtube上搜一些美国达人的励志视频，好让自己忘掉这些毫无意义的挣扎——这时候Tequila打算闪亮登场了。现在是凌晨四点，Isak不知道喵星人的作息时间，但这肯定不对劲。

他还是马上腾出空间，希望她到床上来陪他。只要Tequila肯给他关注和安慰，他都会欣然接纳。她快速跳上床，在他的肚子上舒适地伏下，让他感觉有点意外。她只这样趴在他胸口上一次，这个慷慨的举动一向是留给Even的。上一次是在Even宣布他的gay达坏了，把他弄到哑口无言的时候。

Isak不禁眯起眼睛看她，Tequila懂他，她甚至比他想象得还要聪明。她总是能看出Isak什么时候陷入了危机，在他最需要的时候依偎在他身边。她可能是个机器人，一个很凶但毛茸茸的机器人。

她伏在身上的踏实触感令Isak放松下来，他像Even在那天早晨做的那样摩挲着她，那一天他发现，听着Even的夸赞——即使是只猫！ _Jesus！_ ——都能让他无法自持，他忍不住要笑自己。他蜷起身体，把手机在黑暗中搁到一边，听着Tequila惬意地在自己胸口打着呼噜。Isak开始明白人们为什么养宠物了，他终于感觉到睡意的降临。

他就要朦胧睡去，手机屏幕突然亮了。这时已经早上四点多了，不可能有什么重要的事。但Isak就是Isak，他还是查看了一下。

**_Even Bech Næsheim在一张图片中标记了你。_ **

(even_bn 有人一直在抱怨我的ins上Isak不足，所以这是个Stranger Things表情包）

Isak不知道自己该笑还是该哭。他想要的无非是Even的一个好玩的表情包或者一条短信，一个“Even今晚也饱受折磨无法入眠”的证据。但不知怎的他现在二者都得到了。Even也睡不着。

Isak笑了，他真的笑出声来。这太逊了，他是不会承认他笑了的，但他笑着笑着就哭了。

他还记得那一天他们拍下这些照片的情景，那仿佛就在昨天。

> **闪回 10**
> 
> **18岁与20岁**
> 
> “我对这种事实在太尴尬了。”Isak在Even的相机镜头后面抱怨着，感到极其不自信和不舒服。
> 
> Even刚刚为他的电影短片买了一架新相机，喊Isak来奥斯陆大学他的工作室帮忙测试打光和角度。
> 
> 不用说，Isak一直气鼓鼓的，他讨厌暴露于聚光灯下，无论是象征性的还是字面意义上的。他不擅长拍照，如果不能对着相机做鬼脸的话，当然，他也不擅长享受一段美好的时光。
> 
> 不过在Isak心底，他是很高兴帮忙的。他还没从Bakka毕业，而大家都已经上大学了，他现在前所未有的孤单。今天他乘着Even每天上学时坐的大巴，可以看看他的工作室，他的教室，可以走一走他每天都经过的走廊。今天，Isak可以提前窥见他今后的生活，当他从Bakka毕业后，和他的兄弟们在奥斯陆大学团聚，大家终于在一起的生活。他很开心。
> 
> “就一张照片。”Even说，“待着别动。”
> 
> “Ugh.”
> 
> 当然，一张照片最终变成上百张照片。Even很可能有一个存满Isak照片的硬盘。他拍了那么多，一直拍，到处拍。Isak确信，Even从某一天开始记录他的生活，他几乎每天都拍下他的照片，涵盖他做的所有事：吃饭、喝水、走路、睡觉、学习、学开车、听音乐、洗完澡、看电视、看笔记本电脑、骑自行车、坐巴士，甚至还包括他在房间里和某人亲热。
> 
> Even有机会毁掉Isak的人生，假如Isak碰巧有一天变成了名人，或者进入政坛。
> 
> “你看起来像个宝宝。”Even一只手揉着头发，在他那件过于宽松的白色毛衣里像天使一样可爱。之前在巴士上，Isak从车窗上看到他们的倒影，Even穿着白衣服，自己则是黑色T恤，对比鲜明。
> 
> “不，我不像。”Isak皱起眉。
> 
> “是的，你像。”Even笑着说，“过来，看看这个。”
> 
> Isak走到那台佳能相机三脚架后面，看到那张照片时不禁害羞躲闪了一下。他看上去确实有点像个孩子，可能还不止一点像。
> 
> “去他的，我们再来一张。”Isak说。
> 
> 然后他摆出了一个自认为最“攻”的表情，几乎在咆哮，把Even笑惨了。
> 
> “God，你真可爱！”他拍完这张照片后笑得捂住肚子，眼睛眯成月牙。
> 
> “Ugh，闭嘴！”Isak喊着。
> 
> “你看起来像个生气的宝宝！Oh my god！”
> 
> 这可能是真的，Isak都不需要看。在临走之前，他逼Even发誓把这些照片删掉，这种努力相当没用，他知道Even不会删的。Even总是会po出一些他最不想看到的旧照，用来恶作剧，或者作为格外尴尬的facebook生日照。
> 
> “你以后会拿这些对付我的，是不是？”他们一起走出工作室，走廊里空荡荡，他们的指关节碰在一块。
> 
> “可能。”Even温暖柔和的微笑总让他膝盖发软。
> 
> “Pfft，”Isak翻了个白眼，轻轻推搡着他，像小女孩一样咯咯傻笑。他偷偷爱着这种关注，他喜欢Even的内存卡里百分之九十都是他的照片，只有他的照片。Even可能睡过全城的人，但Isak仍然是他所有镜头的焦点，他仍是那个被邀请来做“测试拍摄”的人，Isak仍然是他最爱的模特。
> 
> 虽然在他内心深处，他知道这什么都不算。没准是Even知道他喜欢这样，想要补偿给他，可他还是会陶醉其中。
> 
> “谢谢你帮我测试相机。”Even说着，又碰了碰他的手指，让他的心燃烧起来。
> 
> “只要你把那些照片自己保管好！”Isak说，接着意识到自己话里的引申义，微微有些脸红。
> 
> “你确定你希望我自己保管吗？”Even笑嘻嘻地问。
> 
> “怪胎。”Isak又推了他一把走到前面，想藏起自己通红的脸。
> 
> “怎么了？”Even在他身后笑着，并不急着追上他。
> 
> “我知道你有一大堆照片可以私下里盯着看，你就像个大怪胎。”
> 
> Even笑得更厉害了，Isak也跟着一块笑了。这是周六早上，阳光穿过大玻璃窗在墙上舞动着，Isak喜爱这样的时刻，那么温馨，轻快，自在，就像温暖的拥抱，像雨天的毛绒毯子。在这样的时刻，他几乎会忘记Even令他心碎的事实。
> 
> 他们走到楼外，两个人都没有说话，Even停下了脚步，接着轻轻对他说：
> 
> “在我难过的时候确实有张照片可以盯着看，你说对了。”他眼神有些迷离，眼眸澄澈蓝如海水。
> 
> “嗯？”
> 
> “我最珍贵的回忆。”Even补充道，随后就如他往常一样，对这件事完全闭口不谈。
> 
> Isak情不自禁地想了好多天：让Even不那么难过的照片，是哪张呢？
> 
> 他想啊想啊，直到把它忘记了。
> 
> * * *

 Isak点赞了那张图片后睡着了。 _明天见。是啊，明天见。_

* * *

Sonja

10：34

所以？

进展如何？

告诉我全过程程程程

首先

你太逊了

拜托

Vidar是个很棒的哥们

我还是不能理解你俩为什么分手

其次

管好你自己的事吧

请告诉我你昨晚上对了床

Please

:)

这到底什么意思啊？

:)

请不要告诉我Even拦截了你

:))))))))

这混蛋

就像他有第六感似的

“Isak要去啪某人了，赶快阻止”

不管怎样

我永远也不会找你帮我介绍任何人了

:((

* * *

“在和Even发短信吗？”Edvard把一杯热茶放到他面前的咖啡桌。

“哦，呃，早上好。”Isak穿着睡衣结结巴巴地说，他正忙着在手机上疯狂打字，没注意到Edvard，“不，不是Even。”

“哦，好吧。”Edvard耸了耸肩。

“除了Even我还有其他朋友。”Isak希望自己的语气是大咧咧的，但Edvard没说话，于是他又补上一句，“我真的有！”

Edvard被逗乐了，Isak也跟着微笑起来。

“我很乐意见见他们。”Edvard压低鼻梁上的老花镜，“我希望你知道，你可以带任何人到这房子里来。”

“呃，好的。”

Edvard，孤单的Edvard。Isak确定，他对Even的爱几乎和Isak差不多，他也相信他会爱Mutta的。也许他该把Mutta请来，毕竟Mutta一直在好奇他住在哪里，Isak不喜欢对他说谎。

“还有，我有些日子没见到Even了。”Edvard说，“他还好吗？”

“哦，呃，他离开了一个星期。”Isak说，“他昨天刚回来。”

“哦，这样。我还想着他怎么不顺道来看看了。”Edvard说，“他给你煮汤那天和我一起待了一会。”

_我们亲热后的第二天。_

“真的？”

“是的，那天你几乎都在睡觉。”Edvard说，“他原本离开了，晚上又专程回来给你煮汤，他可真贴心啊。”

Isak像个傻瓜一样红着脸。Edvard不笨，他大概已经察觉到他们的关系是多么复杂和混乱。

“那么温柔，你们两个都是。”Edvard微笑着说，“他给你留的便条也是。”

_“我很乐意把你绑到床上。”_

Isak的脸红得发烫，他希望自己原地消失。

“那个，呃，那只是我们朋友圈里的一个玩笑，不是像那样的。”Isak磕磕巴巴地说。

Edvard笑了笑，又回去看他的电视节目了。这种解释无效的感觉，就像Elias和男孩们调戏他和Even一样，有点不公平，有点伤人。反抗是没用的，他的脸只会越来越红，说话也只会越来越卡壳。

他讨厌所有人似乎都知道他们不是普通的好朋友，都知道他会脸红害羞。但他最恨的地方却是Even从来不会受影响，没有人拿这事逗弄Even，他从不会脸红，从不会卡壳，从不会害羞。他从不会像Isak那么在乎。

_“没有人像我这样爱你。”_

_骗子。你根本都不爱我。_

这些字眼对Isak来说只有绝望。它们带来的只有打击，因为经过一段时间后，他才明白它们毫无意义。

它们不意味着Even比别人更爱他，甚至都不意味着Even爱他。它们仅仅意味着Even的爱和别人的不同。不同并不总是好的，有时候不同仅仅就是不同而已。

当周一早上Isak在自助餐厅看到Even，看着他的蓝色头发，蓝色眼睛，灰色帽衫，他和其他兄弟坐在一起笑着，Isak的心在枯萎，他明白了在这件事上，不同并不是好的。

Even根本不爱他。至少，不是他想要的那种爱。  
.

“早上好。”Isak和大家打着招呼，惊讶地发现Jonas坐在Mutta和Sonja中间。

周日那天他是躺在Jonas的卧室地板上度过的，跟他一块打游戏，抽烟，聊Narcos，直到晚上六点左右Eva出现让他明白自己该撤了。

Even在这个周日给他发了7个表情包——不过没有别的了。他们又做回了表情包兄弟，仅此而已。

“Hey，小卷毛。”Even的笑容明亮得晃眼，眼睛蓝得透彻，“你来晚了。”

“别那样叫我。”Isak皱着眉，把包放到长凳上，在Elias旁边坐下。

“我们正在说你呢。”Adam露出一个诡秘的笑，说明肯定不是什么好事。

“我？”Isak一挑眉，把他蓝色毛衫的帽子扣在脑袋上，“说我什么？”

“我们得给你找个男朋友。”Elias说着一手搭上他的肩。

“什么鬼？”

“兄弟，无意冒犯，但你最近脾气太坏了，已经开始难以忍受了。”Mikael说。

Isak立即扭头看Even，发现他正心不在焉地靠在桌子上，嘴里叼着烟，一脸了无牵挂的表情。他似乎没受到任何影响，眼睛藏在黑色墨镜后面，不露一丝心迹。

_Fuckyou._

“什么？”Isak把矛头转向Mikael，“我根本都不喜欢你！别称兄道弟的！”

Sonja第一个笑出了声，Isak跟Mikael较劲总是让她忍俊不禁。

“Sonja说她为你撮合了某人，但你把人家甩了。”Elias说，“是哪里不对？”

Isak无法忍受了，他讨厌成为焦点，讨厌一大早就要为自己辩护。但最主要的是，他讨厌Even隐藏在墨镜后面那张无动于衷的脸。

“那个倒是我的错，别挤兑他了。”Even说。他可终于肯说话了。

“Even，咱们不是说好不搞砸Isak的机会吗？”Elias说。

“我要是知道的话就不会出现了。”Even说着抬起两只手，“我发誓。”

Isak坐在那里，怒火开始在血液里涌动。他甚至都不知道自己生气的原因，他可能没有立场生气。毕竟Even当时出现在他家里，在他床上。Isak让他在床上抱着自己，紧接着就把他赶走了。他没有权利发脾气。

“我们除了Isak的性生活还能说点别的吗？”Mutta大概发现了他的不适，他或许注意到，一切对他来说始终都是那么艰难。

“我们可以说说你的，Mutta小亲亲，但我们没法说不存在的东西啊。”Adam的话引起了哄堂大笑，包括Jonas，Isak则死盯着Even，看到他也礼貌地笑了一下。

Isak今天累了，今天，他就打算这么盯着他，瞪他。  
.

Isak最后和Jonas、Magnus和Mahdi一块吃了午饭，他实在不太想看到平时那群朋友。他的心还是沉甸甸的，他再也无法安心待在Even身边了。

“老实说，我真觉得你们两个之间有事。”在Magnus和Mahdi去找华夫饼的时候，Jonas做出不经意的样子和他说。

“啊？”

“我要是越界了告诉我一声哈，”他先起了个头，“但是我觉得你和Even有点事，我不知道，就是看你和你那些朋友的互动很奇怪。”

Isak撂下叉子，低头盯着自己的手看了一会儿，考虑着应该怎么回答才能最显得淡定从容，然后又想，这个很重要吗？

“你为什么会认为我们有事？”Isak最后决定使用“用问题来回答问题”这招。

“我不知道。”Jonas耸了耸肩，“万圣节那天我看到你们了，在他送你回家的时候。”

_万圣节。我们亲热的那天，在我的大床上。_

“那怎么了？”Isak又拿起了叉子，装作若无其事，但他的心脏已经预警着往外蹦。

“我看到你们在外面拥抱。他尽力想让你走路，但你只想抱着他。”Jonas笑了笑，“那很可爱。”

Isak的脸瞬间变得滚烫，他不记得这个细节。或者，也许他记得。

_Fuck._

他现在想起来了。Even一直用手环着他的腰，想让他走路，他却坚持不懈地用鼻头蹭他的下巴，回家的一路上Even都被他痒痒得笑个不停。

“我跟着你是因为你把手机落下了，顺便说一下。”Jonas说，“不过，接着你们俩就在一个大房子前面停下，拥抱了好长一阵，我不知道该怎么办，感觉像在打扰你们，所以等你们抱完了我才过去。”

说完他笑了起来，而Isak已经在心里死过八百回了。 _Oh my god._

“抱歉，我说这些真是太他妈怪了。”Jonas说着，看上去既抱歉也有些尴尬，他从来不尴尬的，一向都带着那种浑然天成的大哥气场。

“没事的。我就是，我不记得这个了。”Isak说。

“哦。”

“是的。”Isak叹了口气。

.

> **闪回11 万圣节**
> 
> “我们得回家了。”Even试图用坚定地语气说，却在说到“家”这个字上忍不住笑起来。
> 
> “不，我们要拥抱，抱我。”Isak要求着，像孩子一样笑得没心没肺，他的心盛着满满的快乐，在胸膛里撑得大大的。
> 
> “我们在马路中间。”Even抗议道，双手却搭上了他的屁股，那双大而温暖的手，就放在它们该属于的地方，“而且我还穿着盔甲。”
> 
> “我才不管呢！”Isak微笑着把手臂缠住Even的脖子，一把扑到他怀里。他身上的假金属贴着自己柔软的衣服，有点怪怪的，“抱着我。”
> 
> Even抱住他，因为当Isak要求抱抱，他就会抱住他。
> 
> “我喜欢你的味道。”Isak轻叹着，让气息钻进他的脖颈，他真的好喜欢Even的味道。
> 
> “我也喜欢你的味道。”Even悄声对他说，靠着墙支撑他的身体。这里是一栋很大的房子，Isak小时候很喜欢它，还幻想这是他自己的房子。
> 
> “我喜欢这个房子。”他叹息着，把Even抱得更紧，当Even也更紧地搂住他的腰时，他轻轻呜咽。
> 
> “我喜欢你喜欢这个房子。”Even靠着他微笑。Isak看不见，但他知道Even正贴近他肩颈处的皮肤微笑，他知道。
> 
> “我想在这个房子里结婚。”Isak突然宣布，他感觉晕晕乎乎，又醉又傻傻的，却无比快乐。
> 
> Even更紧地抱住了他，他的金属压迫着他，但这感觉好棒。
> 
> “我们可以在这房子里结婚。”Even轻轻吸了口气，在他的颈窝上落下一吻，然后又起身来看着他。
> 
> “你保证？”Isak低声问，他傻笑着，他好爱他。
> 
> “我保证。”
> 
> Even吻了他的额头，Isak倾身去吻他的脸颊，轻轻地，温柔地。如果他把头侧过一点点，或许他可以—
> 
> “Hey，Isak，呃，你忘带手机了。”有个人说。Isak并没有很多精力去猜这个人是谁，除了Even以外，任何东西现在都没办法存在他脑子里。
> 
> “谢了，哥们儿。”他听见Even说道。
> 
> “Even-” Isak咕哝着。
> 
> “我们现在送你回家去，好吗？”
> 
> “好吧。”

_._  
_Jonas看见我们了。Jonas看见我和Even在一起时的样子了。_

Isak或许应该更加惊慌一点，但他并没有那么惊慌。不知为什么，Jonas就像一个老朋友，好像一个可以信赖的人。或许，Isak只是受够了把一切都藏在心里，不跟任何人吐露心声。他本来是很愿意信赖Sonja的，但她和他在同一条船上，一条“ _Even Bech Næsheim毁了我们对其他任何人的感觉_ ”的船。而Mutta呢？Mutta对他太过保护了，而且Even是他们共同的朋友，Isak觉得和他说出自己对Even的感情有点别扭。他不能再冒险去毁掉他朋友圈的关系，现在已经够奇怪了。

“所以，是有什么吗，还是？”Jonas小心翼翼地问。Isak感觉他在用眼角余光打量着自己，“要是你不想说这些完全没问题。”

Isak又叹了口气，趴在桌子上，下巴抵着自己交叠的胳膊。

“我们睡过一次。”Isak长吁一口气说了出来，他看到Jonas被薯条呛到了，那样子几乎有点可爱。他很高兴现在有事可以集中注意力，但他也再一次心碎成渣。除了Mutta，他从没对任何人说出口。

“好吧，shit，我没有准备。”Jonas喝了两口水后咳嗽着。

Isak大笑起来，在这个拥挤的自助餐厅里，他有种奇异的感觉，仿佛自己跟Jonas比他大多数老朋友都要更亲近。

“没关系。”Isak说。

“什么时候的事？”

“两年前。”Isak耸耸肩，“不过我们已经放下了。”

Jonas看了他一眼，好像在说“ _你确定吗？_ ”，Isak又耸了耸肩。

“他放下了。”Isak纠正了自己，他看到Jonas的脸色变了，“大多数时候，我也放下了，但是现在，我没有。”

Isak不知道自己为什么要把最私密的心事袒露给这个只认识了几个月的人。他不知道自己何必如此，或者，为什么这些话会这么容易地说出口，这些他甚至都无法对自己承认的事。

“你喜欢他吗？”Jonas问，他看上去有点胆怯和天真。

_喜欢他？我喜欢他吗？_

“我他妈是爱他。”他的话冲口而出，声音好似要冒出火焰，“有的时候，”他又补充道，“我爱他，有的时候。”

Jonas在提起这话题的时候，大概没想到对话会进行到这个地步。他可能会觉得Isak是个drama queen，是个疯子。

“Okay,”Jonas说。

“Okay?”

“是啊，没事的。”他耸了耸肩，“我们都有烦心事。”

Isak等着他打破人设，但他并没有，他还是漫不经心地吃着东西。

“那么我们要做点什么呢？”Isak喝光了水之后，Jonas突然说。

“我们？”

“是啊，我不知道。你想要放下他吗？我认识一堆人，都很想跟你出去的。”Jonas的笑容有些紧张。

他是认真的。Isak知道他是真心的，这让他露出微笑。

“我有个特定类型。”他打趣着，他并没有，他都不知道自己是什么类型。

“我认识很多人。”  
.

就这样，现在Isak和一个可爱羞涩的18岁男孩在他的床上了。他叫sigve，正在Bakka读最后一年。他喜欢啤酒，竞技游泳和百老汇音乐剧。他也喜欢躲在Isak的颈窝里，在Isak轻轻推开他时呻吟着，顺从他，却一直想要更多。

Sigve很漂亮，一头棕色卷发，脸颊上点缀着雀斑，惊人的漂亮精致。他比Isak瘦小，他的腿盘在他的腰间恰好合适，他也有着绿色的眼睛。Sigve也不介意他房间里震耳的尴尬乐声，它们是为了掩盖呻吟和做爱的动静，以防Edvard在家，并不是为了别的——Isak放音乐才不是为了让自己忘掉Even呢，才不。

Sigve很乖巧，他几乎不敢直视Isak，这令Isak也感到紧张和别扭。过去还没有人在他面前这样慌乱过，他才是那个脸红害羞和顺从的人。

“操我。”约会进行到一个小时的时候，Sigve向他请求着，Isak顿时瞠目结舌，他以为这次最多也就是blowjob，不是这个。

“求你。”Sigve继续说，他的脸颊粉红，嘴唇也粉红，Isak开始心神迷乱。

他变得很喜欢这样，掌握主导，给予而不再接受，感受着Sigve在他身边的温度，被他仰视着，仿佛自己一下子变成了偶像。

Isak几乎后悔在第一次约会就把他带回家。

“我通常不是这样混蛋的。”Isak尴尬地道歉，递给他一条毛巾，他们已经分别洗了澡。他突然发觉自己对待Sigve的方式和过去好多人对他是一样的。

“没关系。”Sigve微笑着说，带着害羞又可爱的表情，把Isak也弄得脸红了，“是我想要的。”

这话伤了他的心，真的令他心碎了。Isak曾经对那么多混蛋说过同样的话，那些人把他拖到家里操了他，紧接着就抛弃了他，好像他什么都不是。 _是我想要的。_

Isak曾经对那么多人渣露出同样的微笑，他和那些人睡只是因为他很孤独，他想忘记Even在他身体里的那种感觉。Isak曾经就是Sigve，可他自己正在变成一个人渣。 _这没门_ 。

“过来。”Isak叹了口气，一只手绕过Sigve的脖子，把他揽过来温柔地亲了他。Isak一直都希望在做爱之后得到亲吻，这样总会让他觉得自己是被珍视的，是重要的。

Sigve值得这个吻，尽管这除了性之外什么都不是，但他值得。

“你很可爱，”Isak在他们嘴唇分开时说，“超级可爱。”

Sigve融化在他的触摸下，Isak心里一紧。这个男孩如此缺乏关爱，让他想到自己。

“你好性感。”Sigve贴着他的嘴唇叹息，接着又吻了他。  
.

Sigve第二天又来了，他穿着深蓝色衣服，还带了一些英式茶，显然，这是他奶奶非常喜欢的茶。

Isak在屋里站了好一会，迷惑地打量着他。他没准备好在第二次约会就收到礼物，前一晚他肯定是做对了什么事吧。

“这茶，是给你爷爷的。”Sigve带着明朗活泼的笑容说，“我想他会喜欢的。”

 _我爷爷，Edvard，当然。_ 他可能看到了墙上的照片，因为他不可能通过别的方式见到Edvard。这时Edvard正在外面散步。

“我觉得你和爷爷住在一起非常可爱。”Sigve又说道。

“是啊，我爷爷。”

Sigve还给Tequila带了些零食，Isak简直慌张又无措，这个男孩太贴心了，他怀疑他是不是从未被伤过心。

_这可以是我吗？_

“没有给我的礼物，哈？”Isak调笑着，当Sigve把他往床边逼近时，他感到些许紧张。

“我在这。”Sigve笑着红了脸，“我把自己带来了。”

“我昨天要过你了，今天有什么特别招待？”Isak微笑着，为自己的话感到有些难为情。他不习惯这样，这是Even才会说的话。

Sigve的脸更红了，他在Isak的腿上坐下，靠着他耳语。

“你可以从背后操我。”

.

Even染了蓝发是有原因的，但今天有了不止一个原因。

Isak不确定他为什么会这么他妈的在乎。但是当Even走进来撞见了他和Sigve时——就在他开始有一点点忘记他，就在他不再因为自己和另一个人纠缠在一起感到那么内疚的时候——他想跑到大街上去追他，向他解释。

Isak并不欠Even一个解释，但他还是想光着身子跑出去解释。

_他只是一个和我上床的好男孩，我对他没有感觉，我只是想好好对待他，因为他让我想起我自己。那个人还是你，永远都会是你。我每一次的高潮，想的都是你。我全部都是你的。我—_

“Isak？”Sigve抚着他的脸，让他回过神来，这温柔的小家伙，“那是Even Bech Næsheim吗？”

每个人都认识Even，每个人都想要Even。如果不是sigve眼中的心碎，不是在Isak赞他漂亮时他那么开心的表情，他几乎就要以为他也爱慕着Even，就像所有人一样。

“呃，哦，是啊。”Isak迅速捡起地上的衣服，他的脑子在飞速运转，他的心在狂跳，他几乎窒息了。

如果他现在跑出去，也许能追上Even。Even的腿很长，但他走不了那么远。Isak知道他从Edvard家出来的一贯路线，他一定能追上他的。

“你得走了吗？”Sigve的声音很小，但好像一记耳光。

Isak打算从他眼前走掉，去追另一个男孩，就在他们做爱的时候。

_God，我真是个混蛋。_

Isak重新坐到床上，冷静了一小会儿，努力收起自己的思绪。等他感觉自己又能呼吸的时候，他微笑着拉住Sigve的手。

“不，不用。”Isak叹息着说，“我不用走的。”  
.

Sigve又待了一个小时，或许没有那么久。那感觉像一个小时，因为Isak一直如坐针毡。

他们没有继续做爱，因为这个精神冲击让Isak完全分神了，他全程都在用脚疯狂点击着地面。Sigve可能比他小一岁，但他安静地走开去洗澡了，临去之前在他的头发上留下一吻。

他洗完了澡，非常缓慢地穿上衣服，在门口流连着，看上去很伤心却满怀希望。

“你和Even之间有些事情，是吗？”他问。Isak坐在床边，盯着他擦干头发。

“你怎么认识Even？”Isak问。 _用问题回答问题。还是老办法。_

“我高一的时候他上高三，在Bakka。”Sigve说。

“对啊。”Isak僵硬地笑笑。 _当然。_ “我敢打赌你一定暗恋他。”

“不，我暗恋着你。”Sigve微笑着回答，他脸红了。

“噢。”

“我现在得走了。打电话给我，如果你还想再做一次的话。”  
.

Isak在Even的房间门口徘徊了大概十分钟，他刚刚在楼下和Even的妈妈寒暄了大约半个小时，然后他在过道里慌张地踱着步。

_我该怎么办？_

Isak甚至都不知道他来这里干什么。Even曾经撞见过他和别人亲热，在Sonja的一次派对上，他甚至看到那个叫Chris的家伙给他口交，这种事曾经发生过。

或者其实没发生过，至少不是像这样。Even从没有真正撞见他和别人做爱，真正看到他深深进入另一个人。

Isak的手心冒汗，不知道为什么，但他感到肮脏。他已经洗了两次澡，可他还是能在自己身上闻到Sigve的甜蜜气息。

 _我到底在这里做什么？_  
.

Isak陷在他小小的精神崩溃中不能自拔，就这样又过了几分钟，他把门推开，看到Even正趴在他的小床上。

“Hey." Even首先打破了尴尬的沉默，抬头看着站在门口的Isak。

“Hey.” Isak回应道，他有点呼吸困难，有一点恐慌。

接着，最不可思议的事情发生了。Even的脸上现出了微笑，是那种他们分享了一个没人知道的秘密的笑，他的眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光，紧抿着嘴唇。Isak的恐慌只持续了一秒，现在他也在微笑，咬着自己的下唇。

他们互相微笑着，突然又大笑起来，像两个傻瓜，像对世界上任何事都毫不在意的孩子，放肆地纵声大笑。

“Oh my god! 我觉得我瞎了！”Even笑得更厉害了。

“我觉得就像我爸走进来看到我做爱，Jesus Christ!”  
.

“他叫什么名字？”Even问，他们两个都平躺在床上，几乎肩碰着肩。

“Sigve,” Isak回答，他把卷烟递给Even。刚才他们关上门，在门下塞了条湿毛巾，小心地卷起了这根烟，“他人很好。”

“ 他在Bakka吗？我想我记得他。”Even短促地吸了口烟，又递了回去。

“没他妈的可能。”Isak说。

“他不在Bakka？”

“他在，我是说你没他妈的可能会记得他。”

“是啊我记得，”Even笑了起来，“他一直到处跟着你，很可爱。”

“哈？”Isak皱起了眉，侧过一点身来看着他。

“你真的太迟钝了，这样已经有点烦人了。”Even微笑着说，“我觉得你是哪里有毛病。”

“你到底在说什么？”

Even坐起身来，从Isak的指间抽出烟卷，碰到他的手时稍稍留恋了一下。

“他总会去看你的排练，你不记得他？他就像你的第二大粉丝。”Even说着，修长的手指环绕着那支愚蠢的烟，美丽得像一个梦。

“我不知道你在说什么。“Isak暗暗微笑起来，因为Even的话暗示了他是他的第一大粉丝。

“你当然不知道，我现在懂了，你不光是gay达坏了，是所有东西都坏了，就好像你永远看不出来谁喜欢你。”Even说。

“这不是真的！”Isak也坐了起来，他的脸离Even仅有咫尺之遥。

“噢是吗？”Even轻声喃喃，Isak突然间又像醉了酒，他又听到了自己隆隆似鼓音的心跳。

_停止，停止，停止。_

“随便好了。”Isak耸了耸肩，一把抢过Even手中的烟，又倒在床上。

Even愣愣地待了好一会，终于也加入了他。

他们一直没有提那件很明显的事，Isak知道它早晚要来的。

“所以，你的论文进展怎么样？”Even问。

“什么论文？”

“你不用为一门课写点什么吗？”

“不啊，我主要修的是科学和工程。”Isak皱起眉，他以为Even会更清楚一些的。

“噢对了，那是Mutta，是Mutta要打算写一篇大论文。”

Isak略微有点恼了，但Even好像正在强忍着笑意，马上就憋不住了。

“什么大论文？”Isak问。

“我不知道啊，但是他一直再抱怨，不知道该怎么选一个 _角度（position）_ 。”

_Motherfucker._

Isak拽过一个枕头丢在他脸上，使劲压上去。

“混蛋！”他大喊着，Even在他身下笑得喘不过气来，“我就知道你会讽刺我的，你个坏蛋！”

他用枕头捂着他的脸，Even的手缠上了他的胳膊，这时他终于放开了他。

“我只是开玩笑，Oh my god!”Even大笑着，“别杀我。”

“去死！”Isak对他吼道。

“这不太好吧，”Even笑个不停，“我还记得我差点死了的时候你哭了，而且是历历在目。”

_哇哦，多么口不择言，Jesus._

“这简直就是真他妈不公平的标准答案。”Isak说。

“真有趣，大部分时候我也想这么对你说。”

Isak感觉到空气逐渐在他们上空、他们中间、他们四周凝结。他希望还是回到刚才对他当了top的吐槽中，他实在承受不了Even此刻的眼神，他的眼眸变成淡蓝色，如他的头发一样，他那完美得可笑的头发。

在Even强烈的目光攻势下，Isak难以呼吸，他只好再一次让气氛变得逗趣、轻松起来。

“所以position，哈。”Isak尴尬地说，在Even猛地笑出声时，他长舒了一口气。

_Yes. Thankyou._

“我必须要说，极好的体位。“Even说。

“妈的闭嘴！”

“我真的从没想过会撞见你用狗爬式上一个人，但看看现在。”

“Oh my god！我他妈要走了！”Isak尖叫着，两手捂住耳朵从床上弹起来，他的心又开始七上八下，同往常一样，Even抓住他的手腕，也像往常一样地，又把他拉下来。

“留下嘛，”Even拼命忍回笑容，“我不会再说话了，就留下吧。”

“Okay."  
.

Isak留了下来，本来是为了重温那个愚蠢的电影《绝世天劫》，最后却变成了一次愚蠢的留宿。

事实上他在23：00左右醒来了，他是可以回家的，但他不想，因为Even正抱着他躺在小床上，他们曾经做爱的那张床。他才不要回去。

“你应该走了。”大约30分钟后，Even贴近他的眉梢耳语。他们俩都昏昏欲睡，却在突然间意识到他们挨得那么近，胸膛几乎起伏一致。

“我不想走。”Isak说。

“好的。”

 _我只想要再次染上你的味道。_  
.

十一月来了又去，白天越来越短，天气也变得寒冷。

Isak当时并没发觉，但那一次留宿产生了神奇的效应。不知为什么，它就像一场告别，就像这一年来怪异的情感状态的完结。每一年，Isak都会困惑于他的渴望，从他的心灵深处会生出酸楚和疲惫。这种感觉并非总出现在每年的末尾，有时候，它会出现在他的生日期间，另一些时候，它则出现在Even的生日。Isak时常冒出这种感觉，于是他会靠得太近，会尝到天堂的味道，接着又变得太贪心，太迷茫，忘记了他回家的路。

这种温柔有时会不由分说地入侵他的头脑，让他变得情绪化，粘人又易怒。但接下来，他会在某一天突然醒过来，重新变回他自己。

在Even家过夜的第二天就是这样。他们又变回Isak和Even，Even和Isak——偶尔会拥抱和依偎着睡觉，却不会忘情的他们。

Even不爱他，这没关系，因为Isak也不能去爱他。

他们都还好。

.

Sigve正抿着一杯冷饮，Isak不记得刚刚他点的这是什么。这时他收到爸爸的一条短信。

“怎么了？”Sigve总会关心Isak的一切动向，和他保持同步。

“没什么。”Isak微笑着说，把手机塞回兜里，“别担心。”

他忘了问他为什么在这么冷的天点了冷饮，他的心思被刚才的短信牵走了。

已经临近圣诞节了，这说得通。

Isak厌倦了那么多情绪郁结在心里，他绕了会路最后去了Mutta家，Mutta可能在打扫房间吧，他总会在周日大扫除。

“你的小白脸呢？”Mutta在门口戏弄着他。

“哦，滚吧。”Isak翻了个白眼，推开他走进屋里舒服地坐下。

他们看了会电视，接着Mutta开始刨根问底，Isak干脆把手机递给他看。

“你应该去。”Mutta说，他的声音温暖又让人宽慰，一点都没有怜悯或者评判的意思，这就是Isak总会投奔他的主要原因。

“本以为他不会提出这样的要求，鉴于我们已经一年没说话了。”Isak抱着胳膊，脑袋向后倚着沙发，Mutta正在客厅里打扫。

“这不是为了他，”Mutta说，“而且我和兄弟们都会去的，如果这对你有点用的话。”

Isak叹了口气，他在动摇，他是个不知感恩的小混蛋。

“这对我非常重要，”他说，“我今年只是不想这么做了。”

“你不必做的。”

“但你觉得我应该做？”

“我觉得你应该做任何你想做的事。”Mutta说，“而且我觉得在你心底，你是有点享受的。然后自私点说的话，我是真的很喜欢，所以我希望你这样做。”

他的话令Isak微笑起来，他内心涌起一丝暖意。

“你就像个大泰迪熊。”

“咱们是怎么说打比方的事来着？”Mutta笑了，系着他的钢铁侠围裙看起来很滑稽。

“说实话Mutta，你怎么会是单身呢？”Isak端正地坐了起来，“你就像是完美的，你那么可爱，那么善良，那么性感，那么聪明，那么可爱，到底怎么回事？”

“你说了两次可爱。”

“你是个烦人精，这就是原因。”Isak哀怨地说，“我终于懂了。”

Mutta大笑起来，接着放下扫帚和Isak一起坐在沙发上。

“你一分钟前才脱单，你干嘛来笑话我？”他说。

“我还是单身啊。”Isak哼了一声，“胡说什么？”

“你全部的空闲时间都跟那个高中生待在一起，还不够吗。”

“我们只差一岁，”Isak皱起眉，“而且没错，我们是偶尔上个床，没什么大不了，并不意味着我们在一起了。”

Mutta夸张地叹了口气，又把头仰到后面，他的黑色卷发垂在额边，狂乱又美丽。

“怎么了？”

“为什么不呢？”Mutta问。

“什么为什么不？”

“为什么不在一起？”Mutta说道，“会很不错的。”

“我不知道，我不想，现在就很好，我不想把事情弄复杂。”

Mutta坐直了身子，瞥了他一眼，Isak很讨厌他这种眼神。

“怎么了？”Isak又皱紧了眉头。

“你想得太多了。”他叹息着拨弄Isak的头发，“你应该让自己享受一点生活。”

“什么鬼？”

“那个男孩很迷恋你，别再吊着他了，要是你打算一辈子单恋Even的话，Okay？”

“Fuck you！”Isak辩解道，“我没有单恋Even！这段时间我几乎都没见到他！”

“好吧。”Mutta微笑了一下，又站起来捡起扫帚，“不管怎样吧，要是你最后答应了你爸的话告诉我一声，这种重要场合我得订套新西装。”  
.

Isak步行回了家，鼻头和耳朵都冻得红红的。天冷得刺骨，他抓紧了手机不停重读着Sigve的短信。Sigve正絮叨着他的物理课作业如何把他逼疯了，他的狗如何不肯让他学习。他的狗名叫Coco，Isak觉得这名字很可爱。Sigve许诺要介绍他们认识，如果Isak最终同意去他家的话。但他没有准备好，他不想在Sigve的房子里和他发生任何事。

“为什么？”Sigve一次又一次地问他。

_因为，我不想在你称为家的地方留下任何关于我的回忆，在我们结束之后，我不希望你在回到自己房间时感到心伤。_

Isak看着手机笑了，他给Sigve发去了Tequila 的照片，这是他在那天早些时候拍下的。接着，他的心再次缩紧了，他想到她在Even拍的照片里要好看的多。 _Even_ 。Isak对他的思念远远超过他愿意承认的程度，然而在他留宿的那一夜过后，他们不知不觉再一次疏远了，甚至有些过于疏远。Isak在想，是不是他也有个可以让自己保持忙碌的人，是不是也有个人正给他发着可爱的名叫Coco的小狗的照片。

Isak在那栋他深爱的大房子前停下脚步，在这里，他们曾经相拥着，在万圣节夜里许下傻傻的诺言，接着Jonas就走过来戳破了他们的粉红泡泡。这栋房子离Edvard家只有几个街区，它至少有九个房间，Isak很确定。

它是那么大，那么美丽，Isak小的时候曾经骗他班上的孩子，说自己住在这里，他耻于承认他父母的那间既不大又不美的房子。

Isak爱这栋愚蠢的房子，在事情还没有这么复杂的时候，他每每和Even一块路过这里都会停下脚步，痴痴望着它看。他们总会制定一大堆计划，设想着哪个房间归谁所有。一个无声的约定系在他们心间：有一天，我们会一起住在这栋房子里。

 _“我们可以在这里结婚。”_ 现在，这些话语更加清晰地回响在他耳边。God. 他真是无可救药。

_每当我闭上眼睛，就突然变回爱你的样子。_

Isak把帽衫的帽子罩在头上，又拿出手机。表情包，幽默，他需要让自己分心。而大家都同意的是，Mutta的照片总是能对上每个人的胃口。

.

Sigve的性子活泼健谈又欢乐，但此时他在Even和Jonas面前显得紧张又笨拙，就像他和Isak第一次约会那样。

可能有点太快了，可能有点太过了，但Isak真的没想到他会在这么晚的时间出现在图书馆，当时他跟Even和Jonas坐在同一张桌子前，他没法开口赶他们走。

于是他们四个人就这样坐在图书馆的自助餐区。

Jonas已经认识他了，所以这种奇怪的反应可能是由于Even，他看上去几乎被吓到了。

“我不咬人的。”Even眯起眼睛对他笑着，其他任何人都会一笑而过，把这看作一个友善的辞令，但Isak太了解他了，这绝不是个友善的辞令。

“实际上他确实咬人，”Isak说，“不过只在你要求时他才会。”

Jonas的眉毛拧到一块，对他抛出一个迷惑不解的眼神，意思是“兄弟，你说了啥玩意？”

_我真他妈傻死了。_

但Sigve笑了，所以这笑话应该也没那么糟。大概十五分钟后，一切又恢复了正常，Sigve在嘻嘻哈哈，Even也变回了那个可爱迷人的自己。

“还有，很抱歉我打扰了你们，”他说，“Isak一直叫我敲门，可我从来都学不会。”

“用这种方式去学真是能留下心里阴影啊。”Sigve轻轻嬉笑着。

“那倒不是最坏的景象。”Even露出他灿烂的“八颗牙齿”的笑脸，眼睛眯了起来。

_Wow. What the fuck._

“讲真你是在跟他调情吗？”Isak说完立即后悔了，希望大家把这话当成玩笑。

_画风越来越糟了。_

“除非这是你希望的。”Even冲他挤了下眼睛，他在 _wink_ 。

Isak本应该脸红的，但Sigve的脸红得更厉害，他想了一下才意识到Even是在影射“三人行”，于是他翻着白眼比了个中指。

“我们不搞那种一夫多妻的玩意，不好意思。”Isak说着，一手揽过了Sigve，他已经在他怀里缩成一团了。他那么娇小，Isak忍不住脸红起来，顾不上Even和Jonas的反应。

_Even._

Even看起来就像Isak看到他搂着别人时的样子，Even很忧郁，蓝色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，看起来那么忧郁。

Isak很想立刻就把Sigve放开，但他反而给了他一个拥抱。他享受着自己的这种念头，直到他意识到那仅仅是无理的嫉妒，好似一种毒药，这和Isak看到Even抱着别人时的感觉没有任何关系。

Even不爱他。Even只是忍受不了别人享有他。

.

“下周我要走了。”当他们走到Edvard家门口时，Even对他说。

“噢，可下周是—”Isak收回了后半句话，那不重要，“呃，为什么？”

“Herman的家人住在Bergen，他们邀请我过去。”

“哦。”Isak只能吐出这一个字来回应。

Herman，当然。

Isak的时间都被Sigve、他的功课和他的心事占满了，他都忘了Even也有自己的事情在忙。

他们的关系也一定是很认真了。Isak甚至还没见过Sigve的狗呢，更不用说被邀请参加圣诞晚宴。

“那很好，”Isak的喉咙哽住了，“Bergen很好。”

“我们可以改天一起去。”Even的手指伸向Isak，却没有寻到他的手，“如果你想去的话。”

“好啊，会挺棒的。”Isak压下他的哽咽，希望Even不要看出他快哭了。

“你生我的气吗？”仿佛是一声耳语，一声残酷的耳语。

“没有，我怎么会呢？”

 _假话，如此虚假的话_ 。

“你和Sigve很可爱。”Even微笑着，“真的很可爱，之前在图书馆我都受不了了。”

_假话。_

“为什么？”Isak也努力牵动嘴角，“你嫉妒吗？”

他们都是傻瓜。

“伤透了我该死的心。”Even又勉强挤出一个微笑，一手捂住胸口，“我输给了一个高中生。”

“我以为在这段关系里我才是夸张的那个。”Isak向后倚着门说。

“我能说什么呢？撞见你操他这件事改变了我，至少可以这么讲。”

“哦拜托，”Isak翻着白眼，Even这番直白的话让他乱了方寸，“如果你想让我操你，你只要提出就好了。”

_你他妈在说什么，Isak，这他妈到底什么鬼？_

Even愣在Edvard家门前，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，看起来格外的蓝，Isak猜想自己的眼睛也同样睁大了，他不该这么说的。

“我以为你讨厌这个玩笑呢。”Even微笑着呼出一口气，声音低沉，令人难堪。

“我想我get到了。”  
.

接下来的几天，Isak没怎么太想着Even。他忙着为圣诞节做准备，也在犹豫是和Sigve分手还是把他变成正式的男朋友。他不确定在圣诞节让他伤心是不是个好主意，他大概应该等一等。

Even走了，这有助于他理清思绪。他几乎不会去想Even和Herman在干什么，Herman的家人邀他过节意味着他们俩有多亲近，以及Even根本就不爱他这回事。

Isak几乎不去想这些，他专注地po出一些Mutta和Sonja的丑照，为尚未谋面的Coco买件可爱的小衣服，带Edvard和Tequila出门散步。

天气已经太冷了，Edvard不能在雪地里走路，于是Isak推荐了大学的室内健身房。这主意很蠢，但Edvard同意了，毕竟他也想拉伸一下腿脚。

Edvard是个非常好的人，但不知为何他对Sigve从不热络，尽管Sigve捎来了那些茶，总是腼腆地红着脸，可Edvard并不感兴趣，态度几乎是冷淡的，Isak在想这是不是Even的错。

* * *

Even

11:23

Oy 小卷毛

                                     这不是我的名字！

Oy小炸毛*

-_-

干甚

Edvard怎么样？

我想他了

他也想你了

真的吗？

我正在给他选圣诞礼物但我好慌

怪人

你打算送他什么？

我还不知道呢

我有个好主意

？

你可以找一天时间对他好一点

滚开

不滚，但说真的我需要帮助

Sigve会送他什么吗？

我怕送重样了

他压根都不喜欢Sigve

Lol

LOL？

:p

你跟他说什么了？

我有必要跟他说什么吗？？

有时候我都怀疑Edvard是不是真人

或者他就是个老版的你

Lol wtf

我现在脑子里出现了诡异的画面

Wtf

omg你怎么那么恶心

抱歉

Wtf

那就是说Edvard是我从未来穿越回来的还是什么？

或是别的什么

我为什么要穿越回来

要修改什么吗？

像是蝴蝶效应那样？

那个结局很惨

或者重返十七岁？

你和你的Zac Efron情结

那时候我就该发现你喜欢老二的

哈哈哈哈

Isak这句真的很搞笑

我被折服了

滚啦：p

所以我是回来拯救地球的或是别的什么？

嗯或是别的什么

或者可能是为了弥补什么

可能是一段关系

或是别的什么

或是别的什么

:)

我得走了

回见

<3

* * *

 _或是别的什么。_  
.

事实上，Isak是有点低落的，这毕竟是圣诞节啊。从Isak十岁起，Even就从未缺席过他的圣诞，Even总会陪伴着他。因为圣诞节曾经是艰难的，是最糟的。在圣诞节里Isak必须当一个好孩子，Even则会在他身边照顾他。

他还记得那一年，房间里聚满了客人，妈妈命令他在桌边坐好，然后提起他的手放到一支点燃的蜡烛上方。他仍然记得那火焰是怎样灼痛他的手心，记得那种锥心的疼痛，他的眼眶里盈满泪水，那时候他还那么小，十二三岁的样子。她攥着他的手是那么有力，指甲深深嵌到他的肉里。Isak仍然记得他有多么恐惧，浑身发抖，却一步也不敢挪开。

_“火焰是热的，是不是，Isak？”她问。_

_“是的，妈妈。”_

_“它烫人吗？会痛吗？”_

_“是的，妈妈。”_

她把他的手压得更低，火焰灼伤了他的手掌，他不禁哭叫出声。

_“记住，地狱里永远是这样的。”_

那天，Even猛地拍开她的手，将Isak搂在怀里。他那时也只有十四五岁，但他死死瞪着Isak的母亲，把他护在自己的怀抱里。

_“你不可以这么做，永远不要这样伤害他！”_

圣诞节的时候Even总会在他身边，但今年他不在，今年，他和一个叫Herman的人跑开了。

 _因为他不爱我。_  
.

“噢！”Edvard看到他时惊呼了一声，双手同时捂住脸，他真的很可爱。

“呃，我好像晚了几个月。”Isak结结巴巴地说。他穿着Edvard在万圣节那天送他的黑色西装，有些难为情地从房间出来展示他的新衣服，这套完美合身的衣服。

“你看起来很完美！”Edvard的手还没从嘴上放下来，“像一个绅士，你看上去像个绅士，Isak！”

_多希望你是我的爷爷。_

“我需要你帮我打领带。”Isak红着脸向客厅走近了些。

“当然！当然！”

自从他最喜欢的选手赢得了《舞动奇迹》，他还没有这么兴奋过。这样的小事能使他如此快活，真是令人惊异。

“谢谢你的西装。”Isak低声嘟哝着，眼睛盯着地板，“我知道自己很差劲，之前什么都没说。”

“没关系的。”他感觉到Edvard在他的上方微笑，他粗糙的双手正一丝不苟地摆弄着领带，“我也没有明确和你商量过。”

“我很喜欢，”Isak涨红着脸，手心潮湿，“非常感谢你，Edvard.”

“这是我的荣幸，Isak，我只是很高兴你喜欢。”

Edvard完成后，Isak依然无法把眼光从地上抬起来，他只觉得百感交集，生怕一抬头会控制不住眼泪。

“你还好吗，Isak？”Edvard问着他，这冲破了他的所有心防。

Isak是那么孤独和疲惫，他太孤独了。

“从没有人对我这么善良和慷慨。”Isak哽咽地说，“太谢谢你了。”

尽管有些尴尬和古怪，但Isak还是拥抱了Edvard。这个拥抱只持续了一秒钟，但已给他带来了足够的慰藉。

“你值得所有这些善良和慷慨，Isak。”

或许，Edvard真的是未来版本的Even。他的眼睛同样那么善良，在皱纹的包裹下依然那么湛蓝。Isak说谎了，Even也是那么的善良，那么的慷慨。只是，他今天不在这。

如果现实的Even不在这，或许他可以带上未来的Even。Edvard一向都是着装得体的，他总是做好准备等着某个人带他出去，那么的满怀期待，期待着，期待着。

“你今晚有空吗，Edvard？”

.

经过这么多事之后，在一年中的这个时间见到妈妈总会有种不真实的感觉。她已经好多了，正在接受治疗，正在康复中。她已经不像从前那样妄想和残忍了。可是在Isak的内心深处，有些东西他不能原谅，他不能原谅她给自己带来的痛苦，她用火烫痛他的皮肤，以上帝的名义，不论在字面上还是隐喻上，这些东西他不能原谅。

如果Even在这里，他可能会更容易原谅她。但他今晚不在，今晚他在Bergen，和某个叫Herman的漂亮男孩子在一起。

_因为他不爱我。_

Mutta和其他小伙伴如约到场了，Isak也看到了Jonas，Magnus，Madhi，Eva，Noora，Vilde，Sana和Chris。他心里很温暖，他们没有必要在圣诞节跑来一间教堂的，但他们还是来了，只是为了他。甚至连Sigve也来了，他夹在Jonas和Eva中间，脸庞粉粉的。

Isak突然感到害羞和窘迫，他不想做这件事了。Even每一年都会说服他过来，但他今年不在这里。

_为什么你不来陪我？为什么你要让我独自应对？我还以为你是我最大的粉丝，我还以为你—_

* * *

Even

20:19

你看上去很紧张

想来个按摩吗？

？？

笑一笑

你笑的时候很漂亮

wtf

你在这吗

我当然在这

你要在你妈妈的教堂唱歌，和往年一样

我当然在这

* * *

Isak差点在自己那套完美昂贵的定制西装上掉下眼泪，他很想就这样在教堂中间蹲下大哭一场。在这之前他还没有发觉这有多痛，一直以来他把所有一切都咽在心底，始终如此。

_我太糟了，我真是一团糟。_

Even出现了，他的蓝发乱糟糟，他穿着西裤，尖头皮鞋，白衬衫，并且没系领带。Isak贴紧他的胸膛，紧得透不过气来。

他感到窒息，感到不知所措，在他的怀抱里，他感觉自己终于回家了。

“我以为你在Bergen。”Isak喘息着说。

“我不能错过这个啊。”Even答道，一只手搭上Isak的头发，温柔地抚摸。

“我以为你忘了，我以为—”

“对不起，”Even说，“我现在来了，对不起。”

他们拥抱了一会儿，周围穿梭着布置会场的人们。Isak不知道他妈妈能不能看到他们在临时舞台旁边拥抱，他猜想她是否还认为他会下地狱，就像她每次撞见他盯着男孩子看时都会说的那样。

他不知道他的朋友有没有看到，Sigve是不是看到了他在Even面前那么脆弱无助的样子，只在Even面前才会有的样子。Isak在他的怀抱里思绪万千，直到快开场时他松开了手。

“再让我哭一次，天使。”Even微笑着说。

“闭嘴！”Isak翻了个白眼，刷地涨红了脸。

事实上，如果不是因为Even，Isak大概还活在自我厌恶的恶性循环中。他可能还会继续去教堂，读着那些同性恋应当被烧死的资料。然后他会加入唱诗班，在圣诞节为其他信徒唱歌。

Even并没有让他从根本上和宗教决裂，他只是帮助他为自己着想。有些人需要宗教，宗教让他们感到自由，帮他们理解这个世界，这是完全没问题的，毕竟这是一个信仰问题。但对Isak来说，它带来的却只有禁锢和束缚，宗教并不能帮助他理解世界，只会让他痛恨自己。

他只是没有那种东西：信仰。而Even帮他认识到这是完全可以的。

不过，Isak依然会在圣诞节唱歌，为了她，他的母亲。主要是为了她，因为这是她一年中最期盼的事，因为Lea本可以为她做这件事。在Lea过世前，她一直是那个在教堂里为大家唱歌的人。

Isak可以做这件事，为了她，也为了Lea，也是因为每年Even和Mutta都会给他一点动力。  
.

“今年你要唱什么？”Mutta问。

“O Helga Natt."

“没听说过，不过很棒。”Mutta说，“还有，那个看着你好像快哭了的老头是谁？”

“是Edvard."

“谁是Edvard？”

“我的室友。”

“你的什么？！”Mutta看着他目瞪口呆。

“我现在得去唱这首歌了，一会再跟你说。”

.

赞美总会纷至沓来。Isak讨厌当众唱歌，他几乎记不住过程，大脑每次都在一首歌的开头就陷入空白。但接下来他会沉浸在赞美声中。他喜欢这样，他知道自己并不是那么好的歌手，青春期磨损了他的“天籁之音”——这是Even的形容——他没有小时候唱得那么好了，但他依然享受那些称赞。

Sigve看起来像是马上想在教堂里对他做点什么的样子，Mutta和Elias亲吻着他的脑袋，可能亲有了五次。他从没见过穆斯林在教堂里这样兴高采烈。

Isak那么兴奋，他吻了妈妈的脸颊，和他爸爸握了手。

他那么兴奋，于是他趁没人发现时悄悄把Mutta介绍给了Edvard。Edvard看上去好像马上就要落泪了。

“一会在我家开趴！”Eva宣布，“所有人都要继续这样穿得美美的！”

Isak喜爱那些赞美，但没有什么比Even的赞美更加能点燃他的心，没有任何东西比得上。

当所有人都走到他们前面时，Even牵起他的手，把他拉到一个黑暗的角落，就在那栋他喜欢的大房子旁边，他任由自己被牵着。

“你真的太棒了，”Even说，在黑暗中与Isak的手指相触，极其轻柔，但依然触摸到了他，“你真的很了不起。”

“是啊，好吧。”Isak紧张地笑了笑，低下了头。

“你知道你在唱歌的时候是多么打动我的心吗？”

这番话让Isak抬起了眼睛。 _他的心，我打动了他的心_ 。

“闭嘴啦。”他又笑了起来。

他们就站在那间大房子的正门下，屏蔽了全世界，屏蔽了一切。Isak在想，Sigve现在是不是已经明白了，他会不会伤心，会不会失落。

“你在想什么？”Even的手指现在大胆了一点，几乎和Isak十指相扣。

“说实话吗？”

“说实话。”Even说。

Isak叹了口气，把他们的手指交缠在一起，他的心沉了下去。 _这样不对，朋友不该在黑暗中牵着手。_

“Sigve，”Isak说，“我在想Sigve，他现在一定很伤心。”

_我在想，你不爱我，却爱用你的手指缠住我。我在想，我是你的，你却是所有人的。我在想，我还能否在别处找到爱情，当你的美好和我们的共同回忆在我内心与日俱增的时候。我在想，每当我觉得自己有一点放下了你，你就会继续给我承诺，这样真的可以吗？我在想，你曾许诺我们会在这栋房子里结婚，而每当我们之间发生了点什么你就会跑掉。我在想，你那样伤害了我，我却不停地回到你身边。我在想，你在难过的时候看的是哪一张愚蠢的照片，是我的照片吗？天啊，请你告诉我那是我的照片，哪怕你不爱我。_

_哪怕你不爱我。我在想，我是那么的爱你，哪怕你不爱我。_

Even放开了他的手，两个人都像傻瓜一样情绪激动地揉着眼睛。之后，他们回到了其他人的队伍里。  
.

Isak背着Sonja在房间里乱跑，他们都喝醉了，都开心得忘形。Sigve在把玩着Vilde的头发，Mutta到了这个时间终于开始和Noora聊天了。这是个成功的聚会，真的。

刚才在那个房子旁边的黑暗角落里发生的一切尴尬都消失了。一个小时后，Even也过来了，对着Adam拍下他的丑照，他已经死睡在楼梯上了。

这是个成功的聚会，真的很成功。

可是，在凌晨一点左右，Isak再也不能思考，再也无法假装自己在乎Sigve，再也不能忍受这些伪饰了。于是他掏出手机，发了条短信给Even，他望着他，两人隔着整个房间保持着眼神接触。 _他。_

* * *

Even

01：23

你最珍贵的回忆是什么？

？

你难过的时候看的是哪张照片？

为什么

就告诉我吧

是两张照片

不是一张

是我的照片吗？

我只想知道

 当然是你的照片

* * *

_他爱我。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> （原作者）Notes：
> 
> well well well
> 
> 请别因为Sigve杀了我。我知道大多数人都讨厌看到我们最爱的角色和其他人在一起，尤其是原创角色。但在某种程度上，Sigve的出现是为了让Isak意识到他多么看轻自己。这个孩子基本上就是在Even伤害他之前的他，让他很想保护他。他想用对的方式对待他，因为这是他一直想要的，希望得到适当的待遇。我真的很希望他意识到这一点，他值得所有的一切。
> 
> 在结尾Even有点投降了，把心迹袒露给了Isak。他这一步迈得够不够大呢，我们拭目以待。
> 
> Mutta和Edvard，我很激动。
> 
> 下一章是新年和body shots，事情会变得没那么艰难了。但是有人生病进了医院:( 希望你们还会看的. <333
> 
> 推上有人留言说Edvard是不是Even从未来穿越回来的，我就控制不住自己啦，我得把这个点写进去。Isak妈妈把他的手放到火焰上得情节是直接取自THELMA（貌似是个2017年挪威电影），如果你没看过这个片子我强烈推荐，非常震撼。
> 
> ps：有任何感想请留言，太爱你们了!!谢谢你们的支持，所有留言、问题和鼓励都means the whole world. <3

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Choose Me (1984) 选择我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节，照片，表情包，秋千，坦白，烟花，赶去医院，和亲吻

_当然是你的照片。_  
.  
Isak清楚地记得他在读初中时第一次被一拳打在脸上的情形。他一直以为那是他经历过最暴力的身体冲撞了。

那时他十三四岁，Even用一罐冰芬达敷在他受伤的颧骨，他则挣扎着换气——身后是Elias和Adam在追赶着刚才让他鼻青脸肿的男孩子。

他还记得那种肺里的空气被重击出来的感觉，有那么一会儿他说不出话，呼吸困难，眼冒金星。

Isak不太记得自己为什么挨打了，只知道是一个蛮合理的原因。后来他跟那个孩子在别人家打了会游戏就和好了。

不过，他可以清楚地记得那一瞬间有多痛，他完全僵住了，一句话都说不出，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，唯一使他坚持站稳的东西就是Even睁大的双眼中的蓝色。湛蓝，湛蓝，湛蓝，镇静的、抚慰的蓝。Even也惊慌失措了，Isak能看出来，但他一直定定地看着Isak，他的手一直捧着他的脸，直到他冷静下来，于是Isak知道他没事了，他安全了。

Isak那时十三四岁，但早在那时他就知道，只有一种东西可以减轻伤痛。

_只要你的眼睛注视着我。_

.

十三四岁的Isak错了，今晚，打在他心上的一拳要比初中那会儿打在他颧骨上的那一拳更残酷，痛得更深切，更刻骨。在房间那头的蓝色眼眸只激起了他胸中的火焰，还有伤痛——刻骨的痛——直痛到心底。

他攥紧手机，攥到指节发白，他努力去辨认Even发来的照片，视线变得模糊。

_什么？什么时候？怎么会？这他妈是什么？这他妈是怎么回事？_

他在屏幕上摸索，试图调整亮度去辨认这两张黑白照片的细节，想检查它们是不是ps的，是不是什么没品的玩笑。可实际上，Isak内心里知道它们是真的，知道这是什么时候拍的。他知道，但他不敢确信。他靠着墙紧紧盯着这两张照片，胸口起伏，心潮涌动。

Isak不能呼吸，他看不见了。

_我的照片，我的照片。我们在床上，没穿衣服，我在他的胸口，睡着了，上身赤裸。我们只有一次赤身裸体的睡在一起，就是我们上床的那次。那床被子，那是我以前的被子，这床被子我给了他，因为他失眠的时候这床被子能帮助他入睡。到底怎么会这样?_

“Isak？”一个快活的声音把他打回现实。是Eva，她看上去有点疑惑和担心，“你没事吧？”

“什么？”Isak提着一口气，发出的声音嘶哑又惊慌。

“你看上去像是有人泄露了你的裸照。”她开着玩笑，但他没有笑。

他没有喝醉，但也不太清醒，体内的酒精驱使他的思绪狂乱奔腾，想要把所有记忆和近期事件分门别类，同时，他的脑海中也浮现出Even在夜深人静时，在床上看着这些照片得到安慰的样子。

_“我最珍贵的回忆。”_

_你最珍贵的回忆。你在床上抱着我，在你睡了我之后，在你和我做爱之后，在你弄哭了我之后，在你告诉我没有人像你这样爱我之后。_

_为什么这听上去好像你爱我?_

“Isak？”Eva的语气更担心了一点。Isak如果少喝了点酒，大概会不好意思了。但现在他几乎听不到她的声音，几乎看不见她，他的眼光从手机上闪开抛向Even，Even看上去和他一样失神，一样狼狈，站在房间另一边望着他，嘴唇半张着，似乎他不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么。

_你为什么要这样搅乱我？_

Isak不知道是谁先走近了一步，但他们现在来到了对方面前。Isak捏紧手机，Even则紧按着自己心脏的位置——好像他在心痛——这是凌晨一点半，两个人都有些呼吸急促，Eva家的音响正传来“I FollowRivers”这首歌，Isak不禁在想是谁设置的歌单，好像故意为他准备的一样。这是《蓝色是最温暖的颜色》的插曲，是Even迷恋的那个愚蠢的电影里的一首歌，它来自Isak最喜欢的场景：Adele释放了自己的内心，尽情地跳舞，跟着音乐默念出这些愚蠢的歌词：

 _I, I follow, Ifollow you_  
_追随于你，我会追随你_  
_Deep sea baby, Ifollow you_  
_我会追随你，宝贝，不管多么深的海洋_  
_I, I follow, Ifollow you_  
_追随于你，我会追随你_  
_Dark doom honey, Ifollow you_  
_我会追随你，亲爱的，不管多么黑暗的命运_

Even的眼神炙烈，他这种眼神过去只出现过几次——一次是在某个寒冷的周五，凌晨三点他们在一个黑暗角落里，两人都high得不像话；一次是在游泳池，Isak把腿缠上他的腰，想借机拖他下水但没成功，然后气氛变得微妙起来；一次是在沙发上，Mutta睡着了，Isak不小心摸到他的手；一次是在Even的床上，Isak顺服于他，请求他将他打开。

在他的注视下，Isak感到脆弱和赤裸。又是那种感觉，它太过强烈，就像他胸膛里不请自来的那股炙热，不是那种使他温暖的温度，而是会慑服他，让他变得软弱无力的火焰。

“你想从我这要什么？”Isak用口型默示着他，因为Even一句话都没说，他的手还捂在心口，他的眼神忧郁，目光摄人心魄。

 _“你想从我这要什么？”_ 他们睡在一起的那一夜，Isak曾问过同样的问题。

“为了他妈的让你看见我。”Even的回答显得那么脆弱无助，这一点都不像他。Even不会常常脆弱，但当他脆弱时，他仿佛会整个人碎掉。

 _“别再搞乱我的脑子了Even。”_ Isak本可以说出这句话，他本该说的是，你不该对我有所期待，然后又跟那个Herman跑到Bergen厮混。但他没有说，当Even看起来这样脆弱的时候，他说不出口。

“你醉了吗？”Isak问，因为他发现Even正凑近了他一点。

“是的。”Even一只手揪住他的上衣口袋，更紧地靠在他身上.

Isak喜欢他们的角色反转，但这一次他不喜欢。Even只有在伤心时才会喝醉，Isak讨厌看到Even伤心。

突然间，他自己的心痛变得不再重要了，他太在意Even的心痛，他的心永远是更重要的。

“你想回家吗？”他迟疑着问了他，效仿Even之前带他回家时的样子。

“不，我还没有那么醉。”Even虚弱地笑笑。

他看起来那么恍惚，那么安详，那么美丽，Isak几乎想抚摸他，想拖着他的手找个最近的床，想裹在他臂弯里，让他们再次染上彼此的味道。

“谢谢你今晚去了教堂。”Isak突然想起自己还没有谢过他，在这之前他都专注在生气和说谎上，欺骗着自己和全世界。

“我想给你个惊喜。”Even的手在Isak的口袋里轻轻蜷成一个拳头，“我想成为你今晚的亮点，我像个嫉妒的白痴一样，对不起。”

“你为什么道歉？”Isak问完才想到，他几分钟之前才刚刚被Even的短信冲昏头脑。

“我可以直接告诉你我会去的，但我心里有个幻想，幻想我突然出现会让你惊喜。”Even的声音那么低微，Isak确定周围没人会听到，Even的手几乎在扯他的口袋，“我幻想着你会笑，会很开心，会只看着我一个人，但实际上我这个蠢计划却让你难过了，直到你抱着我的时候我才知道我是个蠢蛋，对不起。”

一时间，Isak内心的混乱好像全部消失了，他的注意力完全转移到Even的想法上。原来，Even的心思比他还要纠结。

“没关系。”Isak对他说，他把手伸进口袋去解开Even握紧的拳头，让他放松，让他平复，因为Even看上去好像快不能呼吸了，“没事的，你没有让我难过，我只是很高兴你能来。”

温柔，是他们的全部。Even可以伤透他的心，再和别人上床，可以不加解释地给他发他们的床照，让他在派对上魂不守舍，可以在他最需要的时候消失，只为了待会“给他个惊喜”。但在Even低落的时候，Isak还是会握住他的手，把自己所有思绪和感受都暂且搁下，因为他们可以等一等，他的心可以等一等。

温柔，是他们的全部。

_你优先于我，永远如此。_

这可能是不健康的，可他们就是会这样做。

“别再骗我了，”Even喃喃地说，他的语气透出绝望，他在口袋里紧紧握住Isak的手指，“求你了，Isak，求你。”

“什么？”Isak吃了一惊，这突然的请求是他始料未及的。

“如果我伤害了你，就给我脸色看吧，别再说没事了，这就是我们一直在互相伤害的原因。”

“我-”

Isak张了好几次嘴，但什么都没说出来，他的大脑突然一片空白。

而这时他惊觉他们正在一个聚满了人的派对上，他看到了Mutta不悦的目光，Sonja也神情忧虑。

_我们很好，管好你们自己的破事吧。_

Isak正要把Even拉到外面，问他那些照片是怎么回事，它们意味着什么—既然他们似乎都想要对彼此诚实—但他猛然意识到了倚在Mutta身上那个人是谁： _Sigve._

Sigve迷迷糊糊倒在Mutta的肩膀上，安稳地夹在他和Noora中间，Noora好像在确认他是不是还好，试着让他喝水。如果Isak不那么了解Mutta的话，他可能会以为Mutta的不悦是因为Sigve打扰了他们。但是那个表情，Isak非常熟悉，那是个“ _你又要干这种傻事了_ ”的表情，那表情说的是， _“你在给自己找一个失望，你又要去缠着Even，等一切又变得过火时他很可能会丢下你，而现在你身边有个男孩，灌了自己一晚上的酒，因为你不肯看他。”_

Sigve. 整个一晚上，Isak压根没往他的方向看一眼，他的心全被Even吸走了，眼睛一直追着他的后脑勺，好像一个害了相思病的傻瓜，追随着那抹蓝色，只看见那一抹蓝色。

_对不起。_

“操，”Isak叹了口气，松开了Even的手，终于意识到他们现在这样在Sigve眼里是多么残忍。  
  
可是，Even再次拉住他的手，呜咽着—他在呜咽！—他请求着，恳求着，Isak的心陷落了。

“求你。”Even一直重复着一个词，声音颤抖，他捏紧了Isak的手指。这让Isak想马上答应他所有事，想给他全世界，尽管他都不知道他在恳求什么。

_求我什么？求我什么？Even？_

Isak从未拒绝过Even任何事，从未把任何人置于他之前，哪怕是他自己。

“我得送他回家了。”经过了一段漫长的沉默，Isak低声说。他后退几步收回了手。接着他想到，如果Even真的爱他，这会给他带来多大的伤害。“我们可以晚点再谈。”他又补充道，但他很清楚他们不会再谈了，就像往常一样，会被埋在旧日的尘土中。

Isak知道，他说完这些话之后应该移开眼神，可他还是忍不住看他，这一眼这让他心碎了，因为Even看上去那么心碎， _Fuck！为什么会这么纠结？_

“晚点，”Even重复着，他的手垂在两边，看上去很无措，好像不知道该怎么办好，毕竟他已经把自己的一部分心意袒露给了Isak。

“是啊，晚点。”Isak说。

“你保证？”Even追问了一句，他的声音惶恐不安，似乎他在和Isak想着同样的事： _我们再也不会谈起这件事了。_

“我保证。”Isak说了谎，然后他走了。  
.

Sigve在认出Isak的那一刻就钻进他怀里，双手缠住他的脖子，Isak抱住他的腰，把他从沙发上拉起来。  
  
“我们送你回家吧，哈？”Isak轻轻对他说。以前Even想要送他回家时，总会对他轻声柔语的说话，他很喜欢那样。

“想你，”Sigve贴近他的脖子嘟哝着，他站了起来，整个人都倚在Isak身上，“Isak，我想你。”

这使他的心沉了下去，他一点都不想他，可他认得他声音里的企盼。Isak自己不知有多少次在派对上喝得酩酊大醉，只为了能在某一刻攀住Even的脖子，对他呢喃着“我想你”。

Even. Isak很庆幸Mutta已经把他送回家了，他不想让他看到Sigve紧靠在他身边的画面。Isak渴望得到关注，但他不想伤害任何人。

Jonas主动提出要送Sigve回家，但Isak感觉他喝了这么多酒是自己的错，也许是，也许不是，也许Sigve并没有那么喜欢他，他可能只是在抬举自己。

“我好喜欢你。”Sigve闭着眼睛，贴近Isak的锁骨低声说，嘴角扬起柔软的微笑，“我他妈好喜欢你，Isak，你知道吗？”

Isak现在知道了。今晚他得到了两颗心，有两个男孩可以去挂念。他几乎有点想笑，这么久以来这是他一直想要的，有人注意到他，有人能看他一次，想要他一次，迷恋他一次。他是怎么走到这一步的？

Isak调低了车窗，让冷风狠狠拍打他的脸，让自己清醒，弄疼自己，惩罚自己，因为他罪有应得。

Isak在想，每次Even带他回家的时候，会不会也觉得这么负担。他那种毫不掩饰的感情，对Even来说会不会也是一个负担。  
.

Sigve虽然比他瘦小，但带他上楼梯仍然是个挑战，尤其当他们每经过一个拐角处，Sigve都想要把嘴唇贴上他。

“我喜欢你的味道。”Sigve喃喃地说着，醉醺醺地傻笑个不停。

 _“我喜欢你的味道。”_ 万圣节那天，Isak也曾靠在Even的颈窝里傻笑着，想要亲吻他的脸颊。

Isak没有去过Sigve的公寓，但他知道他公寓的地址。Sigve喝醉了，但他还是及时掏出钥匙交给Isak。

想悄无声息地穿过公寓是个难事，Isak希望Sigve的父母从房间出来的时候不要被吓到。

“别担心，没人在。”Sigve好像猜到他的心思，他依然倚靠着他，“家里只有我爸和我，他从来不在这，因为他恨我。”

Isak的心脏一紧，在他认识的人里，还没有跟他的家庭状况一样糟糕的人。

“我敢说那不是真的。”Isak紧张地回答他。

“但确实是，”Sigve耸了耸肩，“他恨我，因为我是个基佬，你懂的。”

Isak感到心痛，他几乎能听到自己的心在胸膛里破碎的声音。Sigve的人生远非完美，但他仍然那样无忧无虑地笑着， _他是怎么做到的？_

“只有Coco和我，”Sigve又笑了，看上去还是那么漂亮，好像他刚刚没有说出那些Isak听过的最绝望的话，“Say hi Coco！”

Coco是只大金毛，他已经听到了动静，见到Isak后狂叫不止，好像要咬掉他的腿，毁掉Edvard送他的西装，他以为Isak伤害了他的主人。

“嘘-”Sigve又咯咯傻笑起来，“只是Isak，我们喜欢Isak。”

等他们终于回到Sigve的房间，锁上房门把Coco关到门外时，Isak已经快累晕了，拖着Sigve走了这么久使他筋疲力尽，所以，当Sigve把他拉到床上和他躺在一块时，他没有抗拒。

Even可能已经睡着了，他没有别的事要做。

“很抱歉我这么废物，”Sigve小声说，两只胳膊都环住Isak的胸膛，“原谅我。”

这个男孩，他说的每句话都会刺痛Isak的心。

“你就是喝的太多了，没关系的。”Isak说，他接纳了他身体的温暖，也回抱了他。

“我好喜欢你。”Sigve又说了一次，他抱得更紧了，好像害怕Isak会消失，“我爱你的一切。”

Isak不知所措了，他从没有得到过这么多的爱慕和崇拜，更没做过接收的一方，他不知道要怎么应对这种情况。他一直是发送爱意的一方，所有那些依恋和酒醉的表白，是他发明了这个概念。

“我也喜欢你。”Isak说。这不是假话，他的确喜欢他，也许不是Sigve那种渴慕的喜欢。但他们很谈得来，性生活也不错，他当然是喜欢他的。

Sigve露出了微笑，把他抱得更紧—要是还可能更紧的话—他抬起脑袋，终于睁开了他绿色的眼睛，脸颊变得绯红。

“亲亲我？”他满怀希望地问道。

Isak亲了他，只是在他的唇上浅啄了一下，可Sigve几乎融化在他的怀里，轻轻呜咽。

他突然灵光一闪，这就是大多数周五派对后的Isak和Even。

Isak总会醉到神智不清，因为他太心碎，因为他总想要更多，因为Even从没有完全属于他。接着Even会带他回家，因为他总觉得这是自己的责任，因为他对自己睡了他感到愧疚，因为他给了他希望，但从不想要更进一步。Isak抱紧他的胳膊，挂住他的脖子，不断倾诉他有多爱他的气息，他的微笑，他皮肤的味道。再然后，他们会一起倒在床上，Isak会请求得到他的吻，一个，两个，三个，融化于每一个轻吻，即使是最轻微的嘴唇触碰。

Even不爱他，Even只是为他感到难过。

正如Isak为Sigve感到难过。

这是怜悯。

_Fuck._

Sigve趴在他胸口睡着以后，Isak哭了。他用掌心捂住眼睛，流下无声的眼泪，他的心再也承受不住。他哭到自己精疲力尽地睡着了。  
.

Isak比Sigve醒得早，但他觉得现在离开太残忍了，于是他和Coco玩了一会——至少是在正当防卫，以免被那个该死的狗谋害了——直到Sigve醒来。

 “昨晚我很抱歉。”Sigve咕哝着说，他的脸颊粉粉的，穿着睡衣的样子很可爱。

“别抱歉，”Isak微笑着说。他还穿着昨天的一身，衬衫和西裤都皱皱的，“我也老干这种事。”

 Sigve被他的话逗笑了，接着给他们俩做了早餐。

 

“你爱Even吗？”Sigve一边刷Ins一边很随意地问，Isak正吃着某种以前没见过牌子的麦片，结果被呛到了。

“什么？！”他睁大眼睛咳嗽着。

“就是，我就是想知道。”他结结巴巴地说，“没关系，我知道我不是你男朋友或者什么关系。”

“你为什么会这么想？”Isak无力地反问，他放下勺子拿起水杯，感觉自己听起来非常像个装腔作势的混蛋。

“我不知道，”Sigve耸耸肩，垂下了眼睛，“你看他的眼神？我不知道，就好像房间里只有他一个人。”

这话让Isak心跳加速，Sigve当然能看出来，他也不笨，当然。可是Isak不知道该说什么，所以他只好专注地把一整杯水喝了下去。

“没事的，”在一段漫长的尴尬和难受的沉默后，Sigve笑着开了口，“这真的不关我的事，我知道你们俩有段过去，没关系的。”

_不要再说没事了，该死的！_

_“别在骗我了，Isak，如果我伤害了你就给我脸色看吧。”_

一切现在都说得通了，每个字都以另一种不同的方式刺伤他的心。

“你值得有一个在房间里只看得到你的人。”Isak盯着自己的手说着，觉得有些感伤和愚蠢。

“你也是。”Sigve说，“你也值得。”  
.

Isak心情沉重地离开了Sigve家，他身上那件新西装现在皱皱巴巴，大概已经毁了。他希望Edvard不会生气，晚点他肯定会拿去干洗的。

_晚点。_

_“我们可以晚点再谈。”_

_“你保证？”_

_“我保证。”_

Isak查看了手机，在看到Even的最近一条短信时叹了口气。

_“当然是你的照片。”_

在这之后Even就没有发给他任何信息了，Isak又回到了困惑和不确定的状态。他不知道那是不是真实的感情，或者仅是夹杂着占有欲的怜悯。

_“求你！”_ Even看起来那么真挚，那么心碎。Isak甚至不愿意去回忆他的样子，这让他难以承受，所以他把这个念头塞进脑海深处，锁进那个潘多拉盒子里。

_“当然是你的照片。”_

_“因为你太喜欢他了。”_

_“我无法分享你。”_

_“不要操他，这是在要我的命。”_

_“没有人像我这样爱你。”_

_“你的嘴唇只要贴近我就是天堂。”_

种种话语，Isak选择把它们遗忘，因为有时候它们听起来是那么像“我爱你。”  
.

“欢迎回家。”Edvard用温暖的微笑迎接了他，他穿着一件Isak从没见过的毛衣，Isak不记得他几时穿过毛衣。“你一定是非常喜欢这套西装啦。”

“呃，是啊，好糗。”Isak结结巴巴，也有点脸红，“艰难的一夜，我会去干洗的，我保证。”

Edvard大笑起来，走到厨房给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“我只是很高兴，你这么喜欢这件衣服，喜欢到连续穿了两天。”他微笑着说，Isak也跟着微笑起来。“我可以随时再给你买一套的，你是舞台上的小明星，你应该有更多西装。”

“相信我Edvard，你不会愿意看到我被宠坏的。”Isak红着脸笑了，“我可能会变得难以忍受。”

“哦，好吧，我有很多钱但没人花，所以你尽管变得难以忍受吧。我们去购物的时候你可以假装是我的孙子。”

Isak笑不出来，这句玩笑的内核是那么悲伤。Edvard快90岁了，可没有人愿意爱他，甚至不愿意为了他的钱假装一下，Isak想象不出这是什么感觉。

“我很抱歉，”他喃喃地说，尽量忽略掉“孙子”那一部分，因为家庭的概念让他感觉怪怪的，“呃，我可以花你的钱，如果这样能让你开心的话。”

Edvard被逗笑了，Isak答应他会在洗完澡换完衣服后再过来陪他。  
.

"我真的很喜欢你的朋友Mutta，你应该邀他过来玩。“Edvard说，Tequila正在他腿上打盹儿，”要是你愿意的话。"

Isak思考了片刻，昨晚他已经介绍他们认识了，Mutta并没有说什么不礼貌不恭敬的话，应该没问题。

“我会和他说的。”Isak耸了耸肩。

“而且Even昨晚真的特别为你骄傲啊。”Edvard似乎有意加了这一句，接着抿了口咖啡，抚摸着Tequila移开了视线。

“呃，是啊。”Isak忍不住眯起了眼睛。

Edvard要不是特别喜欢Even，就是他真是个时间旅行者。

“怎么了？”Edvard问道。Isak可不记得他什么时候说过“怎么了”这个词。

“没什么。”Isak耸耸肩，依然眯缝着眼睛，然后拿起遥控器打开了电视。

“你圣诞节要做什么，Isak？”Edvard终于问了这个问题。

“呃，没什么可做的。怎么了？”

“你不去看望你的父母吗？”

“不，”Isak感觉胸口缩紧了一下，“我一般会和Even的家人一起过的，但今年我不知道。”

可能他还是应该去的，这毕竟是个传统。如果他不去的话Even的妈妈可能会生气，但他可以用Edvard当作借口。

“今年怎么了？”Edvard问。在一个这么冷的早上，他听上去显得过分好奇了一点。

“我不知道。”Isak耸了耸肩，“我以前和他们住在一起，所以才和他们一起过，现在我不必过去了。”

“哦，明白了。”

“你圣诞节会做什么？”Isak觉得他应该问一下，因为有时候人们之所以提问就是希望别人问他们同样的问题。

“没事可做。”Edvard微笑着说，“我的大女儿会给我送来一些吃的，欢迎你一起品尝。”

Isak的心情有点凝重。他讨厌圣诞节，但这个节日是关于家人的。这个房子的墙上挂着很多人的照片，可能是Edvard的家人，他以为至少有一个人会来，可是没有。他们俩都是孤孤单单，Isak和Edvard。

“我会留在这里的。“Isak说，”我们可以一起什么都不做。“

Edvard绽开了笑容，好似一个温暖的拥抱。  
.

* * *

Even  
14:18

Hey

我们能谈谈吗？

呃

好啊

你还好吗？

有点宿醉lol

我在Edvard家附近了

在这个街区附近的操场见？

十分钟内？

好的

:)

* * *

Isak很紧张，Even过去从没有提议过“谈谈”，尤其在这么短的时间内。他以为这场谈话根本不会发生，他不知道Even想说什么。

他套了件灰色连帽衫，戴了顶从Jonas那偷来的绿色毛线帽，手揣在兜里冒着寒风出门了。

十分钟内他到达了操场，Even已经等在那了。他坐在秋千上盯着自己的脚，手里拿着两杯饮料。

他埋在层层叠叠的衣服里，蓝发在紫红色的毛线帽里隐约可见，他看上去很冷也很脆弱，让人很想要抱抱他。

“Hey，”Isak对他示意自己到了，感觉天气比他预想的更冷一些。

“Hello，”Even看到他时绽开了笑容，声音却表明他也很紧张。

Isak向他走去，坐在他旁边的秋千上，也踢着脚边的小石子。

“你冷吗？”Even递给他一杯咖啡，“我穿了多余的衣服。”

“谢了，”Isak接过那杯咖啡，温热的触感几乎让他发出一声轻叹，“不用，我这样挺好。”

但没等他反应过来，Even放下了咖啡，从秋千上起身蹲在他面前，解下自己的蓝围巾替他围上。

“你干嘛穿这么少？想生病吗？”Even微微责备着他，这种神情是Isak想象中妈妈才会有的。

“抱歉啦妈。”Isak打趣着说，他没有拒绝Even的围巾，而且略微脸红了。Even是多么温柔。

Even抬起头看着他笑了，仍蹲在他面前，看起来那么柔软，那么美丽又惹人疼的样子。

“还在宿醉吗？”Isak下意识地伸手去摸他的脸，他控制不住自己。

“是啊，只是有点脱水。”Even耸了耸肩，把自己的手抚在Isak手上，两人相视一笑。

“昨晚Mutta送你回家了吗？”Isak的拇指蹭着Even的颧骨，他注意到这个举动使Even的眼睛睁大了一点。他似乎有了勇气，他们昨天刚对彼此真情流露，他当然可以更勇敢一点。

“是啊，他在我那里睡的，”Even说，“我可能说了什么傻话让他想留下来。”

“什么傻话？”Isak侧过头来他，阳光穿过厚厚的云层在Even的脸上投下美丽的光环，他不禁有些出神。

“比如我多么孤独之类的。”Even轻笑着说。

_我的baby。_

Isak再次用拇指磨蹭着他的颧骨，这次使他的眼睛闭上了一小会儿，那样子真是可爱。

“是啊，L打头的词总能戳到Mutta的点。”Isak笑着说，虽然想到Even觉得孤独让他十分心疼。

“L打头的词。”Even重复着，更像自言自语。

没错，L打头的词有很多，可以是孤独（lonely），或是Lea，或是爱（love），或是喜欢（like），或是拉拉（lesbian）（是《歪小子斯科特》里的那种暴力拉拉，Mutta倒不是怕这个词。）

L打头的词，也有Isak也说不出口的那个字眼。

_我爱你。_

“Sigve怎么样？”Even又一次毁掉了所有气氛，“他昨晚看上去很孤单。”

Isak深深叹了口气，慢慢把手从Even脸上放了下来。

“他没事，下次我应该让他离Tequila远点。”Isak说笑着，希望Even对这个笑话心领神会，Tequila酒和Tequila猫，但Even并没有笑。

“下次。”Even的语调有点悲伤，更像是在问一个问题： _“还会有下次吗？你们没结束吗？”_

“是啊，下次。”Isak说着。虽然他也不知道，他甚至不知道他们在干什么。

“那你今天怎么样？”Even微笑着问，这个微笑对于任何不太了解他的人来说都足够真诚了，但Isak知道，这是他的“我在尽力微笑”的笑容。

_我今天怎么样？在爱你啊_ 。

“我还好啊，真不敢相信我终于有一次没有喝得烂醉。”Isak说着轻轻笑了起来，盯着自己的手，他这会儿有点忐忑不安，因为Even正蹲在他面前，他脑子里就冒出这样的话来，万一他不小心说出来怎么办？万一—

Even的手抚上了他的脸颊，他忍不住从嘴边漏出一声喘息。这是最柔情的抚摸，他情不自禁地贴近了他，情不自禁地呜咽，他们的一切都那么温柔。

“昨晚的事我很抱歉。”Even说，“我不是故意让你产生奇怪的感觉，你现在有男朋友了。我当时没有想到。”

又是一个事与愿违的道歉，它带来的只有伤害。

Isak不想要Even为发了那些照片道歉，就像他从不想要他为睡了自己道歉一样。他们前进了一步，倒退了十二步。

_God_ ，这好伤人。

“我现在没有男朋友。”Isak的声音有些刺耳。

“嗯，你知道的，就是你喜欢的人。”Even挤出了一个微笑，“我就是有点嫉妒，因为你现在全部时间都和他待在一起了，我说过我无法分享你嘛。”他轻声笑着。

这不好笑，这不公平。Isak想去推他，想把咖啡泼到他脸上。

“他妈的什么玩意，Even?” Isak的怒火爆发了出来，他实在厌倦了这场愚蠢的游戏，厌倦了Even勉强的笑容，他恨透了这些。

“我把那些照片从相册里删了。”Even又补充道，他盯着地面，无视了Isak的愤怒，“我之前没意识到，我还留着这些照片是多诡异，我是说，我在躁狂发作的时候拍下了它们，没经过你同意，而且当时你在睡觉，这样非常的诡异。我不知道了，对不起。”

Isak怒火中烧，他过了一会才知道自己为什么看不见了，因为他哭了。

Even打出了躁郁症的牌，真是太出色了。

两个人都没有再说一句话，Even不断用手指拂去Isak无声的泪水，他的眼泪也在眼眶里打转。他知道这样是在伤害Isak，他知道。

“别哭。”

“我恨你！”Isak冲他的脸喊道，狠狠推他的胸口，使他险些失去平衡，“我他妈恨你！”

Even一直蹲在他面前，把脚紧紧扎在地上，好像在期待着Isak推他，好像他已经做好准备。

“我知道，”Even喃喃自语，他的手又回到Isak的脸颊，拇指捕捉到他的一颗眼泪，送到自己唇边吻掉了，“这样更好。”

“你他妈是混蛋！”Isak继续对他大喊，他再也做不到闭紧嘴巴，等回到家里再抱着一只名叫Tequila的猫大哭一场了。

“我知道，”Even的膝盖落到了地上，“对不起。”

Isak再次推了他，他推了他一次又一次，直到Even的手臂裹住他，把他拉进一个他不情愿的拥抱里。Isak不想待在这里了，他希望这个“谈话”从未发生，他突然很庆幸这么久以来他们都没有这样“谈谈”，这种刀子刺进心脏的感觉，他再也不想经历一次。

但最后，Isak还是投降了，不再挣扎，不再推开他，不再有怨言。他也回抱了Even，拥抱得那么紧，他希望这个拥抱会疼痛。

Isak不明白“这样更好”是对谁而言的，因为他那么痛苦，Even看上去也是。每当事情变得过火时，他们就开始打哑谜，Isak永远都不明白Even到底是什么意思。

但这就像急刹车，像一场分手，好像他们跨越了一条界线，但现在原路折返了。在十二月的操场上，就在平安夜这天，Isak就这样在Even的怀里瑟瑟发抖。

这种事曾发生过，分手，即使他们从未真正在一起。他们曾这样做过好几次了，但这并没有使疼痛减轻一分。

他们拥抱着，直到Isak又可以呼吸，不再想揍人了。他明白了“这样更好”的含义。他们对彼此来说是混乱和错误的，他们总是困惑，因为无法信任自己的心。所以，这样更好。  
  
“圣诞晚餐你会来吗？”Even问。当他终于从怀抱里放开了Isak，看到他的脸时有点惊讶地抽了口气。Isak可以想象出自己在撕心裂肺地哭过之后是什么样子。

“我不知道。”Isak拽过帽衫上的帽子罩在毛线帽上，想遮起自己的脸，“我觉得我不想去。”

_我明天不想见到你。_

“你不必去的。”Even说，“我会跟妈妈说，她不会生气的。”

“我以为你会和Herman一起过圣诞。”Isak说。他其实都不知道Herman是谁，他和Even到底什么关系，但他还是赌气甩出了这句话。

“他妈妈两天前邀我过去了，因为我帮他拍照的事。”Even耸耸肩，“那不算正式的圣诞晚餐。”

寒风无情地抽打在身上，Isak感激这种冰冷刺骨，这虽然没有压下他胸中的火气，却能转移一点他心里的痛楚。

“再问我一些问题。”Even突然没头没脑地说了一句。

“啊？”

“Mutta说我们根本不交流，所以才总是这样收场。多问我一些问题。”

Isak抬起头，Even正站在他面前俯视着他，神情严峻，仿佛身负重任。

_你爱我吗？_

“Herman他妈的到底是谁？”Isak却问了这个问题。

“是摄影班上的一个人，找我给他当模特。”Even说着伸手到兜里摸索，可能想找一支烟。

“你们怎么认识的？”Isak又问。没错，Even翻出了一支烟。

“我不记得了，在趴体上还是什么？”Even停顿了一下，Isak看着他，他没听到最喜欢的打火声，但他还是喜欢看他点烟，“他在Instagram上关注了我，后面的我就不记得了。“

“你操了他吗？”突然间，Isak变得胆大又直白。可能他应该以更委婉的方式去问，但他无心在意这些细节。

他期待看到Even瞪大眼睛或抖一下身体，但Even没有任何反应。

“他操了我。”Even随意地回答道，把那支烟送到唇间，长长吸了一口，好像他终于又能呼吸了。

Isak的心怦怦直跳。 _Wow._ 所有怀疑、嫉妒和焦虑都得到了证实，Even真的和这个人睡了。

“不过只有一次。”Even补充道，“他一直在争取，但我们一直没超越口交那一步，因为我跟男人并不是很有经验。”

Isak简直不敢相信，他就坐在这听着这些话，他不敢相信Even把他置于这个境地。

“什么时候的事？”Isak问。他需要知道这是不是就发生在他们万圣节亲热之后。

“我想是在我见到Sigve之后。”Even耸了耸肩，“在图书馆，你抱着他的时候。”

_Fuck._

_“如果你想让我操你，你只要提出就好了。“_

_Even“我睡了别人但只是因为你和别人在一起很甜蜜”Bech Næsheim._

太残忍了，他的男孩。

“在Bergen？”Isak的耳朵开始轰鸣，他捏紧了拳头。

“是啊。”Even说。

“在他父母的房子？”

话音刚落，两人都扑哧笑了，尽管这一切对抗，眼泪和伤害远没消解。但他们像白痴一样笑着，起初是小心试探，后来简直是在寒风中放声大笑。

“是啊，我相信他妈妈听到我尖叫了。”Even哈哈大笑。

“经典。”Isak也轻声笑着。

“得留下个印象，你懂的。”

这不好笑，但Isak还是笑了。

“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”Even挑起一边眉毛，他唇间那支烟现在可能是世界上最幸运的东西了。

“被人操。”Isak说着，他看到Even睁大了眼睛，眼神变得阴沉。 _戳到你了。_

他觉得自己粗鲁又恶心，但他想让Even知道这给他带来了多大的伤害，他是多难受才说出这样粗鲁的话。

“我喜欢，”Even说着又吸了口烟，“还不错。”

“疼吗？”Isak停不下来，他想知道所有一切。

_这就是你以为我的第一次给了Vidar时的感觉吗？_

“是啊，”Even耸耸肩，“随便吧。”

“他把你照顾好了吗？”

Even叹了口气，他好像没想到Isak能问到这个程度。他后退了一步，摘下紫红色的帽子，蓝色的头发垂下来，那抹蓝色几乎令Isak分神。Even看起来很不安，似乎不想回答这个问题。

“Isak，我们能不能就-”

“所以你才这么早回来吗？因为他妈妈抓到你们上床了？”Isak换了一个问题，他想到这个Herman可能没有温柔地对待Even，他的心沉了下去。Even，那么敏感温柔的Even，他很心疼。

“不是。”Even呼出的一团烟雾随风飘散，“我回来是为了看你演出，我问了Mutta，他说今年他会带你去。”

_他妈的Mutta_ 。他知道Even会来，但他什么都没透露。

“所以你是为我回来的？”

“是啊，”Even说，“不过这个你已经知道了。”

“不，”Isak叹了口气，“我他妈什么都不知道了，Even。”

Even对他露出了那种很勉强的笑，他的眼神好像在问：“ _我们还好吗？_ ”他们不好，但是Isak太冷了，他想回家去。

“你还有别的问题吗？”Even问。

_你爱我吗？你爱我吗？你爱我吗？_

“没有了。”  
.

Even陪Isak走回家，并进屋看望Edvard和Tequila，仿佛什么都没发生过。外面漆黑一片，而Even笑得像该死的太阳一样灿烂。

_你是怎么做到的？啊？_

“你明天应该过来，Even。”Edvard说，“我和Isak会吃一顿大餐。”

“如果我在别的地方过圣诞节，我妈会杀了我，”Even笑着说，“但我会在晚餐后尽量来的，来给你们礼物。”

_礼物。_

好吧，Isak完全忘了这回事。  
.

Isak还记得有一年，Even送了他一个ps3游戏机作为圣诞礼物。Even的父母很生气，因为他花光了所有的积蓄。

Isak还记得，他们所有的朋友都觉得很奇怪。他那年14岁，他不知道为什么每个人都在窃窃私语。Isak想要一个ps3却买不起，于是Even买了一个给他。

这没什么大不了啊。

后来Isak明白了，大家觉得奇怪是因为他们不理解，他和Even永远是彼此心目中的第一位。

_你优先于我，永远如此。_

他们不理解这个。

Even再也没给他买过贵的东西，而是用他的速写、搞笑的袜子、大麻或音乐会门票来给他惊喜。Isak也是一样。他们尽力把礼物变得更有创意和幽默。反正他们一整年都在互送礼物，这不是什么大事。

Isak曾经送给Even一个iphone手机壳，上面标有“ _像长颈鹿的高个儿混蛋_ ”字样，Even还真用了一段时间。但他最满意的一份礼物，是他送给Even的一个相框，里面夹着一张Even小时候的照片，照片里的他正光着身子抓着什么动物的角尖叫。Isak甚至不记得这张照片是在什么情境下拍的，但他觉得这是个完美的圣诞礼物。

  


圣诞节没什么大不了。

除了那些深夜的拥抱，但不知道今年还会不会有了。  
.

Isak醒来后，看到客厅中央耸立着一棵巨大的圣诞树，不知是什么时候搬来的，是谁装扮的，但这么华美的圣诞树，他只在电影里见过。Isak或许很讨厌圣诞节，但他喜爱圣诞树。它们带给他温暖，让他想起Lea。他们小时候总会在一起装饰圣诞树。

“最后一刻到货！”Edvard满面笑容地从圣诞树后面钻出来，头戴一顶圣诞帽，看起来很可爱。

“Wow.” Isak揉着眼睛，还有点睡眼朦胧。

“喜欢吗？这是我和Even花了一早上装饰的。”

_What the fuck._

“Even来了？”Isak问。

“他刚走了没多一会，”Edvard说，“他帮我布置好的，你觉得怎么样？”

Isak不禁感到一丝苦涩和一点点嫉妒。

“我不知道，”Isak说，“你应该叫我帮忙的，我就不会睡过头了。”

“没关系，”Edvard笑着说，“这是Even的主意，他说你喜欢房间里有圣诞树。”

Isak的心又陷了下去。 _你不可以在和我分手后又送一个该死的圣诞树到我家。_

“我觉得很漂亮。”Isak最终叹了口气。 _随便吧，别那么矫情了_ 。“不过少了点色彩。”

Edvard微笑着递给他一大箱圣诞彩灯和其他装饰品。

“色彩？比如蓝色？”Edvard冲他咧嘴一笑。Isak恨他，有时他真不敢相信Edvard是个年近百岁的老人。  
.

Even在晚上十点左右来了，Edvard看起来那么开心，Isak敢肯定，他目前的生活目标就是要把他俩凑到一起，或者让他尴尬至死之类的。  
  
“圣诞快乐Edvard！”Even手捧一个盒子大喊着，笑眼弯弯，容光满面。

他送了蓝色的围巾给Edvard和Tequila，Isak忍不住翻白眼—现在那个该死的猫也被传染上蓝色了。

接着，Even拿出他的专业照相机，要给Isak、Edvard和Tequila拍“家庭合影”。他把Edvard安顿到壁炉前的椅子上，让他抱着Tequila坐好，叫Isak站在他们身后，给他们三个都扣上了红色圣诞帽。

要是Isak没有那么心灰意冷，他可能会翻白眼了。但他也有一阵子没见到Edvard这么兴奋。

于是，在Even按下定时拍摄，把相机放到架子上之后迅速跑到他们身边时，Isak努力让自己表现得自然。

他们没有碰到对方，但Isak还是感受到他的体温，感受到他的全部。他脑子一热伸手搂住了Even的腰。

“为了这张照片。”他咕哝着，像傻瓜一样涨红了脸。

“为了这张照片。”Even回答他，同样把手臂环上他的肩膀，露出了微笑。

“我来给你们俩拍照。”Edvard的眼睛里闪着光。

“呃...”

Even大概解释了两分钟相机的操作方法，Isak则悄悄撤到客厅中间，看着他们俩戴着圣诞帽的样子，Even的帽子下面探出了一撮蓝发。

_我们这到底是在干嘛？_

“okay，我会了。”Edvard说。

Even像之前那样，三两步跨到他身边搂住他的肩膀，Isak就只是尴尬地站在那里，穿着他丑丑的绿色圣诞毛衣，和Even的红衣服形成鲜明对比。

“你也抱着他啊Isak，”Edvard说，“这是圣诞节啊。”

“呃。”

他们俩一定是合伙整他，一定是这样。

Isak照做了，他羞涩地搭上Even的腰，当Even歪过脑袋靠在他的头上时，Isak有点心软了。

“为了这张照片。”Even对他耳语。

“为了这张照片。”

Edvard教他们俩喊“Cheese！”，Isak屏住呼吸，接着他猛地瞪大眼睛，因为Even的嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊。

_为了这张照片。_

“我很喜欢！”Edvard对着他们欢呼，Even大笑着，Isak则羞红了脸。  
.

“我的睡觉时间到了。”Edvard说完就消失进他的房间里，只剩他们两人待在原地，都有点茫然和害羞。

“你希望我留下吗？”Even问。这个问题在过去从不必要。在圣诞节，他们有时会依偎在电视机前，因为Isak除了Even没有任何人，也因为他喜欢圣诞的抱抱。

“不用，没事的。”Isak说，“现在很晚了，你应该走了。”

他把Even送到门口，心想Edvard是否发现自己的计划失败了。他打开门，冷风吹打在脸上。

“谢谢你过来。”Isak说，“你来了让Edvard非常开心。”

_我也是，你来了也让我很开心。_

“不用谢。”Even的微笑让Isak突然想起了什么，“嗯？”

“我的礼物！”Isak说着跑了回去。

他的礼物又是个愚蠢的iphone壳，只是这次Isak没有时间去定制，他只是选了一个有蓝天图案的手机壳。

“今年没时间搞笑了。”在递给他的时候，Isak莫名有点惴惴不安，“这个让我想到了你。”

Even从包装袋里拿出那个手机壳，他笑了，笑容看上去很真心，于是Isak松了口气。

“我很喜欢。”Even说，“谢谢你。”

“Yup，”Isak尴尬地答道。

“我也给你准备了点东西。”Even从短夹克口袋里掏出一个信封，“别怕，不是钱。”他开玩笑地说。

“Phew，你吓了我一跳，”Isak立刻接口道，“是封信吗？”

“你可以一会再打开。”Even没有正面回答，他的鼻尖已经有点冻红了，“我现在要走了。”

“好的。”Isak说着，不知怎么听起来像一声呜咽。他只是累了吧。

可是，当气氛逐渐凝滞，Isak的呼吸也忽然凝结了，他的心在踟躇。街灯在Even脸上投下柔和的光影。 _Even，_ 他看着他的样子，仿佛是爱着他的，Isak不知道如何是好。  
  
“我-”

Even的手触到了他的脸，他又呜咽了一声，这次有些令人难堪。 _为什么你触碰我的时候，好像你在爱着我？_

Even的眼睛即使在黑暗中也那么蓝，Isak想去亲吻他的眼睑，他真的很想。

他的嘴唇不自觉地分开了，思绪在飞速涌动。 _吻我，让我们忘掉那次“谈话”。要求我，让我们忘掉Sigve，忘掉Herman，忘掉他妈的全世界。_

“圣诞快乐，baby。”Even柔声对他说，拇指滑过他的颧骨，正是他喜欢的方式。

“圣诞快乐，Even。”  
.

那不是一封信，而是一首诗。或者不是。Isak不确定诗是不是这样的，或许这就是一段文字。说真的，Isak甚至不能呼吸，更不要说思考了，他抓紧那张纸好像快要溺水。Isak什么都不知道，他只知道呼吸也让他疼痛，他就快撑不住了。

* * *

 

 

> 我的男孩是光，我的男孩是太阳，我的男孩以为自己是黑暗，但其实他是太阳。我的男孩是柔软的，我的男孩是温暖的，我的男孩让全世界眯起笑眼，因为他是太阳。我的男孩不知道，因为他我才完整，因为他我才清醒，因为他我才留恋这尘世。我的男孩不知道，我眼中的满天星辰，只因他吻上我的嘴唇，我已身在天堂，只因他触到我的指尖。我的男孩不知道，是他让我流泪，让我忧郁，也让我屡败屡战。我的男孩不知道，我的心那样饱受煎熬，原因只是他。我的男孩不知道，他是心中的那个大写的他。我的男孩不知道，他的泪如何刺痛我，他的笑如何击中我，他的叹息如何摧毁我。我的男孩是光，他的光亮是我存在于此的理由。我的男孩是柔软的，我的男孩是温暖的，我的男孩是太阳，他的微笑是我存在于此的理由。
> 
> 我的男孩，圣诞快乐。
> 
> -Even

* * *

Even

00:00

你才是太阳

不是我

<3

* * *

  
接下来的一天，Isak是跟Mutta和Adam一起打游戏吃着披萨度过的。这两个男孩不过圣诞节，这正合Isak的意。

下午三点左右Adam走了，Isak把头靠在沙发上，大大叹息了一声。

“说吧。”Mutta说。

“什么？”Isak抬起头，睁开一只眼睛，两手埋在自己头发里。

“你和Even谈了吗？你们俩把事搞明白了吗？”Mutta边问边专注地跟游戏里的人对打。

“什么事？”

“Eva家趴体那天晚上我送他回家，他整个人一团糟。”Mutta说。

“他没有那么醉。”

“我说的不是醉，我是说，他就是...”Mutta叹了口气，不知是暂停了游戏还是退了出来，放下手柄转身看向Isak，“好像非常难过，你知道吧，他说他把你们之间的一切都毁了。”

Isak不禁心想，为什么大家还会觉得他才是戏剧化的那个。

“他太戏剧化了。”Isak叹息着。

“可能吧，但说实话他这样弄得我难受死了。”Mutta说。

“哈？”

“感觉就是，我一直忽略了他是我的朋友，我们都忽略了。我觉得我很久没有和他坦诚交流了。就好像我们一直在谈论他，但从来没有和他谈。”

Isak闭了会眼睛，想起Even说过的 _“你看不见我。”_ 他在想，Even会不会经常感觉身边的人都看不见他，这是不是他不断从陌生人的怀抱里汲取安慰的原因，所以他才跑去Bergen，跑到山上，那些人或许看得见他。

“我们俩的一切现在都完蛋了。”Isak最后承认，他躺在沙发上用一只胳膊遮住眼睛，“我都没法在和他说话的时候不感觉想死，我不知道该怎么办。”

“你们有试着谈谈吗？”Mutta问，“我跟他说了，你们俩应该谈谈，但是我感觉好像并没什么成效。”

“我们谈了。”Isak说,“我们谈了，然后他又伤了我的心，我不想再谈了。”

Mutta叹了口气，到沙发上和Isak坐在一起。

“你想来个拥抱什么的吗？”他问。

“你讨厌给人拥抱，你最不擅长抱人了。”Isak说。

“这倒是，”Mutta笑起来，Isak也跟着笑了一下，“不管怎样吧，我不知道你现在想不想应付这事，但我这有个Sigve给你的礼物。”

“Sigve的什么？”Isak坐了起来。

“圣诞礼物，他给了你一个礼物。”

“你为什么会拿着Sigve给我的礼物？你什么时候认识Sigve了啊？”Isak皱起眉头。

“放松啦，在Eva的趴体上他加了我facebook，昨天他把礼物拿给了我，因为他说不知道你在干什么，也不知道你还想不想见他。”

“你为什么昨天要见他？”Isak又眯起眼睛。

“我告诉过他我在Bakka附近的咖啡馆工作，所以他就顺便捎来了。”Mutta耸了耸肩，“你干嘛要审问我？”

“没什么原因。”Isak终于安心了，他自己也不知道，只是最近每个人都像在他背后密谋什么似的。

“好吧，就在最上面的抽屉，如果你想要的话。”  
.

那是个手链，一个非常朴素美丽的手链，内侧刻着一个字母“i”，几乎注意不到。这样的礼物来自一个他才认识一个多月，可能和他睡过六七次的男孩子，真是难以置信的贴心了。Isak觉得自己又坏又没良心，他甚至都没有祝他圣诞快乐，没问问他圣诞节是和谁一块过的，既然他的爸爸那么恨他，一定不在他身边。

* * *

Sigve

16：03

谢谢你的手链

你真的不必送我的

<3

你喜欢吗?

是啊 很漂亮

我觉得自己太混蛋了

什么都没送你

没关系

至少你现在和我说话了

…

你还好吗？

圣诞节过得好吗？

是啊

我见到了其他的家人

他们人很好

我很高兴

你做什么了？

在家和Edvard待在一起

你没有去看你爸妈

没

太多抓马了

了解

不管怎样吧

我很开心你喜欢我的礼物

你可以和我出去，作为对我的报答

当然是你愿意的话

好啊

我会给你打电话的

你保证？

我保证

<3

* * *

Isak等了两天才给他打电话，他本并不想这么残忍和恶劣，但他暗自希望Even在那首诗之后会给他一个提示。但是没有，什么都没有。

Isak内心有个微小的声音一直在警告他，他这样做很残忍，他答应和Sigve见面只是因为自己很孤独很痛苦，这是不公平的，他不该这么对他。可是他管不住自己。Sigve让他感觉良好，感到自己是被需要的，使他忘记自己心中久久驻扎着的伤痛。

_我们就是去看个电影。_

他们根本就没看完电影，Sigve就开始心浮气躁，他的手已经在黑暗中伸进他的内裤，他啃着他的脖子，吻着他的下巴。

“Sigve，我们不能—”

“去我那里吧。”Sigve说。

“可是-”

“求你了。”

尽管Isak一直列出种种规矩和反对意见，但他们还是去了Sigve家。他毕竟是一个男人，一个会在他的牛仔裤前面竖起小帐篷的男人。

“你想做什么？”Isak问，此时Sigve正飞快地脱掉他的衣服。

“想要给你吸出来，宝贝。”

“妈的。”

“然后我想骑你。”Sigve悄声说，突然变得害羞，看上去漂亮又卑微，“可以吗，拜托了？”

_好吧。_

Isak“只看个电影”的计划泡汤了。但这也没有那么糟，因为他得到了一个爽翻的高潮，Sigve一直亲吻着他的脸颊，并在自己释放的过程中不断在他耳边呢喃着甜蜜的情话。

“太棒了baby，你的感觉太棒了，我想做你的乖男孩，我好爱这样，好棒啊。”

说实话，这些真的让Isak觉得很受用，有人愿意听他的话，只听他一个人的话。有人在他的膝上屈服、呜咽、恳求着他，愿意完全属于他。  
.

“你为什么这么喜欢我？”Isak问，Sigve正依偎在他身边点燃了一根大麻烟。

“因为你很性感。”他回答说，Isak忍不住笑了。

“哈，哈，哈，”Isak翻了个白眼，生硬地强调着每个“哈”字，他盯着天花板，渐渐意识到自己赤身裸体地躺在那有点奇怪。

“怎么了？你知道你很性感，是吧？”Sigve皱起了眉。

“这就像是我对你施了咒语后说出的话。”Isak用最自嘲的语气说着。

“你在说什么？”

“有时候，我他妈都不知道你看上了我哪点。”Isak又自嘲地笑着，“你可以得到任何人。”

没等他反应过来，Sigve又跨坐到他身上，眼里带着一种天真的肃穆，他没想到Isak会这么不喜欢自己，会这么轻视自己。

“你他妈是完美的。”Sigve轻轻地说，“我暗恋了你两年，我谁都不想要。”

Isak静静沉思了一会，把手搭上Sigve的屁股。他不相信他的话，他的脑子不相信这种胡言乱语。

“为什么？你什么时候注意到我的？我搞不懂。”

“你改变了我的人生。”Sigve对他微笑，“我刚念Bakka那会儿是深柜，深到连我自己都不知道。”

“啊？”

“当你出柜的时候，我想了很多很多。你把这件事变得那么容易，你那么为自己骄傲，根本不在意别人的眼光，对我来说是多么大的鼓舞。”Sigve的眼中闪烁着钦佩的光，“我相信对你来说并没有看起来那么简单，但是你知道你是怎样影响了我们后来这些在柜子里挣扎的人吗？”

Isak难以置信，他有些茫然地睁大了眼睛。

_什么？我？改变了别人的人生？_

“你在Bakka已经很有名了，因为你那些一起玩的人。所以你那样出柜给了我还有其他我认识的人莫大的勇气，我希望你知道这些。“

Isak躺在Sigve的床上，感受到Sigve在他腿上的重量，不禁有些心潮起伏。他很难一下子消化这些话，他不确定他心里交织的感觉是什么，但它近似于骄傲，近似于感激。

“谢谢你。”Isak感慨万分地说，“我-，就是- 谢谢你，这对我来说意义重大。”

Sigve微笑着俯下身，在他唇上印下温柔一吻，他的嘴唇和他的皮肤一样柔软，不似Even总是有些干裂的嘴唇。可不知为何，Even的吻却更加温柔。

Isak不知道自己为什么还会想到Even的嘴唇，就在他和一个棉花糖似的的男孩滚在床上的时候，到此刻为止，他跟这个男孩接吻的次数可能比跟Even的还多。

Isak真是无可救药。  
.

“你可以见其他人的，你知道吧。”Sigve把他送到门口，但看上去对自己的话不大自信，“我知道我们并不是对方专属的，如果你想和其他人交往，那没问题的，你随时可以到这来。”

Isak凝视着他，希望自己的表情是带着歉意的。Sigve的脸蛋红扑扑，头发蓬乱，容光焕发，看上去像是被好好干了一场，他这个样子很是好看。

Isak双手托住他的下巴，倾身吻了他的唇，好像他是由衷的，这好像一个由衷的吻。

当他收回这一吻时，Sigve仍闭着眼睛，恋了一小会他的嘴唇。

“我们回头见。”Isak说。

“好的。”  
.

* * *

97ers + Isak

17:08

Elias: 希望大家还在为新年攒着劲

Elias: 我们已经火力全开了!!

Adam: 是哪个傻冒的趴体对吧?

Elias: 对的 是Alfred

Sonja: 好哒 准备好我的战袍了

Elias: 就差两天了 所以我希望你准备好了

Sonja:

  
  
Adam: 这是个Isak表情包吗? Lol

Sonja: 你懂的

Mutta: 这是个很随便的趴体么？我们得穿西装吗？

Elias: 不知道

Elias: 我想是随便穿什么都行的那种，不过有钱人嘛你懂的

Even: 有意思 :)

Elias: 看看这是谁起死回生啦!! 你为啥不接电话Even?

Elias: 而且这张照片好酷，我恨你

  
  
Even: 之前在忙 lol 抱歉

Sonja: 忙什么呢 :p?

Elias:

Adam: 哈哈哈哈哈哈

Mutta: 不好笑

滚蛋 Elias

Elias: 这是个表情包

Elias: 我的意思是Even在干这个，你懂的

Even:

Sonja: wtf这表情

Elias:你为毛一直都有最奇怪的表情?

Elias: 还有我看见你和这个Herman男孩在一起了 mr. bech næsheim.

Even:

 

 

 

 

 

别再用我的照片了

Mikael: Isak不开心了

Mikael:

Elias: 我们这是在大战表情包吗?

Adam: 这张最佳

我要屏蔽你们所有人了

Mikael: 咱们比赛看谁先被Isak屏蔽

Elias: 我会赢的

Sonja: 我觉得Mikael会赢因为Isak恨他恨得要死

Elias:

  
  
Sonja:

  
  
Elias: 弱爆了

Sonja: 得知在Bakka欺负过他的那个混蛋是gay时的Isak

Lol

Elias: 你把他逗笑了Sonja，我们的目的是让他屏蔽你

Elias: Even会赢的，他手里有好多Isak的黑历史

Even: lol

Elias: 来晒一个

Adam: 这张依然是我的最爱

  
  
Even:

  
  
Elias: 呃???

Sonja: wtf

Mutta: uafkck

Adam: 等一下

Adam: wtf

Mikael: 呃

Even: UFKC

Even: FUCKKK 发错了

Even: motherfuck

Even: 这短信你只要点一次图就发出去了

Even: fuck

Even: ISAK??

你已退出群聊

* * *

 

_好吧，所以这件事就这么发生了。_

* * *

Even

17:29

Isak 我太抱歉了

我不是故意的

操我真是惹祸了

我会和他们解释一切的

只是

对不起

* * *

“你的朋友来了。”Edvard把他的卧室门推开一道缝，Isak觉得让他替自己应门很过意不去，但他无法从床上爬起来。

“我的朋友？”

Even现在绝对没有胆子露面。

“Mutta.”Edvard说着眼睛一亮。  
.

“你怎么知道我住在这的？”Isak在床上缩成一团。

“Even给我发了地址。”

“去他妈的，真去他妈的，我他妈真恨他。”Isak把枕头蒙在头上唉声叹气，他不愿相信这是真的。

_所有人都知道你睡过我了，所有人。_

“他不是故意的。”Mutta说，“他感觉糟透了，他和所有人解释说那是个恶作剧，你当时在睡觉，什么都没发生，但是我不觉得每个人都信了。”

“我恨所有的一切！”Isak又哀叹了一声。  
.

“你看上去很可爱。”Isak在门口迎接了Sigve。Sigve穿着黑色九分裤，浅粉色的系扣衬衫和黑色外套，的确很可爱。

“我尽力了，”Sigve冲他微笑，像小女孩一样红着脸，有点笨拙地冲过来抱了Isak一小会，“谢谢你邀请了我。”

Isak也快速找出一件衬衫换上，让自己看上去稍微像样点，下身就还穿着这条黑色牛仔裤。这只是个派对。新年派对，不过也就是个派对而已。

“你们会去看烟花吗？”Edvard在他们出门的时候问道，他看起来有点失望，似乎对Isak带Sigve一起出去不太赞成。

“我觉得不会。”Isak回答。 _现在没人在意烟花了_ ，他想补上这一句。可是Edvard好像对那些天上的小火星也太过兴奋了。

“哦，好吧。”

“你会看烟花吗，Edvard？”Sigve听上去有些害羞。

“我可以从房子前面看到烟花，所以我会尽量挺到午夜再去睡的。”Edvard用非常慈爱的声音说着，“你们两个玩得愉快。”

“呃，谢谢！咱们晚点见。”Isak跨过门前路面上的一点薄冰，并示意Sigve也跨过来。他这几天可能该处理一下这些冰的，“你需要什么就给我打电话。”

“我会的。”Edvard又露出了笑容。  
.

这是不公平的。Isak知道把Sigve带来是不公平的。他一开始打算翘掉这个派对，但又改变了主意，因为他觉得自己没什么可羞愧的，毕竟搞砸的人是Even。他打算去痛痛快快玩一场，Sigve在那里会帮他减轻一点愚蠢和孤独的感觉。

但是，内疚也迅速占领了他的心口并且吞噬着他。Sigve值得被更好的对待，每个人都应该有更好的待遇。

“我们可以就在你房间里待着。”刚到派对的地方Isak就后悔了，嘈杂的音乐声正从屋内传来，“你觉得怎么样？我们可以就亲热一下什么的。”

Sigve眯起眼睛看他，“你知道我为这个蠢派对花了多长时间才准备好吗？”

“好吧，那我可以去你房间盯着你这一身看一晚上，不好吗？”Isak冲他咧嘴。

“穿着衣服待在我房间？你疯了吗？”Sigve大笑着，Isak的神经立刻放松了下来，他真是招人喜爱。

“你说的有点道理。”Isak说。

“我们就进去吧，要是很烂的话，我们再去我家，让我坐在你脸上（可以脑补一下体位），就这么说定了？”

Isak被他的话呛着了，Sigve哈哈大笑，笑出了两个酒窝。

“你的脸！”他笑得停不下来。

“你是怎么在说这种话的时候保持天真脸的啊？我真是不明白！”Isak也大笑起来。  
.

他们走进室内，这个派对的拥挤程度跟Isak预想的一样，身体磨蹭着身体，人们都大汗淋漓，音响里轰炸着垃圾rap。嗯，垃圾rap是来自Even的说法，因为他只听90年代的东西。

_别再想着他妈的Even了。_

Even穿着敞开领口的白衬衫和黑色裤子，和在教堂那晚的打扮一模一样，这是他在参加盛会时的经典行头。他从不会把扣子全部系上，而且从不打领带，就好像知道他的锁骨会多么令Isak意乱神迷似的。

Even的头发很蓝，他的样子也很忧郁，那么漫不经心地倚着墙，像往常一样凝视着Isak。

_不公平。_

在Even把他们上过床的事泄露给所有人后，他们谈过了一次。Even答应会来找他，他当然来了，但谈话并没有进行得很深入。

_“对不起。”_

_“没事。”_

_“你会去那个新年趴吗？”_

_“是啊。”_

_“Cool.”_

_“Cool.”_

Isak没有提到他会带Sigve一起来，不过Even看起来一点都不惊讶，也没受什么影响。

“我们去跟Even打个招呼吧！”Sigve说。可怜的孩子，他对这背后的故事一点都不了解。

“Hey，你们两个看上去很不错。”Even对他们微笑，这是个只有Isak才能分辨的假笑，他眼中的炙烈已经没有了。

“谢谢，”Sigve一副活泼开朗的娇羞模样，“是我把他硬拖来的，你能相信吗？”

“我根本就不惊讶，”Even笑着说，“这曾经是我的任务。”

两个人又说笑了一会，Isak就在一旁看着他们，恼怒逐渐在他血液里升腾。他们俩都知道这对他来说有多尴尬，Sigve知道Isak喜欢Even，而Even知道他心里为什么这么想死。然而，他们现在表现得就像最好的朋友一样。

“我要去喝一杯了。”Isak找借口离开了，把他们俩都甩在身后。

这已经是个糟糕的主意了。  
.

“Hey，哥们儿，好久不见了。”Jonas，Mahdi和Magnus一起说。

Isak几乎感叹了一声，接着跑过去给了他们仨一个奇怪的拥抱。

“什么-” Mahdi惊叫着。

他们不在他的小团体中，他们不知道一切为什么那么糟糕。好吧，Jonas知道一点，但他们不知道今晚为什么每个人都看起来那么尴尬。

“就是想你们了。”Isak说。

“当然了，”Mahdi眯起眼睛，“咱们去喝个烂醉吧。”  
.  
  
Isak并没有那么喜欢派对，他也不知道自己为什么一直要参加派对。大概是在两三杯酒后偶尔出现的那种奇异的友爱之情，大概是那种可以和任何人敞开心扉成为朋友的感觉，大概是人们在酒后往往会卸下心防，变得真诚友善起来。Isak不知道，但他还是乐颠颠地和跟Eva和Chris Berg混在一起，这两个女孩都穿着连衣裙。

“你的男人哪去了？”Vilde对着他的耳朵喊着，音乐声已经入侵了每个角落。

“他不是我男人！”Isak皱着眉说。

“不是吗？我以为他是呢。”Vilde说，“你们一起来的。”

Isak隔了片刻才意识到她说的是Sigve，不是Even。 _Fuck._

“哦，呃，他在厨房吧，我猜。”Isak结结巴巴地说，Vilde不出声地笑了。

“你为什么笑？”他又皱起眉。

“你以为我说的是Even，是不是？”

Vilde看上去总是一脸茫然，但她却如此的聪明敏锐。他突然记起了他们在Eva的楼梯上那段真挚的交心。

“随便好了。”Isak翻着白眼说。

“所以呢？你向他提议了吗？”她又笑起来，脚下有点磕磕绊绊，她的黄裙子和发夹看上去很搭调。她大概已经醉了。

“什么？提议什么？”

“操你。”她回答说。

_什么鬼。_

“你曾经问过我，如果Eva说要是我提议就会操我，我会怎么做。”Vilde提醒着他，“你是在说Even，对吗？”

“我不是，呃，随便吧，不是。”Isak支支吾吾。

“他爱你，你知道吧。”Vilde说，“我能看出来。”

Isak睁大眼睛看着她，似乎每个人都知道他们之间有什么。他在想他们是不是都把这作为谈资，自己胡乱猜测，以为他们什么都知道。

“你知道个屁。”Isak对她说，听上去有些刻薄。

“我只是想说实话，”Vilde耸了耸肩，“我希望有人能爱我。”

他心里郁结的愤懑一下子消散了，他就是这么单纯的人，每时只有一种情绪。现在他感到很难过。

“我也希望有人爱我。”他坦白道，Vilde笑了起来。

“你真是太他妈笨了Isak，”她轻轻笑着，“或者你就是瞎了。”

“哈？”

“每个人都他妈爱你，每个人。”她说，“你就是太怕接受爱了，或者就像那个电影里说的，我不知道。”

_“我们只接受自己认为配得上的爱。”_

《壁花少年》（The perks of being a wallflower）。这个电影Even逼他看了两次，结尾处总会让他眼眶湿润。

“看到相爱的人没有在一起让我太郁闷了！不是每个人都有这种奢侈，你爱的人恰好也爱着你。”她补充道，接着又绊了一跤，这次跌倒在了Sana的怀里。

“我来接管她。”Sana说。真是个圣人。

“呃，谢谢。”  
.

“Body shots！”隔壁房间传来一声兴奋的大叫。

Isak本来是不用理会的，但他知道这个声音是谁的，Sigve。Sigve可能喝醉了。 _Great._

等他赶到的时候，Sigve正躺在一个桌子上，衬衫扣子已经解开，他瘦削的胸膛就这么敞露在每个人眼前。

_What the hell._

有人在他的锁骨上撒盐，并把一小片酸橙放进他嘴里，Jonas和Even站在角落，看上去像是想阻止他们。

“Hey，这是怎么回事？”Isak皱着眉头问。

“有人和他挑战body shots。”Jonas耸耸肩，“他有点醉了。”

Isak脱掉夹克，低头去问Sigve。

“Hey，你在干什么？”

“body shots！很有意思的，Isak，我保证。”

在Sigve身上撒盐的人就站在他们旁边，手上拿着一个小酒盅。于是，Isak当机立断舔掉他锁骨上的盐，抢过那人手里的酒一饮而尽，又俯下身去吮着Sigve齿间的那颗酸橙，动作迅速而放荡。

_就这样，你不是想要body shots吗？给你。_

Sigve看起来又惊又愧，仿佛终于意识到自己在做什么。Isak还是给了他一个安慰的笑容，帮他从桌子上下来，这毕竟是他的错。但当他看到Even时，他心里生出一种不可思议的肮脏感，好像他出轨了似的。

他恨所有的一切。

“Hey，你说你还会再做一次的。”人群里有个家伙说着。

“他什么都不用做。”Isak皱眉回道。

“我来为你做。”Sigve的嘴边现出一丝细微的笑容，“来吧，你躺下。”

“我不想。”

“拜托了！”Sigve恳求着。

似乎全宇宙都在等着这一刻，整个房间的人都在起哄让Isak躺下，有两个不认识的人简直是要把他按倒在桌子上。

“行了，行啦！别碰我！”Isak凶着他们，然后开始解自己的衬衫。他敏锐地注意到Even的目光，Elias和Sonja也在房间里。 _真神了。_

Isak在桌子上躺下来，心想他是得罪了什么人才落得这个下场，这可能是报应，这就是他利用一个18岁孩子来减轻自己社交压力的报应。

有人在他的锁骨上撒着盐，递给他一片酸橙。

“就含在你嘴唇中间，咬住或者你怎么开心怎么来。”那个叫Albert还是什么的人对他说。

“我知道怎么做body shots。”Isak打断了他。

“好好。”那人举起双手，“这位不好惹啊。”

Albert转身把酒盅交给Sigve，而Isak发现他已经快站不住了，他绝不可以再干一杯了。

他刚想说出他的担忧，但有人比他抢先了一步。

“他已经太醉了。”是Even，他的声音低沉、美妙而忧郁，“他根本都站不稳了，他不能再干杯了。”

“Boooo！”围观人群开始像傻子一样喝倒彩。

“但这样太浪费盐了，你不觉得吗？”Albert说。

“Even，你应该来喝这一杯。”Sonja说着，她的眼中闪着不同于以往的光芒。她在试图验证一件事，Isak认得那个眼神。

_那些照片。_

“这太蠢了。”Even叹息着，退后了一步。

没错，这非常愚蠢，但 _那又如何_ ？Sonja在看过那些照片后可能觉得很奇怪，可能感到被背叛了。但如果他们临阵脱逃，只会证实她的怀疑。

_可这是完全属实的怀疑，不是吗？_

“喝吧，”Isak对他说，“只是一杯酒，无所谓的。”

一瞬间，仿佛房间里的所有人都停止了呼吸，因为Isak能听到的只有自己的心跳。Even的舌头就要触到他的皮肤，Isak可能会爆炸的，从那一夜之后他们再也没有这样亲密接触过。

Even看着他的眼神，好像在问“你确定吗？”这个晚上可以有一千种过法，但正在进行的肯定是最蠢的一种。

Isak点点头，他几乎没来得及把酸橙放进嘴里，Even就扶上了他的肋骨，他的双手都握在他的腰间。一般来说，人们都会撑着桌子或吧台，不会撑在人身上。但这是Even，Even不会按常理出牌。

Even温暖的大手触到他身体，似乎想要久久地抱住他，抚摸他，Isak差点把酸橙片掉了下来。他屏住呼吸，在对上Even的眼神时忍不住发出一声低哼，Even的眼睛那么湛蓝，悲伤，已经透出歉意，却又那么饥渴，那么渴望。

Even俯下身，他的手探到了Isak的屁股，好像要摆正它的位置一样。 _什么—_

当Isak感受到Even的舌头贴上他的皮肤，他的胯差点向前顶了一下。他的舌头，温暖、湿润、激烈，Isak似乎又回到那一夜，Even用亲吻和舌头探索着他的全部身体。 _我完蛋了。_ Even当然知道Isak会控制不住他髋部的动作，他太熟悉他的身体了。

这个过程一点都不迅速，很淫荡，但不迅速。这是一种折磨，Even不紧不慢地舔他锁骨上的盐。 _Fuck you._

他舔舐他的锁骨，直到Isak快要呻吟出声，接着，他在他心脏的位置印下一吻，因为他是Even。就在Albert马上要开始抱怨的时候，Even起身灌下了那杯酒，然后又潜下身子吮吸着Isak嘴里的那片酸橙，热辣，激烈，销魂蚀骨。Isak希望Even的手还托在他的屁股上，因为他已经忍不住在他身下尴尬地扭动。

没等他反应过来，一切已经结束了。Even把酸橙吐到地板上，从他身上下来，现在他向他伸出手，帮他从桌子上起身。

Isak的膝盖软了。 _妈的_ 。一切都在旋转，他简直怀疑刚才是谁喝的那杯酒。

Even扶他坐起来，帮他系上衬衫扣子，Isak张着嘴盯着他，依然头晕目眩。他知道所有的朋友都在房间，但他没有心力去在意这些。他知道Sonja就在这，Elias就在这，Sigve就在—

Sigve.  
.

“他在哪？”Isak询问着他撞见的人。

“我想他在出租车上？”Noora说，“他说他要回家了。”

Isak在他进到车里之前追上了他，他气喘吁吁，衣冠不整，衬衫扣子还没有系上。

“Sigve，我很抱歉—”

“我很抱歉！”Sigve打断了他，紧紧抓住车门，眼中闪着泪光，“我很抱歉我撒谎了。”

“Sigve，什么—”

“这样不行，我不想，我不想只做你的炮友了，我只是，我真的喜欢你，我知道你和Even有一段刻骨铭心的爱情什么的，我不想插足你们中间，我真的不想！”

Isak的心很痛，他感到无助而寒冷，但他无法阻止Sigve的眼泪。

“但是我太喜欢你了，Isak！真的。而且，我只是—”

Sigve在黑暗中伸出手，眼中泪光闪闪。

“从来没有人选择我。每个人都会离开我。我只希望有个人选我一次。”他抽泣着，”只要一次就好。“

“我—”

“你可以选择我吗？求你，我会对你好的，我发誓，我永远不会让你哭。”

Isak拉住他的手，用手背擦去他的眼泪，他知道自己终于还是伤害了他，他心碎了。

Sigve哭泣的样子和他一模一样。这种相像简直令人不安。

“你可以选择我吗？” _Fuck._

“我们明天再说。”Isak声音哽咽，听上去就像每一次的Even，“好吗？”

“好吧。”  
.

Isak怀着满心的挫败回到了派对上。现在才23点，这真是一场大型闹剧，他打算回家了。

“你还好吗？”Mutta碰见他的时候问。

“好吧，我要去拿我的外套赶紧滚蛋。”

“兄弟，出什么事了？”

“没什么事。”Isak耸了耸肩说。

_我就是脑子秀逗了一秒钟，觉得和Even玩一把body shot是个好主意。_  
.

Isak正向Mahdi、Jonas和Magnus告辞，这时候他的电话响了，是个陌生的号码，这有可能是他妈妈，于是他接了。

“Hello，是Isak Valtersen吗？”电话里是一个女人的声音。

“是我，你是？”

“Hello，我这里是急诊室，你爷爷刚才入院了，所以现在打电话通知你-”

“我没有爷-”

_Edvard！_

Isak扔下夹克就往门外跑，他惊慌地睁大眼睛，心脏就要跳出来了。

_Shit shit shit shit！_

他刚到门外，突然想到他刚才忘问是哪家医院了，又赶紧翻出手机回拨那个电话。

“Isak?!一切还好吗？”Even在身后叫他。

Even当然跟着他出来了。

Isak冷的发抖，一直解不开锁屏，“操！妈的！”

Even快步走来，从他手里抓过手机，输入密码“2121”后还给他。Isak在冷天常常解不开手机锁屏。

“出什么事了？”Even又问。

“是Edvard，他进了医院！”  
.

“快点！”Even比划着让他攀上自行车后座，这架自行车不知道是谁的。

“我们他妈的要偷自行车？”

“先别管你他妈的道德标准了，现在根本打不到车！”Even也冲着他的脸嚷回来。

他们都那么担心Edvard。好吧。

“操！”Isak骂骂咧咧地坐到他身后，紧紧抱住他的腰。

Even出来的时候带上了他的夹克，Isak甚至没空去赞美一下他的细心，Even让他披上衣服时他都没怎么注意，他在跟护士讲电话。

医院离得并不远，但Isak从没见过Even骑得这么快，寒风呼呼地刮在他们脸上。

曾经有好几年的时间，Even就这样载着他坐在单车后面，尤其是在夏天。这是他在世界上最喜欢的事之一。但他们不再这样做了，至少在他们睡过之后。无论Isak是否愿意承认，那件事改变了太多东西。这些封存的记忆用这种方式来唤醒，多么残酷啊。  
.

“Edvard Albertsen？在这边。”

他没事。这混蛋的老家伙。

_Fuck._   Isak都快吓死了，Even也好不到哪去，结果Edvard笑呵呵地——笑着！——看着他们俩上气不接下气的样子。

“我觉得很糟糕，毁了你们的夜晚。”Edvard说着，对于一个“感觉糟糕”的人来说，他看上去也太神气活现了。

听护士说，他踩在门前那些薄冰上滑倒了。Isak快窒息了，他知道他应该早点处理那些冰面。Edvard断了一根肋骨，因为他是个懒蛋，结果有可能会更坏的，Edvard可能会死的。

“我的肋骨没有断，Isak，只是淤青而已，我是个老头子了。”Edvard开着玩笑，但Isak还沉浸在自责的崩溃中。

“Hey，”Even把手搭在他的肩颈处，正好是他喜欢的位置，“没关系，这不是你的错。”

Isak在他的安抚下放松了一点，但他还是觉得很糟糕。他那么自私地专注于自己的心事，连这么点起码的小事都没做好。

“他没事的，”护士说，“他只是需要好好休息，不必太惊慌。”

.

“你们两个都应该回到你们的派对去，已经快午夜了。”Edvard在病床上说，因为疼痛有点蹙眉，“我会没事的。”

“我们会留下。”Isak说完又想到他不该代表Even，“我是说我会留下。”

“我也会留下。”Even说着温柔地笑了笑，“反正我们也总是一块过新年午夜。”

Isak脸红了。这是真的，新年的午夜他们总会在一起，或者骑单车横穿城市，或者在电视前说笑着等待倒计时，或者醉醺醺地挤在壁橱里躲避Isak的妈妈，或者在所有人观看烟花的时候在别人家橱柜上亲热，或者只是在某个派对上站在彼此身边，相视微笑。午夜时分他们总会在一起，从他们十岁和十二岁的新年就是如此。在午夜他们从没有亲吻过其他任何人，从没有对其他任何人微笑。

Isak涨红着脸，Edvard却笑嘻嘻地看着他，他不禁怀疑这是不是个阴谋，只为了让他和Even和好，让他们能继续共度新年。也许Edvard真是来自未来的Even，谁知道呢。

“你为什么要出门去？”Isak问，他尽量压下自己愧疚得想死的心情。

“我想看看外面有多冷，然后好出去看烟花。”Edvard说。

“哦。”

“我感觉可能会有事发生，所以我随身带着手机，我很高兴我带了，所以我才能给急诊室打电话。”Edvard继续解释，带着自豪的神情，“不过，Tequila现在一定很寂寞了。”  
  
Isak出去打水时和护士聊了一小会，她问Isak为什么Edvard紧急联系人名单上只有他一个人。Ouch. 这又在他心上补了一刀。 _为什么每个人都那么孤独？_

“他是你爷爷，对吧？你还有别的家人能来照顾他吗？比如你父母？”她问。

_只有Tequila和我。_

“他们不在身边。”Isak耸了耸肩之后离开了。

等他回到病房时，Edvard正坐在轮椅上，Even看上去像是被逮了个正着的样子。

“你们在干什么？”他瞪大眼睛问，“他需要躺下，搞什么鬼？”

“嘘！”Even悄声说，“我有个好主意。”  
.

“天啊，”Isak发着牢骚，“偷自行车，醉驾，现在还要绑架一个病人爬到屋顶上？你真打算让我们的新年从被拘留开始吗？”

Even和Edvard都大笑起来，那个蓝头发的傻瓜正推着轮椅，压根就不理会他。

“真不敢相信我是这里最年轻的人！”Isak在他们身后叹息。

“那就表现得像个年轻人，”Edvard说。

“Oh my god！你是谁啊？”Isak惊诧地笑着。

“他们给了我一些止痛药。”Edvard也扑哧乐了。

他们到了那个有明显禁止入内标志的门口，Even耸耸肩推开了门，寒风侵袭着他们的皮肤。

虽然他们带了很多条毯子为Edvard保暖，但Isak还是很担心。

“烟花会让他温暖的。”Even对着他的耳朵悄声说，用手肘轻碰他，又露出了微笑，“别担心。”

已经快到午夜了，Isak不敢相信他们真的这样做了，不知道会不会被人发现。

他们站在Edvard身后，这时Even把他拉到远一点的地方。

“我不能转头，所以我有个要求，你们走的时候请不要把我留在这。”Edvard已经感觉到他们俩正在走远。

“别担心，“Even说着大笑起来，”我们就是到后面亲热一下。”

“闭嘴！”Isak推了他一把，他满脸通红，却控制不住从嘴边溜出的傻笑。

“好的，十分钟后过来检查一下就行，我可能会冻死。”Edvard说着，Isak被逗乐了，因为Edvard只能用后脑勺对着他们，没法回过头去。

“十五分钟怎么样？”Even说，“我给你多带了三条毯子。”

“你是个傻子！”Isak哈哈大笑，又推了他一下。

“十五分钟可以的。”Edvard在他们前面叫着。

Isak还在笑，但Even的笑容渐渐收住了，他声音里的轻快也随之消失。

“怎么了？”Isak问。两人都倚着来时的门，冻得哆哆嗦嗦。现在他们和Edvard保持了足够远的距离，加上他听力不太好，就算他们大声喊叫可能Edvard都听不清。

“没什么。”Even耸了耸肩，尽管离得够远，他还是压低了声音，“这就是有点悲伤。”

“什么悲伤？”

“我不知道？Edvard？有一点？”Even说，“就像今天他摔倒了，可能会伤得很严重，甚至更糟糕，但唯一在乎的人却是两个饥渴的混蛋，连他们自己的破事都弄不明白，这不是很悲伤吗？”

Even的这番话包含了太多内涵，太多信息需要处理。

“我可能是个混蛋，但我不饥渴。”Isak说着，想再次让气氛轻松一点。

“对啊，”Even笑着哼了一声，“刚才在Albert家的时候，我舔你的胸口时你差点硬了。”

Isak又推了他，这次有些用力，但他还是微笑着看他，还是脸红了。

“滚蛋。”他弱弱地嗔怪他。

“怎么？我说错了吗？告诉我哪说的不对。”Even笑了起来。

“闭嘴，好吧，随便啦。”Isak认输了，“不过那太他妈蠢了，我们当时在想什么？”

“是你提议的。”

“我提议什么你都做是吧。”Isak翻了个白眼，“当然了。”

“我是说，是啊，”Even对他微笑着，“所有事都为了你。”

“胡说，”Isak喘了口气移开目光，把脑袋向后靠在墙上。

“什么？”

“你老是说的这些东西，‘所有事都为了你，我的男孩是太阳，我的男孩是光’，这都是胡说。”Isak耸了耸肩，周围的空气突然又变得凝重。

_这感觉又来了。_

“那不是胡说。”Even说。

“那是什么？”Isak质问着他，几乎对着他的脸拉高了嗓门，“请他妈的给我个提示！”

“一切还好吗？”他听见Edvard在他们远处问着，Isak差点忘了他在那。

“是啊，是啊，”Even的声音明显打颤了，“别担心，我们还在亲热呢。”

沉默再一次降临到他们中间，Isak不知道该把手放哪儿。马上就是午夜了，只差三分钟。

“今晚我让Sigve哭了，你知道吧。”Isak说，他已经痛心到无法再把这些憋在心里了。

“我-”

“就在你舔了我的皮肤又亲了我胸口，于是我对你投怀送抱的时候。”Isak继续说，“我让他哭了，就像你让我哭的时候一样，你知道吧。”

“对不起。”Even有些哽咽地说出他痛恨无比的三个字。

“你每次道歉都把我搞得一团糟，”Isak终于说出了心里话，他自己都难以置信。

“我不知道还能说什么。”

“不如说说你真心想说的话怎么样？”Isak皱起眉，脑袋不再贴着墙壁，他转身凝视Even的眼睛，“这怎么样？”

“我不觉得你想听我的真心话。”Even也用眼神锁住了他，眼中的蓝幽深得近乎黑暗，温柔已在他的双眼中消失了。

“试试看啊！”Isak对着他的脸喊道。

“我想亲你。”Even脱口而出，他伸出手捧住了Isak的脸，看起来那么美丽，绝望而疲惫。

Isak的大脑一片空白，他什么都想不出来，他的大脑当机了，完全停止了运转。

“我—”

“可我知道这不公平，我知道你会哭，我知道我应该远离你，就像我这段时间那样。我最近已经做的很好了。我知道我对你来说没有好处，你对我来说也没有好处。我知道在我们跟着感觉走的时候一切会变得很疯狂。我知道你还在为我们一直做到太阳升起那一次恨我，我也恨我自己。这些我都知道，我知道如果我再和你睡的话至少会挨三个人的揍，Mutta觉得我利用了你和Sonja很恶心，Adam觉得我会操所有东西所有人。我知道，我知道所有人都觉得我是疯子而且不该被信任。可是Isak，我现在想的唯一一件事就是我真的很想亲你。”

Isak隔了片刻才意识到，Even的声音变得模糊，是因为烟花已经在空中绽放，那么绚烂，壮阔，美丽。Edvard像个孩子一样欢呼着，焰火点亮了夜空，也点燃了Isak的心。

Isak喘不过气来，他一开始不知道要怎么回应，太多信息要处理。

“你不是疯子。”他感到自己逐渐融化在Even的掌心，他的话就停在这里，因为他不知道再说些什么。

“是的，baby，我是。”Even温暖的手指在他的脸颊上摩挲着，“我是疯子，我知道我注定会是一个人，但我不想再这样一个人了。我知道这话说起来很糟糕，但我不愿意像Edvard一样。我希望在我进医院的时候有人会在乎。”

“如果你进了医院，我会在乎的。”Isak说。他的视线变得模糊，他的脑子依然停留在 _我想亲你_ 那个阶段，“你不是一个人。”

Even发出一声苦涩的笑，将两人的额头抵在一起。Isak闭上了眼睛呜咽着，烟花在夜空中盛放，他的心也如鼓点般狂跳。

“亲我。”Isak终于叹了口气，听上去疲惫不堪，他完全缴械了，“如果你想亲我就亲我吧。”

_我不在乎你爱不爱我，就算你想亲我只是因为不想一个人。没关系。那没关系。你可以的。_

显然，Even BechNæsheim不需要被告知两次，他需要的只是Isak对他说“好的，亲我”，他便把他推到墙上，对上他的嘴唇热切地吮吻起来。

Isak在他们双唇接触的一瞬间就紧紧闭上了眼睛，他的大脑又一次空白了，他的心脏在猛烈地撞击。他能看到的只有那片蓝，那么湛蓝，湛蓝，湛蓝。

Even急不可待地将他们的嘴唇碾合在一起，仿佛他已经花了太长时间来调情和爱抚，这一刻他已经等不及了，仿佛不能拥有他嘴唇的每一秒都是煎熬。

直到他们再次亲吻，Isak才发觉这么久以来他从未停止绝望和期盼，他的心从未停止为他疼痛。他们在彼此的唇间呻吟，挣扎着寻找节奏，几乎在啃咬着对方的嘴唇。

_Fuck._

Isak放缓了动作，让Even捧起他的下巴，轻轻掰过他的脸，用舌头覆上他的唇，一次，两次，使他喘息着，最终滑入他的双唇间。

这种被开启的感觉太妙了，Isak忍不住发出了一声难堪的呻吟，他绝不想再被提起这个，但他完全屈服在Even的怀抱中。他的一只手埋在Even的发间，轻轻拉扯他的头发。

“亲我。”他再次呜咽着要求，尽管他的嘴唇已经肿了起来。Even吻着他，好像Isak的双唇属于他，好像他整个人都属于他。他用力吮着他的下唇，似乎想要打上他的标记。

但这不够，不知为什么，这仍然不够。于是Isak把他拉得更近，直到两人都靠着墙壁喘息，他匆忙地睁开一只眼睛，想看看烟花是不是还在继续，因为他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，无法听清烟花的声音。

他们还有一些时间。不知为什么，Isak坚信这一刻的奇迹会随着烟花的结束而消逝，毕竟，这可能就是一场美丽的梦。

Isak兴奋不已，这可能是迄今为止最好的新年夜之吻。但似乎还是缺了点什么，是什么呢？

Even放慢了节奏，使Isak有些措手不及，他心头一阵悸动，随之心旌摇曳。 _为什么这样舒缓的吻会让他更加腿软？怎么会呢？_

“你尝起来像烟花。”Even喘息着对他说，他在Isak翘起的嘴唇上留下浅啄，轻轻地，温柔地，不再碾转和咬噬，只有轻柔无限，正是Isak喜欢的方式。他不再索要他，他只是亲吻他。

“你尝起来像我的梦。”Isak抵着他的唇呼吸，突然间感到脆弱、晕眩和单薄，他双手搂住Even的脖子，马上又吻住他，同样轻轻地，同样温柔地，舌尖慵懒地滑过他敏感的嘴唇，轻柔地进退往来，两个人都屏住了呼吸。

刚才的吻缺少的是温柔，是这种使他们成为他们的标志性的温柔。如果不是温情而柔软的，那便不是Isak和Even的吻。

Isak几乎确信，他有那么一会儿已经沉入水中，仿佛他在游泳，他的大脑无法响应一切东西，除了Even的唇，Even的手，还有当Isak把他们的胯部贴在一起时，Even发出的美妙低吟。他一定在水里，至少是在梦里。Isak无法思考，无法看见，无法呼吸。

_Fuck._

“你可以选择我吗？”在亲吻的间歇，Isak突然问道，像是抽泣着说出来的。他的喉咙疼痛，因为被什么东西哽住了。就在此时烟花声又响起，Isak知道，这是最绚烂的尾声，是它在消逝前最后的璀璨。他没有发觉自己已经泪流满面，Even可能也没有发现，因为当他睁眼看到他时，他大大的眼睛里充满了忧伤。

_请你选择我好吗？我很抱歉我对你说谎了。所有的一切我都无法欣然接纳。我不希望你吻我是为了不那么孤独，我希望你选择我，我需要你选择我，我需要你—_

烟花结束了，Isak的心又碎了一地，就和他们每一次如此接近却没有结果一样。Edvard还在他们前面拍着手，丝毫没有发觉他身后的一番纠葛。

Even张开了嘴——他美好的，樱红的，有些红肿的嘴唇，似乎想说些什么，但终究什么都没说。Isak怀疑他是否听到了那声绝望的祈求—— _你可以选择我吗？”_

他不知道他有没有听见。

“你们还在亲热吗，男孩们？”Edvard坐在轮椅上打趣着，他依旧背对着他们，烟尘依然在天空中弥散，也在Isak的胸中蒸腾。

一切都那么伤人。

_我的男孩是光，我的男孩是太阳，我的男孩以为自己是黑暗，但其实他是太阳。_

“不，我们结束了。”Isak呼出一口气。  
.

 

>   
>  闪回12
> 
> 17岁与20岁  
>    
>  “你的手机密码为什么是‘2121’？”Even问，一团浓浓的烟雾在他们中间缭绕。
> 
> “你知道为什么。”Isak说着，拼命想藏起自己的脸。
> 
> _沉默。_
> 
> “你的密码为什么是‘2121’？”Isak也问了同样的问题，Even坐在他身边，脸上泛起了微笑。
> 
> “你知道为什么。”
> 
> _21：21. 你第一次吻我的时间。_


	8. (Just for) One Day (2011) (只是）一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这是Isak。我的男朋友。”  
> 一切平静了下来，重新变得温柔。  
> 两人骑自行车，再次穿上西装，出现了新的宠物媲美Tequila，Edvard起了很大作用，Isak又在拉郎配，吵架和拥抱，向日葵，Sigve，结婚誓言，假约会，另一首诗，亲吻，慢舞，颜色。

_“不，我们结束了。”_

Edvard可能是个老古董——一个在耄耋之年依然身体不错，还能享用点咖啡的老古董——但他很聪明，也很细心。他能注意到Isak的情绪和声音里的变化，这是他父母从未做到的。虽说这可能是由于他现在唯独拥有的就是时间，可能他确实无事可做，只好把精力花在一个青少年身上，看着他怀抱一颗破碎的心，追恋着一个蓝发的梦，又屡屡踉跄跌倒。Edvard只跟他一起生活了几个月，却对他十分了解。

在Isak说出“不，我们结束了”这句话的时候，他的嗓音喑哑，Even的手还抚在他脸上，他的眼泪仍不断从冻僵的脸上滚落，这时Edvard的语气也变了。他不再调侃他们，不再问他们是不是在亲热，他知道一定是有事发生了，他身后的Isak可能在哭。

“我们应该快点回去。”Edvard依旧背对着他们，但声音严肃了起来，他不再像是跟两个饥渴的男孩子混在一起，总希望促成他们的老顽童。现在他听上去就像一个老人，一个成年人。“但我需要几分钟让我的心跳恢复正常，如果你们不介意的话。”

 _谢谢_ 。Isak在心里默念。因为他不觉得自己现在可以面对他，他甚至动都动不了，无法把眼神从Even的视线中移开。Even仍捧着他的脸，看上去像是体验到灵光乍现或灵魂出窍一样。

Isak愿意不惜一切代价进入他此刻的脑海，去看看他浩瀚的美丽的心灵，那是Isak为之心驰神往，Even却在用他的每一个细胞用去憎恶的东西。

 _“我的心是无可安慰的，我的脑子病了。”_ Even总是这样说，对Isak的仰慕、惊叹和爱完全视而不见。Isak爱着Even的头脑，一直都爱着。他爱他总是能看到隐藏在人们外表下的东西，他是那么善良和慷慨，那么才华横溢，他那样热爱艺术和美好的事物，他可以那样妙语连连又文采斐然。Isak爱着Even的头脑，可Even不爱，丝毫不爱，从来不爱。

如果Isak一定要描述Even和他的大脑的关系，那大概是一种非常有毒的关系，充溢着憎恨以及在他躁狂时暂时迸发的极端自恋和自爱。Even憎恨他画的每一幅画，他写的每一个字，他照的每一张照片，他拍的每一个镜头。他是自己最大的批判家，从他的大脑中播撒的任何东西他都能找出自嘲的话来贬低。他的大脑对他来讲是个累赘，是个残肢，他永远都甩不掉，为此他不得不随时向别人解释和道歉。他的大脑让他永远处于劣势。

Isak不会忘记那一天，他看到Even在医院病床上歇斯底里地痛哭，就在那次使他们成为一体的发病期之后。他不会忘记Even双手抱住头，拼命反复拍打自己的脑袋，红肿着双眼念叨着同一句话： _“我完蛋了。我完蛋了。我完蛋了。”_

那是Isak第一次发现Even内心深深根植的羞耻和自我厌恶，而不幸的是，这不是最后一次。有趣的是，Isak原本可以毫不费力地看出他的心中所想，但自他们一起睡过之后，他的心电感应能力就消失了。

他不知道这是因为现在他的注意力都被Even的眼睛、Even的嘴唇和Even的手勾走了，还是因为Even把他拒之门外，但Isak再也搞不懂他在想什么了。现在，他愿意付出一切代价进入他的脑海。Even温暖的大手依然覆在他的脸颊。

_你在想什么？我曾经不用问就可以知晓。_

他们等着Edvard的心跳“恢复正常”——事实上是反过来的，他们都心照不宣。Even的眼睛仍然睁得不可思议的大，透出深深的悲伤，他抚着Isak的脸庞，不断擦掉他无声的眼泪，像是出了神，好像他被开启了自动档，拇指滑过Isak的下巴去接住那里的眼泪。

 _“别哭。”_ 当Isak因为他掉眼泪的时候，如果Even是有准备有计划的，他总会这样说。Isak甚至怀疑Even是不是有过这样的想法： _“我马上要说的屁话会把他惹哭”_ 。因为当他没有准备的时候，当Isak哭得出乎意料，让他猝不及防时，Even看上去完全被毁掉了。

_“当你受伤的时候我也会疼。”_

“我们可以走了吗，男孩们？”Edvard问。从他上一句话起大概过去几分钟了。

Even的手慢慢落下去，Isak感到裸露，他的视线没有离开Even，接着他快速背过身去抹了两把脸。他很自私地庆幸着Edvard有限的视野，这样他就不会看出他哭过了。

Even也做了同样的动作。他花了点时间整了整衣服，胡乱地擦了擦眼睛，然后将一只手伸到头发里。Isak毁了他的发型，刚才接吻的时候他用力地拉扯，现在Even的头发向四面八方翘起。如果他不是这么伤心的话，他可能会偷笑了。

“好啦，我们把你弄回床上去吧，Edvard。”Even用一种强装热情的声音说着，听起来和先前一点都不一样了。他在强打精神，但听上去他好像随时都会哭出来。  
.

新年的好处就是没人关心为什么两个穿西装的男孩会推着一个老人在医院大楼里闲逛，因为此时医生护士们都在围着酒精中毒的醉汉团团转。Edvard提出要散个步，或者在轮椅上兜个风，这样他可以放松睡个好觉——真是个让人捉摸不透的奇怪要求，但Isak觉得走一走对他倒是有点用。

唯一的问题是，Even就在旁边推着轮椅，Isak的心没法平静下来，Even的舌头在他嘴里的感觉还在，湿润，温暖，激烈。

最后他们把他送回了病房。当Isak看到Even一个人抱起Edvard把他安顿在床上时，他的心捏紧了一下。Even给了Edvard一个暖心的微笑，替他盖上被子，流露出的是一种真正的关心。很莫名地，Isak的心里盈满了骄傲和柔情。

Even是他认识的最好的人。他这么做是为了Edvard，不是为了Isak，他为每个人都做了那么多，唯独不为他自己，Isak总会觉得他作为朋友很失败。

_我应该更经常告诉你，你是我认识的最好的人，你是我认识的最善良的人。没有人恨你，你所有朋友都深深关心着你。_

Even那么缺乏安全感，他总选择独自面对一切，因为他不愿意成为负担，可实际上他是一切的美好，唯独不是负担。

他应当多听到这些暖心的话，他们都有责任这样做。

“你得好好休息一阵。”Even微微拉伸一下手臂，试图掩饰刚才那一抱实际上有多费力，“我明天来看你。”

“我还是很过意不去，毁了你们的新年。我保证会补偿你们两个的。”Edvard的声音有点困倦，听上去几乎惹人怜爱。

“别说笑了，”Isak终于从恍惚中回到现实，“在医院屋顶看烟花？我想不出比这更好的新年了。“

这句话为他赢得了Even意味深长的一眼——终于。起初Isak还以为是因为他们根本就错过了他所说的烟花，但很快意识到这是个惊艳的眼神，一个“我为你骄傲”的眼神。

这一点道理都没有，但他脸红了。Even冲他微笑，Isak也报以微笑，两个人的行为都很莫名其妙。大概Edvard的计划生效了，他要求那一圈奇怪的遛弯就是要让他们回到友好状态。  
.

“那很贴心，你刚刚说的话。”Even双手插在兜里，他们正走出病房。

Isak耸耸肩，目光落在一副奇怪的画上。他不知道画的是什么，可能是一种抽象艺术作品，只有Even这样的人才懂。Isak在想，还有没有人像这样盯着这幅画，思考它的内涵，或许他们也为了回避走在身边的人，才把注意力集中在这里。

“他是个好人。”Isak把眼光转到自己鞋上，有点羞答答，任何一点赞扬都使他脸红，“他应该听到贴心的话。”

Even又投来那个眼神，几乎有点得意洋洋，Isak不解其意。  
“我很高兴你成长为一个优秀的人类，Valtersen，我把你培养得很好。”Even轻笑着说，Isak笑着推了他一把。

“一本正经的胡说！”Isak哼了一声，也跟着偷乐起来。

在这一刻，他们就是Isak和Even，一对呆瓜好朋友，从不会对彼此厌倦，不是Isak&Even，刚刚在屋顶的烟花下亲热，相对无言地流泪。他们还好，在这一刻他们完全正常了。

“我们应该多多照顾他，”Even说，“要是你愿意我可以帮忙，比方说，谁在家洗衣服？”

“呃，我不知道。我洗我自己的，但我不知道他。”Isak觉得自己有点蠢，他从来没想过这个问题。

“他自己洗衣服？”Even皱眉，“他都快100岁了。”

“别攻击我！我几个月前才搬过来，他从来没说过洗衣服的事。”Isak满脸通红，在他感到内疚时总会展开防卫姿态。

“我不是攻击你。”Even笑了，“我只是很惊讶他还有劲干这个，他应该找人来家里帮忙打扫，做做家务。”

“可能有呢，我不确定。”Isak耸耸肩，也把手揣进裤兜，“有时候我在家里会看到一个女人，但我以为那是他女儿。”

“你都不问问她是谁？”

“没有，我从来没跟她说过话。”Isak答道，对Even居高临下的语气略微有些不满，“你知道的，我最不会和人相处了，宁愿躲在房间里也不想寒暄，别表现得那么惊讶了。”

“你没有不会和人相处，”Even翻了个白眼，带着疼爱和笑意，“而且我没有惊讶。”

 _Ugh._ Isak执拗地表现得像个小孩，但Even的笑让他软了下来。

“别笑啦，”他嘀嘀咕咕，发现自己也开始笑了。真是传染病一样，他愚蠢的笑容。

“好吧，”Even还是忍俊不禁，“如果这是你希望的。”

Isak看向别处，走到大门之前都努力控制自己不偷看。

他失败了，当他把眼神瞥向Even时，发现他的笑眼正向他闪着光。

“你还在笑！”Isak一秒破功，也跟着笑起来，在这方面他太弱了。

“你也是啊！”Even的眼睛笑成了一条缝，看上去很漂亮。

“那是因为你！”

“所以我笑你也笑咯？”Even边问边推开了门，另一只手放到Isak的后腰，把他送出门去。Isak心想，Even知不知道即便是最细微的触碰也能让他皮肤发烫。

“你笑我也笑。”Isak悄声说，仿佛这是一个Even不该听到的秘密。

“听起来比‘你受伤我也疼”好一点。”Even在他身后低语，很快赶上了他，和他并肩而行。

_当你受伤的时候我也会疼。所以我才会原谅你的所有事，只要我怀疑你在痛苦中吗？_

他们一路无言。  
.  
  
那架自行车还在原处。Even一点都没在意，Isak却松了一大口气。

“你什么时候开始在乎这种事了？”Even一脸坏笑地看着他。

“这是别人的车，那人可能很依恋这个愚蠢的自行车。”Isak说。

“如果有人偷了我的车，我会认为他是真的很需要，你知道吧。”Even说。

“你真是胡说八道。”Isak翻了个白眼，“你对你的车子依恋得不行，要是被人偷了你说不定会哭一个星期。”

Even大笑起来，笑得那么美。那股温暖熟悉的疼痛开始在Isak的胸膛里扩展。

“我才没依恋我的车，就是个自行车嘛。”Even说，“我是依恋那些跟自行车有关的回忆，我是依恋你，骑车时坐在我身后的人，不是自行车本身。”

甜蜜的心痛变成了另一种东西，依然甜蜜，却也苦涩，他的心泛起了一种甜蜜的苦涩。

“我们应该还回去。”Isak并不提这番小小的告白。 _我依恋着你。_ Isak也依恋着他。

“介意我在走之前抽根烟吗？”

Isak盯着他的脸，从一开始的微微羞赧到肆无忌惮。他把胳膊交叠在背后，靠在冰冷的墙上，Even在他旁边吞云吐雾，看上去完美又出尘。Isak在想，是不是每个人在看着自己爱慕的对象时都会有这样一个模糊镜头，是不是爱情会施予恋爱中的眼睛一副滤镜，透过它看到的那个人永远那么光鲜，那么完美，全方位的无死角。

Isak想，是不是他的痴恋使他盲目，看不到Even实际上有多么破碎。

“我能来一口吗？”他发现自己脱口而出。

“嗯？”Even挑起一边眉，他知道Isak不抽烟，因为他已经数落他很多回了，还警告他抽烟会加速死亡。

_（“你都没有想过这就是我抽这么多烟的目的吗？”_

_“你他妈的闭嘴！”Isak总会愤愤地回答。）_

“我这会儿想在肺里吸点毒。”Isak说。

Even把烟递给他，当他们手指相触时，他没有隐藏自己一瞬间的震颤。

他们安静地抽着烟，每次都连吸两口再递回去。Isak很争气地没有咳嗽，Even露出了惊叹的表情。

“你太容易惊讶了。”Isak打趣道。

“真不敢相信你没有被呛住。”

“Wow.”Isak发出一声惊异的大笑，接着看到Even脸红了。

“很显然，我没有往那边想。”Even不好意思地笑着说。

“我能被很多东西呛住，但烟已经不在其中了。“

这回Even对他抿嘴一笑，但没有笑出声。

 _太快了，_ 现在不能说黄色笑话，知道了。

“走吧。”Isak把烟头扔到地上碾灭，走到墙边去取自行车，踩上两侧车蹬并抓住车把。

“你要骑？”Even有点惊讶地问。

“是的。”Isak点点头。

Even耸了耸肩，又蹲下把Isak刚才扔到地上的烟头捡起来。

“你在干嘛？”Isak皱了皱眉。

“那边有个收烟处。”Even说着走过去，“你可能关心自行车主和他的心情，但我关心环境。”

“你可真是个做作的混蛋。”Isak叹息着，但立刻后悔说了这话，因为现在的Even有点脆弱。

“我确实是，不是吗？”Even露出笑脸。

 _他没事。_  
.

这感觉很好。骑着车让Even坐在他身后一次。这也有点难，是个体力挑战，他的大腿火辣辣的，因为有一阵子没运动了。但还是很好，尽管寒风刺骨，尽管他那么灰心失意。

这感觉很好，Even宽阔的胸膛抵着他的背，贴得那么紧，好像他从没有这么冷过，从没有这么孤独过，或许二者皆有吧。

这感觉很好，Even的胳膊环住他的肚子，一开始是缓慢迟疑的，后来完全不管不顾地紧紧拥抱他，挤压出他肺里的空气，让他再也不能自如呼吸。

这感觉很好，这一次他们反转过来，Even抱着他好像怕失去他。他在寒冷的冬日奋力蹬车，燃烧着肾上腺素，感受到Even的全部，感觉他就在身边，他的心跳叩击着他的背，他急促炽热的气息呼在他的后颈，抱着他，需要着他。这感觉很好。

Isak终于在红灯前停下来——因为他是个优秀的人类，因为这是新年的深夜——Even更紧地勒住他的肚子，在他的肩胛骨间低低呜咽。这感觉太过强烈，Isak忍不住丢脸地呻吟出声，只能在他的臂弯里酥软，在他的怀抱里屈服。

“你要是不停下我们就要撞车了。”Isak悄声说道，听上去有点累坏了，有些气喘吁吁。

Even没有停下，他只是抱得更紧，Isak不得不蜷缩起身体，全身的爱意和情欲都熔成了一团。

_我快爆炸了。_

Isak不知道Even想从他这里要什么，但这不公平，这不可能公平。这个人一次次打碎了他又粘合了他，在他怀里的感觉却如此美妙。这不公平，被这样抱着，好像他是被需要的，是被爱着的，这不公平。

当红灯变绿的时候，Even还是放开了手，Isak镇定了片刻，再次蹬起车子。他愚蠢的双腿在发抖。他身后的Even也是，他的呼吸颤抖，手臂颤抖。Isak不知道他的心是否也在为他颤抖，这一切的寒冷、烟花和亲密是否会让Even想要他，如他期待的那样想要他。

随后，他们停在另一个红灯前，Isak屏住了呼吸，把两脚都支在地上，他在等待一个拥抱，一个同样情深到压迫和揪心的拥抱。

他没等到拥抱，但Even的嘴唇贴上了他裸露的后脖颈，轻柔，温暖，湿润，这一吻点燃了他的全部身心。于是Isak单手扶着车把，把另一只手伸给Even，完全不由自主。Even拉过他的手小心藏在自己的双手间，好像一个秘密，一个宝贝，接着他握着Isak的手环住他的腰，把三只手都紧紧贴近Isak的肚子。两个人像傻瓜一样，在新年夜的凌晨两点，在马路中间重重地喘息。

 _朋友不会在等红灯时在彼此的怀里颤抖。_  
.

Isak把自行车靠墙放在他们发现它的地方。他看到Even翻出纸笔，草草写下一个“Thankyou<3”，塞进前轮的辐条间，他忍不住翻了个白眼。

“你压根都不想把车还回来。”Isak翻着白眼说。

“我从没那么说。”Even笑着说道。

他们并肩向前走，气氛有点尴尬。Isak不知道Even为什么送他回家，他会不会提起屋顶的那些眼泪和亲吻，会不会提起骑车时那些冲动的拥抱。他也不知道自己该不该说，该不该提起Even那段自暴自弃的言论。

两人都没有说一句话。

“那么我到了。”等他们到达Edvard的房子，Isak低头盯着鞋子，他已经感到那种紧张又交织他们之间。

“你到了。”Even说。

他们不太自然地挥手说再见，然后转身离开。可Isak还没走到那块害Edvard滑倒的冰面处，就又回过身来。

Even正看着他，他也转过了身。

“你讨厌一个人睡。”他隔着几米远的距离说，Isak恨他这么了解自己。

“确实。”Isak说。

Isak当初搬到Even和他父母家的部分原因就是他的房子总是空的。他爸爸离开了他们，他妈妈大部分时间都住在精神科诊所和他们亲戚家里。

Isak讨厌住在空荡荡的房子里。他以前会假装在Even的房间睡着，这样就不用在睡觉时间回家了。

Even自然心领神会，他在晚餐时不经意地和父母提起了这事。

 _“Isak应该搬过来！他基本上已经住在这里了。”_  
.

“我在沙发上睡。”Even说着脱下外套，折放在Edvard最爱的椅子上。

“这房子里还有别的房间。”Isak正在头脑风暴，思考今晚应该借给Even哪件衣服穿，莫名有点慌张，“但我不确定这几个月床上用品换过没有。“

“我在沙发上就很好。”Even在黑暗中微笑着。  
.

大概过了十五分钟，Isak又跑出来了。他有点难为情，因为自己穿着短裤，露着小细腿。

“到床上来吧，”Isak在黑暗中低声说，“你讨厌在破沙发上睡觉。”

“我们不应该同睡一张床。”Even说。 _wow_ ，这可挺伤人。

“我的床是特大号的，就靠边睡吧，你都不会感觉到我的存在的。”Isak回答。  
.

这并不管用。很快，随着一声迫切的喘息他们又找到了彼此的胸膛。好吧，也许这就是Isak所期待的。也许Edvard真的是来自未来的Even，他早知道这张床会这样派上用场。当他们都穿着Isak的破烂睡衣，迫不及待地相拥在一起时，这张大床足够承受他们两人的重量。

不知不觉中，Even把脑袋深深埋进他的颈窝，贴着他的肌肤深呼吸，那么吃力而绝望。他的胳膊紧紧缠住Isak的背，攥着他仿佛他快要溺水。

“和我说说话。”Isak抱住Even的头对他耳语，一手轻抚他后颈处的头发，把一条腿搭在他的腿上。

Even很难过。Even只有在难过的时候才会躲在Isak的颈窝里。

“Even，和我说说话。”Isak恳求着。

“我想你。”Even低声说，声音沙哑又微弱，他的指尖紧紧压着Isak的皮肤，拼命感受着他。

“我就在这。”

Even往他的颈间更深地蹭了蹭，在Isak的怀里显得那么柔弱。

“我想念我最好的朋友。”他贴着Isak的皮肤呢喃，但这好像一记狠狠的耳光，好像一桶凉水泼到他脸上。

_“我想念我最好的朋友。”“我最好的朋友”Isak，不是“我偶尔亲吻那双嘴唇”的Isak。_

Isak觉得自己是世界上最糟糕的朋友。

 _“我希望你他妈的能看见我。_ ”Isak被自己的感情蒙住了双眼，看不到Even的伤痛，他是多么彻底的破碎而孤独。

Isak终于懂了。

有那么一会儿，他真的以为Even是在说他爱他，是在说Isak看不见他在爱着他。可是，Even指的是他的痛苦，Isak对他的痛苦视若无睹，而他曾经明明那么善解他意。

现在一切都说得通了。Even并不是在做一个空泛的爱情宣言，没有向他发出混杂不清的信号。Even只是迫切想找回他最好的朋友。

“再和我多说一点。”Isak请求道。这很痛心，但至少他们在说话了。这种拒绝带来的打击几乎给了他内伤，但至少他们在交流了，“和我说话，你可以告诉我所有事。”

_所有事。今晚，你可以打击我，没事的。今晚，我会做你最好的朋友。今晚，我会把我的感情置于一边。你可以打击我，没事的。_

“我觉得太孤独了，”Even喘了口气，几乎呜咽着说出了这句话，“我每时每刻都觉得烂透了，永远都只有我自己和我的思想，真受够了。我真的受够了人们把我像疯子一样对待，因为我一直都那么难过。”

坦白比拒绝要更加刺痛他的心，Isak不知道该怎么办，于是他搂紧了Even，在他头发上落下了极轻柔的一吻。

“我在这陪着你，我们都是。你不用那么孤独了。”Isak的心又悬到了嗓子眼，“我们都爱你。”

_我们。也包括我。_

“但是我太他妈没用了。我做的事全都是在伤害每个人。”

“那不是真的。”Isak回答道，又很快感到内疚在胸口蔓延，他的语气一点都不肯定。

“我给你造成了心理创伤！我利用了你！那是你的第一次，Isak！“

“我已经告诉你了你没有。我不是小孩，Even。我那时也没喝醉，我知道我在做什么！”Isak有些恼怒地说，他讨厌Even无视他的感觉，总是自以为是地替他发声，“而且你没有伤害我，别再那么说了！”

“Isak，我刚刚他妈的在一个屋顶上把你弄哭了！”

Isak沉默下来，他的手指深深埋进Even的头发，感受到他的头皮，感受着每当他的食指触到一个特定位置时他呼吸的变化，他只能这样随意抚弄他柔软的蓝色发丝，希望这样给他带来一点安慰，因为他实在无言以对。

“我只是压力很大，今晚发生了很多事，不是你的错。”Isak最终想出了一句谎话。  
.

“最好的朋友不说谎。”Even的声音有点昏昏欲睡。

Isak的心也许十分酸楚，但至少Even在他的怀抱里放松了下来，也对他敞开了一点点。

“最好的朋友有时会说谎。”Isak咕哝着说，也感到睡意向他袭来。

“为什么最好的朋友会说谎？”Even问。

“为了保护对方。”他在温暖洁白的被子里拱了拱，在不经意间和Even靠得更近。他的上衣卷到了肚皮上面，这样他能感受到Even的肌肤贴着自己，火热又舒适。“最好的朋友说谎是为了保护对方，有的时候。”

“我们说谎是为了保护对方。”Even重复着，他的呼吸现在和Isak的节奏一致，深沉，松弛，缓慢。现在他们随时都会酣然入梦。

“是的。”Isak喃喃道，他可能要先失去知觉了。

“那样的话，”Even低声说着，又顿了顿，他的手在被窝里捏住了Isak的上衣。

“嗯？”

“那样的话，”Even温暖的嘴唇凑近Isak耳边，吐出一声最轻柔的耳语，“我不爱你。”

（一秒后，可能两秒，也可能三秒后，他明白了。

好吧。这是一句谎话。Isak那一晚没有理解，因为他的大脑当时睡意朦胧。那一晚这句话伤了他的心，那一晚。）  
.

Isak醒来的时候，那四个字在他的脑海里循环播放，他不记得语境了，但它们灼痛了他的心。

_“我不爱你。”_

_好吧，我已经知道了。_

他把Even留在床上，独自去散步了。寒风刮在脸上的感觉残酷又刻毒，但至少他有了另一种疼痛去关注。等他回来的时候，Even已经不在那儿了，但他留了一张纸条。

.

> 我的男孩看不见我。我的男孩以为他看得见，但他看不见我。我的男孩让我的寒夜变得温暖，我的男孩的拥抱是我避风的港湾。但我的男孩看不见我正在溺水。我的男孩浮在水面而他不知道我在下沉。我的男孩心碎了，因为我不肯牵他的手。我的男孩流泪了，因为我不肯吻他的唇。但是我的男孩看不见我在溺水。我的男孩不知道，如果我牵他的手，如果我吻他的唇，他会和我一起下沉。我的男孩以为他看得见，但他看不见。我的男孩为我心痛，但他不知道我无法放任我的企盼。我的男孩为我哭泣，但他不知道我一心只盼他上岸。我或许会溺水，但我绝不带我的男孩一起沉没。我或许会溺水，但我决不让我的男孩一起毁灭。我的男孩看不见我。

.

Isak折起了纸条，藏到顶层的那个“Even”抽屉。他不知道关于这个“男孩”的诗现在是不是变成了新的“别哭”，就像创口贴一样。

 _喏，我砍了你一刀，这是一首诗，拿去疗伤吧朋友_ 。

* * *

Sigve

10:18

Hey

昨晚的事我好尴尬啊lol

Mutta说我醉得一塌糊涂？

抱歉:((

我应该听你的话

我们应该就在我家待着

一直亲热到倒计时

Hey

不用担心那个

Hi<3

你后来的晚上过得怎么样啊？

和Even一起过的

噢

Ok

你们玩得开心吗？

…

Edvard摔倒了然后我们跑到医院去了

什么？？？

他还好吗？？

是的 他没事

他在冰面上滑倒了

我真是太差劲了没及时处理好

Omg noooo

你确定他没事吗？

他回家了吗？

还没有

我会去医院看他的

今天下午

我可以去吗？

Omg可怜的eddy

Eddy？

这是Edvard的小名:p

他知道自己小名叫这个吗？

不 但他很快就知道了哈哈

那我可以去吗？

医院是公共场所

别跟我耍小聪明

抱歉

我这样挺混蛋的 抱歉

只是昨晚过得很艰难

没关系我懂的

我现在还在宿醉呢哈哈

你不记得昨晚的事了？

你不记得出租车什么的？

我记得mutta给我叫了个车

…

为什么？

没什么

你知道Edvard在哪个病房吗？

我会在12：30左右出现的

我会在那里

给我发短信就好

我会去接你

<3

* * *

Isak把手机扔到床上，趴在枕头上叹气。继续否认。Great.

他相信Sigve绝对记得，他抓住车门哭着求他选择自己，那种绝望没有人能忘记，没有人。  
.

Edvard讨厌“Eddy”这个小名，他都不用说出口，他的表情已经说了一切。Sigve很活泼可爱，还给他带了花，百合什么的，但Edvard还是很克制地表现出不太开心。

他就像个小孩或小狗，对一个人或者喜欢或者就不喜欢。他要么就百分之百忠心于那个人，要么就几乎受不了他。Isak忍不住要偷笑，他可真是荒唐。

“我待会回来，好吗？”Isak在和Sigve出去的时候问他。

“你能在30分钟之内回来吗？”Edvard问，Isak只得拼命忍笑。

他真是在阻止他和Sigve待在一起吗？

“好的。”Isak说。  
.

Isak买了两杯医院难喝的咖啡，他们坐在二楼的另一个服务等候区，可能是皮肤科，Isak不确定。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“对不起。”Sigve突然说，他声音里的脆弱让Isak有点慌乱。

Sigve眼睛下面有了眼袋，皮肤也不像以往那么有光泽了，他看上去好像一夜没睡。

“你为什么要道歉？”

“因为我昨晚让我们俩都很丢脸。”Sigve脸红了，盯着自己的手，“还因为我今天上午假装不记得求你选择我诸如此类的事，那很蠢。”

Isak又抿了口咖啡，把头甩到后面。

“我才是该道歉的那个。”他叹了口气，一只手落在自己腿上。

“为什么？因为和Even的body shot吗？那是我的错，是我把你推到那个位置的，我不应该那么做。”

Isak一直沉默不语，这意味着他并不是在为这个感到抱歉。

“噢。”Sigve倒吸了一口气，可能突然领悟到了。

Isak觉得很内疚，这算劈腿吗？他不知道。大概不算，Isak从没给过他承诺。用Sigve的话说，他们甚至不是专属的。

“你和他睡了吗？”他的话云淡风轻，声音却出卖了他。

“没有。”Isak说，“我是说，是的，我们睡在一张床上，但没有做爱，如果这是你想问的。”

他不知道为什么会觉得欠这个孩子一句实话，但他全说出来了。

“你们接吻了吗？”

“是的。”Isak说，他想起了自己和Even在操场上问起Herman的那番谈话，只是Sigve的问话没有那么粗暴。

“你们现在在一起了吗？”

“没有。”Isak回答，“那只是个午夜之吻。”

“别说那没有任何意义。”Sigve移开了目光，他温和的脸上现出了深深的愁绪，“因为我知道那不是真的。”

“我没想这么说。”Isak说，“我想说这不会再发生了。”

“你又不知道。”Sigve说。

“他昨天拒绝了我。”Isak一口气说了出来，“他说他不爱我。”

Isak本意是想安慰他，但说完他才发觉这些话是多么残酷。

_不用担心，我爱的男孩不爱我，你没什么好担心的，我现在可以回到你身边了。_

“好吧。”Sigve在他旁边喘了口气，Isak心碎了，他看到他偷偷抹掉了一滴眼泪。

_我真是个该死的混蛋。_

“我想我们应该停止这一切了。”他轻轻地说，希望Sigve知道他其实很关心他，尽管这些话那么残酷无情。

“这一切。”Sigve重复道，听上去有点苦涩，有点受伤。

“我不想伤害你，我觉得我们该停止了。”

Sigve转过身来，Isak不忍心看他，所以他没有抬眼，但Sigve的手触上了他的脸。

“你已经伤害了。”Sigve说着，轻轻吻了他的脸颊，使他打了个颤，“但没关系，我一直都知道等着我的是什么。”

他的话让Isak更加沮丧。至少这个男孩能承认他很受伤，至少他对自己的感情是诚实坦白的，至少他足够善待和尊重自己。  
.

“我们可以做朋友。”当Isak把他送出医院大门时，Sigve提议道，“我喜欢的不只是你的床上功夫，你知道的。”

“朋友。”Isak难以置信地笑出声。 _哦天。_

“是的，朋友。”

“你知道我们要做朋友最后会做到床上，对吧？”Isak轻笑着说。

“其实这就是我的计划。”Sigve对他眨了下眼睛。

但Isak没有笑，这不好笑。被你深深迷恋渴求着的人触碰不是一件有趣的事，甚至一点都不满足，它只会让你觉得糟糕透顶。Isak永远不会推荐这个。

_我不想要你的身体，我想要你的心。_

“我们回头见，Isak。”Sigve说。

“再见，Sigve。”  
.

回来的路上Isak遇到了Even，他抱着向日葵笑得阳光灿烂，似乎是在等他，Isak不知道他看没看到他和Sigve在一起。

“到底什么样的人会给医院的病人送向日葵啊？”Isak边走边吐槽。

“他喜欢向日葵，你在说什么？”Even在他身边笑着，摘下他的毛线帽，蓝色头发散落下来。

“哈？向日葵？”

“是啊，这是他最喜欢的花。”Even说。

“胡扯，这是你最喜欢的花。”Isak说。

“也是他最喜欢的。”Even微笑着，再次扶上Isak的后腰把他引进门，“他告诉我的。”

“对啊，这不可能。”Isak微微有点脸红，因为他就是这么肌肤饥渴。

“不管怎样，我希望他更喜欢我的花。”Even说。

“嗯？”

“我看见Sigve了。”他耸耸肩，“我赌他也带了花来。”

Even还是看见他们了，他一直在等Isak结束，Great.

“他带了百合。”Isak说。

“他还好吗？昨晚他有点喝醉了。”

“我刚刚跟他把一切都结束了。”Isak告诉了他，他不想让Even觉得前一晚的事对他无足轻重，“所以我不知道他现在什么感觉。”

“我知道了。”Even在他身边呼了口气。

过了一会儿，Isak才鼓起勇气抬头看他，他看到了一个可爱的画面，Even在偷偷微笑。  
.

“向日葵！”Edvard惊呼，“你也带来了太阳！”

“什么鬼！”Isak皱起眉，把Even的包放到地上，“你们俩是同一个人吗？再说Edvard刚刚是在管我叫太阳吗？”

“宝贝儿，现在外面阳光正好呢。”Even取笑着他，冲他发送着亮眼的笑容。

_宝贝儿。_

Isak的脸腾地红了，Even当着Edvard的面这样叫他，而且他还误以为Edvard说他是太阳，真是丢脸。

“God！”他懊恼地叫着。

Even和Edvard看着Isak扭捏的样子笑得欢乐极了。

后来，他得知Edvard会在隔天出院，他打算晚上去找Mutta玩。

“我要和你们俩一起待会，”Even在送他回家的路上说，“要是你不介意。”

“我们很久没在一块玩了。”Isak说。这倒是真的，他已经不记得上一次跟Even一起去别人家是什么时候了。

“是啊，我想着我不应该再这样孤立自己了，Edvard说得对。”Even耸了耸肩，双手插进口袋，对着阳光眯起眼睛。

“Edvard？你和Edvard聊过？”

“是啊，”Even有点不好意思地笑着，“虽然有点奇怪，但他好像能一眼看穿我，他说我对自己太苛刻了什么的，我也不知道。”他耸耸肩。

Isak不知道Edvard有什么魔力，能同时收服他们两人的心，他们俩是他认识的最自我封闭的人了。

“你是的。”Isak说着，不知为何咬住了下唇，“我的意思是对自己太苛刻了。”

“是啊，好吧，我尽量不那样了。”Even露出了微笑，“我会尽量对自己好点的。”

“去Mutta的垃圾场里鬼混可不算是对自己好点，不过你随意！”Isak吐了吐舌头。

“不好意思？Mutta的垃圾场？是因为Myrcella吗？他知道你在背后这样损他的家吗？那孩子可一直在打扫公寓啊。”

 “随便好啦。”Isak翻着白眼说。接着，当Even把胳膊搭上他的肩膀，他没有抗拒，就像过去那些单纯快乐的时光一样。

 .

 那天晚上，他们在Mutta的公寓里打游戏，然后一起睡在地板上，包括Mutta那只白色长毛狗Myrcella，也趴在Even的肚子上打着鼾。所有可恶的宠物们都喜欢Even。

 她是一只马耳他犬，可行为丝毫不像。Isak在哪里读过，马耳他犬应该一辈子都像小狗狗那样乖巧可爱，可她永远都在发火和惊吓，这只狗是这个星球上最可恨的宠物（可能仅次于Tequila）。Isak不知道Mutta为什么那么爱她，她只会做一件事，就是冲着所有人叫，随时随地的叫。除了Even，她很喜欢Even。

 她偶尔也喜欢Isak——在他唱歌的时候。这是她唯一容忍他的时候。当他戴着耳机学习，跟着歌哼唱时，她会在地板上舒服地躺下来，一等他闭嘴就继续嚎叫。

 “Isak，看在上帝的份上，求你唱点Jason Marz什么的吧。”如果哪天Myrcella心情很差，打算咬掉Elias的腿，他就会这样求他。

 她一开始没能理解Even的头发为什么突然变蓝，于是Isak很开心，因为她也朝着Even叫了，但Even眼中流露出片刻的惶恐。

 “要是她永远认不出我怎么办？Oh my god？这会杀了我的！”Even夸张地叹息。

 不过没过多久，Even又变回她的最爱了，Isak怀疑她甚至更喜欢蓝发的Even。

 所以今晚，在Mutta刚清洁过的卧室地毯上，Myrcella在Even的胸膛上找到了家。

  _Ugh._

 “嫉妒吗？”在夜晚过了一半时，Even悄悄对他耳语，在房间幽暗的灯光下，他的眼睛里闪烁着某种Isak无法言说的东西。

 “在你的梦里吧。”Isak翻了个白眼，转身背向他，藏起脸上渐渐加深的笑意。

.

 一切都很好，甚至可以说好极了。

 Edvard出院后，大概过了三天，Mutta问起了Sigve和新年的事，Isak说了实情。

_“我和Even在新年夜亲热了，我求他选择我，但他告诉我他不爱我。他还给我写了首诗，说到溺水什么的，但我觉得那不算数。我们又做回最好的朋友了，这才是最重要的。他不那么苛责自己了，现在他跟我们一起玩，感谢我们的主和救星Edvard。然后终于，我和Sigve成了朋友。”_

.

 一切都很好，直到新学期开始，Isak发现他们的“小团体”聚会非常尴尬。尴尬的主要原因是Sonja离了群，和她的女生朋友待在一起，引起大家纷纷猜测。另一个原因则显而易见。这些男孩谁都没提起他们那张床照，连最口无遮拦的Adam也不例外。

 然而，他们之间也变得非常脆弱。大家都如履薄冰，Isak能感觉到，每次他和Even加入对话时，就会出现尴尬的停顿和话题转移。他基本可以肯定他们私下里讨论过这件事，最后达成了一致： _“我们就当什么都没发生。”_

 Isak推测，他们只是知道了他和Even偶尔会睡一张床，他们知道Isak和Even是特别的朋友——用Elias的话说。他们有时会做一些奇怪的事，比如蹭婚礼，随便烧烧东西什么的。也可能他们信了Even的瞎话，谁知道呢。

 可是，当Isak接受了最初的尴尬后，他却不由得对Sonja感到愧疚。Sonja看起来受到了伤害和背叛，这让他无法忍受。

 他最后决定保持缄默，她在对他做冷处理，尽管他很难受。但他不想小题大做，他知道自己往往会多想，把什么都往自己身上揽。可能Sonja只是想和姑娘们玩，因为她们不会无时无刻地贬低女性吧。

 可后来在图书馆，Sonja和他擦肩而过——看到他的时候吓了一跳——又抽身朝门口走去。这次就不是无视了，他们已经对上了眼神，但Sonja还是转身走了。

 Isak很委屈。这不公平，他没有做错事，他不该被这样对待，他不知道她为什么生气，为什么对他这么冷漠。所以他鼓足勇气跟了出去。

 “Sonja！”他大声喊她，可她就在前面摆弄耳机，装出听不到他的样子。这个傻丫头。

 Isak追上她，强迫她和自己对视。她瞪大了眼睛，呼吸急促。她很受伤，Isak能看出来，她就像一本打开的书。

 “你是怎么回事？你为什么无视我？”他问。

 “Isak！”她惊叫着，略微睁大眼睛，假装兴奋地说：“哦，我没看到你-”

 “噢，省省吧！”他不耐烦地说。

 她很快换上了一副咄咄逼人的表情，Isak立马后悔跟着她出来了。他不善于对抗，他是那种在矛盾出现时躲起来自责的人。

 “不，你省省吧，Isak！”她对着他的脸大喊。

 “这他妈是因为什么？Even发的那张照片吗？那都过了很多年了！那根本都没什么，不是你想的那样！”

 “你和他睡过了！”她喊着，“你他妈的和他睡过了，你从来没告诉过我！”

 Isak后退了一步，可能两步。Sonja的声音在冒火，她一向对他那么温和，可现在她大发雷霆。

 “Sonja-”

“我！Isak！你什么都不告诉我。我们上床之后他拒绝了我，我伤心死了，你知道的！是我告诉你的！然后在我对你掏心掏肺的时候，你从头到尾一直在操他？！”

Isak的大脑一时空白了，他能看到、听到、感觉到她，但想不出一句辩解的话，他没有借口。他本可以撒谎说那张照片并不能说明他们睡过。他本可以纠正她，说他们只睡过一次。他本可以列出时间线，向她解释那次事件发生在她向他倾诉之后。他本可以让情势反转，诉说他的痛苦以此安慰她，让她知道他也经历了一模一样的心碎。

但是他一个字也说不出口。

“我-”

“我一直感觉你们俩有事，你知道吗？我一直有感觉，你们总有一些只有你们俩才做的事。”她的语气稍微冷静了一些，眼中泛起泪光，“我也常常和他们一块调戏你，但我坚信你不会那样在我背后搞鬼的，我确信就算有什么，那么久以来我在你肩膀上哭的时候，你一定会和我说的，我那么确信。”

“对不起。”Isak喃喃地说，他也不确定他在为什么道歉。God，这好心塞。

Sonja叹息着，深深吐了口气，走过去抱住了他，他也快要哭了。

“操！”她吼着，“该死的！Ugh！”

“什么？”Isak睁大眼睛后退一步，缓和了一下情绪。

“这，这根本都不是你的错，你什么都没做错，我只是-，我不知道，我不知道我为什么要冲你喊，你在经历这些之后可能也一样混乱。”

但她错了，Isak不是没有错。他总是把她的感情视为理所当然的。它是事实，百分百的真相，但在他脑子里似乎都不重要。重要的只有他自己的感觉，自己的需要和渴望。Isak太自私了。

“是我的错，我知道你的感受，我知道。”Isak低声说，“对不起。”

“住嘴，你让我感觉更糟了!”Sonja叹了口气。

“你的感情也很重要，我很抱歉，我理解你为什么生气。”他继续说着，紧盯着自己的脚，无法直视她，他觉得糟透了。

“God! 别说了！你让我听起来像是有史以来最夸张的人了。”他听到她轻笑着说。

“我还要解释一下，那是很久以前在他躁狂发作时的事，现在我们什么都没有，我们就是好朋友。”Isak说着言不由衷的话，像个傻子似的刺伤自己。

“我不相信你。”她说，“但你并不欠我什么。”

“我只希望一切都回归正常。”Isak垂头丧气地说着，他太累了。

他们最后在图书馆门前拥抱言和了，直到天空飘起雪花。Sonja的拥抱还是那么温暖，她温和娇小又强大，而且她总是那么好闻。她原谅了他的一切，让他惭愧得简直快疯了，可他还是一如既往地爱她。

“我知道我不常说这话，但我们的友谊对我很重要。”在他们分开时，他嘟哝着说，把她逗笑了。

“那个蓝头发的混蛋把你传染了，你现在说话也开始像他一样了。”她开着玩笑，但她的眼神很悲伤。

_你也是那么绝望地爱着他。_

“就说你爱我就好了嘛！”Isak抱怨着。

“那我就爱你吧。”她双手捧着他的脸，去捏他的脸蛋，“不过，我还是会再回避你几天的。”

“你是个混蛋！”Isak推开她的手。

“可能是吧。但是答应我再也别跟男孩们打架了，好吗？”

“好吧。”

他们第二天去喝了咖啡，似乎一切都恢复正常。

但是并没有。 

Isak开始更关注他的朋友和他们的想法。他总是沉浸在自己的情绪里，有时会忘记外部世界的存在，忘了其他人也有感情，其他人也暗恋着Even Bech Næsheim。

_没有人像你这样爱我，但我对你的爱和其他人一样，所以我才不够特别吗？_

.

Edvard出院后在家卧床休息，Even时常来看他。他们每次能聊上几个小时，Even滔滔不绝地说着他看的电影、他的课，或者是Edvard推荐给他的书。

他们聊起那套书《洪荒孤女》（Earth‘s Children）差不多聊了三个小时，那听上去像是史上最无聊的读物了。故事设定在新石器时代，讲的是一个小女孩被尼安德特人收养的故事。Isak不知道Even是怎么看下去的，但Edvard在说起这套他最爱的丛书时兴奋得像个孩子。他深深迷恋着女主人公，言语中充满敬佩，弄得Isak也心痒痒起来。Edvard能把所有东西都说得有声有色。

Isak一般会跟着一起聊一个小时，之后就神游了。他深爱着Even和Edvard，可有时他觉得他俩在他面前会收敛很多，似乎在等他离开，好开始真正的话题。

Isak不知道他的室友怎么会给他最好的朋友迷住了，但至少他们都兴高采烈。Even笑得那么真挚，Isak希望他也能参与这些深入的谈话，跟Edvard学学怎么能逗Even笑，能让他那样善待自己。

等Edvard又能站起来的时候，Isak撞见他们在客厅里拍照。Even让Edvard摆出一些奇怪的pose，旁边有个女人在帮忙，Isak一直以为那是他女儿。

但她不是，她的名字叫Helga。Isak很惭愧，因为Even比他发现得早。她会在Isak上课的时候来家里洗衣服和打扫，并且照顾Edvard。她是个和善的女人，Isak估计她的年龄不超过60岁。

“她的蛋糕是最棒的！”那个蓝头发的傻瓜带着亮晶晶的眼神和大大的笑容，偷偷把食指伸进蛋糕面糊里，结果被Helga轻轻敲了一下脑袋。

“不许碰。”她眯起眼睛警告他，不过当Even冲他调皮一笑，伸伸舌头，她就服了软，让他偷走多余的面糊。

_大家都一样。_

Isak几乎立刻认出了她的手艺，有点尴尬地问圣诞的食物是不是她做的。

“是的。”她露出骄傲的笑容，“你喜欢吗？我的孙子孙女说我的填料是最好的。”

Isak告诉她，她的填料很美味，但他内心深处却很难过。

Edvard说了谎，圣诞晚餐不是她女儿做的，但Isak不知道原因。Edvard只会在他不想被同情，或不想被觉得不是个好人时才会说谎，但他并不像那种人。

但现在他明白为什么Edvard的儿女没有去医院探望了。

.

由于Edvard行动不便，Helga来的次数更多了些，但Isak并不介意。她像个热情又泼辣的老妈妈，认识Isak后不到三天，她就也开始敲他的脑袋，嚷嚷着让他吃掉蔬菜了。

她也开始收拾Isak的脏衣服，当他发现她帮他洗了内裤和袜子时，他的脸都快着火了。

“你不用—”

“哦嘘，我以前养过男孩子，我心里有数！”她马上把他打发走了，径自走进厨房，几乎不给他时间说话。

Isak觉得Helga棒极了，而且她和Edvard非常相配。

“你现在开始给老年人做媒了？”Even笑着逗他，手肘支着桌子，他们正坐在最喜欢的烤肉店里，“你应该创个业，老年人婚介所，你甚至可以搞成会员制的。”

“你想什么呢？会员制的？我要一次性收费。”Isak哼了一声，“我觉得他们应该没时间乱搞，可能碰到第一个人看着不错就成了，这又不是Grindr。”

“你还考察了约会app的用户需求？”Even大笑起来，“你得远离Grindr了宝贝儿，去跟Sigve和好吧。”

“闭嘴！”Isak推了他一把。

“或者别了，别那么干。我这辈子都不想再去Bergen跟人在双床间里打一场差劲的炮了。”Even心不在焉地补了一句。

“滚蛋！”Isak涨红了脸。

太多坦白了， _我不想再吃醋，再把自己推到别人怀里_ 。

“不管怎样吧，话说我们的Helga夫人，你为什么觉得她和Edvard很配？”Even问。

“嗯，她是他唯一能忍受的成年人，而且她已经在照顾他了啊。”Isak耸耸肩。

“可她是拿钱办事的啊。”Even眼睛弯弯，摘下帽子露出一头乱蓬蓬的蓝发，“这不是个低碳环保的恋爱。”

“你的开通哪去了，Even？再说，这难道不是风月俏佳人又名你最喜欢的电影里的情节吗？”

Even笑得把双手拍在一起，发出一个好听的声音。Isak最近总能让他开怀大笑，他自豪的不得了。最近他们相处得非常好。

“我现在开始脑补他们一起洗澡了。”Even打了个冷战。

“不过她确实帮他洗澡，我想。”Isak补充道。

“Oh my god！”Even又笑起来，“可怜的Edvard！”

“我敢肯定他很喜欢，我有种感觉，他私下里是个淫贼。”Isak俏皮一笑，又咬了口他的食物。

“那你觉得他还能硬起来吗？”Even话音刚落，Isak就被呛到了，“那得有多尴尬啊？”

“God！我在吃东西！”Isak大叫。

“那怎么了？”Even爆发出一阵大笑。

“我不想在吃东西的时候想到Edvard硬的事！”

两个人笑得像白痴一样。接着，当Even伸手擦掉他嘴边沾上的酱汁时，他的心脏没有漏跳一拍，这是这段时间来的第一次。

Isak在渐渐放下他。很慢，但却肯定。  
.

这可能是假话。因为每到周五晚上，Isak又变成了那个害相思病的傻瓜，追寻着Even头发的那抹蓝色。他们又回到了原来的窘境，除了没有真正的吻。Isak也不再喝那么多酒了，这样可能更好吧。

他跟Jonas和Madhi去了某个party，在那里看见了Sigve。Sigve正靠着一个更高更年长的男孩，看上去还是那么漂亮。

Isak不确定他胸口蔓延的是什么感觉，他不会说这是嫉妒，因为他最近根本都没想起Sigve，好吧，是几乎没想起。但是，看到他黏住另一个人的感觉也不太好。这也许是占有欲，是不安全感和失望。毕竟Sigve曾那样渴望他，让他感觉自己那么重要。看到他这么快就换人是有点难以接受的。这样自私又可悲，但他的感觉是真的。 _可能我没有那么特别。_

“Isak！”Sigve发现了他，立刻放开了那个年长的红发男孩，朝他的方向挤过来。

他把Isak拥抱那么紧，Isak又放松了下来。他再次觉得被重视了，他真是世界上最自私的人。

“所以这就是传说中的Isak了？！”那个年长的男孩说道，Isak吓了一跳，他没料到是这么高调门儿的声音。

“哈？”

“闭嘴，Eskild！”Sigve吼着他，看上去窘迫不已。

“我脑补的是个器大活好的肌肉男，不是个宝宝gay！”Eskild又一次浮夸地哀叹，Isak一头雾水。

_他们是在说我？_

“是的，我是在说你，亲爱的。”Eskild对他挤了下眼睛，好像知道他想什么。

“Oh my god！Isak，别听他的，他是个神经病！”

_宝宝gay？_

“我不是宝宝gay。”Isak皱着眉，对这个评价很在意，虽然他都不知道是什么意思。

“还很暴躁？”Eskild娇哼了一声，“我喜欢他，他很可爱。”

“呃，嘿老兄。”Jonas打断了他们三人，“我希望你没有嘲讽Isak。”

“绝对没有，就是想认识一下这个让Sigve在早上五点吐在我地毯上的男孩。”Eskild咧嘴一笑。

Isak羞愧极了。是啊，好吧，他可没想到这个走向，但Sigve看起来比他更窘，所以Isak后悔了自己刚才的小心思，他现在更希望这个Eskild是Sigve的新男友，反正不要是现在这个剧情。   
 .

“他是我的朋友。”Sigve走进后院时说，派对还在屋里进行，“不过他是个超级drama queen，别听他的。”

“我喜欢他。”Isak耸了耸肩，在挨着一棵枯树的长椅上坐下，“他很有意思。”

Sigve露出微笑，Isak有点想伸手去戳他脸上的酒窝。他那么乖巧可爱，Isak其实很想念这样看着他。

“他很照顾我，”Sigve坐到Isak身边，但保持着安全距离，“我两年前在一个酒吧认识的他，我当时喝得烂醉，他把我带回家住了几天。”

Isak心里一酸，这个男孩和他太相像，从他身上完全能看到自己的影子。在16岁的时候醉得不省人事，最后发现自己在一个gay bar，他真的干过这样的事，不过那时把他带回家的人是Even，他也曾经把他一路背回去。 _Even。_

“两年前出了什么事？”Isak尽量把注意力拉回到当下的对话。

“嗯？”

“你为什么会喝醉然后落到一个陌生人家，而不是自己家？”

“我爸爸刚把我赶出家门。”Sigve耸了耸肩，“我没有那么多选择。”

“噢，”Isak倒吸一口气，不知该怎么回应。他自己可能一直在怨恨他的父亲，但他从没有把他赶出家门或跟他决裂。相反，他会定期给他寄钱，尽力参与他的生活。“他为什么要那样？这太过分了，我很遗憾。”

“他抓到我和一个男人上床。”Sigve的笑声苦涩而令人心碎，“跟Even撞见我们那次的姿势差不多。”

Isak真的不知道该说什么。Sigve的爸爸看到他和一个男人做爱，然后把他赶了出去，这真的很狗血。Isak无法想象，如果这样的事发生在自己身上他会有什么反应。

“那也是我的第一次。”Sigve说着笑了笑，还是那个笑容，“说实话，这对我打击很大。”

Isak叹了口气，搂住他的肩膀。

“我很难过，”Isak喃喃说着，他希望现在嘴里能有根烟什么的，“你那时16岁？”

“是啊。”Sigve答道，“又不是你的错。”

“但是很过分。”Isak继续说，的确是的。

“是啊，不管怎样，我听别人说，第一次理应是留下伤疤的，那样的话，唯一的出路就是克服它！”

Isak沉默地坐在那里，呼吸有一点不稳。他的第一次是完美的，他不能感同身受这部分。让他伤痕累累的部分发生在这之后，当他发现他没有那么特别时。

“你第一次做爱是什么时候？”Sigve问，“如果不是很古怪的话。”

“17岁的时候。”Isak耸耸肩，抬头看着没有星星的天空，“你第一次那个男人后来怎么样了？”

“我爸爸揍了他一顿。”Sigve说，“场面非常混乱。”

“卧槽什么？”Isak大叫起来，“你说真的？他还好吗？那太过分了！”

Sigve轻声笑着，靠在Isak身边，离他近了些。

“没事的，他有点活该。”Sigve说。

“啊？”

“他是我爸的朋友，差不多50岁了。”Sigve耸了下肩膀，“他有老婆孩子，我猜我爸爸是感觉受了背叛，看到他的老朋友在床上干了他的儿子。”

_Wow._

Isak的呼吸有点凝住了，他词穷了，他从没有经历过这么可怕的事情。

“那太操蛋了，我不知道要说什么。”他承认道，Sigve被逗乐了。

“没关系的。”他笑着说，“你还在努力倒是很可爱。我不知道，其实我也有错，我以为我们相爱了什么的。我太盲目了，他一点都不帅，我只是喜欢那种有人想要我，抱着我干我的想法。但他只是个深柜，想占那些未成年男孩的便宜罢了。随便好了。”

“妈的。”Isak又深吸了口气，突然觉得自己的词汇量那么贫乏。

Sigve经历了那么多，却用这么轻松的口吻谈起这些。Isak一直相信，回忆精神创伤和经历的时候一样痛苦，这是一种创伤的重现。他不敢相信，Sigve让这些事听上去多么轻巧，他对他投入了多么大的信任。

“你的第一次是跟谁？”Sigve有一丝迟疑地问。

_我不想骗你。_

“Even。”Isak说。

_沉默。_

“我明白了。”Sigve说着，但没有躲开，而是在Isak身边靠得更紧了。

“你明白什么？”

“我一点机会都没有。”Sigve回答。  
.

Eskild又来打扰了他们一回，看起来他是在护着Sigve，防止他被Isak勾引。 _哈。_

“他人真的很好。”Isak等他再次离开的时候说，“你怎么从来没说起过他。”

“我想着你早晚会认识他的，他是Noora的室友。”Sigve耸耸肩说。

Isak想起在圣诞派对上Noora一直照顾Sigve，给他拿水。她当然是认识他了。

“噢，我知道了。”Isak说，“那很好。”

他们静静地坐着，只是听着对方的呼吸声。Isak不知道接下来应该说什么。 _我那天差不多是甩了你，你还好吗？你刚刚和我分享了这么痛苦的回忆，你还好吗？_ 如果他知道，他肯定会换一种方式措辞的。

“今晚Even去哪了？”Sigve问，他赤裸裸的诚实总让他措手不及。

“和Yousef在一起，他们合作了一部短片，在一起剪片子。”Isak回答，他不确定Sigve记不记得Yousef。

“那你们没有在一起？”Sigve的声音透出一丝期待。

_这很重要吗？_ Isak想问。

“没有。”Isak说，“我告诉过你-”

Sigve勾住他的脖子吻上了他的唇，他几乎没有时间闭上眼睛。很尴尬地，Isak迅速把手挡在他们中间。他没料到这个，尤其是Sigve刚刚说完他觉得自己没有一点机会。

“妈的！”Sigve回过身来，懊恼地喃喃自语，“对不起，我不该这样。”

“没关系，呃，别担心。呃，这种事是有的。”Isak结结巴巴地说。

“我想你了。”Sigve说，“我只是想再亲你一次，我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”  
.

“Sigve昨天亲了我。”Isak躺在Even的床上，向空中伸展自己的胳膊，Myrcella趴在他的腿上。

他们今天负责看管这只该死的狗，因为Mutta要参加一个工作面试。Even刚问他派对如何，于是Isak想和他最好的朋友聊聊这事。

“嗯，”Even在他旁边沉吟一声，放下那本《野马河谷》(The Valley of Horses)——可能是Edvard借他的，Isak不确定——看向他，“是个喝醉的吻吗？”

_Oh wow. 去你的。_

“不是。”Isak回答，“是个‘我想你’的吻。他没喝醉。”

“我知道了。”Even说。Isak期待着看到一点受伤的表情，但一点都没有。他似乎就是纯粹的感兴趣，“你回吻他了吗？”

“没有，他之前刚和我分享了一些私密的事情，我不想让他情绪波动太大。”

“否则你会回吻吗？”Even问。

“我不知道。”Isak叹了口气，“我不觉得，我和他结束了，我不想再把关系弄纠结。”

Even笑了笑，在他和Myrcella旁边躺下。Isak知道，他接下来要说的话会刺伤他，但他还是等着。

“有人曾经告诉我，如果你想亲一个人，你就应该去亲他。”Even轻轻地说，脸上露出不易察觉的笑容，“别想得太复杂，你知道吧。”

_“如果你想亲我就亲我吧，Even！”_

他以为会是伤人的话，但不是。他反而觉得心里很温暖。

“我不想亲他。”Isak转身看向他，沉溺在他眼中的一片幽蓝。 _我想亲吻的人始终只有你。_

“你确定吗？”Even笑了，用食指戳了戳Isak的脸。

“确定。”Isak也对他微笑。

“那就别亲他。”Even这次用整个手掌抚摸他的脸颊，轻轻地，温柔地，那么的“ _他们”_ 。

“我不会的。”Isak把手覆在他的手上。

_我们太古怪了。_  
.

最近，他们之间的一切都很温柔，出奇的温柔。Isak的心几乎不再疼了，他还是会紧张，因为他对Even的感觉一直都在，但现在只是心动了。他的心会突然一阵慌乱，当Even的手碰到他屁股，或喊他宝贝儿，或对他微笑，或让他读一个蹩脚的剧本，比如一个绿头发的男人崇拜一个可以掌控自然的男孩的故事。

“ _我再也不会读你的破烂儿了！_ ”Isak红着脸说。

他们在一起的时候常挂着神秘微笑，仿佛分享着一个别人都不知道的秘密，仿佛躲藏在一个他人都无法涉足的小世界。

“你们俩在打炮，对不对？”Magnus在午餐时突然冒出一句，结果Isak被一粒饭呛到了，Even赶紧跑去给他拿水，回来时也满脸通红。

“什么鬼？你神经了吗？”Isak咳嗽个不停，Even揉着他的后背，笑得很紧张。

Jonas迅速转移了话题，因为他是上天派来的天使，Isak十分感激。

Even现在更爱笑了，并且不是强颜欢笑。他的笑容看上去那么真心，有时候Isak会窥见他在没人看到的时候也一脸明媚。

可是，就在Isak的心不再疼痛，而只剩下悸动的时候，他也敏锐地发觉，他们的关系不会更好了，他们永远不会在一起，现在已经是能达到的最好结果了。

Isak是他最好的朋友。就算他不像爱人那样特别，至少他作为朋友是排在第一位的。他说什么都不会放弃这个。他也不想伤害Sonja或者Sigve。既然Even永远不想那样和他在一起，那这就是完美的。  
.

Even在一个周日早晨出现在他的门口，一身灰色西装，领带绕着白色衣领，没有系上，只是松垮地挂在脖子上，还拖了个小行李箱。Isak需要多喝点咖啡才能应对得了这个。

“可以赏光做我的一日伴侣吗？”Even对他微笑。  
.

Isak的心好像飞了起来，他们要故技重施了，他的心口快要炸开，他们要去一个婚礼。这是个传统，但已经很久没纪念过了。 

 

> 闪回13 婚礼
> 
> Isak和Even第一次蹭人家的婚礼是在他们11岁和13岁的时候，当然全是Even的主意，而Isak是Even的小跟屁虫，所以这自然而然成了他们俩的特别传统。
> 
> 没人怀疑他们是谁，因为他们是孩子，而且的确穿得蛮得体（同样，都是Even的主意）。后来有个中年男人问他们应该去哪个组合影时，Even编出了一个曲折复杂的故事，讲述他们是如何和新郎的家族有着姻亲关系，那人还真的全买了账。于是接下来的时光Isak就可以四处游荡，欢乐地吃吃喝喝，跳跳舞，假装是Even的小弟弟。
> 
> 如何编故事取决于婚礼举办的时机，但Even总是能找到婚礼来蹭。他们也练就了一身鬼扯功夫和演技，两人轮番编故事，这是个不成文的规定，谁的故事最离奇最跌宕起伏谁就算赢。
> 
> 自从Isak的父母分开后，他就很难开心玩耍了，主要因为现在他觉得婚姻是世界上最蠢的东西。不过在Even的劝解下，他还是会继续跟来，尽力让Even高兴。他比小时候叛逆了许多，总是拒绝跳舞，但往往几杯酒后就现了原形。
> 
> “我不像你那样会跳舞！滚开。”Isak嫌弃地说。
> 
> “这里没人认识我们！你跳得多烂都行，就像在你房间里跳舞一样！”Even咯咯笑着去拉他的胳膊，“再说你舞技超群，你是在耍我吗？”
> 
> Isak并没有舞技超群，Even也没有。后来他们被踢出去了，因为两人差点在舞池中央磨蹭起来，而且他们俩理应是堂兄弟的设定也毫无助益。
> 
> “我永远不会想结婚。”Isak叹息着说道。他们被安排到全是小孩子的一桌，所有孩子都喜欢Even，这让他更想发牢骚了。
> 
> “为什么不想？”Even正在帮一个小男孩系鞋带。
> 
> “因为很愚蠢，就是一张纸嘛。为什么要浪费所有人一整天的时间，如果你以后还要再找另一张纸来取消这一张的话？”
> 
> “这不在于那张纸，在于你可以在法律面前宣布某个人是你的家人。”Even说。
> 
> “那太蠢了，谁在乎法律啊？”Isak叹息着，“家人不应该是写在纸面上的。”
> 
> “那你就不能来医院看我了，因为你不是我纸面上的家人。”Even说。好吧，也许他说得有点道理。
> 
> “还是一样，我觉得一旦你结婚了，一切就开始走下坡路了。”Isak耸耸肩，“我不知道，我觉得每个人最终都会背叛你或者厌倦你的。”
> 
> 这有点阴暗，不过也是因为他多喝了点酒。
> 
> “我永远不会背叛你或者厌倦你的。”Even的眼神比往常更认真了些。
> 
> 如果Isak没有完全喝醉，他可能会允许自己问一两个问题，甚至更糟：相信了他的话。
> 
> “呃好吧，除非我最后和你结婚了，Mr.“我不会离开你”，我可能还是会坚持我的想法。”
> 
> 那天余下的时间他们一直喝酒、跳舞、唱歌，他们是新娘最好的朋友的堂弟Chris和David（这是他们最不曲折的故事了，虽然改了名字）。当Even伴着“I Got a Feeling”这首歌把他转了两圈后，Isak开始抱怨：“说真的，谁选的这首烂歌？” 这时，Even凑近他的耳朵轻轻呼气，“我们是不是干脆结婚好了，你和我？”
> 
> “你傻吗？我才16岁。”Isak翻了个白眼说。这大概不是阻碍他们结婚的唯一原因，但他有点醉了，所以管他呢。
> 
> “不是现在！”Even笑着说，“以后，等我们长大点的时候。”
> 
> “你都不是gay好吗！”
> 
> Even大笑了起来，那天就这样圆满结束了。  
>  .

Even等待Isak换上西装，在客厅里和Edvard闲聊。

“所以你们去蹭婚礼？”Edvard问，Isak正在自己房间里系上衬衫纽扣。

“是啊，我们以前常去。不过我们几乎有两年没这么干过了。”Even回答说。

Isak盯着镜中的自己，他看起来还不错，这回他要试着自己系一次领带了。

“那个小箱子是做什么的？”他听到Edvard问。

“严格地说我们这次不是去蹭婚礼，”Even说，“我接了一个紧急摄像的活，原来那个人取消了，所以我要去工作，我的装备都在这。”

_哦。_

Even忘了和他说这个。他们并不是真的去重温传统，他们不是要去假扮其他人过一天，他们就是要作为Isak和Even出席。

“下次我们会带上你的。”Even说，“现在我们都年纪大了，蹭婚礼越来越难了，但如果你跟我们一起去，我相信没人会为难我们。”

“你是在说我老吗？”Edvard反问，两人哈哈大笑，把屋里的Isak也逗乐了。

Isak后来还是放弃了自己打领带，跑到客厅里去求助。正常情况下，Edvard会热情主动地帮忙，但这次他当然会让位。

“应该让Even帮你。”他带着一点笑意说道，把老花镜推到鼻梁上，“我的胳膊疼。”

_这个混蛋。你甚至都没客套一下。_

Even笑了起来，他那美丽炫目的笑容总会让Isak想要爆炸。他们尴尬地站在那，Isak拼命去想象Edvard在洗澡的样子，而不是Even的气息正离他这么近。

“你看上去棒极了。”Even在完成后悄悄说，Isak立刻红了脸，撇开眼神。

“玩的开心孩子们！”Edvard在他们身后喊道，当然在此之前，他没忘了让他俩许诺会带点吃剩的蛋糕回来。  
.

“又不系领带哈？”他们走到外面，Isak害羞地观察着他。

“总有一天我会的，在重大场合什么的。”Even微笑着说，小行李箱拖在他们中间。

“什么样的重大场合？我们现在要去参加婚礼，够大了吧。”

“又不是我们的婚礼。”Even这话让他吃了一惊，“我是说这跟我们没关系，所以不算重大场合。”

“没错。”

“也许等到时候，为了Edvard，我会系的。”Even补充道。

Isak不知被什么摄住了，他发现自己瞪着Even，胳膊快过大脑，使劲推了他一把。

“Ouch？”Even吃痛躲了一下。

“瞎说什么？”Isak怒视着他，“你说为了Edvard是什么意思？他好得很！你是在暗示他快死了吗？什么鬼话？”

“等等，什么玩意？”Even皱起眉头，“我可没那么说，什么？你怎么会这么想？”

“你为什么要‘为了Edvard'穿西装打领带？”

“我不知道啊？为了晚宴或者音乐会？”这回换Even瞪着他了，“我的天啊，Isak，别说那样的话，你弄得我心怦怦直跳。”

他们都冷静了一下，两个人都觉得很愚蠢，Isak刚才当然是触碰到了那个点。

“抱歉，我就是，我的脑子突然炸了。”Isak说。

“没关系。”Even回答，“我只是没想到那个，那很可怕。”

Even总是在调侃死亡，但他一想到会失去Edvard，脸色立刻变得苍白，Isak也觉得呼吸困难。

“我想在下个月他生日的时候我们应该搞点西装领带的东西。”快到车站的时候，Even终于开了口。

“他的生日是下个月？”Isak讶异地问。Even当然知道这些他不知道的细节，他觉得自己是最糟糕的人。

“Yup，二月。”Even终于露出笑脸，“只有最好的人才在二月出生。”

“Pfft.”Isak翻了个白眼。

他还没跟朋友们商量怎么给Even过生日，现在又得计划另一个生日了。

“他生日是哪天？”Isak问。

“你猜。”Even一脸神秘的喜色。

_不可能。这他妈不可能。_

“你在耍我！”Isak叫着，“这他妈不可能！”

“2月12号，我们同一天生日，Yup.”Even大笑着说，Isak的大脑短路了。

“这是个恶作剧吗？你们俩连生日都一样？开什么玩笑？”

Even笑得更开心了，他温暖的手落在Isak肩头。

“我发誓这是真的，他甚至给我看了他的身份证。”Even说。

“老年人有身份证吗？他们的身份证长什么样？”

是的，当Isak被不可思议的消息搞懵时，常常会问出很弱智的问题。

“什么鬼啊，Isak？”Even又笑起来。

Isak知道这样想很蠢，但有时他真心怀疑Even和Edvard到底是不是同一个人。  
.

他们在巴士上站得很近，或许有点太近了。两个人在西装里看起来光鲜亮丽，Even一身灰色，Isak一身黑色。可能他们应该打车，但Isak并不在乎，因为这样他们可以靠得那么近。

他能闻到Even身上的须后水和沐浴露的味道，他开始晕晕乎乎，膝盖发软。Even闻起来太美好了，那么有男子气又那么甜美。Isak期待着他们一会可以跳个舞，他只想离他更近一点，甚至可以不必触摸他。

Even不时看他几眼，只是微微一瞥和羞涩一笑，就令他的心悸动不已。一切都如此温柔，所以当他们到了第三站时，Isak把脑袋搭在Even的肩膀，在Even也靠上他的头时暗自微笑。  
.

Isak想问Even，如果他要来这里摄像，那他是来干嘛的。他想问问这里有没有Even认识的人，他们还要不要玩那个游戏，他要不要把名字改成Adrian Eksett，他们这一天要扮演亲戚还是只做朋友——这样等他喝了两杯酒，开始把手悄悄探向Even的手时，就没人会投来怀疑的眼光。

他想问这些问题，但他还是保持沉默。最近事情发展得很顺利，他不能让自己变得太粘人和古怪，把他们的关系搞砸。

“我把你算作我带的嘉宾了。”Even仿佛偷听到了他的心思，“你知道婚礼摄像师也可以带嘉宾吗？”

“我敢肯定只有你知道。”Isak说。

Even大笑着，在进入会场前停了下来。

“我会拍婚礼仪式的部分，但到了婚宴的时候我可以来找你玩。”Even说，“他们还有另一个团队负责那部分。”

“他们找了两个摄像师？”Isak问。

“其实他们找了四个。”Even悄悄笑着说，“他们就是这么浮夸，我肯定你会喜欢他们的。”

Isak也相信自己会喜欢他们，毕竟Even太了解他了。

“所以在教堂的仪式上我可以讨个清静了？”

“是的，在他们交换誓词的时候。”Even说。

“我能不能就在外面凉快，我觉得那部分很扯。”

“我保证这值得一看。”  
.

这是一场同志婚礼。Isak从没参加过两个男人的婚礼，他莫名有点心慌。不过这样一来，他们请了四个摄像师的做法就好懂了一些。

Isak在第五排找了个空座，他旁边是一个笑容可掬的女人，和一个不甚情愿的男人。这个位置正好能观察Even工作，也能看到现场的一切。

这是个可爱的婚礼。音乐，设计，一切都很可爱。Isak几乎没介意那些跑来跑去的小孩子，他的心感到安逸宁静。不知为什么，他没想到在同志婚礼上会看到小孩子，大概他的内心深处还遗留着内化恐同的阴影，可能他不该再把它称为“同志”婚礼了，这就是个婚礼，两个男人的婚礼，他们也可能是双性恋、泛性恋或什么都好。

Even每次与他对视都朝他竖起大拇指，Isak录了一段他的视频，拍下他拢头发的样子发到ins快拍上。

“ _你们又去蹭婚礼了？_ ”几分钟后Yousef发短信问他。

“ _是的，只是这一天。_ ”Isak回答。  
.

Isak觉得自己很傻，但他在交换誓言的部分湿了眼眶。这很愚蠢，他知道这些话并没有什么深刻寓意，誓言不过就是那样，几句话而已，那两个男人没准也会厌倦对方，以后也会分手，但他还是热泪盈眶。

这两个人在一起将近七年了，这是他从誓词里得知的，他们迫不及待地想要相守一生。可实际上，真正打动Isak的原因是他们曾经是最好的朋友。这太美好，他也想拥有这样的东西，像这样温情美好的东西。 _为什么我不能拥有呢？_

Isak拍下了这两个男人亲吻的照片，也发到了Instagram上。他一点都不介意今天表现得“格外gay”，又或者，那种内化的恐同依然隐藏在他的心灵一角。

Even说得没错，这值得一看。  
.

“你觉得怎么样？”Even在人群里发现了他，很自然地把手搭上他的腰。

“我觉得很美。”Isak的心情还没平复，“煽情得要命，但很美。”

Even轻轻笑着，用双手搂住他，安慰着他。

“你内心深处就很多情啊。”他说。

“哦，闭嘴吧！”

Even这个工作是从一个电影教授那里接到的，所以实际上他在这里一个人也不认识。Isak的心脏一紧， _那么我们今天可以是任何人了吗？我们可以玩那个游戏了吗？_

一个女人和貌似是她老公的人朝他们走来，因为他们记得Even刚刚在仪式上摄影，Isak的肌肉下意识地绷紧了。

_我们要玩那个游戏吗？_

“我叫Even。”他握着那女人的手说道，Isak的闪念破灭了，没有伪装，他们就是Isak和Even，他们不是在蹭婚礼，只是Even在工作的时候Isak跟来而已。

“这是Isak。”Even犹豫着触到Isak垂在一边的手，此时他们都站在吧台旁。

Isak瞬间瞪大了眼睛，Even从不会拉着他的手介绍他，无论他是Isak还是Adrian还是Trond还是什么，这绝对是破天荒的事。

他看向Even，眼睛里带着一百种问题，然而他好像看到了Even眼里的一千个询问。

_我们在做什么？_

“Isak？”那个女人又问了一次。

“是的，”Even终于把目光转向她，声音微微颤抖，手指同Isak交缠到一起，“我的男朋友。”  
.

在这之后，Isak无法直视他，也没有听进去似乎已经持续一个小时的对话。他的心在胸腔里跳得飞快又剧烈，他没法形成一个连贯的想法。

_“Isak，我的男朋友。我的男朋友，Isak。”_

_我的男朋友，Even。Even，我的男朋友。_

“你觉得婚礼怎么样啊，Isak？”那女人问道，把他惊回了现实。

“呃，是啊，那个，呃，很好。”Isak磕磕巴巴地说，被Even牵住的手全是汗，呼吸都有点凝滞。

“好吧，祝你们愉快，你们两个都是，等我干掉几倍马丁尼再见。”她笑着告辞了。

_我的男朋友。_

又有人过来打招呼，Isak一直没把眼神从地上抬起来。他那么期待着玩一场游戏，但现在他不确定自己能应付得了这个，他甚至还没喝点酒呢。

“你还好吗？”Even凑近他的耳朵低语，依然牵着他的手，他的心依然七上八下。

“你不觉得这样有点残忍吗？”Isak颤抖着喘息了一声，Even顿时变了脸色，立刻松开了他的手指，但Isak再次拉上他的手，再次把他们的手指交缠在一起。

_这让我心痛，但我会享受每分每秒，只要我可以。_

“对不起。”Even低声说，脸上满是愧疚，可能他之前也没想好，“我-”

Isak把食指挡在他唇上，不让他再讲。他们可以晚点再担心这些，晚点再让那些别扭出现。他们俩总是可以玩得尽兴，即使在那年Isak把Even介绍为新娘前男友的时候也不例外。

“没事的。”Isak的手指碾转着Even的指关节，“只是这一天。”

“只是这一天。”  
.

做Even的男朋友很有趣。其实没有多大变化，他们还是跳着舞，吃着，笑着，只不过在做这些事的时候一直牵着手，摸着对方的屁股、脖子，替对方擦去嘴边蹭上的蛋糕。当别人问问题的时候，比如“你们在一起多久了？”，他们只是笑笑，脱口说出不同的答案——Isak说六个月，Even则说四年。

酒精也让一切变得容易。他们没有喝醉，但每人都喝了两杯上好的鸡尾酒，要不是Isak在忙着扮演Even的男朋友，他说不定会去跟酒保调情。

“我看到你了，Valtersen。”Even说。

“啊？”

“我看到你跟吧台后面的帅哥眉来眼去了。”

“滚啦。”Isak翻着白眼说。

“哦，这可不太好，我需要提醒一下你今天是我的吗？”Even撅起了嘴。

“我是你的男朋友，不是你的。男朋友不会总是那么善待彼此。”Isak说。

“哦baby，你为什么一定要这样伤害我？”

Isak涨红了脸，立刻把那个黑发酒保忘在了脑后。 _Baby._

“别那样叫我。”Isak咕哝着。

“只要你不再脸红我就不那样叫你了。”Even笑着说。

“我没有脸红！”  
.

"所以你们是怎么认识的？”一个女人问，她的头发异常细软，Isak差点想去摸摸。

他想讲一个曲折复杂的故事，他们是如何在异国他乡相识又在奥斯陆相遇，但Even抢先回答了。

“我们已经认识对方一辈子了，他可能都不记得我们第一次见面的场景。”他说，Isak被他的诚实震惊了，也暗暗预测这个故事什么时候会岔开现实。

“我们一直是最好的朋友。”他继续说，嘴角漾起温柔的笑，眼睛亮亮的，“直到有一天我意识到我一直都爱着他。”

Isak把手里端着的开胃菜掉到了地上，又蹲下去捡，他的心跳不由自主地加快。

_这只是一场游戏。这不是真的。只是一天而已。_  
.

他们这样待了一会，等Isak喝了四五杯酒时，Even开始劝他跳舞。

“我不跳舞。”Isak小声嘀咕。

“今天，你要跳，”Even微笑着说，“和我。”

“只是这一天。”

“只是这一天。”

音响里正播放着某个主流歌曲，Isak没有力气抱怨，抗拒，或者不在Even的臂弯里融化。

“这是什么破歌？”他双手环住Even的脖子，Even则搂住他的屁股。

“Kiss me.”Even说。

“什么？！”Isak惊叫着，瞪大了眼睛。

“这首歌，这首歌名叫‘Kiss Me’，Ed Sheeran的歌。”Even看起来对Isak的反应有点失望。

“哦，好吧。”

他们在舞池中间伴着旋律摇晃，酒精在他血液里缓缓扩散，鼓点在他心上轻轻敲打，一切尖锐都化为温柔。到副歌部分时，Isak不再任性，不再戒备，不再焦灼不安。他感到安全，感觉回家了，就在这舞池间，Even抱着他，引导着他们的舞步。

他的触碰柔软而温情。

可能是Isak血液里的龙舌兰酒，他不确定。但他的双手松开了Even的脖子，顺着他的双肩慢慢滑到他胸前，手掌压住他的胸肌，深深地、缓慢地呼吸。

Isak深深沉醉于Even胸膛的一起一伏，他的指尖可以感受到衬衫下Even的心跳，他沉醉于Even看上去是那么动情，眼眸低垂，嘴唇微启，呼吸灼热又急促。

_该死的，你这样子太他妈性感了。_

“你的心跳得好快。”Isak轻声说着，敏感地发觉Even的目光落向他，注视着他，追随着他的一举一动。他看起来一定也情思恍惚。

“Isak-”

Isak没有多想，他更加贴近了Even，直到他们胸膛的起伏节奏一致，直到Even也能感受到他剧烈飞快的心跳，他再次搂住Even的脖子，将手指埋进他的头发，最后，抬起头望进他眼中的那片蓝。

蓝色，他所看到的只有蓝色。Even看他的眼神，好像是爱他的，Isak不知道是谁播放的这首Ed Sheeran的歌，但他恨他们。

My heart’s against your chest  
你的心跳触上我的胸膛  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
你的嘴唇覆上我的脖颈  
I'm falling for your eyes  
我迷失在了你的眼眸  
But they don't know me yet  
但他们都还不懂我  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
伴着一转瞬即逝的触动，我已坠入爱河

Even的眼睛那么大，那么蓝，溢满的都是深情。Isak感到被爱，正如他所愿的那样被爱着。而别的都不重要了，不管这是不是“假的”，仅仅是“只是这一天”。这对他来说就是一切。

“你在想什么？”Even覆在他屁股上的手加大了力度，仍然温柔，却更加亲密，他的手指张开了些，似乎想要更多地抚摸到他。

“你。”Isak坦承道，“在这一天。”

_就像我还能想到别的事情，当我们如此靠近时。_

“在这一天。”Even重复道。

Isak发誓，现在世间只有他们两个人了。

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
我曾感受万物  
From hate to love  
从憎恨变成爱恋  
From love to lust  
从爱恋变成欲望  
From lust to truth  
从欲望变成现实  
I guess that's how I know you  
我想这便是你我的注定  
So I hold you close to help you give it up  
所以我拥你更近，帮你解脱

“你醉了吗？”Even把他搂得更近，那么近。

“为什么？”Isak用反问来回答，Even凝视他的脸和嘴唇的神情让他腿一软。

“我希望你记住这一刻。”Even回答。

“我们，跳慢舞？”Isak微笑着，“我们确实从没做过这个。”

“是啊，也是这个，但不只这个。”

Isak轻轻拉扯Even后脑勺的头发，看到他的眼睛合上了一会儿，这太可爱了，他是怎么会在一触之间就让他闭上眼睛呢？

“你希望我记住什么，Even？”

“你现在的感觉，”他温柔地说，“我希望你记住你在这一刻的感觉。”

“你怎么知道我现在什么感觉？”Isak问。他问的问题太少了，问题可以慰藉心灵，尤其是当答案已提前知晓。

“因为我也感觉到了。”Even的声音那么深沉，Isak立即感到了脊椎的一股震颤，Even的眼睛再次在他脸上游移，手指嵌进他的肌肤，“我的心快要爆炸了。”

_停下。别再让我想要更多，别再给我希望。_

_“只是这一天，只是这一天。”_

“Even，”Isak深吸一口气，手指在他的蓝发里陷得更深，轻柔拉扯着。他的头发，柔软得好似拥抱，好似蓝天，总让他感到安全和关怀。他的头发，为他而蓝，只为他。

Isak的心又变得痛楚，那份悸动还萦绕在心间，但他却觉得不能呼吸了。他再次感到喉咙哽咽，心口灼烧。所有那些迷恋，企盼，用全部身心去渴望一个人却无法诉说的那种甜蜜的疼痛，全都回来了。

“是吗？”Even终于喘了口气，他才发现自己什么都没回答。

“我可以亲你吗？”

这个问题随即便失效了，因为没等Even回答，Isak就踮起脚尖，拉近了他的脸，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，使Even从嘴边漏出了一声甜蜜的叹息。

_Yes._

Isak这一吻轻柔又缓慢，Isak这一吻好像他拥有他，好像他们属于彼此，好像他们是情侣。没有急迫，没有推拉，几乎也没有绝望。只是缠绵而深长，好像他们在世上有全部的时间，好像他们一天可以这样亲吻一百次。为了亲吻而亲吻，不是因为他们心底积压着太多感情却无法倾诉，只能通过唇齿厮磨来传达。

Even回吻了他，同样温柔，同样热烈，如果这有任何意义的话。他的双唇总是有些干裂和红肿，但它总是那么温柔地覆着Isak的唇，总会让他看到星辰尝到极乐。

他们吻了很久。当另一首歌响起，他们也只是在彼此的臂弯中摇晃。Even的双手在Isak的后背游走，Isak则迷失在他的发间。他们几乎停止呼吸，直到肺部灼痛才分开。Even微笑着，看上去凌乱又快乐，Isak不记得他们有过这样的吻，一吻结束后两人都红着脸微笑，而不是流泪或睡着。这也是第一个白天的吻，外面的天空那么蓝。

他们再次吻上彼此的唇，这次Even捧住他的脸，舌尖滑入他嘴里，淹没了他的感官，令他热血沸腾。这一吻依然温柔，依然缠绵，却多了一分勇敢，少了一分犹疑。

_天啊_ ，Isak爱他，爱他的全部，无时无刻不在爱他。他的手，他的唇，现在都和他在一起，这就是一切。

“让我和你一起溺水。”当绿色眼眸对上蓝色眼眸，Isak喘息着说，“就让我和你一起溺水吧，我不想上岸。”

_我想我现在懂了。_

Even把他的脸捧在掌心，温暖又柔软，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。

“如果我们都溺水了，那是一种什么样的结局呢？”

“我不在乎。”Isak抚上Even的手，“我不在乎。”

“可是如果我不想溺水呢？”Even说，“如果我也想上岸呢？”

Isak明白了，Even想要的是时间，Even也想上岸，Isak懂了。

“我懂了。”他说。

哑谜，类比，隐喻，是他们拥有的一切。

“但我们可以拥有今天对吗？”Isak问，“只是今天。”

“我们可以拥有今天。”

今天，他们是情侣。今天，他们属于彼此。今天，他们跳舞和接吻，在舞池中央，在街道中间——只在他们裹上厚衣服后才停下来傻乎乎地自拍，Even戴着他标志性的紫红色毛线帽。——接着他们坐上了回程的出租车。今天，他们大笑着绕过在沙发上打盹的Edvard，仍然手牵手，像青春期的男孩子一样傻笑不停。今天，Even把他压在卧室门上，在他的颈间吮下甜蜜火辣的吻痕。今天，他们就这样穿着西装在Isak的床上亲热到嘴唇麻木，直到他们下身都开始难耐地挪动，不得不暂时分开深呼吸，Isak趁机把之前拍的那张傻傻的照片传到了instagram上。

 

今天，他们在纪念一个愚蠢的传统，又在一张发自未来的大床上纠缠。今天，他们属于彼此。今天，Isak不去想Even可能跟Sonja和其他人也有着类似的故事。他不去想他是如何的不特别，不去想这过后会有多痛，不去想在这段关系里他如何和Sigve一样，等待着一次又一次被伤害，只为了一尝他唇间的甜梦。今天，他会屈服。今天，他会放纵。今天，他吮吸着Even的唇仿佛它为他所有。今天，他在Even的颈上留下吻痕，就在先前Even在他的脖子上标记的同样位置。  
.

Helga打开Isak的房门时尖叫起来，她看到Isak的腿绕在Even腰间。谢天谢地，他们还穿着衣服，但他们很明显地性致高涨，两人都衣冠不整地厮缠在一起。 _这下可好_ 。

他们羞愧难当地走到客厅，像两个青少年被家长抓到干了坏事一样。Even亲了亲Isak的头发，在一切变得更尴尬之前匆忙离开了。

接下来的一个小时，Isak无法呼吸，在房间里不停踱步。

_那么，现在怎么办？_

手机振动起来，Isak差不多朝它扑了过去，他的心满怀着期待，他的胸口依然一片焦灼。

* * *

Even

23:02

谢谢你做我的一日男朋友

不客气

* * *

Isak盯着自己无力的回复，不知道Even会不会回他短信。他没有回。这一天就要结束了，不再是“今天”了。

所以Isak脱掉了衣服，换上睡衣，爬到仍留有Even味道的床上，在23：59发了四条短信，然后关掉了手机。

* * *

Even

23:59

我爱你

就像太阳爱着蓝天

我想我不在乎溺水

如果是为了你

* * *

 

Even没有回复。

Even第二天没有去学校。

当他那天晚上再次听到Even低沉的声音出现在Mutta家门口时，他惊讶地发现Myrcella狂吠着好像见了鬼一般。

“是Even！”他听到Elias说，他在试图安抚Myrcella，也把他从沙发上拖起来，之前他已经坐在这郁闷了好几个小时，努力让自己振作起来不要再次崩溃。

是Even，但Myrcella还是失控地狂叫不止。

Isak也快要哭了。

因为Even的头发变成了灰色，Even的头发变成了银灰色。

Even的头发不再是蓝色的了。

_我怎么会是太阳，如果你不再做我的蓝天？_

_我怎么会是太阳，如果你不肯让我闪耀？_


	9. I Love You, Man (2009) 我爱你，兄弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “谁会选择这样一种爱，谁会呢？”  
> 闹脾气的Isak，很冷的笑话，天堂七分钟，背人场景，银色头发，Edvard调戏了一番，Sigve发表了一段演说，一个不想要的吻，柜子双关语，Mutta，三个字（又一次），柔软又柔软的Isak。

“头发很酷，老兄！”Elias抢先评价道，浑然不知Even的发色对Isak来说意味着什么。Isak站在那，他不知道自己怎么离开了沙发，他的心跳到了嗓子眼，眼睛里溢满愤怒的泪水——因为一个人换了该死的发色。

“Isak”，Mutta迟疑着轻轻叫了他。他们从未谈起Even蓝发的意义，但Mutta很敏锐。他是“壁花”，对所有人的一切都心知肚明，他自然知道这是个大事。

Isak只是呆呆站着，迎着Even的目光，眼神同样凌厉，同样冒着火焰，无视屋里其他人的存在。这是关于他们的，Isak和Even。这是关于他们前一天像情侣一样招摇过市，像坠入爱河一样亲吻、牵手和慢舞。这是关于他们、蓝天和太阳，还有Isak在短信里的表白。

这是关于他们的。

_你他妈的混蛋。_

“真不敢相信你搞定了。”Mikael打破了沉默。Isak过了一会才反应过来，他是在说Even的发色，显然Mikael也参与了这场计划。

_你这次又是为他染了头发？_

Isak的愤怒不再是因为头发，而是因为羞辱。Even不但对他一片痴心的告白置之不理，还跟Mikael一起商量着换发色。所有人里偏偏是 _他_ ！

虽然很傻很不理智，但他在苦等Even回应的一整天里，设想了无数种Even不回信息的可能。他可能手机坏了，他可能在绞尽脑汁地措辞。毕竟Even是个完美主义者，他没准又在写一首寓意复杂的诗呢。

Isak不知道会等来什么，但绝不是这个。不是Even染了头发还先告诉Mikael。

“是啊。”Even紧张地笑笑，脱下了外套，Myrcella还在他脚边狂吠着，“我也没想到我搞定了。”

这不好笑，Isak彻底不知所措了。不安在脑子里轰炸，他想推开Even冲出门去，他好像变成了小孩子，就要像Myrcella一样咆哮。他握紧了拳头，手心潮湿，他就要爆发了。

可是，他又注意到Even起伏不定的胸膛，Even没有蹲下来安抚Myrcella，他的眼睛全程没有离开Isak，似乎在征求他的同意，试图解释和道歉。

_我什么都不明白。_

Isak先打断了对视，又跌回沙发里，不去理会大家的眼光，气氛紧张得一触即发。

“怎么这么紧张？什么鬼啦？”Adam大叫着，他一向爱点出显见的事实。

“闭嘴。”Mutta嗔怪了一句也坐到沙发上，搂住Isak捏捏他的肩膀，似乎想安慰他，“我饿了，谁想来点意面？”

“我,”Elias响应着，“我饿死了。”

“好极了！那就去做吧。”Mutta说。

其他男孩都笑了，Isak拼命制止自己再去看Even，制止自己对这些微不足道的事反应过度和崩溃。Even是染了头发， _那又怎样？_ 这不必非得有什么意义，只是发色嘛，和Isak剪了头发差不多，不必赋予什么内涵。

没错，Even起初染了蓝发是为了Isak和他爱的蓝天，但现在并不是世界末日，别小题大做了。Even可能就是厌倦了蓝色。

_我也可以学着去爱灰色的天空啊。_

Even从未给他承诺，他没有权力生气。  
.

最后是Mikael去做了意面，Isak一口也没动，四五听啤酒下肚后，他开始醉意朦胧。所有人都挤在Mutta家的餐桌，Isak发觉他这几个小时没跟Even说一句话。Even盯了他一整晚，每次视线相接时他都没挪眼。

_混蛋。_

Even从未给他承诺，但他还是心痛。清醒的Isak倒还能用说笑掩盖自己幼稚的想法，可喝醉的Isak只能溺死在心痛里。他只想闹脾气，只想要个答案。

_我说我爱你，你什么都没说。_

“所以Isak昨天发的ins图片是什么情况？”Elias挑起一侧眉毛问，吃相非常粗犷。

“哈？”Isak脑袋里的思想旋风被阻断了，在听到自己名字时有些疑惑。

“你昨天发了一张和Even的照片。”Elias解释道，“他在亲你的脸，你的描述是‘只是一天’什么的。“

虽然Isak没看见，但他发誓Mutta在桌子下面踢了Elias一脚。

“怎么？”Elias皱起眉，“我只是想知道过去24小时到底发生了什么，这两位发完照片就不说话了，仅此而已。”

_妈的Elias。_

“什么叫我们不说话了？”Even非常镇定地说，“我们在说话啊。”

“我的意思是和对方说话。”Elias微微翻着白眼。

“我们在和对方说话啊，”Even笑着扭头看他，“对吧Isak？”

_去你的。_

“你为什么不回我的短信？”Isak这句话冲口而出。他的心很疼，这会儿脑袋也沉甸甸，Mutta的胳膊还搭在他肩上，所以他不太害怕当众发飙。

这样或许不太公平，毕竟Even从没给他承诺，Even已经暗示过他需要时间，不想让他一起溺水之类的。因为不知何故，Even就是不给他机会，不能也爱他。可Isak只是凡人，Even的吻那样热烈无比，让他沉醉于一整天的抚摸、亲吻、拥抱和爱，他想不通。

“Isak，”Even刚张口就停住了，好像不知道该如何回答这个简单的问题。他把腿交叠搭上塑料椅，一般在人多时Mutta就会跟邻居借几个这样的椅子。

“我真希望我没那么爱听你叫我的名字。”Isak懊丧地喃喃自语，接着又打了个激灵，因为Mutta捂住了他的嘴，大概要阻止他说出更丢脸的话来。

他根本就没醉，他只是心碎了。 _Gosh._

 _“What the fuck.”_ 这句话没人说出声，但Isak在每个人脸上都看到了。他就要在大家面前酒后诉真情了。 _棒极了。_

“我给你叫个车。”Mutta站起来紧张地宣布。他绝对是亲妈型的朋友。Isak不知道他为什么要这样关心每个人，他怎么就不能像Mikael呢，干脆就不在意他的言行是如何伤到他所谓的朋友。

“我没事。”Isak推开Mutta的手，“才不需要车，别管我啦。”

Adam和Yousef尴尬地清了清嗓子，Elias只是坐在那，抱着Myrcella一脸状况外。

Even和Mutta都在椅子上不安地挪着屁股，Isak几乎想笑。他明天大概会羞耻而死吧。

Even似乎一下子热了，突然开始脱他身上层层叠叠的衣服，包括戴了一整晚的厚围巾。三秒后，Adam窥见了他脖子上的明显印记，Isak感觉如芒在背。

“Wow，看看这个！和Isak的一模一样。”Adam的语调很滑稽，试图活跃气氛，岂不知这只能令气氛更糟。

他说的是吻痕，是前一晚Isak骑到Even身上，久久吸吮他的皮肤留下来的。Even在他身下扭动呻吟， _那是我的天籁_ 。Isak吮吸着，仿佛他的生命寄托于此，他要标记他，为了以后也为了当下，让每个人都知道Even任他索要，任他给自己留下瘀痕。 _我的专属作品_ 。Isak想着。

Isak在同样位置也有个一样的吻痕，在Even现身之前，那些男孩已经取笑他一个小时了。

Isak压根没想掩饰，但Even居然这么为他的作品感到羞耻，在室内还一整晚裹着围巾。假设他之前都没伤心，现在也该心碎了。

Even没回答Adam的问题，用安抚的眼神看着Isak。片刻之后，每个人都明白了。

这是他们迄今为止最尴尬和灾难性的聚会。Mutta可能已经恐慌发作了。

“噢，好吧。”Elias嘟哝着，似乎有些无所适从，他的目光不知为何落到Mikael身上。

“我要走了，”Even说着站起来，“我要送Isak回家。”

“我才不跟你走呢！”Isak皱紧眉头。Even没权力这样。他不可以这样晾着他，然后带着一头灰发回来，再送他回家。

他绝对没权利。

“Isak，”Even恳求着，声音那么轻柔，“求你了。”  
.

寒风严酷无情，吹在皮肤上却像一种最慰藉的抚触。Isak讨厌冷天，他一向畏惧寒冷，可他喜欢寒冷带来的分辨作用，能把他从一晚上的酒醉迷离里拖回现实，像一记重重的耳光。Isak喜欢这种刺骨严寒的矛盾性，他几乎迎着寒风微笑。

Even默默跟在他身后，尽量把步子放轻放小，和他保持一致。他们隔着两步远的安全距离，这是Isak生他气时的惯例。往往因为Even做了什么出格的事，比如挑衅他的约会对象Jakob，说如果Isak提议的话他愿意操他。

有趣的是，一切都始于那个晚上。在此之前他们相安无事。Isak那时刚刚搬走，因为某个夜晚的拥抱让他快要自燃。后来这种平静被Even打破了，他决定灌醉自己，向Isak的约会对象申明他们不只是朋友。那一刻，Even _的确睡过他_ 的画面开始涌入Isak的脑海。

_一切总是可以追溯到那一晚。_

有趣的是，Isak搬走是由于他无法再忍受和Even的肌肤相亲，可挣扎的后果却是他们更加亲近。因为Even设法取悦了他89岁的室友，和从前相比，待在他床上的时间只多不少。Even就这么轻而易举地融入他生命的每个部分，似乎无孔不入，无处不在。

Isak忍受不了，但他也没法想象一个不再和Even牵绊至深的人生。就像寒冷，Even刺痛他，却使他完整，就像寒冷-

“我觉得我醉了。”五分钟后，Isak终于打破静默。他放慢脚步倚上一根灯杆，他的脑袋在旋转，旋转，旋转。

“你觉得？”Even笑了起来，但并无恶意，只是微笑着看他。

“不许嘲笑我！”Isak哼哼唧唧，额头贴上冰冷的金属，激得他立刻闭上了眼睛。

“那肯定很冷。”Even叹了口气走到他身边。他离得很近，Isak可以感觉到他的体温，“别靠着这个，你该头疼了。”

“我太晕了，我脑子不好使！”Isak叹息着，几乎抱紧那根杆子。

“想不想坐一会？”Even问，他的手终于落在Isak肩上，还是他喜欢的那个位置。

“好啊，那会好一点。”  
.

Isak不确定他们在路边坐了多久，但他不在意。寒气侵袭而来，路面已经快结冰，但不知何时Even解下了围巾替他缠上，这个动作总让他脸红，尽管已经发生过千八百回了。

这实在很贴心，Even总惦记着让他保暖。从他们儿时起，Even就会脱下自己的衣服来保护Isak。这样又贴心又奇怪，但Isak不禁感到这也是他们关系的一种象征。而在另一层面上，Isak却总是在脱掉自己的保护层，让心变得赤裸，只为更贴近Even的心。

“我不想吐到你的围巾上。”Isak咕哝着，尽力不合上眼睛。他头晕的厉害，但他想看着他，看到他美丽的脸。

“没关系。”Even冲他一笑，摸摸他的脸，虽然隔着手套，Isak还是感受到他触摸的温度，“我不希望你生病。”

“我也不希望你生病。”Isak含混地说着，但他并不后悔自己的话。他的确生气，但他绝对不愿意Even生病。

“我会尽力的。”Even的微笑还挂在脸上。

真是传染病一样，他愚蠢的笑容。

“别笑啦，我现在不想笑。”Isak抱怨着，低头掩饰自己的笑意。

“哦，抱歉！”Even紧张地答道。他慌乱的样子太可爱，Isak忍不住乐出声。

_我真是没救了。_

不过没关系，因为Even也笑了，毕竟这是Isak最喜欢的声音。

“God，我现在太恨你了！”Isak叹息一声，还是止不住地笑，他也搞不懂自己。

“我也恨我自己。”Even安静地笑笑，像在忏悔。这声忏悔听来甜蜜又疼痛。

_不。_

他已经恨自己了，Isak最不希望的就是给他更多理由。

“很抱歉刚才在Mutta家我像个幼稚的混蛋。”Isak坦白道，“我没想让你不舒服。”

说出这些话让他有一丝心痛。他承认自己气消了，因为Even的感受是第一位的，但亲口承认这一点，听到自己这样可悲，是有点心痛的。

“你不是混蛋。”Even的声音低沉入耳。 _我的天籁，我的天籁_ 。“我才是个烂人，你一点都没做错。”

每当Even贬低自己，Isak的内心就会升起一种无比强烈的感觉，这种感觉无法言喻，但它会激发出他的保护欲。在这样的时刻，不管Even之前怎么伤他，他的第一反应就是要保护他，不让他难过。

所以，他不假思索地搂住Even的脖子，拥抱他，把他抱得那么近，使一声甜美的喘息从他的唇间溜出。

“Isak-”

“你不是烂人，”Isak贴近他的脖颈喃喃，他抱得更紧了些，期待Even能回抱他，“你是完美的，你很厉害的，你好极了，你可棒了，Even，你是完美的，好吗？”

Even贴着他的脖子大笑，这是最甜蜜的感觉，他的胸膛靠着自己，感受到他爽朗的笑声在胸口震荡。Even也抬起手抱住了他。好温柔。

“你醉到什么程度了啊？”Even笑着，气息吹在他怕痒的肌肤，这感觉好甜蜜。

“不许嘲笑我！”Isak吼他，胳膊却依然攀着他的脖子，有那么一会儿，他希望也能看到他的脸，“我是认真的！”

“你说了两次完美。”

“去你的！”Isak撅起嘴巴推开他，总算松开了手，但突然中断的身体接触让他怅然若失。

Even还是乐不可支，Isak皱着眉头，抱着胳膊，可能看起来像个生气的小孩。

“你太可爱了。”Even说，“你真的19岁了吗？”

“我要揍你了！”

“我不觉得你现在能瞄得准。”

Isak使劲挥了一拳，却摔了个四仰八叉，因为他的拳出得太猛了。

“妈的！”他嘟哝着，看到上面的Even捂住肚子，笑得眼睛都不见了，“我是故意的好不好？我就是不想伤到你的漂亮脸蛋，行了吧？”

“我的漂亮脸蛋，哈？”Even俯身看他，眼睛里依然晶莹闪烁，大概是笑得太厉害了。

谁能想到现在这个画面呢？Isak才在朋友面前现了眼，两人就在这个怪异的时刻躺在路边大笑。谁能想到今天会这样结束呢？一小时前还像世界末日，现在他们却在彼此身边笑得满心舒畅。

Isak就这么躺在地上，用冰凉的手指掠过Even左侧脸颊，看到他先是稍稍躲闪，接着又在他的触摸下松弛。只是一触，一个轻抚，Isak深爱他美丽的脸庞。

“是啊，你的漂亮脸蛋，你英俊的脸蛋。”Isak呢喃着，拇指在Even的颧骨上轻轻画圈，望着街灯下他睁大的双眼，“我最爱的脸蛋。”

Even把他们的手指交缠起来，Isak想不通他们为什么不在一起，当感觉这么对，触摸那么温柔，一切明明那么恰如其分。

“很奇怪，好像我说了太多次‘脸蛋’这个词，现在已经失去意义了。”Isak大着舌头飞快地说，此刻他脑海里的所有话都控制不住地往外冲。

“是的，我有时候也有这种感觉。”Even的微笑有点伤感，但还是拴住他的手指，低头看着他，“你觉得我们可以走了吗？我屁股已经冻僵了。”

“能再待一分钟吗？”Isak小声说着，几乎闭上了眼睛，“就一分钟。”

一分钟又延长了半晌，Even趁机点了支烟，吐出团团美丽的烟雾，Isak躺在那里看他，一时间有些失语。

_好美。_

Even不管做什么都那么撩人又那么美。Even在冷风中努力点烟的样子都那么勾魂摄魄。

_我一定是疯了。_

“我们每次吵架你都会抽烟。“Isak突然开口。

“哈？”Even挑起一侧眉。

“真他妈性感，就好像你在故意用性感让我忽略掉你的可恶。”

Even扑哧一笑，这笑容太过暖心美好，Isak一点都不介意自己听上去像个可悲的loser。  
.

之后，Isak几乎站不起来也动不了，他知道应该叫个车，要是他们不想冻死在原地。但他有点过意不去，他这会儿不想让Even给他花钱打车，于是他挣扎着坐起身，用尽全力站起来。

“我不在乎钱，Isak，”Even说，“来吧！”

“不！”Isak执拗着，“我不想打车！”

“那找个有车的人来接我们？”

“我要走路！”  
.

两个人折腾了好多次，有几分钟只是在确认Isak没有撞到头或摔成脑震荡，但第七次时终于成功了。Even一旦决定了什么就会百折不挠。

“你要是把我摔了，我就杀了你。”Isak弱弱地威胁道，Even虽然背着他有些费劲，还是笑得东倒西歪。

“我不是第一次背你回家了，Valtersen.”Even笑着说。

“那时我还是个孩子。”Isak把头埋在他的颈窝里，Even的头发有刚染过的气味，这令他心伤。

“我可不会管16岁的人叫孩子，Isak。”Even用同样调皮地口吻揶揄道，托住Isak耷拉在他腰间晃来晃去的腿。

“不管，反正我那时候很瘦小。”

“我记得那时候我能背着你几个小时都不嫌累，是啊。”Even似乎陷入了回忆，几乎哼起小曲，“美好的时光。”

他们的回忆，他们甜蜜的回忆。

Isak紧紧搂住Even的脖子，希望自己没有勒到他。他也希望自己的下身能安分守己一点，不能因为他这个在寒冷的一月夜晚趴在Even背上，就不听话地硬起来。

“我现在要是勃起了你会吓到吗？”他突然问。

Even笑疯了，差点把他摔下来，结果两人都失去了平衡，险些跌到路沿上。

“Even，我要杀了你！”Isak在静悄悄的夜里大叫着，他抱得更紧了，刚才那个趔趄给了他理由，让他死死赖在Even身上，把脸埋到他颈间，呼吸着他的味道。尽管他无可否认地心碎，却又那么心满意足。

这也许是他的一厢情愿。Isak并不习惯被人这样背着，以他的身高蜷在另一个人背上太别扭了，所以他没有其他经验可以比较。但他能感受到Even的手指嵌进他的大腿，在冷风中背着他行进。他感受得到，这几乎是他唯一感受到的东西。

于是他用胳膊把Even缠得更紧，在他的颈窝里深深呼吸，直到他感觉Even的呼吸变得急促。

Isak拼命攀住他，他想起在新年夜骑自行车时Even抱着他的感觉。他抱紧他，只因为他可以，因为Even就在这里，在深夜里背他回家，用肩膀承担他的重量。他心灰意冷，因为Even把头发染成了灰色，但他还是背着他回家，同过去一样。

“你知道你把我伤得多深吗？”等他们走到最喜欢的“伤心时刻”烤肉店，Isak终于控制不住了，他的脸还埋在Even的脖子里，因为他太伤心了，他无法自拔，这让他感到羞耻，“你知道吗？”

“对不起。”经过一段耐人寻味的停顿后，Even喃喃说道，但这不是Isak想听到的话，他不想要他道歉，他只想让他知道。

“我只想让你知道，”他说，“我不想让你觉得抱歉。”  
.

经过前一晚那样的干柴烈火，Isak不觉得自己能承受Even这么快就出现在Edvard家，如果Even现在把他送到床上，他也不觉得自己能承受第二天的羞耻感。所以到家门口时他松开了Even，努力克服晕眩站了起来。

“想让我送你进去吗？”Even问，Isak怕自己一开口就要失控，所以他只是反复摇头。

“好吧，那我走了，好吗？”

“好。”

“你上床以后给我发个短信？”Even似乎说完才意识到这话的内涵。

“这次你会回吗？”

好吧，可能Isak应该坚持他的“不开口”策略。

“见鬼。”Even脱口而出。

Isak倚在门上，闭上眼睛靠了一小会，他真的需要戒酒了，他真的需要让自己振作起来。

“很抱歉昨晚没有回你的短信。”Even总算打破了沉默。

“为什么？”Isak问。

“我为什么抱歉？”

“你为什么不回？”Isak几乎后悔问了这个问题，他不确定自己想不想听到答案。

“你在23：59给我发的。”Even正色道，他低下头，目光落在曾经害Edvard滑倒的那块冰面处。

“所以呢？”

“所以那天还没过完。”他小心翼翼地说，“我们的那天。”

_妈的。_

当然。

那不算，因为那天还没过完。“只是这一天”，什么都不算数，只是一场游戏。那天他们假扮情侣， _“我爱你”_ ，是一个完美收场。那不算，当然，Even没必要回复。

Isak哭笑不得，他终于鼓起勇气坦白了自己的感情，可不知怎的它不作数，因为他们在玩一个他甚至不太懂得规则的游戏。当然。

“Isak？”Even唤着他的名字，那么轻柔，他感觉自己的心在被撕扯。

“第二次。”Isak喃喃地说。

“嗯？”

“这是第二次你把我的话变成一个游戏，一个玩笑。”

那个第一次他已经多年没想起过了，可他还是感到了苦涩和羞辱。  
Even还想说点什么，但Isak觉得这天已经有够多废话了。不管Even再说什么他都不想听了，这已经太过了。

“晚安，Even。”他叹了口气，几乎带着哭腔，他太累了，“我今晚不会给你发短信了，也许明天会。明天总会更好的。”

“Isak-”

“不，真的，没事的，好吗？走吧。”Isak微笑着说，至少是努力牵动嘴角，“没事的，晚安，好吗？”

“对不起。”Even又说了一次，他的眼里涌出了泪，Isak讨厌这样，他恨透了一切。

“你到底在道什么歉？就走吧，好吗？”

“好吧。”

Even刚走了几步，Isak又叫住了他。他不知道是什么样的受虐倾向在控制他，但他想让Even听到。

“我喜欢你现在的头发。”Isak说，他突然很庆幸他们之间隔着一段距离，因为他终于要哭出来了，“很配你。”

这听起来可能像句谎言，但它不是。每种颜色都适合Even Bech Næsheim，所有颜色在Even Bech Næsheim身上都是完美的。

“谢谢。”Even笑着说，但Isak没有忽略他声音的嘶哑，“这次是为了我自己。”

“我很高兴你为了自己做点什么。”

“我也是。”

* * *

Mutta

00：19

你回家了吗？？

妈的什么情况？

昨天婚礼上发生什么了？

Mutta

我不知道我在做什么

一切还好吗？

我真的被他搞得一团糟

Isak:(

不应该是这么痛苦的对吧？

这是gay才有的吗？

别人有过这样的感觉吗？

你因为谁这么要死不活过吗？

我到底是有什么毛病？

冷静点

你什么毛病都没有

想聊聊吗？

出什么事了？

你肯定会骂我一顿的

现在给你空间 我绝不评判

我们昨天亲热上了

我他妈是认真的，我快死了

抱歉

后来怎么了？

我不知道 Helga发现我们了，然后我就

我发短信告诉他我爱他

然后他就没有回了

（omfg你就这么承认你爱他了？）

天哪Isak:(

（OMFG）

我觉得自己好可悲

（Helga是谁？）

（是他妈的时候了）

不 肯定不是你的问题

你知道他的脑子有时候多复杂<3

他说那不算

因为都是游戏什么的

那你和他说了你有多郁闷吗？

因为有一半时间你好像就是“没事的，随便好了”

我不是那样的

你不能指望他猜到你的感觉，然后你自己有一半时间都在皱个眉头像个生气的小孩

哦滚吧

我到底为什么要和你说

还有你为什么要发短信说呢？

你是认真的吗？

…

* * *

 _因为我承受不了他当面拒绝我第二次。_  
.

> **闪回14 我爱你**
> 
> 在16岁那年，Isak经历了初恋——包含着怦然心动、慢镜头和全部爵士乐——他的初恋名字叫做Even Bech Næsheim。
> 
> 有人说他们一直都知道自己的性向，这些人一定是在说谎。Isak一开始并不知道。在漫长的时光里，他搞不明白他是怎么了，当Even把他的头发别在耳后，或擦掉他嘴角沾上的酱汁，他的心就如小鹿乱撞。在那些漫长的时光里，他憎恨自己，憎恨他的身体，因为亲吻女孩子似乎索然无味。在那些漫长时光里，他不知道为什么从Even嘴里说出的每个字眼都是最好笑、最机智、最有趣的，仿佛它们是有史以来最令人称奇的字眼。
> 
> Isak一开始并不知道。Isak上幼儿园的时候并不会在操场上追着男孩子偷吻。Isak并不想饥渴地攀上Even的身体。Isak并非从一开始就那么渴望他，他的肌肤，他的气息和他的温度。Isak并不知道亲吻可以那么美妙，直到Even在神志迷乱时第一次吻了他。Isak一开始并不知道。所以那一夜他没有回应他的吻，他被吓到了，因为他不知道那是什么意思。Isak一开始并不知道。
> 
> _不知道还好。_
> 
> Isak一夜没睡，之后的夜晚他再也睡不着了，他困惑不解。他以前并不明确，而那一年，他的十六岁，成了最坎坷，最苦闷却也收获颇丰的一年。那一年他终于知道为什么他的眼里只有男孩，男孩，男孩，那一年他几乎失去了Even，这才明白他是唯一重要的人，那一年他出了柜，那一年所有的一切开始得到解释。
> 
> 他的暗恋开始了。他渴慕，他倾心，他凝望，他注视，他触摸。他灌醉自己，好壮着胆子触上他的肌肤。他舔着嘴唇，扇动睫毛，把手指探向Even，期待着更进一步，期待着Even也不清楚自己的性向，或许他也是个小同性恋呢， _拜托了。_
> 
> 16岁的Isak害羞不安，但他知道自己想要什么。16岁的Isak只想要19岁的Even，只想知道他的肌肤尝起来会多么甜美。十六岁的Isak丝毫不在意他的骄傲，不在意他会受伤或被拒绝。
> 
> 他渴慕着，渴慕着，他期待着，期待着。
> 
> 在3月31日那天，他发现自己在一间gay bar，就在他看到Even在某个派对上亲吻了一个女孩之后。他现在弄清了一切，一切同性恋的玩意儿。他出柜了，他很自豪，一切都很好，但其实一切都不好。
> 
> Even还是会亲吻别人。Even还是看不到16岁的他。但这根本不怪Even。他只是个瘦骨伶仃的小男孩，他的身体那么孱弱，那么不吸引人，他不能怪Even不想要他。
> 
> 所以那天Isak喝醉了，接着Even不知从哪里冒了出来。
> 
> “你在这干什么？”他们同时说道。
> 
> “他们怎么会让你进来呢？”Even皱着眉问。
> 
> “我可爱啊，我对门卫做了个可爱的表情。”Isak摆出一个笑脸回答。
> 
> “你是可爱，是啊，幸好你喝醉后第一个给我发了短信！”
> 
> 那天晚上Even把他背回了家。这很完美，绝对的完美。Isak喜欢风吹到他脸上的感觉，所以Even跑了起来，在深更半夜像个傻瓜一样跑着，好给他“带来更多的风。”
> 
> “再快点！”Isak大笑着，紧紧抱住他，抱得那么紧。他们俩叽叽咕咕说笑了一晚上，直到两人都觉得困倦了。
> 
> “回家吗？”Even托着他的大腿，每走几步就把他往自己背上擎一擎，使他越发的性致盎然。
> 
> “回家。”
> 
> 那一晚Isak睡不着。于是他溜进Even的房间，毕竟他们只隔着一个过道。Even冲他一笑，拍拍他床边空出来的地方，于是他欣喜地跑过去了。
> 
> “来。”他低柔耳语，令Isak全身酥软，他在Even身边躺下， 融化在他身旁。
> 
> “那么柔软，那么可爱，你应该没事就喝醉了撒撒娇。”Even打趣道，他也躺下来，把胳膊裹在他的背上。
> 
> “可是我太瘦了，我不喜欢这样。”Isak叹息道，他从没对Even表达过对自己身体的厌恶，这令他自己也有些意外，
> 
> “什么？”Even皱起眉来，“你不瘦啊，你很完美，什么鬼？”
> 
> “真的吗？”Isak脸红了，因为他还是有些醉，Even的夸赞总会让他心动不已。
> 
> “当然了。”Even微笑着说，用右手捧着他的脸，“你是完美的。”
> 
> Isak觉得好温暖，好温柔，一切都好完美，Even背他回家，并没有跟那个女孩上床。一切都是完美的，所以他往Even的颈间蹭了蹭，在Even笑着搂住他时几乎呜咽出声。
> 
> _我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。_
> 
> “我爱你。”Isak说。他的指甲扎进手心，他咬着嘴唇，他不敢相信他真的说出来了。
> 
> “呃-”
> 
> “我爱你。”Isak又说了一次，他闭上了眼睛，因为他太羞涩了，“我爱上你了，我好爱你，Even。”
> 
> 沉重的静默仿佛是世界的尽头，尽管他的血液被酒精充满。他无法呼吸，直到几秒钟后，Even的另一只手捧住了他的另一边脸颊。 _God._
> 
> Isak能听到的只有自己的心跳和Even急促的呼吸。他的眼睛睁大了，他的嘴唇分开了，他好美，好性感，好完美。Isak希望Even能看到他自己的样子，他希望Even知道他在他心里种下了怎样的情愫。
> 
> _请你说点什么。_
> 
> Even看着他，眼神迷离，Isak突然有种触电的感觉，因为Even的注视太过炽烈。
> 
> _他会吻我吗？_
> 
> Isak的心就快要爆炸了。
> 
> 一，
> 
> 二，
> 
> 三秒。
> 
> Even严肃的表情变成了笑脸，他开始捏Isak的脸蛋，用他的大手挤压他的脸。
> 
> “什么鬼-”Isak抱怨着，Even则大笑起来。
> 
> “你！你这个小坏蛋！你差点就骗到我了！”Even感叹着，双手揉着自己的脸，又伸到头发里。
> 
> “什么？！”Isak叫着，Even温柔的抚摸现在变成了让他不适的捏脸。
> 
> “Oh my God！你差点让我犯心脏病了，Isak！”Even放开他的脸颊，把手捂上心口，“Wow！你真厉害！你很有演戏的天赋！”
> 
> “什么玩意，Even？！”
> 
> “你以为我不知道今天是什么日子吗？哈？”
> 
> 已经过了午夜，现在正式是4月1日。愚人节。
> 
> Even以为这是个玩笑。Even以为Isak想整蛊他。
> 
> “这可不好，Isak，这可不好！”
> 
> 在这之后，Isak整整三天没跟Even说话。
> 
> Isak发誓，他再也不会跟任何人说“我爱你”了。

.

Isak醒来时头痛欲裂，手机里有12条未读短信。Elias和Adam都在问东问西，Mutta试图从他这儿撬出更多信息来。

_真是棒极了。_

他在群里发了一条信息，声明他现在超级宿醉，昨天的事一点都不记得。谎话，当然了。他知道谁都不会信的，但他也不太在乎。

他把被子扔到一边，拖着脚走进厨房。看到Helga站在那做早餐时，他几乎发出一声欣喜的感叹。

“你是个天使！你是个真正的女神！”Isak惊呼，用两只胳膊圈住这个瘦小的女人。

等他意识到这有多怪，以及他从没这么干过的时候，已经太迟了。

“抱歉，”他立即退后一步，涨红了脸，“原谅我，我—”

她眯缝着眼睛看他，放下手里的器皿，重新给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

Isak从不知道那么小的人可以抱得那么紧，她的拥抱甚至比Sonja的更紧，Isak忍不住红着脸，在舒适的触感中软化下来。

“这才是拥抱的正确方式。”她放开他时说道，留他在原地呆若木鸡。

“呃。”

“你不常被人拥抱，是吧？”

 _一阵见血。_  
.

他万分庆幸她没有提起那个他“在床上磨蹭着Even卿卿我我”的意外事件。她是个信得过的人，Helga。

“谢谢你的早餐—”他刚想从桌子旁溜走。

“吃完你的食物！”她瞪着他，使他不得不坐了回去，这时Edvard也到厨房里来了。“年轻的男孩子需要多吃才能长大。”

“早安，小Isak。”Edvard的笑容立刻让他的心口充满暖意。

“早安，Edvard。”

他们安静地吃着早餐。Isak和这两个没有血缘关系的大人坐在一起，感到出奇地自在。不知为什么，一切都感觉很自然，仿佛这个宇宙在以某种方式关照着他。

Helga大概没把她看到的事分享给Edvard，因为他一点都没提到Even，否则他一定会大惊小怪的，Isak非常确定，毕竟他是Even最大的粉丝。  
.

“所以你和Even现在是男朋友关系了？”Edvard在看《舞动奇迹》的时候突然问，Isak差点被口香糖噎死。

“什么？！”

Edvard耸耸肩笑了，Isak压根没法抓狂。Helga当然告诉了他，他能听到她在厨房里吃吃的笑声。

“Helga说，你们看上去度过了一段美好的时光。”

“Oh my god！”

Edvard大笑起来，Isak把脸埋到沙发的一个小靠枕里。羞死人了。不过，他曾经跟Even八卦了整整一个下午，脑补Edvard和Helga一起洗澡。所以这是唯一公平的结果。

“我只是不希望你以后会后悔。”进到广告的时候，Edvard叹了口气说，“人生太短暂了，有一天你会醒过来变成89岁，那时你就会想，你究竟是走错了哪一步，才落得这么孤独。”

听到这句话后，Isak停止了撒娇耍赖，因为有种东西占据在他的心口，这是一种说不清的感觉，既有悲伤，恐惧，也有兴奋。他知道Edvard并不想让他的话听起来那么深邃，但效果还是一样。他不禁想到，Edvard每时每刻都感到多么的孤独和寂寞。

Isak想象不出这种感觉，当一个人活了89年，能作伴的只有一个少年和他的古怪朋友，以及一个瘦小的，喜欢给人拥抱和拍人后背的女人。他在琢磨着Edvard的家庭，琢磨着Edvard是来自未来的Even这个理论。

他不再喜欢这个理论了。因为，为什么89岁的Even要回到过去？87岁的Isak此刻在干什么呢？  
.

Eva是一缕阳光，Isak理解了Jonas为什么对她倾心，可能Vilde也是。她就是很美好，而且第一眼看上去不像是经历了很多事的样子。但Isak能感觉到，她的外表下也隐藏着不少伤疤和自尊心问题。

他喜欢她总是恣意享受快乐时光，执念于开最好的派对。他喜欢她能全情投入所有事情。但最关键的是，他喜欢她那么憎恶Even的新发色。

“我更喜欢蓝色。”她耸耸肩，大嚼着薯条，对于其他女孩对Even灰色头发的花痴不以为然。

“我觉得现在这样很酷。”Noora说，“我在考虑染个同样的发色。”

“我也是，”Vilde说，“就是超时髦的啊，而且没有蓝色那么难伺候。蓝色有时候看起来很丑很廉价的。“

“什么？”Isak皱起眉头，“才不是呢！并不会看起来廉价！”

他和姑娘们一起玩的官方借口是他和Sana大多数下午的课都重合，但他暗暗地享受着这样当个小尾巴——或者挺明显的。Chris Berg很快就领会了，当她怀疑他觉得孤独的时候，偶尔就会发短信喊他一起来。

Isak喜欢这些女孩，因为她们不知道他在Mutta和其他兄弟面前如何丢尽了脸面。她们总是很乐意去麦当劳，这也挺不错。

唯一的缺点是，她们的对话常常会以讨论Even和他的头发告终。

_随便好了。_

_._

他们又相安无事了，Isak和Even，Even和Isak——算是吧。一切如常，因为Isak再也不提他的感情了，他依从了Even的解释。

在“ _你知道你把我伤得多深吗_ ”事件过了一周后，现在已是银发的那个大太阳邀他一块看电影，这倒不太坏。

他们坐在Even房间的地板上看了《寻找伴郎》（I Love You, Man）。Isak一直忧心忡忡，怀疑他们再也不能“柏拉图式”地共享一张床了，他也怀疑这个电影根本不是随机选的。对着屏幕皱了15分钟眉头之后，他终于笑了出来。

这个电影根本没那么好笑，大部分情节都很无聊，但他还是咯咯笑了半天，即使那些明显恐同的桥段也让他忍俊不禁。可能他只是真的很想笑笑。这次的“兄弟约会”相当不错，Isak在离开前微笑着答应他下次还会再约。

“保证吗？”Even浅蓝色的眼睛露出犹疑。

“好啊，”Isak冲他一笑，他感觉自己出奇的柔顺平和，这种感觉已经久违了，“保证。”

他刚要转身离开，却又不想就这么分开了，他想和他多待一会儿。 _他。_ 一贯如此。

“想出来散散步什么的吗？”Isak提议道，当他瞥见Even眼中的亮光时，一片红云慢慢爬上他的脸颊。

“好啊！我去拿我的东西。”Even急三火四地回了屋，留下Isak在门口止不住偷笑。

他们走进冷风里，一路上没怎么说话。Isak不停地把手放到嘴边哈气，他就是死也记不住戴手套出门，而且他不知道自己到底有没有一副完整的，他往往出一次门就会丢一只手套。

刚走了几分钟，Isak就发现Even在偷瞄他，用余光细细打量着他向手上哈气取暖的动作。

Isak知道这样不公平。他知道这个主意不太好，他明明可以把手放进外套口袋的。但他心底的某个地方总想检验一下，毕竟他是个理科生，一旦有了一个理论，他就迫不及待地想投入检验。

于是，他有些局促地让冻得冰凉的手垂在两人中间，默默期待着Even摘下手套。

一，

二，

三。

Isak刚要把手揣进兜，但Even抢先了一步，捉住他冰冷的手指，塞进自己的口袋里。

Isak瞪了他一眼，但情不自禁地脸红了，当Even这么体贴时，他总是难以自持。

“你是对的，等我摘了手套。”Even把手从口袋里抽出来，摘下手套递给他。

“哈？”

“你的手很敏感，我们可以共用一副手套。”Even说，“我给你右手那只，我留着左手这只。”

Isak照做了，因为他有点晕晕乎乎，很难表示抗议。当Even再次握住他的手揣进口袋，Isak不禁心里一软。

_你为什么对我这么体贴。_

他们漫无目的地走了一会儿。这样牵着手起初相当尴尬，但很快就变得舒服了，当Even在口袋里把两人的手指交缠起来时，Isak几乎眼睛都没眨。

很快，聊天也变得容易了。

“那是个大烂片。”Isak叹了口气。

“你说得对。”Even笑着说。

“你为什么要让我看？”

“不知道啊，觉得PaulRudd很帅。”Even挤了下眼睛。

“你对男人的品味太差了，实话说。”Isak夸张地叹息，用戴手套的那只手扶额。

“什么？”Even诧异地笑道，“不好意思？”

“真的，怪不得你会落到跟Bergen的丑男人在一起。”Isak大笑着，说完就咬了自己的舌头，因为 _见鬼，你说什么呢，Isak_ 。“Ugh，抱歉，这么说很怪。”

Even不自觉地撅起了嘴。Isak发现他有时会在无意识思考的时候撅嘴，往往是在他的脑子变得太过纠结的时候。

“没事啦，别在意。”Even停了半晌说，“是有点糟，但无所谓，已经发生了。”

Isak不确定他们是不是应该聊这个，但他觉得现在是个不错的时机。

“想聊聊吗？”  
.

他们去了最喜欢的那家烤肉店，因为他们俩都快冻僵了，尽管他们的掌心几乎融为一体。

Isak坐在他最爱的高脚凳上，Even坐在他对面，两腿围住他的膝盖。惯例，他们一向这样坐着，这理应感觉更奇怪一些，但却一点都不会。Isak在不知不觉中凑近了Even，近到两人能感受到彼此的气息。

“那完全是两厢情愿的。”Even先开了口，他垂下眼睛，双手别扭地放在腿上，“Herman真的是个挺酷的人，他一直对我很好，你知道的。”

“嗯，”Isak点点头，鼓励他继续说下去，他迫切地想把手抚在Even手上，他真的很想。

“所以，我不知道，这样一步一步的，我就觉得我准备好了，”Even耸了耸肩，“我从没做过那个，你知道的。我从没有-，你懂的。”

_你从没有在下面过，我知道。_

“是啊，我知道。”Isak接口道，让他不必亲口说出这句话。

“所以，好吧，我们就做了。实际上并没有很长时间，但感觉不那么愉快，你知道吧？就是，我想他是有点刹不住了。我太懂刹不住的感觉了。”Even说着，轻轻笑了起来，但笑声透着苦涩、伤感和紧张，Isak不禁想抱抱他。

他终于还是伸出手，像他刚才迫切渴望的那样握住他的手。

“Even-”Isak刚开口就说不下去了，他一想到Herman伤害了Even就难过极了。他的猜想得到了印证，但他没想到的是，听Even亲口说出来会让他这么心疼。

“Hey，”Even又笑起来，“没关系，你为什么要这样看着我？一点都没事，没那么糟的。我只是希望当时能慢慢来，比如前戏准备什么的。我不知道，但完全没关系啊，无所谓的。”

Even，会那么耐心地确保Isak舒服和放松的Even，却受到了冒犯，Isak忍受不了。

他立刻伸手捧住Even的脸，眼里闪着泪花，感到心里无比沉重。他真的忍不住。

“你真是个drama queen。”Even的脸颊藏在Isak手心里，他翻了个白眼，但他藏不住眼角流露出的伤痛，Isak都看在眼里。

“我不管，”Isak耸耸肩，两个拇指一起蹭着Even的颧骨，“我是个drama queen，但我讨厌你受到伤害。”

他们像傻瓜一样在最爱的烤肉店里坐着，连单都没有点。Isak磨蹭着Even的脸，Even捏住他的大腿，两人额头相抵，闭着眼睛，深深地、缓慢地呼吸。

最后他们拥抱了一会儿，因为Even看上去需要一个拥抱，Isak可能也同样需要。整个Herman事件留给他浓浓的苦涩余味，虽然他都不认识他，但他相信哪天要是碰上他，自己一定会冲上去教训他的。

“你对我太好了。”Even贴近他的脖子悄声说，使他全身心都震颤起来。

“是你对我太好了。”Isak回应道，接着傻傻地在他脸上印下一个纯洁的吻。

_我们对彼此很好。_

_有时候。_  
.

时间创造了奇迹。几周后，就连Adam也忘了他在Mutta家那段难堪时刻。没人再提起吻痕，没人再提起感觉和紧张氛围，没人再问起Even的发色。甚至Sonja后来也加入了大部分集体出游和午餐会。

当Jonas发现Isak和Even有同样的吻痕时，他的确扬起了眉毛。Isak先是抵赖了几天，最后也承认他们是“有一天晚上头脑一热勾搭上了”。说完他立刻纠正了自己，澄清他们并没有上床，只是在一个婚礼上喝多了亲热而已。但接着，他又意识到就算他们真的上了床，Jonas也不会评判他的。

Jonas很随和，从不随意评头论足。Isak很快发现，这个男孩是没那么容易被吓走的。他甚至跟他道了歉，因为他伤害了Sigve的感情，但Jonas只是耸耸肩，说他们都是成年人了。这倒是真的。Isak有时候会忘记自己不再是个孩子，当周围所有人都对他那么照顾的时候，他很容易忘记这一点。

只有Mikael仍然表现得很奇怪。不过，他也从没有表现得不奇怪，所以Isak没太在意。反正他也不那么喜欢Mikael。

Isak知道，他的大多数朋友都以为，他不喜欢Mikael的原因是他嫉妒Mikael备受大家关照，尽管他跟Even和Mutta是同龄人。有时候，Isak很希望这是真正的原因。他希望自己能把这种憎恨归咎于幼稚的理由，他希望自己心里没有一块带有Mikael名字的伤疤。Isak有很多希望。

最糟糕的是，Mikael似乎也不知道Isak不喜欢他的理由。他甚至在派对上问过他几次，在他每次吸过几根大麻烟后。由于宗教的缘故，Mikael不饮酒，但他偶尔会抽烟。Isak不太明白这个运作机制，但他对伊斯兰教了解不多，所以也没有深究。

_“你知道你伤我多深吗？”_ Isak无数次想对Mikael说，但他永远也没法让他明白，所以他一直闷在心里。

_随便好了。_

不过，只要Mikael靠得近一点，他就甩不掉那种不安的感觉。这种感觉仿佛是Mikael在监视他，研究他。他讨厌他盯着自己看，脸上带着安慰的表情。

_你究竟想从我这得到什么？_

* * *

Even

13:19

嘶~

Hola

好吧，你在公共场所吗？

呃呃在图书馆，怎么啦？

去开阔的地方，不然你听到这个会笑死

呃？

你知道我开始在那个工作室兼职剪片子吧

对啊

我在看他们的客户资料库

Ok

然后呢？

然后有一个客户

他的名字

？

他的名字是

？？说啊你个小混蛋

我冻死了

你真的到外面去了？

对啊我他妈是个白痴

你真可爱！

有~屁~快~放

他的名字是Harry Rim

？

好吧然后呢？

你没get吗？

Harry

Rim

HARRY RIM

念出声你就明白了

OMG

你真是个该死的幼稚儿童

啊哈哈哈哈

Oh my god

我不行了，我已经笑了5分钟了

你认真的吗？

这是他的真名吗？

是的，我要死了

Wow我真的很想见见他

我想我知道你能在哪找到他

真的吗？

是啊我敢说要找一个Harry Rim很容易

Ughhhh你为什么这么恶心

哈哈哈哈哈

* * *

 

.

“你为什么讨厌可爱的那个？”一天晚上在Eva家聚会时，在一片群魔乱舞中，Chris Berg问他。

Isak琢磨了半天她的话。

“可爱的那个？”他皱着眉头，“哈？”

“是啊，Mikael，”Chris咧嘴一笑，“你们之间有点性张力，那是怎么回事？”

“什么玩意？”Isak差点嚷出来，“你疯了吗？你喝醉了？”

“我只是说说，”她耸耸肩，“很火辣，就是这样。”

“你不知道你在说什么！”  
.

“我们来玩‘天堂七分钟’吧！”Vilde提议道。这时一群人正聚在一个房间的地板上，可能是Eva的房间，Isak不确定。

“天堂七分钟是什么鬼？”Elias喊着，他好像已经烂醉了。 _这次总算不是我。_

“是一个美国的游戏，让两个人困在柜子里，在七分钟内随便做点什么。”Vilde说，“我在那个电视剧里看到的，《河谷镇》（Riverdale）。”  
“Vilde？！”Noora翻了个白眼，“那个剧很烂。”

“我爱那个剧！”Eva说。

“随便吧，我们来玩吧。”Isak说，他暗暗地期待——其实挺明显——那个瓶子会指向他和Even。

“真的？”Chris的表情很惊讶。

“你为什么那么惊讶？我也可以很欢实的。”

_一，_

_二，_

_三。_

“Isak和Mikael！”Chris宣布。

_Ugh！_

“你是故意的！”Isak皱着眉说。她是故意这么干的，她当然是。  
Isak想闹小情绪了，可这个主意是他自己提出的，而且Mikael正盯着他，好像他刚才又开枪打中了他的腿一样，于是他盘算着干脆就在里面玩会游戏，或者打个盹儿。至少他不是跟Joakim困在一个柜子里，那个曾在九月份用他去勾搭Even的人。他看见那人也在这个聚会上。

_多想想积极的一面吧。_

可是，在柜门锁上之前，他锁定了Even的眼神，于是他又开始犯糊涂了。

_他是…嫉妒了吗？_  
.

“尴尬咯，”现在黑暗中只剩他们两人，Mikael笑了笑说。

“是啊，我可不想站七分钟。”Isak耸耸肩，掏出手机开始找一些无聊的游戏来消磨时间。

“我觉得你是不可以用手机的。”Mikael说着，引得Isak抬头看了他一眼。

“什么？”

“这个游戏的规则，你应该专注和你在柜子里的人。”Mikael紧张地回答。

“你想让我专注你？”Isak扮了个鬼脸，接着看见Mikael的脸色一沉。

“没错，那样很蠢。”

“谁管游戏规则啊？”Isak终于移开了目光，他对自己的做法很满意，“你知道这个游戏的唯一目的就是让两个人在黑暗里勾搭到一块去，因为美国人就是这样恶趣味，对吧？”

“呃，好吧。”Mikael咬着下唇回答，Isak注意到他嘴角不自觉抽动了一下。

“你干嘛这么紧张？镇静点！”Isak说着把手机塞回兜里，“我不会碰你的老二的，如果你在担心这个的话。”

“Isak！”Mikael埋怨着他。好吧，这可能有点过分了。

“我可以控制自己的，Mika。别慌，我可能是gay，但我不会在黑暗中扑向你的，你可以松口气了。”Isak翻着白眼说。

“我从没那样说，什么鬼-”

“放松啦，我只是在逗你。”Isak笑了起来，他觉得自己多年没和Mikael单独讲话了。

“你叫我Mika。”他轻轻笑着，看起来比他实际年龄小好多。Isak有点明白为什么大家都那么宠着他了，他有时候看起来确实有点像个小宝宝。

“是啊，我想是的。”Isak耸耸肩，“以前我这么叫过你。”

_以前。在你毁了一切之前。_

“是啊，”Mikael在他身边喘了口气，“我想我们俩以前从没这样单独相处过。”

“好吧，别太兴奋了。我们不是在相处。”Isak说，“我们是困在一个柜子里，因为Vilde Hellerud Lien的缘故。”

“对啊，就是我想说的。”

“啊？”

如果之前Mikael还没有引起他全部的注意，那么现在他做到了。

“我知道你恨我，Isak。”Mikael继续说，“我知道的，我一直想改变，但我真的不知道该怎么做。”

“我不恨你。”Isak叹了口气，放下了手机。

“你恨我。”Mikael说，“实际上你已经告诉我好多次了。”

Isak又叹了口气，他的脑海里开始快速过电影，可能有三十来次吧，他的确推了Mikael，说自己有多恨他。

“大部分时候我都喝醉了，那不算。”Isak感觉有点内疚。

“我听说那才是最算数的时候。”Mikael笑了一下。

“你从来都没醉过，你怎么能知道？”

“也对。”

Isak感觉自己在黑暗的柜子里放松了下来。Mikael是他最不想被一起困在某个地方的人，但这也没那么糟。大概他不该对他这么恶劣，毕竟人是会变的。

“是因为Even吗？”

“哈？”Isak皱起眉，听到Even的名字时他的脑袋立刻“嗡”了一声。

“是因为我让他亲我吗？你是因为这个恨我吗？”

Isak的大脑突然短路了。

_哈？_

他记起了那一晚他看见Even和Mikael在他房间里接吻，他依然记忆犹新。他记起了那件事有多伤害他，多么令他感到背叛和困惑。

他那年16岁，他刚在愚人节那天向Even表白了心迹。这太伤人了。那种心碎的感觉那么深刻，直到现在他闭上眼睛还能清晰地感觉到。

但他不知道是Mikael要求的，他以为主动的人是Even。再说，Mikael为什么要求一个男孩亲他？Mikael在他出柜后就不再邀请他来家里了，Mikael说过他父母不希望他和Isak继续交朋友，因为他“现在是gay了”。Mikael曾经对他那么好，曾经会去看他排练，但是接着就和他断交了几个月之久—— _几个月！_ ——就因为Isak是 _gay_ 。

Isak下了那么大的决心才同自己和解，接受自己的性向，向朋友和家人出柜则用了他更大的勇气。他知道自己的朋友中有一些是穆斯林，但他真的以为他们不会介意，毕竟他们是多年的老友。可是Mikael， _他妈的Mikael_ ，让他感觉糟糕透了，好像他有什么毛病，好像他需要隐藏真正的自己，好像他很恶心，很不堪。 _妈的Mikael_ 。

“我恨你，是因为你他妈对我太坏了！”Isak就这样在柜子里发作了。 _多么滑稽。_

“什-”

“我出柜的时候你像对垃圾那样对我，你记得吗？”

“我-”

“你知道那有多伤人吗？你有一点概念吗？”Isak继续他愤怒的即兴演说，“我那么害怕，我真的吓坏了，然后你就那样把我拒之门外，把我的噩梦变成了现实。你花了几个月时间才重新和我们一起玩。我都恨死你了！才不是因为Even呢，Even这会儿都亲过全城的人了，你看到我恨全城的人了吗？”

Isak停止了叫喊，他发现Mikael看上去十分伤心，而且被他的话吓到了。他之前根本没想到自己还记着仇，这几乎有点灵魂出窍的感觉。

“我从来没想要伤害你，我太抱歉了。”Mikael瞪大眼睛结结巴巴地说。

“算了，Mikael！”Isak不屑地哼了一声，“Even？真的吗？你真的以为我有时候没法直视你是因为这个？你以为我就是个爱嫉妒的小混蛋，真的？”

Mikael低下了眼光，只是盯着地面看了一会。Isak在他旁边气喘吁吁，他不敢相信这事发生了，他简直想马上破门出去跑回家。

_柜子，多么可笑。_

“你不明白对我来说有多难，你不知道。“Mikael突然开了口，他的话有点太重了，Isak长这么大从没有这么想揍一个人。

_什么？_

“你他妈在逗我？”

“你不明白。我爸爸可能会把我赶出门的。”Mikael发出一声苦笑，但他的手在发抖，“他可能会和我断绝关系。我们不像你，你可以就这么从家里搬走，不和你爸妈说话，但我不能那样做。我们和你不一样，你知道的。对我们而言，对我而言，家庭永远不是我能随心所欲的，我做的事会一辈子影响我整个家族。就好像我的人生不是我自己的，是我和我全部家族的人生。你绝对理解不了，Isak。”

Isak不敢相信，他会坐在这听他这样胡言乱语。他气死了，他不敢相信。

“你真的是在把你的极端恐同推到宗教信仰和你的家庭上面吗？”Isak眨着眼睛，“你是认真的吗？你-”

“Isak，你他妈蠢吗？！”Mikael朝着他的脸喊道，让他完全哑火了。

“什-”

“你听力有问题吗？！你还要我给你画个图吗？！你只能看见你自己和你的痛苦，你的挣扎？你瞎了吗？”

“什么？”Isak退到衣柜的角落里，听着Mikael痛苦和残酷的话语。他从没听过他这样讲话，从没见过Mikael这样的一面，他不知道发生了什么，可他根本就没喝酒。

“我刚刚告诉你，我让Even亲我，你眼睛都没眨！什么样的恐同者会让一个男人亲他？！”Mikael的手包住了他的手，他突然忘了怎么呼吸，因为他的大脑无法处理这些话。Mikael从没有用这样粗鲁的语气跟他说话，他甚至是含着眼泪在说这些话， _眼泪！_

“Mikael-”

“我只是想知道，你懂吗？我只是想明确一下。”

_Oh my god._

Isak的心脏一沉，他终于懂了，他终于看到了，他终于听见了。

Mikael想知道他是不是喜欢男人。

“你想知道你是不是喜欢男人。”Isak把脑内的话说了出来。

_Mikael是gay？什么？_

“不是。”Mikael苦涩地笑了，他依然紧攥着Isak的手，他的触碰跟他的话比起来柔软太多了。

“不是？”

“我想知道我的感觉只是因为你，还是所有别的男人。”

_什么？_

“什么-”

Isak的大脑空白了。

所以，当Mikael捧住他的脸，在他嘴唇上轻轻印下一个吻时，他根本没时间推开他或做任何事，他只是愣在原地，因为一切都太荒诞了。

_“你的gay达坏了。”_

_“就好像你从来看不出来谁喜欢你。”_

_“饶了Mikael吧，他没有那么坏。”_

突然间，那些让他吃飞醋的每一件事都说得通了。Even的保护，Elias的关心，每个人都那么宠着Mikael，全都说得通了。

“我很抱歉！”Mikael中断了这个短暂的吻，惊恐地叫了一声，拼命拉开自己和Isak的距离。

“我，这，呃，没事—”

“我肯定是疯了！我太抱歉了，Isak！”Mikael继续恐慌地念叨，看上去慌张得喘不过气来，“拜托，拜托你别告诉任何人！”

“Mikael，没关系！”Isak也不自觉地冲他喊了回来，把一只手搭在他肩上，“没关系，呼吸，好吗？没关系。”

Isak陪着他，直到他的呼吸平稳下来，他刚想补充点“会好的”，或者别的什么劝人的废话时，ChrisBerg打开了柜门，Mikael立刻冲向门口，从Eva家跑了出去。  
.

Isak在洗手间里差不多洗了十次脸，Mikael那个吻的苦涩滋味似乎还残留在他嘴上。他感到难以置信，他好不容易有一天晚上远离了酒精，就发生了这样的事。

当他洗第11次脸时，有人开始敲门。他第一反应是不耐烦，但很快意识到这是Even。不管在哪他都能认出Even的敲门声。

“我能进来吗？”他问道，Isak过去打开了门。

“当然。”  
.

“他亲了我。”Isak立马说了出来，因为他觉得自己藏不住这件事。他知道他刚才答应了Mikael什么都不说，但这是Even，Even知道如何保守秘密。“我现在什么都不明白了。”

Even只是在浴缸沿上坐着，Isak靠在洗脸池旁边，弄得自己乱糟糟的，带着一脸迷茫和内疚的神情。

“说实话，我倒是很惊讶这事没有早一点发生。”Even不以为意地说。

“哈？”

“Mikael，告诉你他的感觉。”

“到底什么玩意？”Isak目瞪口呆地看着他。

“这也是我一开始的反应，你知道吗。我一直觉得在另一种人生里，我和他可能有点什么。比如说如果你不在的话，我不知道，但这不是重点。”

“你到底在说什么鬼Even？我在做梦吗？到底怎么回事啊？”

Even叹了口气，把胳膊伸向Isak，似乎想让他握住他的手。

“记得我说过你看不出来别人是不是喜欢你吗？”他的手还伸在那，试图抓点什么。

“Mikael没！有！喜欢我！我需要提醒你他在我出柜的时候对我多差劲吗？”

“他很害怕。之前他不知道你喜欢男人，本来就是小小的单边暗恋，但你出柜后这事开始变得真实了，他吓到了。”Even说，“他的兄弟们已经在取笑他不够man之类的，所以他觉得如果继续和你一起玩，他们会马上看透他。”

“那也不会让这事变得不那么恶劣，Even！”Isak从牙缝里挤出一句。  
“我知道。我不是在洗白，那样会伤害所有人。说实话如果他那样对我，我也不知道会怎么做。但直到他后来告诉了我，我才知道，他甚至要我吻他，好能更明确一点。”

Isak捂住眼睛哀叹了一声，Sonja喜欢Even，Mikael喜欢他， _这都哪跟哪啊。_

“他干了恶劣的事，但不能说明他是个恶劣的人，”Even说，“他在学习。”

所有这些意外发现弄得Isak头疼。Mikael这些年来暗恋着他，Even心知肚明。这么久以来，Even把这么大的事对他守口如瓶。 _他，_ 他最好的朋友。Even那么小心保护着Mikael的感情，可他对Isak的感情除了无视就是无视。Even对Mikael那么呵护，生怕他受到伤害，Isak在背后白白痴恋了他这么多年。 _Wow._

难怪Even不想要他。他不想让Mikael受到伤害。

“真不敢相信我在吃一个深柜家伙的醋。”Isak捂着脸叹息道。他真的无法相信。

“什么？”

“算了，Even。”

Isak不等Even回答就走出了洗手间，径自走回了家，然后他爬上床把脑袋埋在枕头底下，等待黑暗来接管他。

* * *

Even

00:23

明天和我见个面？

我们能谈谈吗？

我讨厌看到你不高兴的离开

我一直在想你说的话

我希望你不会认为我把mikael看得比你重要

我只是在履行一个朋友的职责，尊重他的要求

我敢肯定你也会这么做的

10:38

在KB见个面？就在我带你去的那家唱片店旁边

好不好？

别不理我:(

* * *

Isak不知道Even会说什么，但他不想复制那次操场“谈话”。他不希望Even把他的感情变成一个玩笑，或一个游戏，或是他今天才想出的其他歪曲解读。

他真的没想不理他，但他想暂且放一放，给自己几个小时喘息的时间。

* * *

Even

11:29

我会在唱片店旁边的KB等你，一直待到傍晚

我会坐在外面的桌子

在寒风中

所以你最好在我感冒前出现

11:43

我不想情感绑架你

我收回前面的话

我穿了很多层衣服，会没事的，我已经在这了

就过来吧

如果你想过来的话:)

* * *

Mikael yikes

15:38

_Hello Isak_

_昨晚的事我非常抱歉_

_我希望你能原谅我。我太越界了，我不会再这样做了。_

_很抱歉我一直在伤害你的感情。我不知道我把你伤得那么重。我以为你从来不会注意到我或者我们的友情，我不知道你会在意。我压根就没想到你会注意我。_

_对我来说，认清自己是很艰难的。我到现在还没有100%明确我是谁和我喜欢什么。我不知道我是不是gay。我这辈子只亲过两个男人（包括你），只亲过一个女孩。我还没搞明白，但在我弄清楚之前，我真的希望你能帮帮我，不要告诉任何人。Even知道。我觉得Elias也知道我喜欢你，虽然我从没告诉他。我猜他就是看到了我有时候看你的眼神，我也不知道。_

_我不知道为什么要告诉你这些，但我最近注意到了你看Even的眼神，我怀疑是不是有我的错。我知道几年前你和Even睡过，是他告诉我的。那时他非常绝望而且醉得不行。他觉得他毁了你，觉得他对你是有害的，他做的一切都是伤害你。但我不这么想。他觉得他强迫了你，或者胁迫了你。但我知道不是那样的，我知道他永远不会那么做。他还觉得他因为追你毁了跟我的友谊，“bro code”什么的。LOL，这个傻冒家伙。但那也不是真的。我不知道我为什么要和你说这些，但我觉得或许你能原谅我昨天做的事。我真的不知道。_

_我希望有一天你还会和我说话的。_

* * *

 收到Mikael的短信时，Isak正和Sigve在一家KB喝咖啡，这家店离Even求他去的那家隔着几个街区。

当Sigve问起时，他回答说“没事”，因为什么事儿也没有。他不知道他干了什么能得到Mikael和Sigve或者其他任何人的垂青，而他除了Even的爱之外别无所求。

他不知道自己为什么不能回馈Sigve的感情，他为什么就不能拥有简简单单的爱。像微风一样自在，轻快，没有伤害，只是酥酥痒痒的爱。能使他变成更好的人，而不是耗尽他心力的爱。让他像太阳一样闪耀，而不是躲到乌云后面，宁可去爱上灰色天空的爱。Isak不知道。

“出什么事了？”Sigve又问了一次。Isak还在小口抿着热咖啡，年轻男孩已经喝完了那杯甜甜的冷饮，“Eskild很快就来了，所以你最好在他打探你之前都说出来。”

Isak对他坦白了一切——尽管很残忍——因为他们现在是朋友了，而且他确实相信等Eskild过来以后，他能一眼看穿他。

他很快后悔了，因为他看到Sigve咬紧了牙关。

_我真是混蛋。_

“把我介绍给这个Mikael，意下如何？”他打趣道，Isak真心被逗乐了。

“他是个混蛋，你不会喜欢他的。”Isak笑着说，“再说你已经见过他了，他是那群人里的丑八怪。”

Sigve哈哈大笑，他坐在高脚凳上脚不着地摇晃着腿，Isak允许自己盯着看了一会。他穿着系扣衬衫的样子还是很可爱。

“我敢肯定这是胡说，不过没关系。”Sigve说。

“他真的让人很难忍受。”

“他是头发很有弹性那个吗？你知道我是美发控吧。”Sigve撅着嘴说，Isak冲他翻了个白眼。

“这么快就取代我了？”

“你也没给我太多选择，是不是？”Sigve吐了吐舌头，“还有，深柜年上美男？这就是春闺梦里人啊。”

“闭嘴。”Isak轻轻推了他一下。

“他是个待开启的礼物。”

“Sigve，拜托了！”Isak发出作呕的声音。

“你是假装要吐还是这个笑话引起了你的深喉反应？”

“Oh my god. 你是谁啊？”Isak笑到喘不过气。

Sigve就是这么随和，Isak希望自己能更像他一样。随和，不要老是多愁善感，老是无视他人的苦恼。

“不管怎样吧，他要是喜欢我，肯定是他哪里有毛病。”Isak心不在焉地说着，过后才发觉自己说了什么。

但他估摸着Sigve不会介意，因为他是随和体贴的，他是大大咧咧的，因为-

“这有点差劲了。”Sigve的声音比往常低沉了些。

“嗯？”

“你刚说的话，可不怎么好。”他补充道。

“是啊，嗯，他又不在这。”Isak耸耸肩，把咖啡送到嘴边。

“我在这。”Sigve说。

“嗯？”

“我在这，我听着呢。”

Isak放下了咖啡，看着他眨了几下眼睛，他不确定他跟上了Sigve的思路。

“你说这话是否定了我的感情。“他说。

“我什么时候—”

“我喜欢你，我什么毛病也没有。”Sigve说着，Isak有点被噎住了。

看来随和的Sigve也是有脾气的。Isak觉得自己是世界上最糟糕的人。

“我会坐在这听你讲你的情感问题，是因为我是你的朋友，但你不能否定我的感情。”他继续说，“我的感情是真的，我值得你认可。”

Isak彻底懵了。他今天早上起床后终于答应和Sigve见面，这完全不在他的预料之内。

“对不起。”他脱口而出，因为他不知道该怎么应对，“你当然值得所有东西。”

Sigve哑然失笑，接着他们就安静地喝着自己的饮料。

“我还是很不解，你怎么就看不到你有多好呢。”Sigve说，“就好像你的内在有一束光，所有人都能看见，就你看不见。”

“你在说什么？”

“Mikael不是疯了才喜欢你，我也不是。你真的很可爱，很出色，我肯定能找出更多人来证实这一点的。”Sigve说，“我不知道是谁伤了你，是谁让你坚信你不配被喜欢和被爱的，不过他们错了，你知道吗？你绝对配得上所有这些男孩修罗场。”

Isak看着Sigve，喉咙有些哽咽。“我不知道是谁伤了你。” _我想你知道的。_

“别说啦。”Isak想翻个白眼，但失败了，这不管用。

“是Even吗？”

“哈？”

“你真的爱他爱成这样，就因为他不肯爱你，所以你就觉得自己一文不值吗？他就是你的那个结儿吗？”

“什么？不是！”Isak嗤之以鼻，笑得有些惊慌，他的心跳已经在预警了，因为一个高中生在光天化日下拿住了他的话柄，“哪个精神正常的人会选择把自己放到那种处境啊？”

话一出口，Isak才意识到他其实是向Sigve承认了他无可救药地爱着Even的事实。 _干得漂亮。_

“Baby，谁说了这是个选择题啊？”Sigve叹了口气，眼里充满忧伤。

“什么？”

“我们无法选择我们爱的人，这就是这整个狗屁玩意的要旨，你选不了你爱的是谁。”

“这是扯淡，”Isak嗤笑一声，“每个人都在浪漫化这种诡异的执迷的爱。如果注定是失败的，那就应该用意志力或什么的让自己放下重新开始。”

“你太傻了。”Sigve轻轻笑着，“意志力？这是我缺少的吗？是你缺少的吗？这是电台里所有那些唱着绝望情歌的人缺少的吗？是所有那些伤情故事和电影的作者缺少的吗？意志力？他们主动选择把自己放到那样的痛苦中，如果他们能说放下就放下？”

Isak凝视着Sigve，他美丽的绿色眼睛噙满了泪水，这都是他的错。

“谁会选择这种爱啊，Isak？谁会呢？如果我们能选，或者我们能跳出来，为什么会有人选择这种爱？绝望的爱，爱一个你永远无法拥有的人，这个人你可以睡他，可以吻他，可以拥抱他，但他就是不可能是你的。谁会选一个这么痛苦，这么自取其辱，这么碾压灵魂的爱？这种爱让你感受到一切，又同样让你感觉自己一无是处。谁会选择这种爱啊，Isak？”

_谁会选择这种爱？_

“我不知道。”Isak含着眼泪回答。谁会选择这种爱？“我真的不知道，很抱歉。”

“我爱你。我知道我只认识了你几个月，但是我爱你，真的。 我爱你作为一个男人，很显然，但我也爱你作为一个人本身，因为你让我觉得自己很珍贵，虽然只是那么一小会儿。”Sigve停顿了一下，抓过他的手攥紧，“我爱你，如果你现在就改变主意，我可能会跟你回家，让你利用我，虽然我知道你明天就会为了你爱的人丢下我。我知道这很糟糕，很可怕，但这是我能做的全部。我会沉浸在你愿意给我的一切中，因为我知道某一天你会醒过来发觉你很蠢，你应该去追求你想要的人。很抱歉如果我现在朝你喊，但你不能说这种屁话，什么“哪个精神正常的人会选这种爱”。我们什么都选不了，我们选不了我们的心为谁而跳，没人能选。这就是为什么对我来说，两个人对彼此有同样强烈和深刻的感情是一个奇迹。对我来说这是奇迹，因为我相信你爱的人也爱你的几率是0.000001%。所以尽管我希望你选择我，看到你这样浪费时间不去追求你的奇迹让我很生气。“

_我的奇迹就坐在唱片店旁的KB里。_  
.

“Hello 宝宝gay们，我们今天怎么样啊？”Eskild用他高调门儿的嗓音和他俩打招呼，还带来温暖的拥抱和真正的糖果。

Sigve迅速擦了一把眼泪，Isak竭力让自己平复下来。

“我错过了什么？Isabell怎么哭了？”Eskild问。

“我的名字是Isak！”他没好气地说。

“Okay，这里发生了什么？你们俩又分手了一次吗？”

天，Isak只想跑回家睡个一整天，但是他内心的一部分也想跑去那家KB，倾诉他所有的感情，因为它们值得被认可。不管怎样，因为他没有选择这种爱，但他必须追求这种奇迹的可能。因为即使按照Sigve精密复杂的算法，只有0.000001%的机会使他所拥有的成为奇迹，那也好过是0.

_如果他再次拒绝我怎么办？我他妈绝对活不下去。我不能这么做。_

Isak决定留下。他很想验证Sigve的算法，但他承受不了再一次打击，承受不了再一次失望。

“你是要走还是要留下啊，宝宝卷儿？”Eskild脱掉外套和帽子，“实际上我之前在另一个KB等你们俩，因为我在GPS上定位错了，所以现在我好饿的！”

“我以为我才是宝宝卷儿？”Sigve质疑道，Isak笑了起来，尽管刚才的一番交心以及各种情绪让他心里五味杂陈。

“抱歉！是我的错。”Eskild叹息着，“你当然是独一无二的宝宝卷儿，Sigve。就是我还没从那个KB的事故中缓过神来。”

“什么事故？”Sigve问。

“我不太清楚欸，”Eskild撅起嘴，“一辆车在雪地上突然失控转向了，撞到了一个人，就在那家老唱片店旁边的KB。那里围了很多人，不过大家都在说是个灰色头发的人然后—”  
.

Isak跑了出去，他没穿外套，丢下了钱包，也丢了魂。他像疯了一样跑出去，心脏就要跳出胸膛，他听见Sigve在后面追他。

他在喊着什么，但Isak听不清。他耳边唯一回响的声音就是他的心跳，和一连串的“ _不，拜托，不，不，拜托，拜托，不，不，不，拜托，不，拜托，拜托，拜托，不，不要！_ ”

他脚下一直打滑，因为他没穿雪地鞋。他眼前不停地发白，因为他的大脑在失控地旋转。他的脚只是机械地移动，因为他视线模糊也无法思考。他没有哭，因为他的心快要炸裂，因为他在不断乞求。Isak甚至不相信上帝，但他在祈祷，他在奔跑的同时不断祈求着那些看不见的存在。 _求你，求你，求你。_

Isak不相信上帝，但他发觉自己相信奇迹。奇迹是必须存在的。它们必须存在，否则在一切即将毁灭时希望何以延续？如果没有奇迹，绝望中的人们还能抓住些什么呢？

就在片刻之前，Isak还在期待着一个不同的奇迹，那个奇迹里有温柔的微笑，柔情的触摸和热烈的亲吻，还有“我爱你”，无数的“我爱你。”

可现在，他只希望Even没事，只希望Even安全，只希望Even从没去过那家KB，只希望Even在第一个小时就放弃了等待。这是他唯一的希望，他再也没有任何奢求，没有，什么都没有。

他只差一个街区。他就要到了，他真的等不及那个红灯。他等不了，他不在乎会不会被车撞到，他不在乎—

* * *

Even

17:09

你在干什么？

想闯红灯？:O

你不想活了吗？

* * *

Even站在人行道对面，笑得像个该死的傻瓜，他在朝Isak使劲挥手，以为Isak没看到他。

_你没事，你没事，你没事，你没事。_

Isak在收到短信看到他的一刹那腿就软了，他长出了口气，之前他没发现自己一直屏着呼吸。接着，所有情绪都跟着一股脑儿涌出来了。

Isak的眼泪顺着脸颊淌了下来，Isak开始抑制不住地抽泣，Isak开始失控地颤抖。

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

他停下了脚步，他难堪地捂住了脸，因为谁会有这种反应啊？他都没有听完Eskild的故事，就像一个白痴似的夺门而出。

_这不是什么俗滥的好莱坞电影啊你他妈的笨蛋。_

可是Isak来不及自我嫌弃了，他现在真的顾不上那么多。等绿灯一亮他就继续狂奔，尽管他的脚已经有些不听使唤。他大步冲过去，脚步甚至有些蹒跚，他满脸都是眼泪，但他一点都不在乎，他看到Even担忧地张开了手臂，他就这么狼狈不堪地扑进他怀里，用全部的爱勒紧了他。

“Isak？怎么了？！天啊？出什么事了？！”Even的脸埋在他头发里，一遍遍问他，他温暖有力的手臂环上他的背，“你在发抖！Isak，到底怎么了？！”

“我以为！我以为那车— Eskild说有人被车撞了，那人头发是灰色的我就，”Isak趴在他的颈窝里丢脸地哭出声，紧紧抱住他，比Even背他回家那次抱得更紧，比他们每一次相拥入睡时抱得更紧，他从没有抱得这么紧过。“我以为你出了什么事，吓死我了，我太他妈害怕了，Even！天啊！”

“Hey，我在呢，我没事。”Even试着从Isak的索命拥抱中挣脱出来，“Isak，看我，看看我！Baby，你在发抖，Fuck-”

Isak的确在看他了。他双手抓住Even的脸，仔细端详，接着开始在他的脸上印下一个个亲吻，他的嘴唇落在他的脸颊、他的鼻子、他的额头、他的眼睛，他的下巴，他吻遍了他的脸——小心避开了嘴唇，尽管他已经有些歇斯底里。然后他再次搂住Even的脖子，拥抱着他，直到他可以呼吸为止。

“God，你真是个drama queen！”Even笑着揽住他，“出事时我在现场，但那不是我，是个确实有一头灰发的老头儿，他也一点事没有。那辆车只是突然转向，差点撞上他的车。”

Isak基本没听其余的故事，他听不进去，他不在乎，虽然这听上去那么自私和糟糕。他知道Sigve就在附近，因为他从KB出来一路追他，可能是想告诉他，他没有听完后面的故事，他完全反应过激了。但Isak此刻什么都不在乎，他一点都不在乎。  
.

“来，喝了这个。”Even指点着他。他们现在来到另一个操场，Even把他按到一个秋千上坐下，递给他一杯热咖啡，接着蹲在他前面，“你要把我吓死了，真是的！”

“抱歉。”Isak小声咕哝着，他脱力了而且太尴尬，很难回到平时那个拽拽的样子。

“Hey，”Even轻声说，声音那么温柔，那么暖心，“我开玩笑的，别抱歉，你抱歉什么？”

“我太害怕了。”Isak低头看着自己的手，依然惊魂未定，“我感觉我快死了，我都不知道要怎么解释，好像我突然傻了，不会用脑子了。”

Even对他报以微笑，温暖的手指触摸着他的脸颊，那么温柔。

“我知道这样挺差劲的，但我现在有点受宠若惊。”Even说，“抱歉。”

“啊？”

“我太糟糕了，你在哭着发抖，我却在高兴你担心我。我真是个混蛋。”Even带着歉意轻轻笑着。

Even.

Even不知道他是Isak生命中的太阳。Even不知道他是一切。Even只因为Isak为他担心就会很开心。Even不知道，如果他发生了什么事，Isak可能会心碎到死去。Even。

_你真的不知道，是不是？我有多么爱你。你是我的一切。_

“他猜不到你的感觉。”

“对我来说那是奇迹。”

“他觉得他毁了你。”

“我的男孩是太阳。”

“只是这一天。”

Isak的两次告白，一次在4月1日，一次在他们假扮情侣的最后一分钟。这很残忍。可突然间，他发觉这对Even来说可能更残忍——仅仅因为Isak担心他，就会喜不自胜的Even。

Even。

“Even，”Isak深深地、缓慢地吸了口气，他停顿了一会，终于抬起眼睛，终于沉浸在他双瞳中的那片湛蓝，湛蓝，湛蓝。他抱住他的脸颊，看着还蹲在他面前的Even。

Even。

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”Isak笑了，因为他的心也突然漾起了微笑，“很爱很爱你，全心全意地爱你，我爱你。”

湛蓝，湛蓝，湛蓝。

“我今天爱你，明天也会爱你。我每一天都爱着你，不只在愚人节，不只在“只是一天”那天，不只在我喝醉或者孤独或者饥渴或者在我姐姐的忌日。不只在你和别人纠缠不清让我苦苦等待的时候，不只在你对我好的时候，不只在你发病的时候，也不只在你稳定的时候。我每天都爱着你，我每时每刻都爱着你，不只像家人那样爱，不只像最好的朋友那样爱，我爱你就像一个人爱着另一个人那样。我爱你的灵魂，爱你的大脑，爱你的身体，我爱你的一切。我就是爱你，你值得听到这些，我也值得说出来。所以，我爱你，你不必也爱我，这不必非得是个奇迹，你什么都不必说。实际上，我宁愿你不说。可是我爱你，你是我的太阳，不管你的头发是蓝色还是灰色还是紫色还是绿色还是金色，我会始终用我的全部去全心全意地爱你，好吗？”

 

 

shit.

 


	10. Love, Rosie (Even) (2014)  爱你，罗茜（Even）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你还爱我吗？”  
> “我还爱你。”
> 
> 告白，闪回，快进，时间旅行理论，Chris Berg很棒，免费医院之行（正文写到这个吗？？），Even的妈妈，Even和Edvard的盛大生日趴，戴着Isak棒球帽的Edvard，机场，眼泪，发怒的Mutta，Tequila和Myrcella，爱，爱，爱。

 Even暗自希望Isak不会出现在唱片店旁边的Kaffebrenneriet咖啡馆。在这家唱片店，他曾经带他认识了The Smiths和The Cure。他暗自希望Isak还在生他的气，让他在寒冷的二月天外面干等。他希望Isak能晾着他一次，因为这会证明Herman错了，因为这次他其实并没准备什么计划或安抚他的说辞。因为上一次他喊Isak来这家唱片店时，他已经发表了一番长篇大论，一番不错的演说。

 Even等在那里，隔几分钟就看看手机，时不时从速写本里抬起头，搜寻着一个反戴着棒球帽，从帽檐下伸出乱蓬蓬的金色卷发，或是穿着过于宽松的连帽衫的身影。但Isak迟到了，Isak没有来，甚至没回复他的短信。Isak可能很伤心，觉得Even把Mikael看得比他重要。想到这Even的心有些掐痛，但他还是对自己微笑。因为Isak在生他的气。Isak把自己和自己的健康放到首位，允许自己生气。终于有一次，Isak不再照顾Even的感受。     

* * *

Yousef

16:47

Hey 你在哪儿呢？

我们得剪完那个视频

抱歉我们能晚点做吗？

我现在在等Isak

Isak不是和Sigve在一起吗？

啊？

他发在ins快拍上

* * *

已经快到下午5点，如果不是明确了Isak现在跟Sigve在一起，Even可能会等得更久一点。看起来他们俩在一家咖啡馆，Isak穿着那件Even在几年前送他的连帽衫，帽子上有线绳的灰色连帽衫。Isak穿着这件连帽衫的那一天，他原本会和Vegard上床，最后却靠在Even的锁骨间呻吟，双腿盘在他的腰间，颤抖，哭泣，乞求。Isak穿着这件连帽衫的那一天，Even毁了他。

Even不知道Isak为什么总是在这样的时刻穿那件衣服。在图书馆那天也是。那天Sigve蜷在Isak的身旁，使Even的心裂成了两瓣，意识到Isak正同他渐行渐远，和另一个人幸福地在一起，照顾着另一个人，为另一个人微笑。Even在想，Isak是否知道他会把一切都熟记于心，每件衣服，每个单词，每个动作，他忘不了Isak说出的每一个字，永远忘不了。Even在想，Isak是否觉察到他有多恨那件连帽衫，就像他发觉Even总会在事情太纠结的时候点一支烟一样—— _黑暗中的火光_ 。Isak喜欢看他抽烟，Even明白。所以他会抽烟，为了他。这是他在用自己的方式表达他无法说出口的话：原谅我。

Even在想，Isak是否了解他的心，就像他了解Isak那样。

Even叹了口气，合上速写本塞进包里，然后把包甩到肩上。Isak没来，这是个好事。Isak和Sigve在一起，这也大体是个好事。Sigve对他有益。他让他笑，让他关心自己，先考虑自己。至少，Even现在可以告诉Herman他错了。

Even深陷在自己的心绪和耳机里播放的歌里——the Smiths《Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What IWant》，在目前的情境下倒是很讽刺——他几乎没注意到眼前差点发生的意外。虽然不是很严重的事故，也没有人受伤，Even还是走过去，看看能不能提供点帮助。

一切无碍，他又戴上耳机走开了，努力忽略掉心尖上萦绕的凄苦感觉，每走一步都撕咬着他，一点点吞噬着他。

_他选了别人。他没有跑向你。他不是你的。你永远不会拥有他。你做的一切都是伤害他。他已经继续前行了。有一天，他会逃脱你的束缚，摆脱你的狗屁玩意。有一天，他不再跑回你身边，不再把你放在第一位。你就是毒药，你会让他窒息。你对他有害，你—_

每个人都有陷在某种想法里无法自拔的时候，但Even永远停止不了他的自毁和消极念头。他不知道怎样消除那些噪音，即使最肉麻的90年代情歌也无法溺死他脑海里的毒素。于是他一把扯下耳机，正好听到斑马线旁的一个女人惊讶地自语道：“这个孩子到底要干什么？”  
.

Isak，Isak在宽阔的人行横道对面，正试图迎着车流闯过来，身上穿的正是那件见鬼的灰色连帽衫。

_什么？_

Even在一阵恍惚和几近惊喜中掏出手机——因为 _他是来见我的吗？他是向我跑来吗？！_ ——输入了一些诸如“你不想活了吗？”之类的蠢话。

可是，他离得越近就越发担忧起来，因为Isak把手机塞进后兜，满眼含泪地朝他跑来。 _眼泪，出了什么事？！_

担忧变成了恐慌，Isak一把撞进他怀里，好像不敢相信他就在这。他拥抱得那么紧、那么绝望，Even只能抱住他，安抚着在他怀里颤抖的男孩。  
.

Isak听说了那场愚蠢的事故，以为Even被卷入其中，由于灰色头发的缘故。 _很讽刺。_ 如果他的男孩看上去不是经历了一场情绪崩溃，他可能会笑他老是那么戏剧化了。他给他买了咖啡，带他到另一个操场上，把他安顿在秋千上坐好。回想起上次在类似操场上的经历，Even依然心有余悸，他可以想象出Isak现在的心情。

_Isak_ ，柔软，美丽，温柔的Isak，穿着他的灰色连帽衫，紧身牛仔裤，脏脏的运动鞋，双手冰凉。Isak的眼里依然闪着泪光，看上去一如既往的脆弱和寒冷，当Even把手放在他的腿上，蹲在他面前想要稳定他的情绪时，他还在不住地发抖。Isak，眉间总是有道皱痕，却不知道这样令他看起来多么可爱，他不知道他伪装的冷硬外壳让Even只想看着它消融，他无比讨厌的丘比特弓唇让Even多么渴望倾身亲吻，直到他在自己的臂弯里呜咽。 _Isak。_

“我太害怕了，”Isak看着自己的手喃喃道，“我感觉我快死了，我都不知道要怎么解释，好像我突然傻了，不会用脑子了。”

_我的男孩。_

Even忍不住伸手去抚摸Isak的脸，对他微笑，这一触的本意是让他抬眼看他，让他感到安慰。 _我在这，我什么事都没有。_ 但Even也早已发觉，在某些时候，不触摸Isak是个不可能的选项。他的每一寸身心都在以不同的方式向往着他。无论何时，只要Isak失落地垂下眼睛，Even的手就会急于去触摸，去抚慰，让他感到温暖，让他抬起下巴。当Isak为了他这样担惊受怕，以为他出了意外而狂奔过来，在他怀里哭着发抖，这只令Even的渴望更深。 _我？为了我？_

他忍不住嘴角上扬，心里充满温暖，因为Isak为他担心到流泪的程度，虽然这种想法这么糟糕和自私。有时候，Even会忘记他们的羁绊多么深刻。他会忘记Isak渴望他，就像他渴望Isak一样。没人能割断这种羁绊，Vegard不能，Herman不能，Sonja不能，Mikael不能, Sigve不能。没人可以。他窃喜，因为他心底最阴暗的想法是错的。Isak还是跑向了他，即使他不爱他，即使他和Sigve在一起，他依然会跑向他。

很多时候，Even不确定他们所拥有的是什么。Isak在某个夜晚为他流泪，怀着无声的愿望亲吻他，在新年夜乞求他选择他，接着又在另一天没心没肺地笑着赶跑他，期待找个男朋友。Isak在某个早晨无所顾忌地冲他大发脾气，瞪着红红的眼睛喊他“混蛋”，接着又会告诉他，他是完美的，他棒极了，他讨厌他受到伤害。Even不明白，Isak是怎么做到永远把他置于首位，哪怕他的声音和眼神都充满伤痛。Even不知道，Isak究竟是爱他，还是他只是被困住了，因为Even是他唯一了解的人，因为Even病了，因为如果没有他，Even就会垮掉。他不知道对于Isak来说，这是爱，还是少年的执迷不悟。他不知道Isak的感情是源于真实的自己，还是由于他们太多的共同记忆所点燃的虚诞。Even不知道，他妈妈的话是不是对的，Mutta是不是错了，他的治疗师没准说对了，尽管她并不了解他们。Even怀疑一切，因为万一Elias说对了怎么办？万一这是斯德哥尔摩综合征呢？万一他困住了Isak，把他伤的那么深，反而使他更爱他，更需要他呢？万一这不是真的呢？

_“你把他害惨了。”_

_“你是个情感施虐的混蛋。这就是你！你自己根本就意识不到！”_

_“我觉得你们俩纠缠得太深，互相依赖太深，那条线已经模糊了，我觉得这是不健康的。”_

_“你贪图关注，对吧？当他是你的，你就像玩具一样玩弄他，他一旦开始看向别处，你就嫉妒得发疯。你只是喜欢得到关注，是不是？”_

Even明白，Isak的感情需要通过这么多道筛子是不公平的，因为它们看上去那么纯洁无暇。Even知道Isak有时倾心于他，他知道Isak有时会哭着睡着，他知道Isak的感觉。但Isak的感觉像风一样来了又走。他有时爱他有时又不爱，许多时候Isak自己也不清楚。在他们看望Lea后去了公园那天，Isak推开了他，那一天Even本已做好万足准备。Even从不确定，他没有勇气用他们的全部关系作赌注。他也惧怕自己的感觉。他知道Isak对他有某种感觉，却不知道那会不会长久。Isak从不让他知道他的真实想法，他只好把一切建立于猜想。他不知道那感觉是否可靠，是否行得通。Even毫无头绪。

Isak坐在秋千上，两脚埋进雪地里，伸出双手抱住他的脸，嘴角扬起了微笑。Even别扭地蹲在那里，隐痛在腰间蔓延，他抬起头睁大眼睛看他，这时他就知道了。

他知道Isak会让他掉眼泪。  
.

“我爱你。”Isak微笑着用拇指磨蹭Even的颧骨，他笑了，“很爱很爱你，全心全意地爱你。我爱你。”

Even望着他，他的心悬了起来，大脑一时空白了，他努力辨明这些话的意义。Isak对他微笑，仿佛他的内心踏实又平静，仿佛他已经游弋在Even的脑海。 _你现在爱我吗？明天呢？你确定吗？你的感觉是真的吗？你真的爱我吗？你真的不是被困住了吗？_

“我今天爱你，明天也会爱你。我每一天都爱着你，不只在愚人节，不只在”只是一天“那天，不只在我喝醉或者孤独或者饥渴或者在我姐姐的忌日。不只在你和别人纠缠不清让我苦苦等待的时候，不只在你对我好的时候，不只在你发病的时候，也不只在你稳定的时候。我每天都爱着你，我每时每刻都爱着你。”

Even尽力保持冷静，但Isak每说一次“我爱你”，他就不自觉地将手指扎进他的牛仔裤。他的呼吸粗重又急促，思维拼命跟随着Isak的话。他的眼眶发热，他想哭，因为他的脑筋转不过来，一切都令他困惑。Isak为什么要说这些？为什么是现在？这是真的吗？不久之前他还在生气呢，发生了什么？为什么他们两个都快哭了？

Isak用拇指擦掉他的一滴眼泪，他笑得那么美，几乎令Even心碎。Isak对他说了“我爱你”之后却在安慰他，可Even无言以对。

“不只像家人那样爱，不只像最好的朋友那样爱，”Isak顿了一下，擦去他的另一滴泪，他依然笑着摩挲他的脸，依然凝视他的双眼，“我爱你就像一个人爱着另一个人那样。我爱你的灵魂，爱你的大脑，爱你的身体，我爱你的一切。我就是爱你，你值得听到这些，我也值得说出来。所以，我爱你，你不必也爱我，这不必非得是个奇迹，你什么都不必说。实际上，我宁愿你不说。可是我爱你，你是我的太阳，不管你的头发是蓝色还是灰色还是紫色还是绿色还是金色，我会始终拥我的全部去全心全意地爱你，好吗？”

Even的膝盖灼痛，因为他跪在冰冷刺骨的雪地上，但其他一切也在灼痛，他的心，他的肺，他的头脑。Even整个人都在灼烧，他不知道该说什么，该做什么。这样的Isak几乎不像真的，仿佛是造访他梦里的那些Isak，会喊他昵称，无条件爱他的Isak。所有这些都不真实，如果不是他打湿了的裤子和冰凉的膝盖，他几乎确信这只是一场梦。

“好吗？”Isak又说了一次，他的笑容收回了一点，只是一点点，似乎突然意识到他做了什么，似乎就要开始恐慌。他用双手的拇指轻抚Even的脸颊，眼中闪烁着希望的光，他在等待。

那个眼神。Even见过那个眼神。当Isak终于向他父亲出柜的时候，他陪在他身边。那一刻Isak鼓起那么大的勇气，那一刻Even曾见过那个眼神，骄傲、希望和恐惧一齐涌现在他的眼中。Isak安心于自己的感觉，可他怕被拒绝。Even懂得那个眼神，但他一时语塞，只好点点头。他点了点头，看到Isak的脸上显出了舒心的神色。

“好吗？”他重复道，这一次把他们的额头抵在一起，Even闭上了眼睛，握住他抚在自己脸上的手。

“好。”Even喘了口气，声音还显露着他心绪难平。他不知道他在答应什么，但这是属于Isak的时刻。虽然出柜和告白是不同的，但接纳总归是一件好事。

_好。_

“我爱你。”Isak再次说道，仿佛胸口卸下了一个重担，接着他用双手环住Even的脖子，将他拉入自己的怀抱，“Even，我好爱你。”

Even也抱住了他，尽管他恍恍惚惚，不知道这究竟是现实还是一个残酷的梦。他揽住Isak的腰，将他拉近，这才发觉他们都跪在雪地里。

_“你不必也爱我，这不必非得是个奇迹。”_

Even想说点什么，却找不到该说的词汇。他不知所措，他从没想过Isak会对他说这样的话。他无话可说，只能抱着他，直到Isak松开手，看着他紧张地笑了笑。

“待会跟Helga解释会很尴尬的。”Isak站起来，轻轻笑着向他伸出手，Even疑惑地抬头看他，仍然泪眼朦胧。

“裤子，”Isak解释道，“跪在地上都湿了。”

“哦，”Even附和道，“是啊。”

“来吧，”他又露出微笑，坚持要Even握住他的手，“我们去Edvard家烘干吧，我那肯定留了几条你的裤子。”

Even拉住了他的手，当他们四目相对时，他险些绊了一跤。Isak看上去大不一样了，他依然比他矮小，但他看上去更有威慑力了，似乎少了些恐惧，少了些犹豫，少了些不安，少了些伤痛。Even却忐忑又晕眩。

“你还好吗？”Isak扬起了一侧眉毛，不经意地撅起嘴，仿佛他刚才并没有在空旷的操场进行了一番伟大的爱情告白。

_我当然不好。_

“我觉得我膝盖软了。”Even承认道。这是真的，不止在一个层面上。他的膝盖有点麻木，是因为在雪堆里埋了太久，更是因为他的心在沦陷。

Isak盯了他大概两秒钟，他不可思议的长睫毛快速扑闪着，接着又躲闪开眼光，捋了捋头发，他的脸蛋涨红了，Even又一次感到晕眩。他喜欢让Isak脸红，这总会令他神魂颠倒。

“我们走吧。”Isak低声说着，转过身背对着他，但掩饰不住嘴边流露的笑意，“我可不想腿抽筋。”  
.

去Edvard家的路上，Even跟在他后面，两个人都满脸通红。Even不常脸红，但这会儿他控制不了。 _“我爱你，Even，我爱你。”_ 这些话语在他胸中沉降，他觉得自己在发烧，它们听起来是多么甜蜜，多么契合。 _“我每一天都爱着你，我每时每刻都爱着你。”_ 他低头看着地面，一路上心跳得飞快。他感觉自己像一个被妈妈介绍给她所有朋友的小孩子，变得害羞又青涩，他甚至不敢看Isak，无法把眼睛从地上抬起。他不知道自己做了什么能得到这么多爱意。

等他们到了Edvard家，Even磕磕巴巴地跟Helga打招呼，她皱起眉，怀疑地眯眼打量着他们，注意到了他们的裤子。

“你们两个孩子今天干了什么？”她的眉头皱得更紧了些。

“我们这回没有亲热。”Isak回答道，走过去在她的太阳穴亲了一口，“不要担心。”

这一幕让Even瞪大了眼睛，仿佛他错过了上一集剧情，可他不是一个人，Helga也被Isak的开朗吓了一跳。Isak看上去轻松自在，悠哉游哉，似乎所有坏脾气都从跑得一干二净。

“你来吗？”他问着Even，从厨房流理台上抓过两个苹果。这是他从来不会做的事，不可能。Isak不吃苹果。

“呃，好。”

“对了，Edvard去哪了？”他转向Helga，漫不经心地递给Even一个红苹果，顺便咬了口自己的。

“他正在睡觉。”她仍带着愣愣的表情，“你们俩在房间里最好小声点。”

Even又脸红了，Isak却两手一拍大笑起来。

“你好幽默，Helga，我有说过你很幽默吗？”Isak逗她，胳膊肘撑在厨房和客厅间的吧台上，“幽默又聪明，我想我应该干脆娶了你。”

“滚出我的厨房，Isak。”Helga翻着白眼喊道，Even笑起来，心里涌上一种类似于骄傲和晕乎乎的感觉，此刻在这个老人的厨房里，他感受到家的感觉。

_和你一起，无论在哪里都是家。_

Even去了Isak房间，在书桌旁的椅子上找到一条自己的裤子，正如他所料。他尴尬地向浴室走去想把它换上，回头时却发现Isak在偷笑。

“怎么了？”Even慌里慌张地问。

“没事，”Isak笑了一声，移开了眼神，“可爱。”

“什么可爱？”

“你，”他又笑了，“你很紧张。”

Even把大腿撞上了桌角，疼得直咧嘴。Isak说得没错，他紧张得要命，甚至没法反驳，于是只好躲到浴室里去深呼吸。  
.

“你在KB时想跟我说什么？”当Even终于出来时Isak问道，他已经换上了短裤，大剌剌躺在床上，“另外，很抱歉我没有早点出现。”

“没关系，”Even尽可能不去看他的腿，“我没指望你会出现。”

“没有吗？”

“你在派对上有点怒了。”

“我确实，”Isak耸耸肩，“被Mikael的事冲昏了头。”

“是啊，呃，很抱歉我没和你说他的事。”Even吞咽了一下，两手撑在书桌上，“我答应他不说的。”

“他特地让你不告诉我？”Isak把胳膊枕到脑后问。

“是的。”

这是实情。Mikael求他对Isak保密，因为他觉得Isak如果知道他在为自我认同挣扎的话会伤心，他担心Isak会觉得这是由于他个人的缘故。

“是我的话会告诉你的。”Isak说，“如果我们角色调转，我会告诉你的，我什么都跟你说。”

“我相信你会替他保密的。”

“你知道我口风不严。”Isak轻声笑着。

“我很确定你也有一些事情瞒着我，给自己点信心嘛。”Even也笑了。

“你说对了。”

“嗯？”

“我把我的感情对你隐瞒了一段时间。”Isak不动声色地说，甚至没有看他的眼睛，“如果这算一个秘密，那我不知道了。”

Even抱着胳膊，眼睛瞪得大大的，他开始怀疑Isak的身份了。这是谁？他怎么会一下子变得这么坦率？”

“我今天和Sigve见面了，他教训了我一顿，因为我总是隐藏自己真实的感受。”Isak坐起身来，似乎读懂了他的心思。

“Sigve，”Even念了一次他的名字，嘴上留下一丝苦涩。

“你知道我先前以为你死了吧。”Isak终于抬起头，迎上他的目光，“我以为你在等我的时候被车撞了。”

“你太夸张了。”Even尽量像往常那样爱怜地翻着白眼。

“你知道我唯一的念头是什么吗？”Isak继续激他，语气变得伤感，“我一直在想，我再也见不到你了，我永远失去你了。”

“Isak，真的-”

“我知道这他妈的很夸张，但说真的，这让我意识到我是多么蠢。”Isak叹了口气说。

“你以为我死了并不蠢。”

“不是那个，”Isak低声笑着，抓住自己的一个脚踝，Even不禁盯着他看，“我一直在想，你还不知道我爱你就死了，你死的时候感觉那么孤独，感觉没有被爱着，这可多糟啊？”

这番剖白使Even的心揪紧了，这正是他一直以来的感觉。孤独，不被爱。从始至终，哪怕他身边围绕着他最爱的人，哪怕Isak看着他的眼神仿佛他掌管着地球的公转。所以，他等着Isak把这些话变成玩笑，但他没有。他的神情越来越悲伤，Even彻底手足无措了。他紧张极了，因为他对于Isak史诗般的爱情宣言还只字未提，他猜想Isak此刻可能已经伤心了。Isak一直在笑着，可是当一个人呈上了真心，另一个人却没有丝毫回应时，是会令人心寒的。

Even犹豫着向床边走了几步，心情沉重地坐到床沿上，内疚在胸口蔓延。Isak瞬间过来搂住了他，拥抱着他，在他颈间喘息。Even迟疑了片刻，但很快意识到这不是一个“求你爱我”的拥抱，这是一个“我好高兴你没事”的拥抱。

“Isak，”Even慢慢地柔声说着，也抱住Isak，手指掠过他软软的头发，“我没事，我哪都不去。”

“你要是死了，我也死。”Isak贴近他的皮肤悄声说。但事实上，Even痛恨这句话，他恨这句话超过一切。Isak不能想象没有他的生活，这个念头吓到了他，因为这不可能是健康或适当的，他不喜欢Isak只为了他而活这个想法。这些愚蠢的字眼令他恐惧，但他还是回抱着他，自Isak说完那番话之后，他丢失了几个小时的掌控力慢慢回来了。Even又回到了掌控的位置，掌控着他们，他们的关系。Even回到了主导，他不再紧张害羞了，他只觉得糟糕和愧疚。

“如果你不爱我，我不在乎，只要你还在我身边。”Isak在他耳垂下轻声说，接着在那里落下一吻，证实了他最阴暗的猜想，最深层的恐惧。

_我对你太不利了。_  
.

Even朝家里走去，感到沮丧而非兴奋。Isak终于坦白了他的感情，可Even只觉得空虚、恐惧和不安。Elias的话在他脑中不断回响。尽管他想抓牢Edvard在他们装饰圣诞树那天对他说的话，但其他所有人的话语逐渐占据了上风。

Even回到家，拿出手机打算发个短信，可他不知道有谁可以倾诉。Sonja不知道他和Isak睡过。Mutta知道，但他可能和Isak更亲，并且Even不确定自己能大方承认他一直以来都是对的。Elias令他胆怯。其他人则完全不知情。他想发短信给Mikael，但那个可怜的家伙深爱着Isak，说不定会怨恨他。

除了Isak，Even没有任何人可以诉说心事了。所以，当他的心事是关于Isak时，他总是感到孤独无助，总会觉得没有一个人能懂他。

* * *

Mutta

20:14

Hey

你还好吗？

Hi

好啊为什么问

怎么了？

我刚刚跟Isak聊过了

哦

他还好吗？

他伤心吗？

我在问你

你感觉如何？

我挺好的

只是想说 你可以跟我说说

你知道的 对吧？

是啊

我希望你不会把我很久以前说过的话放在心上

我完全出格了

我不该那样攻击你，而且我夸大了所有事

别担心啦：)

想聊聊吗？

不了没事的

我相信你应付Isak就够受了

Even，你也有权和朋友抱怨的

你也是我最好的朋友之一

我知道

谢谢你<3

但我挺好的

我保证

* * *

 Even不好，他已经有一阵子没有好过了。

 

> **闪回 17岁与19岁 第一次**
> 
> Even悄悄地爱着自己的躁狂期。他从未告诉过别人，他是多么喜欢自己躁狂的时刻，但他有时会非常期待高亢状态的来临，期待那种觉得自己无所不能，那种欢欣鼓舞的感觉。在躁狂的时候，Even觉得什么都难不倒他，他会感到更轻松，更乐观，更机智，完全不会觉得他做的事是错误、恶心或疯狂的。唯有天空是极限。不对，划掉这句话。世界上是没有极限的，万物永无止境。无限，光彩夺目，美轮美奂，有无尽的可能。他的思想无边无际。他可以随意飞翔，奔跑，创作，制造，生活，呼吸，做爱，大笑，触摸，微笑，享受活着。随着躁狂而来的那种无敌和自由的感觉类似于吸食可卡因。不过Even从没吸过可卡因，这只是他的医生的描述，尽管他确信那个医生并没有吸过可卡因或经历过躁狂，他还是选择相信她的话。躁狂的喜悦是肾上腺素上瘾者在嗑药时追求的目标，可Even吃药却是为了停止这种感觉，这本身就很讽刺。
> 
> Even喜欢高涨期，至少在高涨期他不会恨自己。
> 
> 在19岁时，他的性欲翻了两倍，三倍，四倍。Even变得贪得无厌。Even只想要肉体，汗液和爱。Even想要一切。所以当他和Sonja上床时，他并没有多想。他们都年轻又有魅力，并且恰巧同样饥渴。Even原本并没打算和Sonja滚到床上，但Isak那天早上光溜溜地跳上他的床，压到他身上去叫醒他——就像烦人的小弟弟会做的那样——Even的脑子没法甩掉他的感觉和那个画面。他饥渴的眼睛追着Isak的脚步满房间转，他张着嘴唇，血液里充斥着欲望。Even那天变得饥渴。饥渴又恐慌，因为每个人可能都觉得他很恶心，他那样看他——他们的小弟弟——他们住在同一屋檐下，Isak那么信任他，可以在屋里半裸着晃悠，可以让他夜里爬上他的床。Even惧怕这种感觉，当他们都在沙发上看电影时，Isak蜷他胳膊下面咯咯轻笑，这种感觉与日俱增。Even惧怕他自己的感觉，惧怕他心里的恶魔和欲望。他吓坏了，因为他在夜深人静自慰的时候，脑子里唯一出现的就是Isak的脸。 _我真他妈恶心。_
> 
> 所以，当Sonja微笑着搭上他的手臂，表示愿意帮他解决他两腿之间的小问题时，他感到些许兴奋和宽慰。“只是性而已,”她向他保证。盲目和饥渴驱使他相信了她的话，然后伤害了她的感情。不过这还好。性爱，甚至很不错。一切都很完美，直到Isak打开了门，失魂落魄地站在他的卧室地板上，好像一个精巧的瓷娃娃，在木质地板上摔成了无数细小的碎片。Isak，受到了打击和背叛。
> 
> 那天晚上Isak不肯离开浴室，Even知道他一定是在里面哭。他几乎想破门而入去安慰他，他差一点就这么干了。但别的事出现分散了他的注意力，别的事或别的人。Even记不起来了。
> 
> Isak和他冷战了几个星期。当他们的小团体在沙发上看电影时，Isak不再靠在他身边了。Isak甚至都不肯看他，他偶尔说的几句话也夹枪带棒，充满了伤痛，Even能真切感觉到他的痛苦。Isak交了个男朋友——叫Vegard什么的——Even的心里翻腾着嫉妒和渴望。他知道他没有权利，但他渴望，他贪慕，他的温柔几乎不见了。
> 
> 他们的第一次是不折不扣的灾难，Even从没有如此狂热过。他的思绪狂乱地盘旋着渴望、欲望和嫉妒，这是一种陌生的感觉，因为他对Isak一向只有柔情，不是这个，从不是这个。
> 
> 可是，一想到另一个人会染指他，开启他，标记他，这种想法把Even逼疯了，把他逼到了临界点，使他完全失控了。 _我的，我的，我的。_ 这些念头不断纠缠在他的脑海，使他心力交瘁。他不停地看gv，阅读安全性爱的资料，他只想做点什么来表现他的关心。他跑去疯狂采购，买了润滑油、避孕套和所有必需品。他想把这些东西给他，和他进行那个“谈话”，确保他会安全。但他不知道为什么自己唯一的心念就是索要他。
> 
> 他确实这样做了。索要他，他做到了。
> 
> Isak坐在他的腿上，为他呻吟，为他呜咽，为他弓起背。他也对他撒谎了。Even知道他和Vegard什么都没做，在他心浮气躁地踏进他房间的那一刻他就知道了。Even太了解他了。所以他翻身把他压在下面，一步一步开掘他，把每一声呻吟，每一下抚摸，每一个声音，每一次呼吸都铭刻在心。每推进一步，他的大脑都在不受控制地旋转。
> 
> “操我。”Isak轻吟着，张开红润的双唇，浓密的睫毛垂下，映在玫瑰色的脸颊。Even不知道他怎么能让最粗鲁的词汇听上去那么可爱。Isak能使一切都变得那么可爱。
> 
> 于是Even操了他。一次又一次，直到Isak有些畏缩，低声呜咽着请求他停下。但接着他设法让Isak再次兴奋起来，直到他们在彼此的臂弯中睡着。接着，他用沿着脊背的亲吻唤醒了他——因为和他不同的是，Even不需要睡觉——Isak趴在床上，看上去精疲力尽又微微害羞。他侧过脸来看着Even，对他报以肯定。
> 
> “像这样，”Isak喘息着，脸颊绯红一片，汗水打湿了头发，他把双手覆在屁股上，将自己暴露出来，“你可以这样操我，Even。”
> 
> Even永远忘不了这句话，还有他说这话时的样子。Isak伏在被单下好像一个洋娃娃，脸埋在他最喜欢的枕头里，蜷起后背，分开他的臀瓣， _“像这样，Even，像这样操我。”_
> 
> 于是Even _像这样操了他_ 。他支撑在他身体两侧的床垫，深深地、缓慢又扎实地没入他的体内，同时顺着他的背脊、脖子和侧脸一路亲吻。Isak每一次呻吟，呜咽，乞求着更多，都使他内心的某种东西打火短路。 _天啊_ ，他的呻吟多么柔软。轻柔，甜蜜，Even永远不想停止和他做爱，永远不想停止抚摸他。所以他用双手圈住Isak的胸膛，把他拉近自己，在抽插的同时拥抱他，吻他的肌肤。有那么一会儿，他怀疑Isak是不是累了，他们是不是该停下，因为太阳已经快升起，他怀里的Isak也瘫软无力了。
> 
> “你累了吗？”他问。
> 
> Isak没有马上回答，他只是就着这种别扭的姿势吻了他，鼓励式的把一只手放到Even的屁股上。
> 
> “射在我里面。”Isak低吟着，使他的全部思绪都断裂开并融化在脑子里。
> 
> “Isak-”
> 
> “求你。”
> 
> 于是Even这样做了。当他终于瘫倒在Isak背上，缓了片刻想回馈他的时候，他的男孩已经趴在他心爱的枕头上睡熟了。他裸露的皮肤泛着潮红，身体看上去脆弱不堪，被消耗和蹂躏后的样子，似乎亟需好好按摩一下。
> 
> _Fuck._
> 
> Even在13点左右叫醒了他，当他看到Isak吃不下东西时皱起了眉头。Even每次看向他的方向，都会让他满脸通红。他们一起洗了澡，Even在他面前跪了下来，令他大惊失色。
> 
> “你要干什么？”Isak叫着，眼神变得迷离。
> 
> “昨晚我让你高潮之前你就睡着了。”Even撅着嘴说。
> 
> “我们俩不是谁都能一晚上来十次的。”Isak翻了个白眼。
> 
> 大概他是个扫兴鬼吧，但是，在那个相当咸湿凌乱的口活进行到一半时，Even停下来问他：“Isak，我伤害你了吗？”
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “我想不起来一共多少次了，我不太记得了，但我觉得过了一阵后就会疼，我只是—”
> 
> Isak也慢慢跪下来，亲吻着他，热水舒适地打在他们身上。这个吻用到了不少舌头，Even很开心他们已经在淋浴时跪在对方面前了。
> 
> “你没有伤害我。”Isak羞涩地回答，双手抱住他的脖子，“那很棒。”
> 
> “是吗？”
> 
> Isak点点头。他们一整天都没有离开Even的房间。他们做爱，傻笑，讨论着星系和即将到来的核战争。Isak那么有趣，聪明，可爱，Even忍不住打断他的叽叽咕咕，只是亲亲他，抚摸他，告诉他他有多美好。在某个时刻，他们仿佛不是“Isak和Even”。他们仿佛是两个在派对或酒吧相识的完美陌生人。Isak不再像他的童年伙伴，或他的弟弟，或他的保护对象，或他的室友。他就像一个和他上了床的火辣男人。这让人既兴奋又害怕。所以Even看着他趴在自己胸口睡着，然后拍了两三张照片。  
>  .
> 
> 美好持续到第二天早上，当Even的妈妈开门进来，Isak还在他肩膀上轻轻打着呼噜。在起初一声尴尬的惊呼之后——这是他妈妈每次撞见他和别人在床上时都会发生的——她意识到那个蜷缩在被单下的身体是谁的，她的表情变成了真切的惊恐和绝望。她几乎尖叫起来，但Even及时把她拦在门外，以免惊醒Isak。
> 
> “Even，到底发生了什么？！”她大喊，眼神中饱含失望，看着只穿着短裤站在厨房中间的Even，“那是Isak！”
> 
> “妈妈，我们，Isak和我相爱了。你不明白，但就是，我们在一起很完美。我真的觉得我能让他幸福，妈妈。我们过了一个美妙无比的周末，而且-”
> 
> 她的蓝眼睛里涌出了泪水，Even出神地盯着她，生怕她的眼泪会溢出来滚落脸颊。他不明白她为什么这样悲伤，但她离开的这段时间一定是出了什么事，否则她一定会为他和Isak高兴的。
> 
> “妈妈，出了什么事？”他的声音充满担忧，把手搭在她的肩膀上。
> 
> “哦宝贝，”她捧住Even的脸，叹了口气，“我亲爱的宝贝。”
> 
> “妈妈，怎么了？”
> 
> “你感觉怎么样？你觉得我们应该去看看医生吗？我很抱歉最近我一直不在。你坚持吃药了吗？你有没有觉得自己有点亢奋了？”她试图暗示着什么，Even的眼睛睁大了。
> 
> “妈妈，我没事！我没病，我没有狂躁，我感觉好极了。和Isak在一起，是不一样的，感觉就像-”
> 
> “宝贝，你对Isak做了什么？”她打断了他，小心地问道，眼泪终于滚落下来，“你是不是？你碰他了？你做了什么？”
> 
> “我，呃，我们做爱了。我没有。你为什么—”
> 
> “Even，亲爱的，那是Isak啊。他是—他是你的弟弟。你做了什么，宝贝？我们说好要照顾他的，他没有别人了，你知道的。”
> 
> “妈妈—不是那样的！”
> 
> “Even，这一周之内你已经带过五个人回家了。”  
>  .
> 
> 这很伤人，一切都很伤人。他妈妈是对的。Isak只有他们了，但Even操了他，在字面和隐喻意义上都是。这个星期Even在他之前已经睡了五个人，这也是实情。Even失控了。他知道他妈妈从来都不想惹他不高兴，所以她对那另外五个人闭口不提。毕竟Even已经19岁了，他也有需求。可这是Isak，Isak就像她的儿子。
> 
> _她一定觉得我恶心透顶。_
> 
> Even跑了出去，在街上漫无目的地游荡，后来他跑到了Sonja家。Sonja总能看出他状况不好。他没说他和Isak的事，只说他和妈妈吵架了。渐渐地，他发现自己蜷缩在她床上。他们什么也没做，她只是抚摸他的头发安慰他。可就在他打算振作起来的时候，Isak又出现在门口，带着和那天撞见他们上床时同样心碎的神情。
> 
> Even本可以去找Isak解释，或想出一个解决方案。他妈妈不理解，但说不定时间久一点她就会理解。Even那天想找到他，但Mutta埋伏在他家附近，见到他时几乎把他摔到墙上。Even有些失措了，Mutta不是暴力的人，他对一切都泰然处之，所以，看到他这样勃然大怒有种不真实的感觉。Even永远不会恨他，但那一天Mutta真的狠狠击碎了他。
> 
> “你他妈是有什么毛病？！”Mutta冲着他的脸怒吼，这个画面印在了Even心底。他从不知道Mutta的脸可以呈现这种情绪。
> 
> “什么？”
> 
> “你怎么能那么对他？！”
> 
> Mutta看上去就像是有人欺负了他的妹妹，要去找他们算账一样。这种感觉很荒唐，但看起来的确如此。Even猜测Isak跟他告了状，说他在白天私自离开的事。
> 
> “Isak告诉你了？”Even嗫嚅道，低头看着鞋子，感觉有点泄气。
> 
> “是的。”
> 
> “之所以这样是因为我妈妈突然出现了，我没有抛下他，我会处理好的，我保证。”Even试着安抚他，抬头和他目光相接。
> 
> “你到底在说些什么？”
> 
> “Mutta，我会摆平妈妈的，我会让她理解我们对彼此是完美的。”Even睁大了双眼，语气满怀希望，“你不知道有多么完美，Mutta。我们度过了一个最棒的周末，我保证。我会处理好的，真的美妙极了。”
> 
> Mutta的眼神变得悲伤，仿佛他知道了什么Even不知道的事。Even还想继续描绘他们美好的周末，但他体内的某种东西敦促他住了嘴。
> 
> “Mutta，出什么事了？”
> 
> “兄弟，你把他害惨了，而且看起来你好像神志不清醒，我都没法恨你。”Mutta叹了口气，双手蒙住了脸。
> 
> “你在说什么？我没有发病啊，我现在正要回家呢，我会解决的，我没有伤害他，我—”
> 
> “Even，你到底看他了没有？”Mutta抓住他的双臂，似乎要稳定他的心智，想把他拉回来，“他让我心碎了，Even。他出现在我家的时候是他妈一瘸一拐的。一瘸一拐的，Even！他几乎都不能走路了，更不用说坐下。他哭个不停，因为他说看到你又在Sonja床上了。他已经几天没吃过东西，而且他做什么都会疼。我刚刚逼着他去了医院，因为我太他妈担心了。有个护士以为有人伤害了他什么的，一直问他有没有保护措施，最后他说不确定，你们干了太多回了。他告诉她这是他的第一次，他难堪得不行，我只能站到外面去，假装什么都不明白。你知道最糟的地方是什么吗？他根本都不是因为疼才哭的，他哭就是因为你操完了他又去和Sonja睡了。你到底对他做了什么啊？你怎么能看不见他生理上的痛苦呢？！你为什么不照顾好他？！这是他的第一次啊Even。你怎么能这样毁他？！”  
>  .
> 
> 每当Even的情绪跌落谷底时，那种将他洗劫一空的羞愧总是令他畏惧和疲惫。自我厌恶会久久蚕食着他，直至他失去保护血肉的皮囊。只是这一次，他真的觉得自己活该。没有任何一种感觉可与之比拟，当他意识到自己伤害了他这个世界上最爱和最珍惜的人，没有。
> 
> Even曾一度迷恋于双相障碍本身，试图理解他所经历的体验是否和他人相似。不知为何，他相信他的感受不同于任何人，他的大脑是独一无二的，人们只是给他贴了错误的标签。他读了很多东西。他买了所有被诊断为双相或躁郁症的名人回忆录，希望参悟自己疾病的奥义。偶然间，他在PattyDuke的自述中找到了安慰。她是首位公开探讨躁郁症的好莱坞老牌女星。她甚至曾向国会游说，使公众了解精神疾病并争取资金支持。但这并不是Even喜欢PattyDuke的原因。Even喜欢她，是因为她精准地描述了他在每次转入低落时那种剜心蚀骨的羞愧感。
> 
> “为了继续你的生活，你必须原谅自己，你必须竭尽全力去弥补自己造成的伤害。最艰难的部分是，我觉得自己再也不会被信任。”
> 
> Even觉得他再也不会被信任了。Mutta再也不会信任他。他妈妈再也不会信任他。Isak，柔软可爱的Isak，再也不会信任他了。
> 
> Even崩溃了，他的世界土崩瓦解。

.

Even醒来时有点疲倦和低落。他不记得他梦见了什么，但他心口残存着一种苦甜参半的感觉，他几乎庆幸自己想不起来这个梦。他赖在床上，直到他妈妈敲门进来，到床边坐下，等着他给她一个微笑。

Even爱他的妈妈，她热情，善良，一直奋力抗争，好使他不会觉得孤单，从不觉得和其他男孩有什么不同。Even很幸运，他知道自己很幸运，但有时候他希望她能知道，尽管他没说出口，但他每时每刻都觉得那么孤单。他希望他不必永远带着笑脸，以免给她带来精神负担。

“我的好儿子怎么样啊？”她抚摸他的头发，玩着他的发丝。她知道他多喜欢有人抚弄他的头发。

“我不知道啊？你还有另一个儿子藏在什么地方吗？”Even笑着露出一排牙齿，还带着清晨的口气。

她瞪了他一眼，他赶快往里挪了挪。他不知道妈妈为什么在今天早上来问候他，她通常都会让他一个人待着，免得他会觉得还跟父母住在一起很奇怪。为什么唯独是今天呢？

“你是我独一无二的儿子，而且你棒极了。”她坐在他身边，依然轻抚他的头发，“而且，Isak给我打了电话问你怎么样，所以我来了。”

_Isak，当然。_

Even的身子陷下去了一点。Isak对他表白了自己的感情，他却是担心的那一个，担心到让Mutta和他妈妈都来查看他的情况。

“发生了什么？”她的声音温柔而抚慰人心。

“他告诉我他爱我。”Even说了出来，因为这已经不再是秘密了，而他也没有其他人可以说。他蜷起身子，像孩子那样把头枕在妈妈的肚子上。沉默几乎让人心伤。

“那太棒了，是不是很棒？”她最终开了口，手指轻轻触摸他的头皮，令他感到慰藉。

“不，不是。”Even喃喃地说。

“你说什么了？”

“没有，我什么都没说。”Even坦白道，“我不知道要说什么。”

和妈妈进行这番对话感觉有些荒谬，他躺在床上，仿佛自己是个14岁的男孩。这种感觉很荒谬，因为他妈妈曾专门告诫他远离Isak，她曾那么确信他会把他们两个人都毁掉，甚至向他的治疗师提到了这件事。那个医生听过后皱起了眉，在她的本子上写写画画了一番。

这种感觉很荒谬，因为他们仿佛在谈论另一个人，不是他妈妈要他发誓绝不再碰的那个Isak。这感觉太荒谬。Isak因为父母的状况才得以和他们生活在一起。Isak没有任何人，常年穿着同一双脏脏的运动鞋，直到Even带他去买了一双新的。Isak孤苦无依，他爸爸给他的所有钱都用来负担母亲的医疗费，这使他感到万分内疚。如果Even不停止他的疯狂行为，Isak可能会无家可归。这很荒谬，但Even最终还是保持了距离。

后来，Isak搬走了，继续他的生活，而相思和渴望又回到了Even心间。

Even也不知道他在渴望什么。

“妈妈。”

“嗯？”

“你还觉得我很恶心吗？”他问，最后那个词让他喉咙发紧。 _恶心，_ 这些年来Even唯一的感觉就是这个，恶心。

“宝贝，我从来不觉得你恶心，你只有美好啊。”

* * *

Iss <3

14:17

待会儿想过来吗？

Edvard一直在问你

* * *

Even穿上了许多层衣服，把手揣在口袋里，冒着严寒出了门。层层叠叠的衣服能使他专注和踏实，好似一个拥抱，让他感到安全。他不知道自己为什么要去Edvard家，但这是Isak要求的，他最不想做的事就是惹他不开心。所以他顶着寒风去了，怀着满心的紧张敲了敲门，

“Even！”Edvard坐在沙发上微笑，他熨得笔挺的衬衫外面套着一件背心，脚上的鞋子锃亮。一看到他，Even的心立刻充满暖意，所有紧张焦虑都离开了胸口。

“Edvard，我好想你。”Even笑着和他打招呼，走过去和他碰了下拳头。

Isak替他关上身后的门，到Edvard对面的沙发坐下，Even没有别的选择，只能和他坐在一起。

“等一下，”Edvard眯起眼睛，急忙拿起咖啡桌上的眼镜，“你的头发怎么变成灰色了？！”

Isak大笑起来，Even愣了一下，这才意识到他自从染了头发后就没有来过这里。他差点拍了一下自己的脑门儿，因为他不该这样发现的。 _好吧_ 。

“你说过你不喜欢自己的灰发，”Even解释道，又忍不住去观察Isak的反应，他的脚叠放在前面的沙发上，看上去舒适安逸，“你觉得在这些孩子中间很孤单，记得吗？”

“所以你就染了头发，好像我一样？”Edvard笑着说，“我的意思是我希望能更像你，不是反过来。”

“我跟你说，银发是当下的潮流，几周前我亮相之后，至少有四个人也去染了一样的颜色。”Even也笑了起来，但他发现Isak的脸色有些黯然，让他感到很糟糕。 _我是为自己这样做的，我是为了自己，因为我不配拥有蓝天，我不配拥有太阳。_

Edvard摇摇头笑了，“那四个人会来你的派对吗？我想让他们知道谁是真正的潮流始祖。”

“我可以把他们加到客人名单。”Even开着玩笑，眼神又偷偷瞥向Isak，看到他不为所动，几乎眼睛都没眨。

“你觉得他的新发色如何，Isak？”Edvard问，仿佛能看出Even感觉有多糟。

“我喜欢，”Isak耸了耸肩，双手抱住右边的膝盖，贴近自己的胸口，“很配他。”

“我想我更喜欢蓝色。”Edvard沉吟着自言自语，“让你更有个性，而且不会让你显老。”

“我不在乎显老。”Even挤挤眼睛，Edvard不屑一顾地挥了挥手，还试图翻个白眼，他不禁被逗乐了。

“相信我，你在乎的。”Edvard说。

“啊？”

“没事。”Edvard笑着说道，弄得他一头雾水，“你们两个孩子去Isak的大床上打打滚怎么样？我好把这一集看完。“  
.

Even跟着Isak回到房间，他靠得很近，但又不是太近，心里有些忐忑和困惑。Isak闻起来有他的沐浴露的味道，像柑橘和黄瓜，他很好闻，他刚洗过澡，Even很想尝尝他肌肤的味道。

“他就打算一直这样做吗？”Even关上门时打趣道。

“都是你的错，是你起的头。”Isak笑着哼了一声。

“我什么时候？”

“噢，‘我们现在要去亲热一下，Edvard。’记得吗？”Isak冲他眨眨眼睛。

“好吧。”

他们玩了几把生存游戏，没到一个小时Even就厌倦了。他更喜欢足球，而不是僵尸、死亡和鲜血。他也宁愿只跟Isak说说话，可他实在不知道该说什么。 _真的会有人在前一晚接受了表白，第二天就和那个人在一起玩吗？_ 他正打算问他要不要玩Fifa，Isak就关掉电视，点开Even过去听的歌曲列表，慵懒地坐在那块Tequila很喜欢的白色绒毯上。

Oasis的《Stop Crying Your Heart Out》从音响里流淌出来，Even在毯子和冰冷的地板中间坐下，靠近Isak身边。

“你有叶子吗？”Isak盯着天花板问道。

“没有。”

“猜到了，那就抽我的吧。”

他们坐在地板上抽了一会儿烟，等到Isak觉得足够放松时，他们便可以触摸对方的脸。没有长久、迫切的抚摸，只是随意的轻轻触碰。Isak和Even，Even和Isak。坐在地板上。 T O U C H I N G.

“今天早上我妈妈来看我了。”Even说着向两人中间呼出几团烟雾。

“她去了？”

“对的。”

“我可能给她打了电话。”Isak耸了耸肩，试图掩饰他的笑意。Even不懂他为什么要笑。

“她告诉我了，”Even也笑了起来，掠过他额前的一缕头发，“你为什么要打电话？”

“我不知道，就是觉得你可能想有人聊聊，”Isak又耸耸肩，“我本来是可以提供帮助的，但我有点忙，抱歉。”

“你的帮助？”

“是啊，作为你最好的朋友，我得随时准备听你的唧唧歪歪。”Isak笑着说，Even轻轻推了他一下，他咯咯笑个不停。

“你为什么会觉得我需要唧唧歪歪？”Even又把卷烟送回嘴边。

“我听说昨晚有个大帅哥对你表白了。”Isak大大咧咧地说。

“大帅哥。”Even忍不住嗤笑。

“对啊，大帅哥，你个混蛋！”Isak这回用脚踢了他一下，两个人都被戳中了奇怪的笑点。

“嘿，淡定点，”Even举手做投降状，几乎抓住Isak乱踢的脚，“他非常帅，你说的对，你说的对。”

“你是个大混球！”Isak还在愤愤不平。

“咱们别带跑了，好吧？“Even笑着把烟递了过去。

Isak朝空中呼出三团完美的烟雾，Even伸出食指依次戳了戳，感觉自己有点晕晕乎乎，像个小孩子。

“你对那个大帅哥的话有什么感想？”Isak试探着问道，Even差点叹息起来。 _我们真的要做这个吗？_

“Isak-”

“我认真的，这是你“最好的朋友”Isak在问，不是“大帅哥”Isak在问。”他执意追问。

“Isak，我不想—”

“就随着感觉走，好吗？就试一下，告诉我你心里在想什么。”Isak转过身来面对他，那支烟还夹在他的指间，“我永远都搞不懂你在想什么，昨晚我一点都睡不着，因为你看起来太难过了，谁会在别人说爱他的时候那么难过？谁会啊？”

Even咬住了嘴唇，Isak的话让他有些畏缩。这不是他难过的原因，但他无从解释他的感受。所以他只好躺下来，从Isak冰凉的手指间抽出卷烟。它们总是冰凉的，他愚蠢的手指。Isak刚想说点什么，积郁在他胸中的话就全部倾吐而出。

“还记得那天在烤肉店吗？我告诉你Herman的事？”他小心翼翼地问，尽量忽略Isak盯着他侧脸的炽热目光。

“记得啊。”

“你为什么会为了我那么难过，但从来都不停下来为自己难过？”Even问道，接着闭上了眼睛，因为这些话很伤人，“你让我说出我受的伤害，但你从来不告诉我你受到的伤害，你为什么不告诉我？”

“你在说什么？”Isak满脸不解，他伸手接过烟蒂扔进那个带有薛定谔之类字样的咖啡杯里，这是Even送他的杯子，以供某些高深莫测的场合使用。

Even两手捂着脸，用手掌遮住眼睛。他呼吸困难，他唯一能想到的事情，就是他给Isak带来的痛苦。

“你为什么不告诉我，那天晚上我伤害了你？为什么你要一直撒谎说那是完美的，实际上你都进了医院，Isak？你为什么不肯承认那天晚上我害惨了你？”

他终于抬起头，看到Isak的脸上也出现了同样挫败的神情。挫败，震惊，绝望。Even没有权利在Isak没准备好的情况下提起这件事，可Isak永远都不会准备好。Isak曾经求他忘记那个晚上。 _“什么都没发生，Even，什么都没发生。”_ Isak把他们的第一次定义为“完美”，可实际上它完全是创伤。Even不明白他怎么能将它浪漫化。他不懂，Isak怎么能不恨他，不怨他，还会为了Herman的事抱着他安慰他。Herman，Even和他上床只是为了知道会有多痛，只是想亲自检测一下，只是想略知一二。他本可以在感觉过于敏感和疲惫的时候喊停，但他想撑到自己身体的极限。 _利用我，随便利用我。_ 他想着。他只想知道他让Isak经历了怎样的痛苦，只想看看一天一夜的疯狂性事会给身体造成什么后果。这些Isak一点都不明白。

“Fuck you，”Isak咬牙切齿地说，突然坐了起来，眼里涌出泪水。

“Isak，我他妈不懂！”

“你知道了？谁告诉你的？是Mutta吗？他妈的Mutta！”Isak压着怒火嘀咕着。

“这很重要吗？会改变什么吗？我伤害了你，但你从来没有，哪怕一次，说出来过。”

“你究竟想让我什么时候告诉你我进了医院，Even?！是在你睡了我之后又去睡了Sonja和其他十个人之前还是之后？在你把我扔在床上然后鬼知道你去干了什么之前还是之后，Even？我直到后来才觉得糟透了。在大干一场之后本来就会有点酸痛的，Even！说了一百万次了，你没有侵犯我的身体！你没有强迫我做任何事！你没有背叛我的信任，你没有伤害我！我只是想跟上你的精力，让自己超负荷了，在该喊停的时候没有停下，但根本不是你想的那么夸张和惨痛！你他妈不可以在脑子里随意改编我人生中最棒的一个晚上！我没有压抑任何事，但那天之后你不知滚去那里了，那才伤了我的心。我他妈没事！那天晚上棒极了，我感觉自己像个性爱之神，我感觉棒极了，你不可以夺走我的美好记忆！”

Even睁大眼睛，张着嘴望着他。Isak没有哭，但他伤心地噙着泪，声音也带着哽咽。

“我没有—”

“闭嘴，Even！”Isak又呛了回去，“你不可以把这种狗屁甩给我，就因为你不能说你也爱我。你不可以把我的感情又跟这些玩意儿扯到一块。所有一切总会回到那个愚蠢的晚上，还有你夸大其辞的屁话，还有你在脑子里编的故事。如果你不想和我在一起，那没关系，但是别他妈再用那天晚上当作借口了Even。如果你不想和我在一起，就是因为你不想和我在一起，不是因为我们在你父母离开时像动物一样干了一整个周末！”

Even坐起身来，看着他眨了几次眼睛，Isak的胸膛起伏，他火冒三丈，他在发抖。Even只想说他没有在他之后和Sonja或任何人上床，他道听途说的那些信息都是错的，但他此刻没法组成一个完整的句子。

“说点什么！”Isak对着他的脸大喊，这时Tequila悠悠地走进房间，迅速跳到Isak的腿上，在他胸前蜷作一团，似乎知道他需要安慰。Isak几乎没有注意到她的存在，他的眼神死死锁住Even，充满伤痛和愤怒。

“在我们之后我没跟Sonja和任何人睡过。”Even呆呆地说，把腿在地板上伸开，Isak一直瞪着他，“我在Sonja家，是因为我妈妈发现你赤身裸体在我床上时差点杀了我。”

接着，他眼看着怒气从Isak的脸上逐渐散去，他的眉头舒展了一点点，心痛的神色消退了一点点。 _只是这样就能让你不再伤心了吗？_ Isak在竭力维持愤怒的瞪视，但他看上去就要忍不住笑出来了。

“你还是一个该死的混蛋！”Isak气呼呼地说，但这是佯装的怒火，他站起来背对着Even，Tequila还趴在他胸口，她现在几乎像是他的宠物了。

“对不起，”Even弱弱地咕哝着，也站起身来，“我可能该回家了。”当空气安静下来时，他补充道。

他尴尬地拖着脚步，收起他的东西，再套上那一万件破烂儿，他简直想扇自己一巴掌，因为他现在浑身发烫。等他找到自己的毛线帽和围巾的时候，Isak已经站在书桌旁，不再气喘吁吁了。

“我要走了。”Even站在门口又说了一遍。

“你忘了你的手机。”Isak嘟哝着，抱着Tequila轻轻爱抚，依然把一半身子背向Even。

“呃，谢谢。”Even走到书桌旁，他的手机落在那。当他伸出手时蹭到了Isak（和Tequila），他停顿了一下，因为他的身体决定在Isak面前停下。Isak靠在书桌旁，脸上带着一种介于受伤和宽慰之间的表情。

他们锁定了视线，Isak试图发射凶狠的目光，但他十分可悲地失败了，Even差点笑出声。他太柔软了，一直都是，这几乎令人恼火。所以Even停了下来，他不知道经过刚才那一通叫嚷之后，Isak什么时候能允许他再次靠近。他停了下来，但Isak回避了他的眼神，放过了他。

_我搞砸了。_

Even走到门口，Isak在后面叫住他，使他心里一惊。

“你还是个混蛋，”他说道，Even有些想笑，因为他的火气已经完全不见了，“但我还爱你。”

Even微笑着，一直笑到露出牙齿，Isak也微笑着，一直笑到显出他嘴边的两个小括号。他们都很荒唐，但这就是他们干的事。

.

他出去的时候，Edvard问起了那个设想中的派对，Even停顿了一下，考虑着要不要回去问问Isak，但又放弃了。Isak现在说不定会把Tequila扔到他身上。

“小情侣吵架？”Edvard扬扬眉毛。

“我们不是情侣，Edvard。”Even叹了口气，Isak可能说对了，而且他和Edvard单独在一起时变得更糟了。

“那是谁的错？”Edvard盯着报纸假装在读。

“肯定不是你的。”Even冲他一笑，“你最近做的有点太多了。”

“嗯，我不知道你注没注意，但我没有多少时间了。我还想着有可能的话去参加婚礼呢。”

“呃，我们，我，我们没有要结婚，什么—” Even结结巴巴地说，Edvard爽朗地大笑起来。

“谁说你们俩了？你答应过会带我一起去蹭一个婚礼的。”Edvard狡黠一笑，一时间Even几乎有点恨他。

“你的任务什么时候到期？时间旅行到底怎么运作？说实在的，你什么时候能回到自己的时空去？”Even抱怨着。

“等你带我去婚礼的时候。”Edvard吐了吐舌头笑了。

“你确定你是未来的我，不是Isak？”

“为什么？你是不是也爱上我了？”

“Ugh！”

Even知道，Edvard不是未来的他或未来的Isak。他只是一个离群索居的老人，因为他娶了一个自己不爱的姑娘，没有去追求他的一生所爱。直到他妻子去世，Edvard才意识到他对待她和孩子们多么糟糕，但却为时已晚。现在没有人愿意和他扯上关系了，已经太迟了。Even知道这些，Edvard曾在他们一起装饰那棵最后一刻到货的圣诞树时和他讲的。当时Even问他有什么人生憾事，Edvard告诉了他。Even知道了Edvard的人生故事。

不过，那次Even用了一整晚来建构理论，试图向Edvard证明他实际上是个时间旅行者。不知怎的，这个玩笑反而整了他自己，因为Edvard在他脑子里植入了一个更具象的想法，说他来自另一个时空，在那里双相障碍并不是世界末日，在那里他和Isak有六个孩子。

_六个？！_

_是啊，六个！_

_什么鬼，Isak连一只猫都应付不了。_

_你说得非常有道理。_

Edvard很老了，他就像一个谜，但Even真的觉得他是上天派来的，是给他的专属礼物。因为Edvard不知为何能触到他的内心，每一次都能将他一眼看穿。他们初次见面时，当Even把一堆杂七杂八的东西塞进Isak的橱柜，Edvard就微笑着问他：“你爱他，是不是？”

“哈？”

“我的猫，”Edvard解释，“你爱我的猫，对吗？”

“我以为是‘她’。”Even疑惑地皱眉。

“在生物学上是的，但要是她更喜欢被称呼为‘他’呢？我不知道，Tequila可能是个‘他’啊。”Edvard耸耸肩说，这时候Even就知道了。他就知道他会没完没了，而且他能看透他的心思。

_他妈的Edvard。_

“派对的事我会问问Isak的。”Even出门时说。

“他会说好的，别担心。”Edvard答道。

“那我可不知道。”

“是蓝色眼睛，我跟你说。”

“Edvard！”

“什么？”Edvard笑道，“我有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，我能说什么呢？”

* * *

Iss <3

19:10

别生气，不过

Edvard希望我在他的房子里开生日趴

呃啥玩意

我知道这听上去很蠢

几乎没人知道我跟一个90岁的Even住在一起

他说他会假装你爷爷

大家不会知道你住在那

wtf？圣诞前已经有些人在教堂看到他了

我们可以在你家或Yousef家啊，如果你只是需要场地

为什么在这

我在考虑我们可以合开一个派对

既然是同一天

Wtf Even

这是他90岁的生日

???你想让Edvard出现在派对上？

嗯 是的

不搞太热闹的

我们就请几个人过来

他太孤单了，我只想让他身边多一些人

这样说有道理吗？

Even 他会死的

因为什么？因为和太多人在一起？

拜托，我确定他是长生不老的

Even 你现在是说真的吗？

他知道吗？

他说我们可以早点开始，他会跟Helga找个地方待着

但我想为他办个惊喜派对

Wtf Even

他都不知道？

你是想杀了这个可怜的人吗？？

我只是觉得他会喜欢的，我不知道

但我们不用非得这样做，要是你不赞同的话

UGHHHH

让我想想

谢谢<3

你可真是个白痴

你还爱我吗？

你是个混蛋

* * *

 Even对着手机傻笑，接着下楼去帮妈妈摆桌子。他做了沙拉酱，坐在一边看她做饭，听她讲着愚蠢的笑话，配合地嘎嘎乐着，并避开了所有Isak相关的问题。

晚上10点左右他收到了Isak的信息，不禁露出微笑，他就知道。

* * *

Iss <3

21:56

好的

什么好的？

你可以在这开你和Edvard的派对

<333333

你是最棒的

随便好了

我要早点上床了，明天我要看护myrcella

我可以一起吗？

你真烦人

??

要是你在的话她根本都不看我

你干脆就自己带她吧

????

好吧

晚安

你也是

还有

?

我还爱你<3

做个好梦

* * *

 Even一直都知道，Isak有种力量能使他哑口无言，使他失去抵抗力。他不用费什么工夫就能令他心慌和紧张。而最妙的是，Isak对自己这种力量一无所知。他根本不必用力，唯一需要的就是一个羞涩的浅笑，一声狡黠的偷笑，睫毛一颤，偷眼一瞥，或者轻轻一触，只是一触，Even就毫无招架之力。而当他用了力，真的努力时，Even则必败无疑。

“兄弟，你还好吗？”Mutta和他们一起待了15分钟后问道。确实，Even全程一句话也没说，一直盯着正在逗Myrcella玩的Isak看。

“噢，你今天喜欢我了？是不是？哈？”Isak咯咯笑着，那只马尔济斯舔着他的脸，蹭着他的脖子撒娇，“想让我唱首歌给你听吗，宝贝女孩？你不喜欢Even了，因为他现在很丑，他的头发像个老头儿，哈？我也是的，妹子，我也是。”

他抱着Myrcella坐在地板上，他的头发柔软蓬松又凌乱，他穿着那条黑色的膝盖处有破洞的紧身牛仔裤，Even只想走过去一把给它扯下来，然后一口吞掉他。他还穿了件Even的毛衣，那件他总穿的蓝色毛衣，一定是他不小心落在这的。Even知道他是故意的。Isak很清楚他有多喜欢看他穿自己的衣服。Even一看到这个画面就垂涎不已，心痒难耐地想去抚摸他。鉴于Mutta一直杵在这儿，他说不定已经看出来了。

“兄弟，别当着我的狗就干起来好吧。”他叹了口气，终于离开了他的公寓。

Isak眉头都没皱一下，只是大笑着，任Mutta临走前揉了揉他的头发。

“怎么？”他挑眉一笑。

“你非得穿这件毛衣吗？”Even叹了口气。

“嗯？什么毛衣？”Isak纳闷地咕哝，嘴边却露出一个会意的微笑。

“我为什么要主动来这啊？”Even哀叹道。

“你要在这看着我很可爱地跟Myrcella在一起。”Isak耸耸肩说，“今天我要让你希望自己是一只该死的狗，Bech Næsheim。”

“什么鬼？”

Isak履行了他的诺言，因为Even真的 _真的_ 一整天都在拼命控制自己的手，他真的在拼命维持高冷表情，忍着不对Isak的笑话做出回应。当他们带Myrcella出去散步时他也在克制自己，Isak停下来拍了几张他裹得严严实实的照片，还管他叫“大可爱”。那天Even真的忍得很辛苦，好吧。

  
.

Isak和Even——不是Isak&Even对彼此很好，即使当Isak _爱着_ Even，Even却不 _爱_ Isak。这有些棘手，因为Even总觉得自己很残忍，Isak时刻都让他沐浴在无怨无悔的爱意中，他却始终没有回应。在操场上的那天过后，他们之间发生了一些变化，虽不是剧变，但也足够引起所有人的注意。

Isak不再从远处望着他，再对每个接近他的人瞪眼睛了。不，Isak坐在他身边，双手环着他的后背或者胸膛。Isak在等待上课的时候靠在他身旁，或在午餐时坐在他的两腿之间。Isak当着每个人的面抹掉他嘴边的奶油，整理他的头发，告诉他他看上去很英俊。Isak在人来人往的校园里跳到他背上，在Even谈起他在某个课上看过的电影时牵起他的手，让Magnus和Adam的脑子都快熔解了，因为他们无法放过这样的事，每次都得评论一番才行。Isak随时随地勾住他的脖子，索要拥抱并亲吻他的脸颊，有那么一两次，他甚至在离开时拍了他的屁股。Even不再说“ _我会想你的，baby_ ”这种俏皮话了，Isak全都替他说了。

一天，当整个兄弟团都懒散地坐在某个楼梯间时，Isak在上课前和每个人挥了挥手，对Adam比了个中指，亲了亲Sonja的太阳穴，和Jonas碰了拳头，和Mutta击了掌，然后他俯下身，在Even的脸颊上亲了一口。这太温柔了，Even不禁从他愚蠢的嘴里溜出了一声喘息，不禁呆呆地盯着他看。

“爱你。”Isak红着脸咕哝，然后走开了，他几乎是一溜烟跑了。

_Oh my god._

“兄弟，搞什么？！你们俩在一起了吗？啥情况？！”Adam惊叫。

Even的大脑融化了。他不知道，他还是不确定，他永远都不确定。

_万一早晚有一天你会戒掉我怎么办？万一我又做了什么事伤害你怎么办？万一这些感觉消退了怎么办？Mikael和Sonja怎么办？你怎么办？万一你厌倦了我，感到被困住了，却因为我们的过去和朋友而无法脱身怎么办？万一这行不通怎么办？万一我们在友情以上就走不下去了怎么办？万一我精神崩溃怎么办？万一我又失控了，最后落得你恨我怎么办？万一我失去了最好的朋友怎么办？万一…_

Even不打算让步。Even不会袒露他的感情。他不会把这一切都置于险地。  
.

Even计划的小型生日聚会失败了，因为这个聚会不是小型，一点都不小。房子里已经人满为患，Isak就快恐慌发作了。

“我的老天爷，Even！”Isak在人群里发现了他，立刻抓住他的手，“Edvard就要死了，他会犯心脏病然后他妈的就要死了！”

“Isak，淡定，呼吸！”Even笑了起来。Edvard不会死的，ChrisBerg给他带了在音乐会上用的那种婴儿降噪耳机，而且他看上去快活得很，Vilde, Eva, Mikael,Sigve和Chris围在他身边，房间里其乐融融。

“万一那耳机不管用怎么办？万一他的耳朵出问题了怎么办？他的血压能受得了这么多饥渴的青少年还有负能量吗？要是有人打破东西怎么办？Even，我觉得我们得赶人了。”

Even专注地看着Isak慌了神的样子。他还是穿着那条黑色的破洞牛仔裤，白T恤的边边卷到了肚子上，露出一点皮肤，只是一小点，但足够将Even的心点燃。他好可爱，太可爱，Even不由得摸了摸他的脸，告诉了他。

“你看上去好可爱。”他借着酒劲表白道，拇指在Isak的唇上恋恋不舍。

“Even，我说真的！想象一下，他在你的生日时死了！我一辈子也不能庆祝你的生日了。”

他太可爱了，Even又告诉了他一次。Isak大概没看出来，他醉了，他触在他下唇的拇指就要燃烧起来。

“Even-”Isak停下来看他，想判断一下情况。Even差点脱口说了出来，“ _对，我喝醉了，这是我的生日，我高兴。_ ”

“和我跳舞吧。”Even请求着，双手摸索到Isak的屁股，将他揽过来。Isak瞪大了双眼，伸手抱住他的脖子。

“Even。”

“Baby，和我跳舞吧，好吗？”

Isak微笑着，看起来那么诱人，Even只想凑过去吻他的唇，但最后还是温柔地吻了他的脸颊，接着把他拉到客厅里，他们曾在这里看了无数集《舞动奇迹》和《英国家庭烘焙大赛》。

音响里播放着Sigrid的《Strangers》，Even的心被快乐盈满，他看到Isak完全放下了包袱，他们腰胯相贴，尽情跟着节奏蹦蹦跳跳。

_‘We’re falling headover heels for something that ain’t real. It could never be us. Just you and I.’_

_“我_ _们为彼此神魂颠倒，只是虚幻一场。永远不是我们，只是你和我。”_

_永远不是我们。永远不是我们。_

他们跳着，直到Isak不再惦记着Edvard可能会死，他只是快乐地跳着，仿佛世界上再无忧虑。Even爱这个孩子，全心全意地爱他，尤其是这样的他，总让他珍爱无比。快乐，无忧，明媚。明媚过太阳。明媚过那该死的太阳。Isak。

Even用右手捧上他的脸，倾身靠近，酒精在他血液里滋滋地漫延，漫延，漫延。他准备好了，他已经忘情了。 _我想吻你。_ Isak看上去也强不了多少，因为他的嘴大大张开，伸出舌尖似乎想要舔他。这太可爱，太迫切了，Even只想暂停笑一会，可是没有时间了。他们没有时间，永远都没有。

他们没有吻上，Isak没有舔到他，有人及时过来打断了他们，因为隔壁出了什么事。Isak抢先跑到Edvard房间，谢天谢地，并没有什么太夸张的事发生。Edvard反戴着一顶Isak的棒球帽，Eva在他裤子的膝盖处撕了个洞，他还穿了件Elias的夹克。Even笑得东倒西歪，不得不倚住门防止摔倒。

“你们对我的室友做了什么？！”Isak朝屋里的乌合之众嚷道，现在那群人已经增加到12个了。

“我们要让他看起来像你一样。”Vilde躺在地板的某个角落笑道，“Chris有个想法，说Edvard是Isak从未来穿越来的，我们想检验一下。“

“不可能，”Eva摇摇头，“Isak天天像个小混账一样骂骂咧咧，Edvard宁死也说不出一个不好的字。”

“那不是真的，”Edvard笑着说，“我可以说粗口的。”

“真的？那说说看。”Chris说，“就随便说点超级暴脾气的话来验证一下。”

“Chris，别烦Edvard了！”

“什么是暴脾气的话？”Edvard问。

“说‘走开，Even！’”Mikael提议，Isak瞪了他一眼，但不似以前那样带着恨意，他们大概已经冰释前嫌了。“开玩笑啦！”他大笑着。

“走开，Even！”Edvard努力模仿着Isak的语气，让所有人都笑弯了腰，捂住了肚子，Even也不例外。“我不喜欢宠物！”

Isak用手蒙住了脸，但也忍不住乐了，“我从没说过这话！”他补充道，“再说，这根本都不是粗口。“

Even靠着门框，看着Isak走到床边，坐在Isak!Edvard身边，脸上满是亲昵的神情。这个场景的一切都既荒唐又美好。

“说‘滚蛋，Even！’”Isak说，“说说看。”

Edvard大笑，同时摇晃着脑袋和右手，可众人还在不停怂恿他。

“来嘛！”Vilde撅起嘴巴。

“你可以说的，Edvard，没关系，你不会伤害我的感情的。”Even站在门框下揶揄道。

“滚蛋，Even！”Edvard尽力学Isak的样子喊了一句，这回Even真的差点笑翻。

“对，滚蛋，Even！”Isak也跟着喊。

“别婆婆妈妈了，Even！”Edvard继续喊，“去追你的男人，Even！”

笑声戛然而止，Isak尴尬地清了清喉咙，Magnus似乎就要从他的不合时宜问题列表里挑出一个来发问了。好在Edvard马上发现了自己的过失，立刻用一只手捂住胸口，示意他需要一点空间。

“Oh my god！你还好吗？”Vilde皱着眉站了起来，Eva和Elias同样一脸恐慌。

“我有点年纪大了，”Edvard假装疼得嘶了一声，Even太了解他了。真是个老滑头。“我需要一些空间，我可能要心脏病发作了。”

“嘿，所有人离开房间，就现在！”Mahdi开始清场，Even在一边等着Edvard继续表演。

“Isak和Even，请你们留下好吗？我需要帮助。”

_瞧。_

Isak也同样表示怀疑，只是他装都不想装。

“真的，Edvard，真的？”等人们离开后，他嘲弄地笑着，帮他脱掉Elias的夹克。

“什么？我的心脏有点疼。”Edvard耸耸肩说。

“Edvard，你的心脏在另一边。”Isak翻了个白眼，Even不禁大笑起来。

他们又待了一阵子，在23:00左右结束了派对，因为Edvard得去睡觉。Even还是很醉，毕竟他从15:00就开始喝酒了。

这毕竟是他的生日，他允许自己在生日时放纵一点。只是一点点。但这次似乎不止一点，Isak正把他送回自己床上。房间里一片漆黑，派对已经结束了。

“史上，最好的，生日！”Even对着空气宣布，Isak正帮他脱掉鞋子，整个房间都在旋转，旋转，旋转。

“你都没有开礼物呢。”Isak在床尾笑着。他听上去远没有Even醉得厉害。不过这都是因为他太紧张焦虑，生怕会出什么乱子，所以他根本没喝醉。

“来。”Even张开双臂，贪婪的手伸向还在他脚边嬉笑着的Isak，“你是在嘲笑我的脚吗？”

Isak的笑声莫名奇妙钻进了他的耳朵，他愣了片刻才反应过来，Isak已经到他身边躺下，把脸埋进他的脖子轻轻蹭着，双手环住他的背。他的味道很好闻。他闻起来有家的味道。

“你闻起来好棒。”Even咕哝着，当Isak在他颈间咯咯笑着印下一个吻时，他几乎发出呜咽。

“爱你。”Isak对着他的颈窝悄声诉说，仿佛这是一个秘密，“生日快乐，Even。”

Even也搂住了他，直到两人纠缠在一起，拥抱，喘息，依偎。这样被Isak抱着的感觉太美妙，总是如此美妙。现在是说出那句话的最佳时机。那三个愚蠢的字眼，不知为何会令世界停止转动。三个字，Even不知道它们究竟为何那样重要。 _我，爱，你。_

Even说不出口。Even不想说。Even拒绝说。

甚至在他烂醉如泥的时候也说不出口。甚至当Isak在此刻亲吻着他的脖子，令他浑身汗毛竖起的时候也说不出口。甚至当Isak在每个亲吻间隙，都附上另一次告白，另一次绝望而心碎的告白时，他也说不出口。

“我爱你。”又一次亲吻。“Even，我爱你。”仿佛在乞求他的回应。“我爱你。”仿佛在说，求你爱我。又一次落在颈间的吻，但不是嘴唇，从不是嘴唇。“我好爱你。”

Isak终于停了下来，他在黑暗中哭了，Even感觉得到。他知道他伤心欲绝，他的沉默慢慢摧毁了他。Isak拼尽了全力，但Even不肯让步。 _对不起。_

“你永远不会爱我，对吗？”Isak叹了口气，声音里充满了悲伤。他坐了起来，Even只想自暴自弃，因为整个房间仍在旋转。“我对你来说很舒服，我就像你最喜欢的枕头。”

_什么？_ Even想问，但他没有力气。

“你愿意抱着我，靠着我睡觉，在我身边，拥抱我，也让我拥抱你，但你从来不会在孤单的夜晚想要磨蹭我。你有别的枕头可以这样做。我是那个舒服的枕头，是用来睡觉的，我对你来说很舒服。我不会让你心跳加速，你触碰我的时候手指不会灼热。我是家人，我就像你的小弟弟，对吗？你永远不会想要我，像你想要一个完美的陌生人那样。你永远不会像看一个陌生人那样看我。对你来说，我永远是可怜的小Isak，对吗？”

Isak错了。他大错特错。他是Even最爱的枕头，但Even喜欢磨蹭他最爱的枕头。Isak错了，但他不知道该怎么让他看到他脑海里的百转千回。他不知道。

在一时冲动间，他把Isak拉回床上，笨拙地翻身跨坐他身上。Even几乎直不起身来，Isak不得不抓住他的两只手臂，把他稳固在自己的腿上。

“你在干什么？”

“Isak，你想操我吗？”Even不加思索地问道，他把手指张开撑在Isak的头两侧，“操我吧，然后我们就把这事翻篇，好吗？”

Isak的脸色黯淡下来，他看起来那么像那个在他卧室地板上心碎的17岁男孩。他看起来那么稚嫩，那么受伤。他睁大的眼睛里闪着泪光，他的嘴唇分开了，却不再爱意缱绻。

“你想怎么做？”Even接着说，一手撑着床垫维持平衡，用另一只手解开自己的牛仔裤，“你想让我骑你吗？”

Isak飞快地捂住他的嘴，不让他继续说下去。Even想知道他现在看上去是什么样子，语无伦次地要求Isak在他生日这天操他，而此时Edvard还在隔壁房间里睡觉。

Isak在他身下剧烈喘息，好像他不敢相信自己的眼睛。他的手指在Even身上颤抖，但Even不在乎脸面了，不是现在。他把手伸向自己的后腰，坐起身来，把他的牛仔裤和内裤一起褪下。他的裤子卡在大腿上，屁股暴露出来，他感到Isak的下身勃起，所以他拉住他的手放到自己那里，请求着，要求着，“摸我。”

“这是你想要的吗？”Even双眼迷离，含混不清地说着，感觉到Isak的手指缓缓分开他的臀瓣，“你想操我吗？你想像我伤害你那样伤害我吗？你想知道在我里面是什么感觉吗？狠狠操我让我也进医院，这样我们就扯平了好吗？或者你宁愿让我再操你一次吗？”

Isak把他从身上推了下来，这一推让人清醒，Even仿佛感到心脏又被扯开了一个裂口。

“你他妈疯了吗？”Isak对着他的脸吼道。 _似曾相识。_ Even突然卷入记忆的漩涡，这和那次一模一样，除了那一晚Even没有醉酒。

_他永远也不会原谅我了。_

Even慢慢倒在Isak的床上，裤子依然卡在大腿间，他蜷伏着找到了一个枕头。他甚至一点都不尴尬，他只是累了。接着，在某种奇迹的召唤下，睡眠在羞愧到来之前接管了他。  
.

等他醒来时，他的牛仔裤已经扣好了，内裤也恢复了原位，一床被子包裹在身上。Isak不在床上，他在沙发上缩成一团。客厅一片狼籍，待会Helga可能会杀了他们三个的。

和之前一样，Even把手按在胸口，让疼痛吞噬他。Isak永远不会原谅他了。但这样也许更好。  
.

那一晚之后，Isak再也不说爱他了。他不再蜷在他怀里，不再拥抱他，不再用惊叹向往的眼神注视他。Isak甚至都不愿看他一眼。而当他看他时，仿佛他在疼，仿佛看着Even会让他疼痛。Isak看上去永远都像失了魂。他看上去好像Even终于成功地把他拆开撕成了两半，好像有一点光从他的眼睛里消失了，好像他再也不愿待在他身边了，好像在他身边他再也不能呼吸了。Even明白。他终于伤害了他。现在是真的了。

“你伤害了我。”一个月后，当Mutta拖着他去了Edvard家，他试图做出弥补时，Isak向他承认，“你再也不能就这么踏进我的心了。”

没有他在身边的日子很痛苦。日复一日，琐碎如常，但每刻都是煎熬。他知道他给Isak留下了一道多么深的伤疤，Isak甚至不再参与他们的团体活动了，Isak身上的某种东西被他偷走了。

几个月过去，他们没有和好，没有一丝好转。他们几乎不对彼此微笑了，虽然Isak有过努力。迄今为止，Even第一次意识到Isak沉湎在无声的愤怒里，这一次他不再跑回Even身边，不再把他放到首位了。每个擦身而过的眼神都好像一句大大的悲伤的“fuck you”，而Even无力去介意。

事实上，他更多是为没有回Edvard的电话感到内疚，可他无法再踏进他的房子，无法再让自己陷进那一片狼藉中。  
.

“你是个该死的混蛋，”四月初的一个下午，Elias直言不讳地对他说，“你是个白痴，兄弟。”

“嗯？”Even并不太吃惊，这已经不是新奇事了。

“我就是想知道，你为什么要这样？你到底有什么崇高使命？我真不懂了。”Elias挠挠头，把腿交叠搭在楼梯上，这是他们在大学里的一贯据点。“你是还放不下我很久以前说的话吗？”

“斯德哥尔摩综合征？”Even看向他，把手遮在眼睛上方，挡住刺眼的阳光。

“对啊，那些蠢爆的屁话。”Elias说。

“那不蠢，你说的对。他现在没有我会更好。”

Elias挫败地叹息一声，然后站了起来。Elias总是兄弟里面最聪明的一个。没人和他说过任何事，因为大家不认为他会共情或理解，但他基本都自己猜到了。当初Even误把他和Isak在床上的照片发到群聊里时，Elias也来找过他。

“至少我尽力了，哥们儿。”Elias叹了口气。

“我会没事的。”Even耸耸肩说。这几乎是实话，现在他们不再见面了，这对他有所助益。Even只能从别人那里或社交媒体上得知Isak的消息。

“顺便说一下，我知道你不在意，但我不知道Isak和Mikael现在是什么情况。”Elias有点含糊地说着，他从不会含糊其辞，“只是觉得你应该知道。”

_什么？_  
.

Isak和Mikael勾搭上了。Even哭笑不得，他虽然没亲眼目睹，但已经有几个人，包括Mutta和Sonja，都特地来给他打了预防针。Even起初难以置信，但又想到他们都年轻又有魅力，并且Mikael对Isak倾心已久。这说的通。Isak甚至恨过他一段时间，这能给他们的关系增添一些“爱恨交织”的元素。这很完美，真的。

“我从没有真的看到他们勾搭上。”Sonja说，“但Mikael最近经常去他住的地方，非常频繁。Isak的ins上到处都有他，连Edvard的ins也是。对了，到底谁在管理Edvard的ins啊？”

Even无言以对也无计可施，他心碎了，可这是他自作自受。从没有人让他那样去伤害和拒绝Isak。一切都是他自找的。他没有资格因为Isak开始新生活而难过。没有。他的心里甚至没有嫉妒，仅仅是翻搅着疼痛。

* * *

Isak

13:19

Hey

你好吗？

Hi

我挺好的，什么事？

今天你有空吗？

我有事要和你说

哦

亲口说？

对

我更想亲口告诉你

当然

我16:00左右下课

到时见

* * *

Isak是打算说他和Mikael约会的事，这场谈话没有别的可能。Isak没有理由在大白天这样喊他出去，除非是这种爆炸新闻。Isak大概不希望他从别人那里得知。

Even准备了一段可爱的演说，包含着诸如“我为你开心”和“噢我不知道，我没想到这个，但我很高兴你找到了一个人”这样的台词。他在妈妈的车里练习微笑，尽量让笑容看上去不太假也不太过头。他穿上了漂亮的亮色衣服。他多花了15分钟来打理头发。他做了一切能帮他从即将到来的心碎里转移注意力的事，做了一切步骤来准备好他的心。  
.

“我要走了。”在唱片店旁边的KB坐了五分钟后，Isak简短地对他说。他的眼睛下显出了眼袋，身子更单薄了，好像他的体重也随着他的神采流失了一些。

“你是什么意思？”Even不知道这跟他和Mikael的事有什么关系。

“我要离开一个学期左右，还没决定好。”Isak耸了耸肩，把吸管插进饮料底部的冰里。

“什么？去哪？！”Even眨眨眼睛，把椅子拉近了一些。

“呃，哥本哈根。”Isak淡淡地回答，停下来喝了一小口饮料，大概是要给他一点时间来消化这个消息。

“什么？！”Even不停地眨眼，大脑一片空白，“为什么？”

“这是很好的学习机会，”Isak说，“对挪威学生来说这是最受欢迎的地方之一，对提升我的档案也有好处。那个大学也有很强的工程学项目，而且我也能看看奥斯陆以外的世界，你知道的，我从小到大都住在这，别的什么我都不知道。”

他又沉默下来，Even不得不把手指扎进掌心，来确认这一切是真的。

“用什么钱？什么？”

“我攒了一点，我也跟我爸爸谈过了，他会给我一些。Edvard听说这个项目时简直疯了，因为Mikael不能闭紧嘴巴，所以他给我买了机票，还付了我第一个月的房租，这个疯老头儿。”Isak说着轻轻笑了，但Even没笑，一点都没有。

_这就是你发现Mikael知道你不知道的事情时的感觉吗？_

“Edvard怎么办？你就这么离开他了？”

“Mikael会接管我的房间，”Isak继续用吸管戳着融化的冰，“就像是一个新的基友之屋什么的。”他笑着说，“顺便一提，Mikael绝对是gay。我和他亲热了一回，他差点射在裤子里。”

Even好像被吸进了另一个次元，一个Isak和Mikael玩闹地亲热是常态的世界，一个Edvard会花钱送Isak离开他的世界，一个Isak正离他远去的世界。

“Isak，你是认真的么？这是-这是真的么？”Even发自内心地问，没有废话，没有演戏，什么都没有。他只是想知道，如果喉咙里的哽咽出卖了他，从声音里流露出来，那就由它去吧，他无法掩饰。

“是的，”Isak点点头，他的表情在一瞬间绷不住了，他的云淡风轻不复存在，他看上去和Even一样心碎欲绝。

“这是-这是因为我吗？”Even的眼里泛起了泪，因为一定是这样，否则Isak为什么要跑开？“你是因为我才跑开的吗？”

他想起Isak提出要搬走的那天。Isak的感觉一定和那时一样，只是现在加了倍，因为他这次是要离开这个国家。

“我是因为我才走的。”Isak回答道，他突然覆住了Even的手，令他的大脑瞬间融化，他们已经太久没有触碰过了，太久太久。“是因为我自己。”

“什么-”

“我想知道当你不在时，我是谁。”Isak捏紧他的手指，深沉而缓慢地说道，“我想能再次呼吸，不会觉得我可以随时跑回你身边。我想去party的时候，不会每次都在人群中寻找一个银色头发的人。这是为了我自己。我想能再次呼吸，不想再有这种感觉了。我想专注于学业，不想再觉得心痛，觉得自己是个负担了。我希望自己长大成人，不再每天都那样想着你了。这是为了我自己。”

“我已经几个月没有打扰你了，为什么-”Even的声音有点打颤，“你为什么要离开？我可以走，如果非得有人走的话，应该是我！你为什么要这么做？”

“Even，”Isak凝视着他的眼睛。蓝色和绿色的眼睛，都在流泪的边缘。两人都呼吸困难。“如果你现在拿一把刀插进我肚子里，你知道我会怎么做？”

Even困惑地看着他，惊慌从眼里流出，“什么？我永远不会那样做，你是在-？！”

“假设，只是假设。你知道吗？”Isak的眼光忽然变得柔和，“我当然会疼得大叫，会吓到。”

Even眨着眼睛，不懂他想说什么。

“我一开始会疼得大叫，但接着你知道我会怎么做吗？”Isak的手指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，“我会确保你没事。”

_什么？_

“任何一个正常人都会呼救或者叫救护车或者报警，但我会先查看你。我会试着理解你为什么要捅我一刀。我会确保你没事，然后等你走远。我会等你离开再求助，这样就没人知道是你捅了我，这就是我会做的事。”

_噢。_

“你优先于我，永远如此。”Isak说，“可这糟透了，你不觉得吗？”

“所以我是因为我才离开，不是因为你。”  
.

Isak的送别会很短暂，交织着温馨与伤感。没人理解他为什么要走，Even感觉每个人都在暗暗责备他。他们是对的，所以随他们去吧。派对在Edvard的后院举行，Even几乎没脸面对这个老人，因为他已经回避他太久了，但他知道这个创口贴早晚要撕开的。所以他等着，耐心地在一边看着他和Mikael谈话。

_他妈的Mikael。_ Even深爱这个男孩，可他不知道他是怎么设法融入了Isak的生活，就在几个月前Isak还十分憎恶他呢。可是，当他在Noora和Eskild带的土豆船附近的角落观察了一会儿，却发现Mikael羞涩的笑容并不是冲向Isak，他在对另一个人微笑，Sigve。甜甜的Sigve。 _What the fuck._

Even陷入了茫然，他走到厨房找了瓶啤酒。

“你今晚去机场吗？”Jonas来到冰箱旁，向他打了个招呼。Even喜欢Jonas，他很酷，忠诚且善解人意。他喜欢他是因为Isak喜欢他，也因为他很会读空气，知道该说什么和该听什么。

“我觉得不会。”Even说，因为谁会去机场送走想要逃离自己的人呢？“我都不知道他是几点的航班。”

“我们会在今晚9点左右把他送到机场。”Jonas说，“只有Mutta和我，所以如果你想来的话可以过来。”

“不要紧，”Even笑着说，“但是谢谢你告诉我。“

“主航站楼，在E出口附近。”Jonas耸耸肩，“就是说一下。”

Even走开了，心情变得更加低落。阳光透过云层照在他的黑色衬衫，他突然感到十分阴郁。Isak穿了一件藏蓝色的衬衫，看上去可爱如常，不过，他似乎并不太享受那些关注。从这些参与者来看，这场午后聚会似乎都是Edvard的主意。Isak和Even全程没有说一句话，Isa在门口看到他时，几乎没有朝他的方向点头微笑。 _Great._

Even提前离开了派对，他甚至没跟Edvard说上话。因为他觉得胃里不舒服，因为他想哭，因为他心痛。

* * *

Isak

17:05

你都没有说一声再见

我待会儿会来的

不想跟一大群人一起 :)

* * *

Even的确去了。他依然穿着黑色衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，看上去像是刚出席了一个葬礼，而非盛夏里的一场派对。Isak没让他进门，但这只让他感到一丝惆怅，没关系。

当Even说他会想他时，Isak哭了，这太令他心碎，他毫不犹豫地俯身拥抱了他，抱得那么迫切，当两个胸膛相触时，他们都不禁喘息出声。

“别哭，”Even挤出一个微笑，“我可能会在10月去看你的。” _在Lea的忌日前后，如果你愿意的话。_

“我没哭，只是过敏。”Isak带着泪喃喃道。

“好吧。”

他们在Edvard的房前拥抱了一会儿，Even闭上眼睛，呼吸着他的味道，他不知道今后还有没有机会了。

“随时给我打电话，好吗？”Even说，“只要你有需要。”

Isak点点头，把眼泪抹在他崭新的藏蓝色衬衫袖子上，看上去那样稚气，脆弱，满腹疑虑。Even不知道，如果他现在开口，Isak会不会留下。

Even抱了他最后一次，接着后退一步，开始往回走。他挥了几次手，面带微笑，一直轻轻笑着，然后转身跑了。他像个白痴一样跑着，他不想让Isak看到他的眼泪。  
.

当他转过街角，不得不停下来靠着灯杆喘气，他收到了Isak发给他的一首歌。

OKAY KAYA - I'mStupid (But I Love You)

I don't wanna stay but  
我不想说  
There's just no way  
可这绝无可能  
I'm leaving darling  
让我离开你，亲爱的  
Let's go back to the start  
让我们回到起点  
Falling apart  
分崩离析  
Please believe me  
请相信我  
I'm so stupid  
我很笨  
But I love you  
可是我爱你  
You don't love me enough  
你不够爱我  
All I want is too much  
我想要的太多  
And I don't see you enough  
我对你的了解不够多

  
.

Even在20:15左右回到Edvard家，他估计Isak和男孩们已经走了。他不知道自己为什么需要有人陪伴，但他猜想Edvard大概和他一样空虚。

“你为什么不去机场？”Edvard眯起眼睛，他正在电视前舒展筋骨，腿上坐着Tequila。

“这样更好。”Even耸耸肩。

“到底什么更好？”

“所有一切，”Even说，“我要是去了，最后可能就会哭，然后求他留下。”

“那有什么不对呢？”

Even抬起眼，Edvard锐利的目光令他感到赤裸。

“你为什么不去机场？”Even问。

“因为我已经90岁了，行李什么我都帮不上忙，”Edvard答道，“你为什么不去？”

“我不知道。”

“你应该去。”Edvard转身看着他的眼睛，“我昨天跟Isak和Mikael看了那个电影《爱你，罗茜》。你要是不去，他会永远恨你。”

_《爱你，罗茜》_ 。Even曾经逼Isak和他一起看过这个电影，结果那成了他们最痛苦郁闷的观影经历之一。每当又出现一个波折阻碍Rosie和Alex在一起，Isak就恨不得把爆米花扔到屏幕上。Even还记得，看到Alex要离开Rosie搬到波士顿，他们在机场告别的那场戏时，Isak屏住了呼吸，他还记得他多么紧张，当他们最终没有接吻时，他有多么失望。

_“他们应该在那个该死的机场接吻。”Isak在片尾抱怨道。_

_“是啊，可那样就不会拍成电影了。”_

_“他们接吻后他还是可以去波士顿啊。”Isak说。_

_“如果她吻了他，可能就会求他留下来，那就不太好了。”_

_“为什么不呢？每个人都暗自希望有人求他留下的，哪怕最后他还是会走。”_  
.

Even把他妈妈的车停在了错误的区域，他可以肯定，大概是临时停车处，但他不在乎。他火速赶到候机厅，掏出手机来给Mutta和Jonas打电话。

“我们刚走，大概15分钟前把他送到的。”电话里传来Mutta的声音。

“妈的。”

“你为什么这么烦人，Even？你为什么喜欢这种最后一分钟赶到的戏码？”Mutta在电话那头抱怨，“他可能已经过了安检了。”

“他的航班是几点？”

“我不是特别确定，但他还有一些时间，可能是22:45左右。”Jonas说，Even这才知道他开了扬声器，“他已经寄存完行李了。”

Even挂断电话，目光迅速扫过人群，搜寻着一个标志，一个相关的东西，任何东西都好。他感到窒息，这一次他彻底搞砸了，这一次他办不到了，这一次时间没有站在他这边，这些念头抽空了他的全身力气，使他跪倒在地。

_“我一直在想，你还不知道我爱你就死了。”_

那是Isak唯一的想法。人们说，逝者只是停止存在，生者却要永远承受伤痛。他人或许会因未来的爱被夺走而痛苦和不平，Isak却不是。Isak唯一的忧虑就是Even在不被爱和孤独的感觉中死去。这是Isak唯一的忧虑。

Isak就要在不被爱和孤独的感觉中离开这个国家，因为Even被吓坏了，因为他太胆怯，因为他禁锢自己了太久，结果毁掉了唯一重要的东西。他太想把Isak留在身边，千方百计把他圈在朋友的框框里，生怕破坏他们的关系，却没意识到他真的永远推开了他。

_我太他妈蠢了。我太他妈蠢了。我太他妈蠢了。_

Even无法呼吸，因为他不能理解自己的行为。他不能理解他为什么这样恨自己，以至于拒绝去弄清自己的感受，以至于他以更好为名，把一切都掩埋于心底。他不能理解，为什么他不让自己去感受，不肯说出那短短的无谓的三个字。他不能理解，他是怎么把他们逼向这一步，他们是怎么到了这一步，怎么—

* * *

Isak

21:07

你在这里干什么？

* * *

屏幕亮起的瞬间，Even慌乱地抬起头，他的手发烫，他的心沸腾，他的肺灼烧。 _你在哪儿？你在哪儿？你在哪儿？_ 他扫视着人群，这种绝望他只在电影里见过，当主角在搜寻那张唯一重要的面孔，摄像机只会对准他们，因为其他一切真的无关紧要。Even彷徨无助，眼泪就快冲出眼眶， _我他妈是在做什么？我做了什么？！_

Even在一楼扶梯附近时发现了他，他在一个饮料贩卖机旁边，他还没有通过安检登记，他依然触手可及，他握着一罐芬达，一脸茫然地望着Even，他肩上的背包看上去很重。

Even推开眼前的陌生人，三步并作两步爬上自动扶梯，Isak就呆立在饮料柜旁，看上去像一头被车灯惊到的小鹿。

“我傻了吧唧的买了罐芬达，但是带着它过不了安检。”还没等他接近，Isak就朝他解释道。

这样或许再好不过，因为Even没有时间了，他们没有时间了。

_“他们应该在该死的机场里接吻。”_

_”可那样就不会拍成电影了。”_

他们不需要被拍成电影，于是Even捧起Isak的脸，在一声急促的喘息间将两人的嘴唇贴紧，他感到Isak立刻融化在身旁。

_我的唇，你的唇，世界末日。_

Even吻着他，由衷而诚挚，Isak扔下那罐芬达，环上他的脖颈，将他拉近，总是要他靠得更近。Even记起了他生日派对上那个未完成的吻，那时Isak尽力张大嘴巴，仿佛希望Even把他整个吞下。现在Isak做了同样的事，他的嘴唇从未合上，一刻也没有。他分开双唇迎接着他，舌尖探寻着他能找到的一切，嘴唇，皮肤，牙齿，舌头。Even的膝盖发软，他想立刻就在来来往往的困惑的旅客面前把他一口吞掉。

Isak呜咽着侧过头去，手指穿过他的头发，带出一声绝望的抽泣，把他也弄哭了。 _别哭，求你别哭。_ 他们亲吻着，仿佛历经多年的等待终于尝到彼此，所有积压的矛盾和伤害，所有郁结于内的心事都在这激烈的一吻中流转。Isak的味道像芬达，像秘密，像星星，Even呼吸困难，但他不在乎，他变得歇斯底里，当Isak伸手拭去他的眼泪，他才意识到自己在止不住地啜泣。

“别哭！”Isak恳求着，眼里透出惊慌，“求你别哭。”

“求你别离开我！”Even抽泣着说，他的肺在灼烧，“求你了，Isak！求你，要我做什么都可以，我什么都可以做！求求你别走！”

“Even-”

“我爱你！”Even抽泣着脱口而出，他的手依然捧在他可爱的脸庞，“Isak，我爱你。我当然爱你，所有人都知道我爱你。求你别走，别离开我，没有你我不能正常生活，我什么都做不了，没有你我活不下去，求求你！Isak！求求你！”

这些话刺痛了他的喉咙。如此简单的话。可是为什么会痛？为什么感觉不对？为什么他会有种欺骗的感觉？

Isak摩挲着他的脸颊，他的绿眼珠打量着他的脸，接着将他拉入一个紧紧的拥抱，一个撼动心灵的拥抱。

“我们在该死的机场里接吻了。”Isak哭着靠在他的颈窝。

“他们不会为我们拍电影的。”

“你让我留下来。”

“这是你应得的。”  
.

Even陪Isak走到安检线外。他知道，他还是会走，全世界所有的长篇短论也不会让他想留下。然而在Even内心深处，他也不希望Isak留下，至少不是像这样，不是因为他的乞求。Isak也需要为了自己做点什么。

Even求他留下，因为Isak值得有个人求他留下，Isak值得在该死的机场得到亲吻，Isak值得拥有他暗自期待的东西。这很愚蠢，因为Even需要经历这般种种才终于瓦解，但这或许是冥冥中的福祉。否则，Isak大概不会离开，他大概还在追随着Even内心的起起落落和阴暗的想法。Isak可能还在为Even而活，只为Even而活。所以，Even送他到安检区，他们十指相扣，好像即将在机场分别的恋人。他陪着他，微笑着擦去他的眼泪，他等着Isak做好准备，松开他的手。他只是等着。

“就一分钟，”Isak含泪请求，“再等一分钟。”

Even抬起头，看到显示屏上巨大的数字时钟，不禁哽咽了。

21：20

再等一分钟。

当屏幕显示出21：21的那一刻，他们同时倾身相吻，他们的嘴唇在无数眼泪，感伤，误解和欺瞒中找到彼此，正如Even第一次吻上Isak甜蜜的唇，正如他们的第一次。

“你第一次吻我的时间。”Isak在他们嘴唇分开时悄声说，听上去气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽。

“我第一次吻你的时间。”Even也低语道，将他们的前额抵在一起。

“也是最后一次。”  
.

他们再次见面时，Even满足了他的愿望，把他看作一个彻头彻尾的陌生人。

 

 

 


End file.
